Règne
by parys
Summary: Bella va en Italie avec Alice pour sauver Edward, mais elle en arrive à nourrir une profonde colère envers lui pour avoir risqué la vie des Cullen, Aro propose de les laisser partir si elle accepte d'être transformé par un vampire qu'elle ne connait pas
1. Chapter 1

RÈGNE

pov Garett

Après plus de deux cent ans à errer sans but, j'avais fini par accepter l'offre de Aro, gérer le continent Américain en représentant les Volturi, longtemps j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas être enchainé à quoi que ce soit, j'aimais ma vie de nomade et je m'étais toujours dis que je ne m'engagerai à rien tant que je n'aurai pas une bonne raison de le faire... hors, Marcus m'en avait donné une, selon lui, ma compagne se montrerait bientôt, je lui avait ris au nez en entendant cela, j'étais un vieux vampire de presque trois cent ans, ayant participé aux guerres les plus terribles et je n'espérais plus rien de cette vie depuis un moment, par ailleurs, je savais que le don de Marcus était de repérer les liens, alors comment pouvait-il être aussi sur de lui, juste en me regardant?

Pourtant, il me l'avait assuré et bien que cela me semblait plus amusant qu'autre chose, cet homme n'est pas du genre à mentir, surtout pas pour ce genre de chose. Il avait perdu sa propre compagne il y a de cela plus d'un siècle et depuis, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, attendant son retour dans une nouvelle vie.

Bref, j'ai fini par le croire, d'autant que cette information ne m'obligeait pas à accepter l'offre de Aro, mais si j'étais comme le pensait Marcus, sur le point de rencontrer ma princesse, alors, je voulais être prêt et avoir quelque chose à lui offrir, quelque chose d'autre qu'une vie de nomade...

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais en Italie maintenant, Aro et moi avions besoin de discuter des détails de mon implication, je ne voulais pas devenir l'un de ses chiens, s'inclinant devant lui, par mon passé, j'avais gagné mon respect, j'étais un puissant combattant avec un don qui en faisait trembler plus d'un.

Aro réapparut dans la pièce avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage, il devait me proposer plusieurs propriété pour m'établir sur le continent.

- Mon vieil ami, j'ai trouvé ton bonheur! S'exclama t-il en s'installant derrière son bureau

- Laisse moi en juger par moi même Aro, tu sais que je veux garder une certaine liberté, je ferais appliquer vos lois, mais je ne veux pas avoir à faire un rapport chaque semaine sans raison valable, par ailleurs, je veux gagner par moi même le respect des clans sur ce continent

- Je comprends mon ami et je respect ça, tu ne seras pas un simple membre de la garde, mais un dirigeant, je sais que tu es assez puissant pour te faire respecter, c'est en grande partie pour ça que je t'es choisi, par ailleurs, je sais que tu es loyal. Il ouvrit une enveloppe contenant plusieurs photos pour me les tendre. Vois, mon ami, je pense qu'il serait plus pratique pour toi d'être établie en Amérique du sud et en Amérique du nord, que penses-tu de ça?

Je passai les photos en revu, en effet, les demeures étaient à la hauteurs de mes attentent, plusieurs hectares semblaient les protéger des regard indiscrets...

- C'est parfait Aro, j'aimerais savoir une chose, pourquoi maintenant?

- Mon ami, nous sommes à une époque ou la technologie des humains devient dangereuse, nous devons les surveiller de plus près et rattraper notre retard, nous avons trop longtemps compté sur nos dons et notre puissance naturel, je veux être paré à toutes les éventualités pour garantir la sécurité de notre espèce, bien sur, le secret est toujours de mise, mais il est important pour nous de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux, nous leur avons laissé le contrôle de la planète malgré notre supériorité évidente, cependant, s'ils en arrivaient à menacer notre sécurité avec l'une de leur stupide guerre, je veux être près, j'espère cependant que cela ne sera jamais nécessaire, j'aime notre anonymat...

- Moi aussi Aro, mais tu as raison, les humains sont un réels danger, non seulement pour eux même, mais aussi pour tout ce qui les entourent et bien, je pense que nous sommes d'accord, dès que je serais installé, je convoquerais tous les clans établit pour me faire connaître.

Je me levai pour quitter la pièce, mais Aro m'interpella avec un large sourire sur les lèvres...

- Oui?

- Mon ami, Marcus m'a fait savoir que son pouvoir était en effervescence te concernant et qu'il serait judicieux que tu reste avec nous quelques jours de plus...

- Ma compagne va t-elle se présenter ici? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui

- Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien mon ami, le don de Marcus est loin d'être précis, il m'a seulement demandé de te faire passer le message

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais rester un peu plus longtemps, merci pour votre accueil Aro, j'apprécie vraiment

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour celui qui m'a un jour sauvé la vie sans même connaître mon identité...

- Aro...

- Oui, oui, je sais, ricana t-il, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir redevable mon ami, je serais mort tué par un de ces satanés enfant de la lune si tu n'avais pas été là, que tu le veuille ou non, chaque jours est un cadeau que tu m'as offert

Je roulai des yeux en lui souriant et sortis de la pièce, excité à l'idée que ma compagne puisse se montrer à moi, enfin...

Je retournai à mes quartiers sachant que la livraison de nourriture allait bientôt arrivé, autant faire un bon repas... c'est aussi quelque chose que je respectai chez les Volturi, malgré ce qu'on en pense, ils s'évertuaient à leur façon de rendre ce monde meilleurs, il avait créer une équipe exclusivement prévu pour trouver la nourriture débarrassant du même coup le monde humains de leur pire déchets, tous les quinze jours, un camion arrivait avec à son bord, assassins, proxénètes, pédophiles, violeurs... un vrai buffet! En règle général, ils étaient gardé dans les prisons du château en attendant les heures de repas.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'aller chercher ma collation que j'entendis une conversation des plus intéressante entre deux gardes...

- Felix et Jane les ont ramenés à Aro, ils vont devoir s'expliquer, cette humaine aurait déjà dû être tué ou transformé...

- Dire qu'elle s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup pour venir le sauver! Soit cette humaine est complètement stupide, soit elle a des couilles en béton armé!

Sans attendre la fin de la conversation, je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône, j'avais besoin de comprendre, d'être sur d'avoir bien entendu, une humaine à Voltera tentant de sauver un vampire? Ciel! Je n'ai jamais aimé la télévision, mais le théâtre m'avait toujours plu...

Je me glissai discrètement par le passage par lequel les frères entraient dans la salle lors de leur auditions et là devant moi, se jouer la meilleurs pièce que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

- Et bien, qu'allons nous faire de cette jeune femme? Soupira Aro en se tournant vers ses frères, nous ne pouvons décemment pas la laisser repartir en connaissant notre secret...

- Laisse là tranquille Aro, elle n'est pas un danger pour notre espèce, elle est à moi! Grogna un jeune vampire aux cheveux indisciplinés

- Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de la transformer Edward, ni de la tuer, quel avenir pour cette pauvre fille? Je devrais détruire toute ta famille pour avoir amener un humain dans notre monde et avoir osé l'abandonner sachant qu'elle était dans le secret, tu connais la peine pour ça...

Et là, je vis l'humaine que mon angle de vue avait jusque là caché à mes yeux, s'avancer vers Aro, une expression suppliante sur le visage...

- Je vous en supplie, ne les tuer pas, tuer moi, mais laissez les Cullen tranquille, s'il vous plait, plaida t-elle les larmes aux yeux

Je jure avoir sentis mon cœur mort tenté de battre de nouveau

- Jeune Isabella, tu serais prête à mourir pour sauver une famille de vampires? S'étonna Aro en s'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main

- Oui, tuer moi, pas eux...

Aro s'empara de sa main en fermant les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en laissant échapper un rire

- Laisse la tranquille! Cracha le vampire fermement maintenu par la poigne de Démetri

- Intéressant, murmura Aro en scrutant intensément la jeune fille, je ne vois rien, rien du tout, je me demande si... Jane ma chère...

- Non! Hurla le vampire en tentant de se dégager

- Excusez moi! Interrompit Isabella en levant la main vers Aro, Jane pourra me faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais permettez moi de soulager ma colère avant

Aro plissa les yeux dans l'incrédulité, mais il haussa les épaules curieux de comprendre comment l'humaine pouvait soulager sa colère. Alors elle se retourna vers Edward clairement en colère et se rapprocha de lui en marmonnant entre ses dents...

- Je suis sur que je vais me casser quelque chose, mais putain, j'en est besoin, murmura t-elle entre ses dents avant de lui assener une gifle magistrale

Bien sur, le visage du vampire n'a pas sourcillé et j'entendis les os de sa main se briser, mais elle n'y porta même pas attention, elle semblait tellement furieuse!

- Toi! Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit pauvre imbécile! Ton égoïsme a mit toute la famille en danger, alors, je te suggère fortement de fermer le piège à rat te servant de bouche

Aro éclata de rire, lui et quelques uns des vampires dans la salle et moi j'étais tout simplement impressionné, incapable de me mouvoir, je ne pouvais que l'observer...

- N'est-elle pas incroyable! S'exclama Aro en frappant dans ses mains

- Il est regrettable qu'elle est dû se briser la main pour se soulager, marmonna Marcus entre ses dents

Je fus surpris par son intervention, Marcus faisait toujours acte de présence dans ce genre de réunion, mais il se fichait bien de ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps, se noyant totalement dans l'ennuie.

- Et bien, si Jane doit me tuer, je suis prête, souffla la jeune fille qui se tenait à présent la main

- Ho, ma chère, s'amusa Aro, Jane va seulement tenter d'utiliser son pouvoir sur toi, vois-tu je ne parviens pas à lire ton esprit, tout comme ton petit ami, alors je suis curieux... Jane?

- Maitre?

Aro fit un signe et elle tourna le regard vers l'humaine, après quelques secondes, Jane grognait totalement frustré et la jeune fille arqua les sourcils en attente... Aro se mit à rire plus fort et un étrange sentiment de fierté me parcourut le corps.

- Et bien, et bien, ne te fâche pas Jane, elle nous surprend tous...

Je vis Marcus faire un signe à Aro pour lui demander de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit en lui prenant la main, un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna de nouveau vers Isabella...

- Jeune Isabella, nous acceptons de te laisser repartir et de ne pas toucher aux Cullen, cependant, ce sera à la seule condition de ta transformation...

- Non! Rugit Edward en se tortillant comme une anguille

- Ferme là Edward! Hurla l'humaine en se tournant vers lui, est- ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrez lui mettre une baffe? Siffla t-elle en secouant la tête

C'est à ce moment là que la femelle qui se tenait à la droite du garçon s'avança vers lui et claqua sa main sur son visage si fort que sa joue se fissura.

- Merci Alice, murmura l'humaine avant de se retourner vers Aro. J'accepte toutes tes conditions Aro et te remercie d'accepter de nous laisser la vie sauve...

Je vis à l'expression de mon ami qu'il appréciait grandement la marque de respect et de reconnaissance venant de l'humaine qu'il trouvait également très amusante.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, je te laisser six mois en tout et pour tout pour honorer ta part du marché, afin d'être sur que cela soit respecté, tu devras te rendre chez mon nouveau représentant du continent Américain, ce sera lui qui sera en charge de ta transformation, suis-je clair?

- Oui, mais comment suis-je censé trouver ce vampire?

- Il te fera parvenir une invitation chez toi, répondit Aro en se réinstallant sur son trône, bien évidemment, je compte sur toi pour venir nous rendre visite dès que cela te sera possible, je souhaite constater à quel point tu seras talentueuse

Pas du tout impressionné, l'humaine sourit à mon ami et le remercia encore une fois avant de repartir avec les deux vampires. Je soupirai et m'avança vers les frères non sans élargir le sourire qui ornait déjà mes lèvres

- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas? Soufflai-je en fixant Marcus

Celui-ci hocha la tête en me gratifiant d'un sourire

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette jeune fille me mènera sur le chemin de ma nouvelle compagne...

- Comment ça? Demandai-je surpris

- Je n'en sais rien Garett, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle me mènera à mon nouvel amour, alors j'aime déjà cette fille...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai trouvé cela tellement amusant! Ricana Aro, ça aurait vraiment été dommage de devoir la détruire!

- En effet, soupirai-je en m'installant dans un des fauteuils, je n'en reviens pas que ma compagne soit humaine!

- C'est encore mieux Garett, en plus d'être son compagnon, en la transformant, tu deviendras son créateur, son maitre... le lien n'en sera que plus fort

Je souris à cette remarque, oui, ce n'en sera que plus fort

- Ce jeune Cullen ne risque t-il pas de poser problème? Demanda Cauis prenant la parole pour la première fois, je ne suis pas sur que nous aurions dû laisser cet imbécile repartir

- Il sait ce qu'il arrivera s'il ne suit pas les ordres, par ailleurs, je vais m'assurer d'entrer en contact avec Carlisle Cullen dès mon arrivé en Amérique afin de lui rappeler les lois, ainsi que de prendre tous les renseignements dont je vais avoir besoin...

- Alors va, mon ami, emménage sur ton nouveau territoire et prépare toi à accueillir ta compagne comme il se doit, lorsqu'elle sera prête, nous ferons une cérémonie ici afin de l'accueillir comme membre officiel de notre grande famille

Je me levai souriant comme un adolescent et quitta la salle après les avoir salué.


	2. Chapter 2

RETOUR MOUVEMENTÉ

Pov Bella

J'avais la haine, pure et dure contre cet imbécile, comment avait-il osé? Il m'abandonne en plein milieu de la foret comme un sac de merde et il ose aller demander sa mort pensant que je me suis suicidé? Bordel de merde! De quel droit? Ma vie ne le concerne plus, non? En plus ce crétin fini a été assez égoïste pour mettre en danger toute sa famille!

J'avoue que lorsque je suis parti avec Alice après qu'elle m'est dit ce qu'Edward avait l'intention de faire, une partie de moi espérait pouvoir être avec lui de nouveau, mais son attitude alors que nous étions tous en danger de mort m'avait mise hors de moi et tué les sentiments que j'avais toujours pour lui, préférait-il que je meure plutôt que de me transformer?

- Bella! Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas t'assoir avec nous? Me demanda Alice en s'agenouillant près de mon siège

- Non merci, murmurai-je, j'ai besoin de réfléchir Alice, j'ai besoin de solitude... c'est pas contre toi, c'est juste...

- Il t'a énervé, j'ai vu ça, rigola t-elle, mais il est énervé que tu es échangé ta place en première classe contre celle de la vieille dame et...

- Merde, Alice, je m'en fou royalement, j'ai autre chose à penser

- Quoi dont?

- A mon retour par exemple, je ne suis pas souvent en colère, mais là, je ne vais pas être en mesure de faire face à Charlie, il va être énervé et ça va m'énerver encore plus... je crois que je vais partir quelques temps seule, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, j'avais tellement espérer le revoir et lorsque ça arrive, je n'ai qu'une envi, c'est de lui tordre le cou

- Mais...

- Je sais Alice, de toute façon le gars va prendre contact avec Carlisle, vous avez mon numéro, il suffira de me contacter et j'irai voir le monsieur en question

Alice allait répondre, mais une voix féminine annonça notre arrivé à l'aéroport de Seattle, elle retourna donc s'assoir en première classe.

Edward avait de nouveau essayé de m'approcher, mais un regard assassin avait suffit à l'en dissuader, sur le parking de l'aéroport toute la petite famille nous attendait, que dire, que faire? Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais je sais que plus jamais je ne pourrais leur faire confiance.

Je laissai Esmée m'étreindre, mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui rendre la pareil, je restai inerte dans ses bras, je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, prendre quelques affaires et repartir, être seule un moment, je n'avais pas envi de faire face à mon père, encore moins à Jacob, dès qu'il apprendra la nouvelle de leur retour et de ma prochaine transformation, je suis sur qu'il deviendra fou.

- Tu nous a tellement manqué, souffla Esmée en me libérant

J'aurai bien eu une réponse toute trouvé, mais je n'avais pas envi d'être désagréable avec elle, alors je me contentai de sourire faiblement et de monter en voiture avec Jasper et Alice. Lorsque je vis Edward la main sur la portière, j'ai bien cru que j'allais me mettre à hurler, Jasper se tourna vers moi en souriant...

- Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me calmer! M'emportai-je avant qu'un son ne s'échappe de sa bouche

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la vitre pour murmurer quelque chose à Edward le dissuadant de monter dans la voiture. Je soupirai soulager en soufflant mes sincères remerciements au mari de celle qui avait été mon ami.

- Je ne vois plus ton avenir avec nous, annonça soudainement Alice sur le chemin, en fait, ton avenir est flou

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes visions Alice, j'ai eu ma dose avec la dernière

Elle m'adressa un sourire repentant et reporta son attention sur la route. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de suite que la voiture était garé devant chez moi.

Je sortais et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de cligner de l'œil, mon père était sur le perron en hurlant je ne sais quoi.

- Alice, j'ai mon portable sur moi, dis à Carlisle de me contacter dès qu'il a des nouvelles et par pitié, essaye de garder tes infos pour toi, dis-je sachant qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire

- Où étais-tu? Hurla Charlie derrière moi

- Tu vas aller où? Me demanda Alice en même temps

- J'en sais rien... j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de paix et surtout pas de hurlements! Grommelai-je en criant le dernier mot

- Vous étiez avec elle! Gronda Charlie en regardant Alice et Jasper, comment avez-vous pu enlever ma petite fille!

Alice ne fit même pas attention à lui, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, elle fouilla dans son sac et me balança sa carte de crédit, elle se pencha pour dire quelque chose à Jasper qui sortit de la voiture pour se planter devant moi en me tendant les clés de la Mercedes

- Laisse moi au moins faire ça pour toi, plaida t-elle en clignant de l'œil

Avec le peu d'argent dont je disposai sur mon compte, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'attrapai la carte doré et la remercia. Elle prit la main de son mari et commença à marcher tranquillement vers la route pour ne pas alerter Charlie, ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et disparurent me laissant seule devant un Charlie furieux, sans prêter attention à ses hurlements, je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras

- Papa, je t'aime, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais je t'es laissé une note disant que j'allais revenir et je suis revenu, toutefois, je ne suis plus ta petite fille mais une femme maintenant. J'ai besoin de me trouver, j'ai besoin de partir quelques temps pour ça, de voyager, mais je te promets de te téléphoner régulièrement...

- Merde Bella, je n'ai même pas le droit à une explication?

- Non, désolé...

- Bordel, tu me dois bien ça?

- Papa, je suis majeur et je vais avoir dix neuf ans dans quelques semaines, donc non, je n'ai plus à me justifier auprès de toi, tu dois comprendre que je suis adulte maintenant. Je vais monter dans ma chambre et faire mon sac...

- Tu vas aller vivre avec ce petit connard! M'accusa t-il

- Ho que non papa, je ne vais pas aller vivre avec ce crétin, crachai-je, je pars seule, je ne sais pas où je vais pour le moment

En moins d'une demi heure, mon sac était fait, je redescendais pour dire au revoir à Charlie qui semblait toujours aussi furieux, je balançai mon sac sur la plage arrière, m'installai derrière le volant et me mis en route pour une destination inconnu...

Pov Garett

Deux semaines que j'étais rentré d'Italie et que j'avais investis ma nouvelle demeure, Aro m'avait envoyé une quarantaine de gardes sous mes ordres, m'autorisant à en créer d'autres en cas de besoin, j'en avait envoyé quinze au Mexique dans ma demeure d'Amérique du sud et avait décidé de demeuré dans celle situé près des montagnes rocheuses dans le Wyoming, je dois bien avouer que Aro avait très bon goût, ce terrain était incroyable et les deux maisons gigantesques, une pour moi et l'autre pour les gardes.

J'avais commencé à planifier les prochaines opérations sur le continent, dans un premier temps faire le ménage me paraissait primordiale, certains vampires comme Maria devait apprendre à se calmer, j'avais également entendu parler de certains nomades qui tuaient sans ce préoccuper de faire correctement le ménage derrière eux, mais avant de gérer tout cela, ma priorité était de ramener Isabella ici.

J'avais dès mon retour contacté Carlisle pour apprendre que ma futur compagne était parti, cela m'avait rendu furieux, il m'avait cependant juré qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir, je voulais bien le croire, elle avait prouvé son courage à Voltera. Je raccrochai donc après qu'il m'est promit de me recontacter dès qu'il en saurait plus sur sa destination.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Alice, la femelle qui avait accompagné Isabella à Voltera qui m'avait appris qu'elle était en Californie, qu'elle avait simplement eu besoin de s'éloigner un peu de sa famille et qu'elle attendait un appel de ma part afin de planifier sa transformation, j'avais été soulagé d'apprendre cela, mais beaucoup moins, lorsqu'elle m'avait également dit que ce Edward était partit à sa recherche. J'avais donc décider d'aller trouver mon humaine avant que cet imbécile ne tombe dessus, Alice m'avait indiqué la marche à suivre, apparemment ma futur compagne se trouvait à Los Angelès, elle séjournait dans un hôtel près de la plage.

Après avoir laissé quelques instructions à ma nouvelle garde, je me mis donc en route pour la retrouver au plus vite, je voulais la voir et surtout m'assurer qu'elle serait en sécurité jusqu'à la transformation, par ailleurs, il était grand temps qu'elle rencontre son compagnon et qu'elle se prépare à sa futur place dans notre monde.

Je venais à peine d'arriver à Los Angeles que je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche

- Oui?

- Garett, c'est Alice, écoute, il faut que tu te dépêche de la retrouver, Edward est sur ses traces et il est très énervé...

- Comment ça énervé? Grondai-je manquant de peu de briser le téléphone entre mes mains

- Écoute, l'important pour le moment, c'est de la trouver, elle est dans un hôtel à Redondo beach, dépêche toi s'il te plait, me supplia t-elle la voix tremblante

Je raccrochai et me mis à courir aussi vite qu'il me fut possible, je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec cet imbécile mais s'il faisait l'erreur de lui faire du mal...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Bella

Deux bonnes semaines de vacances, je dois dire que c'était franchement jouissif, j'avais roulé sur les routes m'arrêtant au hasard, je remerciai intérieurement Alice, sans sa carte et sans la voiture, j'aurai dû écourter mon voyage.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais dans la cité des anges, j'avais décidé de prendre le temps de visiter. Je ne répondais qu'aux appels d'Alice, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, je n'avais pas vraiment envi de parler au reste de la famille, Carlisle y compris, Edward m'avait littéralement harcelé pendant toute la duré du voyage, j'avais fais l'erreur de lui répondre une seule fois, ce connard s'était permit de m'ordonner de rentrer chez moi! Je m'étais contenté de raccrocher et de continuer mon chemin en espérant qu'il finisse par abandonner.

Il faisait déjà nuit et je trouvai étrange qu'Alice ne m'est toujours pas appelé, elle le faisait tous les jours en début de soirée pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je fouinais dans ma poche pour voir si je n'avais pas raté son appel, mais je vis que mon portable était éteint et refuser catégoriquement de s'allumer, j'avais totalement oublié de le recharger.

- Merde! Murmurai-je

Je décidai donc de retourner à l'hôtel, je ne voulais pas inquiéter d'avantage les Cullen, si Aro pensait que je m'étais échapper peut-être déciderait-il de les tuer, je ne voulais pas lui donner l'occasion de penser que je n'avais aucune parole.

Je retournai donc dans ma chambre au Sunrise hôtel et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber sur Edward tranquillement assit sur mon lit, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qui t'as fait enter? Crachai-je hors de moi

En un bond, il avait son nez collé contre mon cou, dire que j'avais rêvé cela si longtemps...

- Penses-tu une seconde que je t'aurais laissé t'éloigner de moi? Siffla t-il contre mon oreille

- A ce que je sache, c'est toi qui m'a quitté, ce que je fais à présent ne te concerne plus!

- Je pensai que je pourrais m'éloigner de toi, mais c'est impossible, je l'ai compris en te revoyant, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais te quitter, je t'aime Bella, j'aime tout de toi...

- Ce n'est malheureusement plus un sentiment partagé Edward, murmurai-je, maintenant sors d'ici

Il n'apprécia apparemment pas mes paroles par ce que sa main se retrouva sur mon cou avant que je n'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux, serrant assez fort pour que j'avais toutes les difficultés à respirer

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu me rejète? Grogna t-il les mâchoires s'entrechoquant sous l'effet de la colère

- Lâche moi! Soufflai-je difficilement

- Si tu ne veux pas être à moi, tu ne seras à personne d'autre!

Merde, il allait vraiment me tuer? Le doux et adorable Edward Cullen voulait me tuer? Je vis ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents, il dégagea sa main pour la remplacer par ses dents, je me mis bêtement à hurler du mieux que je pus malgré la douleur sur ma gorge et à l'instant ou ses lèves allaient atteindre mon cou, il fut violemment tiré en arrière.

Je rouvrais les yeux que j'avais fermés sans même m'en rendre compte pour voir mon agresseur collé au mur du fond, un vampire au cheveux châtain clair et à la taille impressionnante l'agrippant au cou en le soulevant du sol, un grognement menaçant s'échappant de lui... qui était ce vampire qui venait soudainement de me protéger? A moins qu'il est faim et qu'il tente simplement de voler son repas à Edward...

- T'attaquer à elle à été la pire erreur de ton existence petit garçon! Rugit le vampire

Je voyais des étoiles, j'avais un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts, Edward n'y avait pas été de main morte avec mon cou. Incapable de tenir sur mes jambes plus longtemps, je m'écroulai au sol pour me retrouver à quatre pattes en essayant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle.

Le vampire abandonna Edward pour se précipiter sur moi, il s'agenouilla en posant doucement l'une de ses mains sur mon dos, provoquant un étrange frisson qui me fit sursauter...

- Est-ce que ça va? Murmura t-il en me frottant le dos

Je relevai la tête pour regarder cet étrange vampire qui venait de me sauver, dès que je posai les yeux sur lui, j'eus la sensation de me liquéfier de l'intérieur, bordel, pourquoi devaient-ils tous être aussi beau? Je sentis un courant d'air et reporta mon attention là où Edward aurait du être, mais il venait apparemment de s'échapper...

- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, il ne pourra pas m'échapper bien longtemps

Je me redressais soulagé de pouvoir respirer de nouveau correctement et ne pu retenir un rire, il me sourit en m'interrogeant du regard

- Princesse? Ricanai-je, tu m'as bien regardé? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Par ce que si tu veux me bouffer, il faut que tu me laisse téléphoner d'abord...

- Téléphoner à qui? Demanda t-il en se redressant à son tour

- A une amie, je voudrais pas qu'on pense que je me suis enfui, des gens que j'aime bien pourrait mourir et...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes, j'aurais voulu ressentir une quelconque colère, mais le goût de ce vampire était à tomber, c'était... je ne parvenais plus à penser correctement, lorsque j'eus besoin d'air, il se détacha et se mit à me grogner dessus...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti et seule en plus!

- Quoi?

Ça existe les vampires bipolaires? D'abord, il me sauve, puis m'embrasse et ensuite il s'énerve, tout cela en moins de cinq minutes montre en main!

- Partir seule était stupide!

- Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, si tu n'es pas là pour me bouffer j'imagine que c'est Aro qui t'envoie? Et puis de quel droit tu m'embrasse d'abord?

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, c'est vrai ça pour qui il se prend celui là d'abord? Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, la posture d'un militaire, pensai-je

- Fais ton sac, tu viens avec moi!

- Hein? Putain, non, Aro m'a laissé six mois!

- Pour être transformé...

- Et bien dans ce cas il aurait dû être plus précis, je reste ici!

- Tu n'es pas capable de te protéger seule, contra t-il en se tournant vers moi

Punaise, c'était plus facile d'être énervé contre lui tant qu'il était de dos, je me mis à admirer mes chaussures en rassemblant toute ma volonté

- Je pense qu'Edward à comprit, tu lui a fait peur, et puis, je pense qu'il a perdu la boule, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de me tuer...

- Es-tu stupide, humaine?

Je lui jetai un regard noir

- Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis humaine, crachai-je sarcastique, donc j'imagine que mon petit cerveau fait de son mieux, il me reste quelques mois à vivre, j'aimerais avoir le loisir d'en profiter un peu

- Bien, je vais donc rester avec toi, annonça t-il en soupirant, mais pas plus d'une semaine, ensuite nous irons chez moi

- Quoi?

- Faut-il que je répète chacune de mes phrases? Grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais je ne veux pas aller chez toi! Il me reste plus de cinq mois, pas question que j'aille je ne sais où dans une semaine

Il se baissa en avançant son visage à quelques centimètres du miens, découvrant légèrement les lèvres sur sa dentition parfaite

- Je suis vraiment pressé de te mordre, tu seras beaucoup plus obéissante...

- De la baise, oui! Hurlai-je en lui jetant un regard assassin, et quelqu'un a déjà été choisi pour me mordre!

- Tu n'es pas capable de rester seule, si tu meurs, les Cullen te suivrons de près, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Me provoqua t-il en collant sa bouche à mon oreille, une semaine, pas un jour de plus et pour information, c'est moi qui a été choisi pour te mordre

- Bien, capitulai-je en reculant, mais je ferais tout ce que je veux pendant la semaine

- Tant que ce n'est pas dangereux, soupira t-il en se redressant

- Bon, pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu quitte ma chambre, je voudrais aller prendre un bain et je vais me coucher, dis-je en me frottant le cou qui brulait encore

- Je ne quitterais pas cette chambre, tu peux aller prendre une douche, m'informa t-il en repoussant ma main de mon cou pour poser la sienne dessus, il va payer pour ça, rajouta t-il en grinçant des dents

- C'est bon je vais m'en remettre, murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, j'ai connu pire

- Comment ça, pire? Grogna t-il

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Demandai-je en le repoussant pour me lever

Alors que je m'approchai de la salle de bain, je sentis sa poigne froide agripper doucement mon poignée, je tournai la tête pour voir quel été son problème, il se mit à caresser doucement la cicatrice de James...

- Qui? Siffla t-il les yeux soudainement noirs comme du charbon

- James...

- Où est-il?

- Je suis tenté de dire en enfer, mais je milite pour le pardon, ricanai-je

- Il n'y a donc plus de danger, soupira t-il pour lui même

- Si on ne considère pas sa petite amie, j'imagine que non, bon, puis-je récupérer ma main?

- Sa petite amie? Répéta t-il en levant un sourcil

- Elle m'a traqué pendant quelques mois, mais il semble qu'elle est abandonné

- Si elle veut te tuer, elle n'abandonnera jamais, comment peux-tu être assez stupide pour voyager sans protection alors que tu sais que cette folle est derrière toi

- Elle a disparut depuis un moment, j'imagine qu'elle en a eu marre d'être repoussé par les loups, dis-je exaspéré de me faire insulter

- Loups garou?

- Écoute, ce n'est pas que cette conversation des plus agréable m'ennuie, mais l'humaine pathétique et stupide que je suis voudrait vraiment aller prendre un bain...

Il m'attira brusquement vers lui et m'embrassa de nouveau et comme la première fois, mon cerveau fut incapable d'ordonner à mon corps de le repousser, lorsqu'il me relâcha, je sortais de mes gonds...

- Bordel Dracula! C'est quoi ton problème?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé, maintenant, tu peux aller prendre ton bain et je m'appelle Garett pas Dracula...

- Le marché que j'ai passé avec Aro concerné ma transformation, pas de laisser ses amis faire ce qu'ils veulent avec moi!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais le seul à faire ce qui me plait avec toi, annonça t-il en prenant mon visage entre mes mains, tu seras à moi Isabella, à présent, va prendre ton bain, tu as besoin de te détendre

- Quo...

Et il me fit taire en m'embrassant de nouveau, putain de bordel de merde, saleté de prince des ténèbres trop beau et trop fort pour être repoussé!

- Je ne serais pas ta catin! Sifflai-je en tirant ma tête en arrière

- Bien sur que non, répondit-il comme offusqué, tu seras ma compagne

J'écarquillai les yeux, que voulait-il dire par là? Je soupirai en serrant les poings et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyen d'aller contre sa volonté pour le moment, mais je suis sur qu'en agissant comme une merde avec lui, il me repoussera de lui même très rapidement...

- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmurai-je en entrant dans la salle de bain

- J'ai hâte d'y être, ricana t-il


	4. Chapter 4

SÉJOUR

Pov Garett

Et bien, ma compagne à un caractère qui a besoin d'être dompté, elle pouvait se battre tant qu'elle le voulait alors qu'elle était humaine, mais après sa transformation, ce ne sera plus la même chose, elle deviendra docile, en tout cas envers moi, de toute façon cela m'aurait ennuyé d'avoir une femme faible pour compagne, quelqu'un qui se pli à la volonté de son entourage pour leur faire plaisir, tant qu'elle est docile avec moi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Je l'ai attendu dans la chambre pratiquement deux heures, j'en avais profité pour appelé Doug, mon traqueur pour lui donner l'ordre de prendre trois gardes avec lui pour partir à la recherche de l'imbécile et de le ramener sur notre territoire, ce garçon allait mourir, non seulement pour s'être attaqué à ce qui m'appartiens, mais aussi pour avoir osé s'enfuir.

Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, son regard croisa le mien et elle soupira, bien ma jolie princesse si tu veux jouer, je pense que je peux te donner ça pendant ton sursis, après tout ça pourrait être amusant.

Elle portait un short et un débardeur ne se souciant apparemment pas de provoquer l'étroitesse de mon pantalon, elle était prête à se coucher, je la vis de nouveau me regarder et remarquai qu'elle rougissait, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, son corps ne pouvait pas mentir, elle réagissait à ma présence.

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur la cicatrice de ce James et je me rappelais qu'elle s'était blessé la main en frappant l'imbécile lorsqu'elle était venu à Voltera, pourtant elle ne portait aucune trace de cela, ce qui m'a étonné dans la mesure ou j'avais entendu un bruit d'os brisé.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être blessé? Demandai-je en m'emparant de sa main

Elle baissa les yeux sur ma main tenant la sienne, cherchant le sens de mes paroles, lorsqu'enfin elle comprit l'allusion, elle leva les yeux au ciel

- Comment tu sais ça? C'est sortit à la une du journal vampire, scoop pour la première page de Dracula & compagnie, une humaine diminué intellectuellement frappe un vampire? Edward Cullen, le premier vampire à s'être prit un baffe par un steak!

Je ris à sa désinvolture, journal vampire?

- Je sais que tu as mis une gifle à ce garçon lorsque tu étais à Voltera, expliquai-je en prenant soin de rester évasif

- Ouai, ben j'ai eu la chance de croiser Sulpicia dans le couloir en sortant du château, elle a été... amusé par la situation

- J'imagine, grommelai-je, Sulpicia n'est pas du genre à utiliser son pouvoir sur...

- Un bon steack? Finit-elle pour moi

- Oui, avouai-je en souriant

Elle bloqua son regard sur moi, pendant une bonne minute, ni elle, ni moi semblait capable de détourner les yeux et puis soudainement, elle parut se réveiller, tirant sa main de la mienne, elle se dirigea vers le lit en rougissant furieusement.

- Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit? Cracha t-elle en s'allongeant

- Bien sur, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, je crois avoir été clair, par ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas manquer un afflue de sang dont tes joues semble être régulièrement victimes c'est...

- Drôle?

- Oui, convins-je, c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout intéressant, tu peux dire que tout ce que tu veux pour essayer de me convaincre que tu ne m'aime pas, je sais que ton corps, lui il m'adore, ricanai-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil près de la porte

- Tu te fais des idées Dracula! S'emporta t-elle, je serais une sale menteuse si je te disais que tu es moche, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire une flaque!

- Une flaque? Répétai-je en arquant les sourcils, je ne comprends pas

Un rire secoua son corps, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de se calmer et elle leva de nouveau la tête pour me regarder, toujours le sourire aux lèvres

- Oublie ça, c'est juste une expression qui veut dire... heu.. que tu ne me fais pas autant d'effet que tu l'imagine

- Peux-tu être plus explicite, je ne connais pas très bien les expressions humaines, en fait, je ne parle pas souvent avec...

- La soupe?

- Oui...

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, partagé entre l'amusement et la consternation face à son comportement, elle était drôle, mais son langage était très familier et elle ne m'apportait pas le respect dû à ma condition...

Elle est humaine, me répétai-je encore et encore, laisse là être humaine quelques mois, elle apprendra bientôt où est sa place.

- Je suis fatigué, murmura t-elle en se tournant dans le lit

- Bien, soupirai-je un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de réponse à ma question

Je me levai pour me pencher sur elle déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux, elle sursauta et se tourna légèrement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils

- Arrête ça! Sinon je vais me faire un putain de collier avec des gousses d'ails...

- Tu devrais arrêter les films hollywoodiens, riais-je de bon cœur, ce genre de choses ne fonctionne pas

- Non, mais je sais que vous êtes très sensible aux odeurs, cela aura au moins l'utilité de te tenir à l'écart

Je m'appuyai sur le rebord du lit en étirant un large sourire, oui, je devrais attendre pour qu'elle me traite avec le respect qu'elle me doit, mais passer le temps avec cette humaine pourrait vraiment être amusant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer, dis-je en scrutant son visage rougissant, je l'arracherai de ton cou. Je me baissai un peu plus sur son oreille. Peut-être même que si je ne contrôle pas ma force, j'arracherai tes vêtements dans le processus, ma compagne, dis-je en trainant le dernier mot

Elle plissa les yeux en grognant comme un petit chaton, ses joues ne pouvaient pas être plus roses, je retournai sur le fauteuil pour la laisser dormir, me souriant à moi même, la mettre mal à l'aise était tout à fait délicieux.

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, toujours aussi en colère contre cette stupide perfection, mais aussi et surtout contre moi même, je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, il avait raison, je dois avouer à contre cœur qu'il me faisait de l'effet.

Je soupirai en me tournant dans le lit, il était là, exactement à la même place, ses yeux pourpres fixés sur moi, merde! Pourquoi tous les enfants de Dracula sont-ils tous aussi beaux? C'est injuste, j'avais déjà laissé Edward me subjuguer avec son physique d'adonis, il fallait à présent que je me retrouve devant apollon lui-même.

- Bien dormi, ma compagne? Souffla t-il d'une voix enjoué

Je grinçai des dents à ce mot, croyait-il vraiment que j'allais le laisser me manipuler comme l'avait fait Edward? Pas moyen! Je ne serait plus cette faible chose qui s'effondre à cause d'un stupide vampire, tout comme Cullen, celui qui était devant moi voulait jouer, et tout comme Cullen, il finirait par s'ennuyer avec moi.

Je secouai la tête en me levant du lit pour aller prendre une douche, je ne voulais pas lui répondre, pourquoi faire? Pour dire quoi? Oui, j'ai très bien dormi avec un vampire capable de me bouffer à chaque instant devant mon lit...

Je prenais rapidement ma douche, me maudissant d'avoir oublié d'emmener mes vêtements avec moi, je sortais donc de la salle de bain avec une serviette noué autour du corps et fut plus qu'heureuse de constater qu'il s'était déplacé pour se planter devant la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, sans doute en train de guetter sa prochaine pâté.

Je me pressai de prendre un jean, une chemise et des sous-vêtements avant qu'il est la mauvaise idée de se retourner, mais au moment ou je touchai la poignée de la porte pour retourner dans la salle de bain, je l'entendis siffler furieusement, pas comme un homme essayant d'attirer l'attention d'une fille dans la rue, non, un son sauvage, du genre le vampire vient de trouver sa proie. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas pour me cacher dans la salle de bain, qu'il se retrouvait derrière moi, les mains sur ma taille.

- Je me demande si je vais être capable d'attendre ta transformation, murmura t-il son souffle glacé me chatouillant l'oreille

- Arrête de jouer Dracula, je sais que les vampires ne peuvent pas faire ça avec les humains, assurai-je avec véhémence

Il me retourna pour me faire face, les sourcils arqués

- Il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvons faire, rétorqua t-il, qui t'a mit une telle bêtise en tête?

Cette fois c'était à moi d'arquer mes sourcils, Edward m'avait toujours assuré que c'était trop dangereux, qu'aucun vampire ne serait jamais capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un humain sans le blesser gravement, voir le tuer... l'un des deux me mentait, j'aurai aimé savoir lequel, mais je n'avais pas l'esprit de prendre le risque de vérifier. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes en espérant me dégager, mais le contact direct avec sa peau me fit de nouveau frissonner et pas de froid.

Je n'aimai pas ça, je n'aimai pas avoir un manque de contrôle sur mon propre corps, est-ce qu'il avait raison? Mon corps l'adorait?

Je me giflai mentalement pour sortir de cette pensée ridicule

- Pourrais-tu me lâcher, s'il te plait? Le priai-je en plissant le front

- Si je dis non, que vas-tu faire? Me provoqua t-il en resserrant légèrement sa prise autour de ma taille

- Je vais hurler? Proposai-je en haussant les épaules

Il sourit méchamment avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur ma bouche, saleté de vampire, il s'amusait avec moi et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher, j'avais été l'animal de compagnie d'Edward Cullen pendant plus d'un an, je n'avais pas envi de laisser cette connerie recommencer.

Je tirai ma tête en arrière, mais il suivit le mouvement en plaquant sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin, merde! Il n'allait quand même pas me prouver qu'il disait la vérité?

Ferme la et profite! Mon corps hurlait en se fondant dans le baiser venimeux au goût divin...

Bordel, non pas moyen, je ne suis pas aussi faible! N'est-ce pas?

Mon esprit grognait son mécontentement, mais mon corps ronronnait de plaisir, mais enfin, il me fit le plaisir de se détacher de moi.

- Tu as de la chance de devoir respirer, soupira t-il en se reculant

- Arrête de faire ça! M'emportai-je

- Pourtant ton corps me dit autre chose, m'assura t-il en humant l'air un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres

Était-il capable de sentir mon excitation? Non, pitié! Dieu, dites moi qu'il n'a pas senti mon humidité!

Je me tournai pour aller m'habiller dans la salle de bain, me gardant bien de rajouter quoi que ce soit, j'avais tellement honte, je refermai la porte derrière moi, mes oreilles agressés par son rire, salopard! Pensai-je en recommençant ma toilette intime.

Fraiche, habillé et coiffé, je me décidai enfin à sortir, me demandant combien de temps il allait s'amuser de la sorte avec moi. Dès que je fus dans la chambre, il s'empara de ma main pour m'entrainer hors de la chambre

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? M'énervai-je en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard

- J'emmène pas compagne se nourrir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, vous mangez bien le matin non? A moins que tu veuilles continuer à ravir mes narines de ta délicieuse odeur?

Je roulai des yeux en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne manquant de peu de me briser le poignée, il grogna

- Écoute, joli Isabella! Siffla t-il, Tu devrais vraiment te faire à l'idée de ce que je suis pour toi par ce que tu vas passer l'éternité à mes côtés, tu es ma compagne, autant t-y faire rapidement

- Je ne suis pas un putain d'objet! M'époumonai-je au milieu du couloir, il faut être deux pour jouer à ça! Tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

- Par ce que tu ne l'as pas, rétorqua t-il tranquillement, dès que tu seras comme moi, tu t'accrochera à mon cou comme une noyé à une bouée

- Quoi?

- Merde, femme! S'écria t-il excédé, tu as fréquenté des vampires mais tu ne connais rien aux vampires? Il secoua la tête en soupirant. A quoi s'attendre d'un clan qui s'évertue à jouer leurs vies sur les planches d'un théâtre qu'ils ont eux même créer...

- Et bien, le vampire de néandertal que tu es pourrais peut-être prendre la peine d'utiliser un peu de son venin pour expliquer à la femme

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant, trop beau, trop beau, arrête de me regarder comme ça Dracula!

- Tu rougis, souligna t-il en caressant ma joue du doigt, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser mon venin avec toi pour toute sorte de choses...

Je roulai des yeux regrettant amèrement de ne pas être le genre de fille à me barbouiller le visage de fond de teint, pourquoi suis-je né avec une aversion pour le maquillage? Me demandai-je soudainement

- Tu es sur de ne pas voir du rouge partout? Grommelai-je, maintenant, vas-y, explique!

- Lorsque tu seras assise à table devant ton petit déjeuner, je ne veux pas d'une compagne n'ayant que la peau sur les os, tu vas devoir prendre un peu de poids

- Tu ne compte pas descendre avec moi au restaurant de l'hôtel? Paniquai-je en éludant sa dernière remarque

- Et pourquoi ça, je te pris? S'indigna t-il

- Peut-être par ce que tous le monde va se demander si tu ne viens pas d'une autre planète en remarquant tes yeux?

- Les gens ne voit de moi uniquement ce que je veux leur montrer, rétorqua t-il en riant doucement

- En clair?

- J'ai un don particulier qui consiste à m'accaparer les pouvoirs et l'un d'entre eux me permet de paraître normal aux yeux des humains... c'est une sorte d'illusion

- Pourquoi puis-je voir la vrai couleur de tes yeux? Demandai-je en le suivant dans l'ascenseur

- Par ce que je n'utilise pas mon pouvoir sur toi, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré

Je gardai le silence me demandant pourquoi il n'utilisait pas ses capacités sur moi, il pourrait peut-être faire en sorte de me rendre plus docile, à moins que cette merde ne fonctionne pas sur moi?

Il me sortit de mes pensées en me tirant sur le bras pour sortir de l'ascenseur et me conduire jusqu'au restaurant. Il se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart, me tira une chaise pour me faire assoir et s'installa en face de moi, une expression amusé sur le visage.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me suivre partout jour et nuit pendant toute la semaine? Demandai-je las de cette situation

- Devrais-je vraiment répondre? Tu n'es pas en sécurité toute seule, alors oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te laisserais un peu plus de liberté lorsque nous nous seront accouplé

- Merci à toi, répondis-je ironiquement

- Je t'en pris ma compagne, rétorqua t-il sur le même ton

- Attends! M'exclamai-je brusquement, accouplé? Comme... les lapins?

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, mais ne dit rien, le serveur vint prendre ma commande et malgré l'insistance de mon regard, mon enfer personnel garda le silence jusqu'à ce que mon petit déjeuné me soit servi.


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Garett

Malgré son insistance, je gardai le silence un moment, ne serait-ce que pour me délecter de l'expression, un mélange de curiosité, d'incrédulité, d'irritation et autre chose que je ne parvenais pas à cerné.

- Bon, j'attends! Finit-elle par cracher au bout d'une bonne demi heure de silence

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas la même notion du temps, pour elle, une demi heure pouvait être long, surtout lorsqu'on est piqué par la curiosité, mais pour moi...

- D'abord, je voudrais savoir ce que t'as dis ton imbécile de petit ami sur le sujet, dis-je en la scrutant avec minutie

- Pas grand chose, répondit-elle en jouant avec sa fourchette, il m'a dit qu'on été des âmes sœurs, que le changement était quelque chose de relativement rare chez les vampires, qu'il avait été étonné de constater qu'il m'aimait...

- Je vais vite remettre les choses au clair pour toi, la coupai-je, sache tout d'abord que ce garçon ne t'as jamais vraiment aimé, en tout cas, pas comme toi tu l'as fais...

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? S'énerva t-elle, tu ne le connais même pas!

- L'un de mes pouvoirs consiste à détecter les mensonges, répondis-je tranquillement, je l'ai entendu te dire qu'il t'aimait lorsque vous étiez dans la chambre, mais il aime surtout ce que tu représente, le silence que tu lui apporte et ton sang

Elle ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière en soupirant

- Je m'en doutai, mais je n'ai jamais voulu entendre cette petite voix qui me disait que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait ne pouvait pas m'aimer, ricana t-elle amèrement en rouvrant les yeux sur son assiette

- Ce pauvre garçon est coincé dans une adolescence éternel, tu ne devrais pas penser ainsi, il est loin d'être parfait...

- Ouai, peut importe, soupira t-elle, alors pourquoi tu veux me sauter dessus comme un lapin?

- Je vais commencer par le début si tu le veux bien, dis-je en souriant, chez les vampires, il n'existe qu'un seul second, une seule âme sœur, d'ailleurs si Edward avait été ce qu'il dit, il aurait été parfaitement incapable de te quitter, toujours est-il que lorsque nous trouvons notre compagnon ou du moins si nous le trouvons par ce que c'est assez rare, nous sommes alors lié à cette personne pour l'éternité, j'ai sus que c'était toi dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai reconnu ton âme, mais c'est un phénomène lié à notre espèce, les humains ne connaissant pas ça, jamais...

- Tu m'as reconnu? Demanda t-elle incrédule

- Oui et tu le feras également après ta transformation, s'en suivra alors l'accouplement …

- Je devrais me sentir rassuré, j'imagine, je me suis demandé si tu n'allais pas me sauter dessus dans la chambre tout à l'heure, souffla t-elle comme soulagé

- Faire l'amour et s'accoupler sont deux choses différentes, je peux te faire l'amour, murmurai-je d'une voix séduisante, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que si j'étais assez fou pour m'accoupler avec toi alors que tu es toujours humaine, tu n'en sortirai pas vivante, l'accouplement est sauvage et prima-le, c'est plus une manière de marquer son territoire

- Comme les chiens quand ils font pipi partout? Se moqua t-elle

- C'est bien mieux que de pisser, lui assurai-je

- Combien de fois tu t'es accouplé?

- Jamais, me pressai-je de répondre

- Alors comment tu le sais, tu n'as pas du aller pisser depuis des siècles!

- Je le sais, c'est tout et bientôt tu comprendras, riais-je doucement, c'est une chance de pouvoir rencontrer son âme sœur, certains n'ont jamais droit à un tel cadeau...

Elle posa les coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains et soupira bruyamment

- Et si je ne veux pas? Lâcha t-elle

- Je te l'est dit, tu n'as pas le choix, pas plus que moi, dès que je t'es vu, je savais qu'il fallait que je m'approche de toi, la traction n'est pas aussi puissante par ce que tu es toujours humaine, mais je la sens tout de même, cette corde qui me tire vers toi...

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment se concentrant d'avantage sur son assiette que sur mon, j'espérais qu'enfin, elle allait accepter l'évidence, mais c'était surement trop demandé

- Je ne veux pas! S'emporta t-elle brusquement, je ne t'aime pas, tu m'énerve!

- Ce que tu n'aimes pas ce n'est pas moi, mais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, ce que je peux comprendre dans la mesure ou tu es toujours humaine...

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle se leva de sa chaise et m'invita à contre cœur à la suivre, elle suivit le couloir nous ramenant à l'ascenseur, puis se retourna subitement

- Attends un seconde, ça veut dire que je devrais me contenter de toi pour l'éternité? S'indigna t-elle

Je roulai des yeux et réfréna mon envi de la mordre de suite pour régler le problème

- Évidemment, tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Et bien, j'ai une semaine pour en profiter, murmura t-elle pour elle même en sortant de l'ascenseur

- Je te demande pardon? Grondai-je en la retenant par le bras

- Quoi! Tu as dis que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais tant que ce n'était pas dangereux...

Elle haussa les épaules en se dégageant et entra dans la chambre, juste au moment ou j'allais la suivre pour lui dire que je n'acceptais pas une telle chose, mon téléphone se mit à sonner...

- Quoi? Aboyai-je

- Désolé de vous déranger maitre...

- C'est bon Kaly, que se passe t-il?

- Nous avons capturé Edward Cullen maitre, que devons-nous en faire?

- En cellule, me contentai-je de répondre

- Bien mon maitre, puis-je vous demander quand vous serez de retour?

- Dans une semaine, je vais revenir avec ma compagne, elle est toujours humaine, veille à ce que tout soit prêt pour elle, je veux qu'elle ne manque de rien, par ailleurs, préviens tous le monde qu'elle est intouchable...

- Une humaine? Répéta t-elle visiblement surprise

- Oui, une humaine, prépare son arrivé pour dans six jours

- Bien, maitre

La dessus, je raccrochai, pressé de remettre les choses au clair avec ma compagne, si elle pensait que j'allais la laisser flirter avec d'autres hommes, elle rêve! J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre pour la découvrir en maillot de bain deux pièces et un paréo noué autour de la taille, elle était tout à fait splendide, tellement, que je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas souffrir d'un manque d'air, quelques secondes furent nécessaire pour me souvenir que je n'en avait nullement besoin...

Enfin, je repris le contrôle de mon corps et je m'avançai vers elle qui était toujours penché sur son sac, cherchant je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur...

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça! Sifflai-je brusquement en me plantant derrière elle

- Ho, je t'en pris, je vais juste à la piscine faire bronzette, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais partouzé, je veux simplement profiter un peu de mon temps d'humanité... si un homme m'offre un verre, je me ferais un plaisir d'accepter

Je l'agrippai par la taille afin de le tourner vers moi pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes, elle était à moi, même en étant humaine, je ne laisserais pas un autre homme poser ses mains sur ma compagne et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne fasse rien en ce sens. Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche cherchant le contact avec la sienne, l'enroulant pour mener une danse que je voulais érotique. Malheureusement, je dû la libérer trop rapidement pour la laisser respirer, mais continuai à balader ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, puis sur son cou, j'attrapai doucement sa peau entre mes dents pour la sucer tout en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser et fut satisfait de l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses.

- Tu es à moi, grognai-je doucement contre sa peau, je te jure que si un autre homme te touche de façon inconvenante, je me ferai un plaisir d'en faire mon repas...

- Tu... tu ne peux pas faire ça! Murmura t-elle avec difficulté

J'encadrai son visage de mes deux mains en posant mon front contre le siens pour aimanter nos regards

- Ne me mets pas au défit Isabella, je suis impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ce qui est mien

- Arrête... ça, haletât-elle le regard fuyant

Ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosé et je pouvais dire que malgré ses protestations, son corps me réclamait, mais je ne la prendrais que quand je sentirais son corps me réclamer tout autant que son esprit, à contre cœur, je me détachais donc d'elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

- Bien, je te laisse aller en bas de toute façon, il y a une très bonne vue d'ici sur la piscine et j'ai quelques appels à passer, mais ne fais pas la bêtise de d'oublier ce que je t'ai dis, la prévins-je en souriant méchamment

- C'est bon! Cracha t-elle en prenant son sac, je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'un pauvre garçon...

Elle quitta la chambre en jurant pendant que je m'installai sur le balcon pour passer mes appels tout en la surveillant.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Bella

Il m'avait gâché mon plaisir, putain, j'étais descendu à la piscine en serrant les fesses et en évitant chaque garçon qui avait la mauvaise idée de poser les yeux sur moi...

Franchement, il me gâchait ce qui devait être des vacances, je ne prenais plus aucun plaisir et je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, si je m'échappai ce à quoi j'avais pensé une bonne partie de la journée, il me rattraperait sans doute sans mal et après, il me ferait la misère, peut-être même qu'il m'enfermerait quelque part jusqu'à ma transformation, je dois bien avouer que Aro s'était bien foutu de ma gueule, mais si cette imbécile de Garett avait raison, je me retrouverais comme une idiote amoureuse de quelqu'un que pour le moment, je ne faisais que détester.

- Bonjour, entendis-je soudainement

J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir à travers mes lunettes de soleil un beau brun posté devant ma chaise longue, je n'eus pas le temps de prendre plaisir à le détailler que les paroles de Garett résonnèrent dans ma tête encore et encore

- Oui? Répondis-je peu amène

- Et bien, tu semble seule, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais t'inviter à boire un verre avec moi, discuter...

- Heu... c'est gentil, mais je pense que je vais rester seule

- Sur? Sincèrement, tu es tellement belle que je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister

- Oui, sur, c'est flatteur mais impossible, merci quand même

Le mec fit demi tour apparemment pas heureux de s'être fait envoyé baladé, en même temps, vu son physique, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude. J'étais tout de même heureuse qu'il n'est pas eu la mauvaise idée de me toucher.

Nous étions déjà en fin d'après midi, j'avais dormi pendant quelques heures en remerciant le ciel d'être resté sous un parasol, fatigué et dégouté de ne pas pouvoir m'amuser comme j'en avais envi, j'enfilai ma robe au dessus de mon maillot de bain et je me levai pour aller au toilette de la piscine avant de remonter dans la chambre.

Je ramassai mon sac, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne autour de la piscine, la plupart partit depuis un moment pour aller diner. Je longeai le couloir pour atteindre les toilettes et je retombai sur le garçon que j'avais rembarré un peu plus tôt...

- Ho! Mais c'est ma belle demoiselle! S'écria celui-ci en sortant des toilettes avec l'un de ces amis

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ce mec semblait avoir bu un verre de trop, mais il m'agrippa le bras en m'entraina dans les toilettes pour homme alors que son ami bloquait la porte avec son corps.

- Alors, pétasse! Toujours envi de dire non?

- Va te faire enculer connard! Crachai-je hors de moi

Il m'assena une gifle magistrale en riant, je plaquai ma main sur ma joue, choqué et plus qu'énervé, collant son corps contre moi, il venait de franchir une ligne interdite, je levai brusquement le genoux pour lui mettre un bon coup dans les valseuses

- Salope! S'emporta t-il en agrippant mon bras, Joey! Viens ici!

Son copain m'attrapa à son tour pendant que l'autre prit le temps de se tenir les couilles comme s'il était sur qu'elles étaient sur le point de tomber. En m'agitant comme un serpent, je parvins à dégager mon bras gauche et à mettre un coup de poing à celui qui avait déjà les valseuses en vacances, mais son ami Joey n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécié, il me poussa et je me cognai comme une merde contre le mur.

L'autre releva la tête encore plus en rogne et m'arracha la robe que je m'étais mis sur le dos en partant de la piscine et c'est à ce moment là que Garett déboula à son tour dans la pièce, si je n'avais pas à ce point eu mal à la tête, j'aurais presque trouvé ça comique. Quand mes deux agresseurs se tournèrent vers le vampire qui rugissait sauvagement, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se faire dessus. Ils me lâchèrent dans la seconde et se retrouvèrent soudainement totalement immobile. Je levai les yeux vers eux, incapable de tourner la tête et Garett vint s'accroupir devant moi pour examiner mon front

- Est-ce que ça va? Pas de problème de vision, de nausée ou de vertige? Paniqua t-il

Putain, on dirait Carlisle!

- Heu... dans l'ordre, je dirais, je crois, non, non, je ne sais pas, il faut attendre que je me mette debout?

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête et m'aida à me relever

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu leurs à fait, mais tu devrais peut-être les bouffer avant que quelqu'un est la bonne idée de venir ici? Dis-je en plaquant ma main sur mon front

- Pardon? S'égosilla t-il

- Quoi? Tu vas les laisser s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne dispose pas de son dracula personnel pour se défendre?

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, il s'approcha de mon visage, embrassa le bout de mon nez et se recula légèrement

- Ferme les yeux, m'ordonna t-il en se tournant vers les deux connards

Je ne discutais pas avec lui, fermant les yeux, je n'entendis pratiquement rien durant une bonne minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il me touche l'épaule pour me signaler que je pouvais les rouvrir, les deux hommes avaient disparut après seulement quelques secondes.

- Tu les a mit où? Demandai-je surprise

- Je les aient fait disparaître dans un coin tranquille, m'expliqua t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me porter

- Aussi vite? M'étonnai-je

- Oui, en fait...

- Non, je vais peut-être éviter les détails et... heu... merci, murmurai-je en détournant le regard

- Je t'en pris, ma compagne, c'est mon travail...

- Ho, ça va! Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Pas la peine d'en profiter, ça veut pas dire que je t'aime bien!

- Je n'oserais jamais affirmer une telle chose, se moqua t-il en montant dans l'ascenseur, il est tellement évident que tu me déteste...

Je roulai des yeux en regardant le plafond de l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce que nous en sortions, puis il me déposa contre le mur pour sortir une clé de sa poche, c'est à ce moment là que je compris que nous n'étions pas devant ma chambre.

- Heu... on est où au juste? Demandai-je en levant un sourcil

- J'ai loué une autre chambre, l'autre était trop... petite, classique

Il me reprit dans ses bras malgré mes protestations et entra dans la chambre qui était effectivement beaucoup plus grande et beaucoup moins classique. Me déposant sur le lit, il alla de suite dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher je ne sais quoi

- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire? Demandai-je en scrutant la chambre

- Tu n'aimes pas le luxe?

- Je n'ai rien contre le luxe, mais... disons que je m'en fou, tant que j'ai une baignoire et un lit, même une cabane me conviens bien, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

Il était revenu auprès de moi avec une trousse de premier secours, apparemment, je devais avoir une étiquette derrière mon dos prévenant de ma maladresse puisqu'il avait prit ses précautions. Il enleva ma main qui était resté collé sur mon front, elle était pleine de sang et la ramena jusqu'à sa bouche pour la lécher, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir sous l'afflux de frissons que son geste provoqua, c'était trop... beaucoup trop bon pour mon faible corps.

- Qu'est-ce... que tu fais? Murmurai-je d'une voix pathétique

Il nettoya jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang sur la paume de ma main, termina en y déposant un baiser et m'adressa un sourire qui finit de ruiner ma culotte.

- Je te goutte bien sur, souffla t-il en étirant plus largement son sourire, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas d'avantage, je prends une autre récompense, ça fait quand même deux fois que je te sauve, ma compagne

Je crus que ma torture physique était terminé, mais il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à mon front pour en faire de même directement sur ma blessure et cette fois, je lutai comme une pucelle pour ne pas venir dans ma culotte ruiné...

- Garett, arrête... arrête ça... c'est pas... putain! Sifflai-je en fermant les yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent de mes orbites

Il ne répondit pas, continua à passer sa langue en respirant lourdement, ce qui était loin d'arranger mon problème, il glissa ensuite sa langue le long de ma joue jusqu'à atteindre ma bouche et n'eus aucun mal à entrer dans la mesure ou elle était déjà grande ouverte. Il m'embrassa lentement, langoureusement en jouant avec ma langue et lorsque je crus mourir par manque d'air ou peut-être à cause du trop plein de plaisir, il recula pour me regarder...

- Ne... fais pas.. pas ça, bégayais-je comme une adolescente après son premier orgasme, comment... je peux me... merde! Comment je peux me défendre si tu me manipule!

- Je ne te manipule pas, ma compagne, où serait le plaisir? Ricana t-il en caressant ma joue. Il rangea les compresses qu'il avait sortit de la trousse et me sourit de nouveau en se redressant. Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de ça, reprit-il en retournant vers la salle de bain, tu es comme neuve à présent

Je plaquai ma main contre ma blessure qui parut totalement refermé, j'avais beau passer mes doigts dessus, je ne sentais qu'un légère ligne, je soupirai en me sentant totalement ridicule, comment pouvais-je le repousser lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de chose? Aucun être humain ne pourrait résister à ça... mon dieu!

Il revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de moi, j'avais envi de pleurer en constatant à quel point j'étais faible et pathétique.

- Je t'es fait couler un bain, m'annonça t-il soudainement alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

- Tu peux arrêter ça? Suppliais-je en secouant la tête, sérieux, arrête ça, je ne veux pas, j'ai eu ma dose de toutes ces conneries, arrête...

- Je ne peux pas arrêter d'être ton compagnon, répondit-il doucement

- Et bien... et bien, fait-le quand même! Je ne veux plus de ces conneries, ma dernière âme sœur m'a suffit pour le reste de ma vie, je ne veux pas de tout ça... ça finira mal cette merde, soupirai-je en me levant pour aller vers la salle de bain

- Je suis désolé pour le mal que t'as fait Edward, commença t-il alors que j'étais dos à lui, mais je ne peux pas regretté ta rencontre avec lui par ce que c'est ton sacrifice en allant à Voltera qui m'a permis de te trouver, sache cependant que je ne suis pas lui, par ailleurs, lorsque tu seras transformé, tu ne te poseras plus aucune question, arrête de réfléchir Isabella, laisse toi simplement aller...

- Ça parait si simple, soupirai-je en entrant dans la salle de bain sans me retourner

La baignoire était déjà remplit, je me déshabillai rapidement et entra dans l'eau, sans comprendre pourquoi, mais tous mes souvenirs de l'abandon d'Edward me revint à l'esprit, toute ma souffrance, tout ces mois à n'avoir qu'une envie, mourir... tout ces mois à me demander ce qui n'était pas assez bien chez moi, ce que j'aurai peut-être pu amélioré, tout ce temps à m'en vouloir...

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurai, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pleuré à cause de lui, j'entendis Garett frapper à la porte

- Isabella, soupira t-il, si tu ne sors pas rapidement, je vais venir te chercher

- Ouai, c'est bon, j'arrive, répondis-je las de toute cette merde

Je terminai rapidement ma toilette et je sortais de mon bain en enfilant un peignoir, je me demandai comment faire pour empêcher ce vampire de casser celle que j'étais devenu, la cynique, ironique Bella n'avait pas envi de redevenir l'amoureuse fragile et pathétique qui n'était tout simplement pas assez bien...


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Garett

J'étais heureux de savoir que cet enfoiré de Cullen était en ce moment même enfermé sous bonne garde n'attendant que moi, je venais de prendre conscience que cette femme, celle qui m'était destiné était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire. Elle n'était pas forcement réfractaire à avoir un compagnon qu'elle n'avait pas choisi comme je l'avais cru en premier lieu, non, elle avait peur, elle était même terrorisé à l'idée d'aimer de nouveau. Alors je me demander ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire cet imbécile qui avait osé s'être fait passer pour son âme sœur avant de la quitter, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'était pas contenté d'une simple rupture, ce qui lui avait dit avait détruit celle qu'elle avait été, au point qu'à présent, dans son esprit, se laisser aller à aimer de nouveau voulait certainement dire redevenir cette fille qui avait souffert. Ho oui, cet enfoiré allait avoir mal, très mal...

Elle était resté plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain, ce qui ne m'inquiéta pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce que je l'entende pleurer, ce son déchira mon cœur en morceau, je ne savais pas que je pouvais me sentir aussi mal.

J'étais allé frapper à la porte de la salle de bain en lui demandant expressément de sortir, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler et peut-être aussi lui grogner dessus pour laisser ce connard avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur elle...

Enfin, elle me fit l'honneur de sa présence en sortant de la salle de bain habillé d'un peignoir, sans un mot, elle attrapa un livre rangé dans son sac à main, s'installa sur le lit et se plongea dans sa lecture ou du moins fit mine de le faire.

Je me plantai à sa droite et m'agenouillai près d'elle, un long soupire me fit comprendre qu'elle aurait préféré que je la laisse tranquille.

- Vas t'habiller, dis-je en lui prenant la main, je vais t'emmener diner

Elle ferma les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci, répondit-elle les yeux clos

- Ce n'était pas une question

- Je veux juste lire un peu et dormir, s'il te plait?

- Lève toi! Grognai-je excédé, ne m'oblige pas à devenir désagréable

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur moi en soulevant les sourcils, en tirant brusquement sa main de la mienne et elle se leva pour retourner dans la salle de bain.

Elle pouvait me repousser autant qu'elle le voulait, mais il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne joue pas avec sa santé, c'est quelque chose avec laquelle je n'aurais pas la moindre patience.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, cette simple tenue lui allait étonnement bien, je lui adressais un sourire à laquelle elle répondit en détournant le regard, mon dieu, ça n'allait pas être facile!

Je la prit par la main sans lui demander son avis et la conduisit jusqu'au parking où j'avais garé ma voiture que j'étais allé chercher la nuit dernière pendant qu'elle était profondément endormi.

- Puis-je savoir où on va? Demanda t-elle après dix bonnes minutes de silence

- Diner...

- J'avais bien compris, merci, je voudrais savoir pourquoi on prends ta voiture alors qu'il y a un restaurant dans l'hôtel

- J'ai repéré un restaurant sur la plage, le cadre m'a parut étonnant, répondis-je en garant le véhicule à l'entrée de la marina

Elle se tut de nouveau, je sortais de la voiture, elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que je lui ouvre la porte, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver un peu plus, en tentant de me calmer, je m'emparai de sa main en prenant soin de ne pas la briser et traversa la salle pour atteindre la terrasse que j'avais loué pour l'occasion, il y avait une très belle vue sur la mer et j'espérais qu'elle fasse au moins l'effort d'apprécier.

Je tirais une chaise pour la faire assoir et m'installa face à elle ravi de constater qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Le serveur arriva dans la minute et je commandais une bouteille de vin sans lui demander son avis en devinant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'esprit de coopérer d'avantage qu'en me gratifiant de sa présence.

- Je peux t'aider, proposai-je soudainement

Sa tête fit un quart de tour dans ma direction et elle se mit à rire

- M'aider?

- Oui, parle moi de ta rupture, dis-moi ce qui te fais tant souffrir...

- Je ne souffre pas! Aboya t-elle

Mensonge

- Mentir est inutile, soupirai-je en me tapant la tempe du doigt

- Je ne mens pas!

Mensonge

- Isabella, je suis un vrai détecteur de mensonge sur pattes, ricanai-je

- Prouve-le, me provoqua t-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet

- Bien, parle moi de toi, je te dirais quand tu mens

- Mon père est électricien

- Mensonge

- J'adorai l'histoire à l'école

- Vérité

- J'aime faire de la moto

- Vérité

- Tu m'énerve

- Vérité, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais tu m'aimes beaucoup plus que tu ne veux bien le reconnaître

- Certainement pas!

- Mensonge, ricanai-je

- Tu m'énerve, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, siffla t-elle en plissant les yeux

- J'ai bien compris cela, murmurai-je en souriant, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envi de retenir

Le serveur vint apporter le vin ainsi que la carte, je demandai à Isabella ce qu'elle voulait manger et elle commanda un plat Italien, je renvoyais rapidement le serveur, pressé de reprendre notre conversation

- Combien de temps êtes-vous resté ensemble? Demandai-je en nous servant un verre

- Tu bois? Éluda t-elle en me scrutant porter le verre à la bouche

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir, en général, c'est meilleurs avec du sang, mais je ferais un effort pour t'accompagner ce soir, maintenant réponds à la question, princesse

Elle attrapa son verre et le but d'une traite, je secouai la tête en riant, la dégustation ne semblait pas être son genre

- A peu près un an, répondit-elle en soupirant

- Raconte moi ta rupture

- Je... j'ai pas envi de parler de ça...

Elle se resservit un verre, me donnant l'impression qu'elle tentait de préserver son état d'esprit en buvant, comme si elle voulait éviter de craquer, de s'effondrer...

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je en la regardant boire son deuxième verre aussi rapidement que le premier

- Super! Répondit-elle ironiquement

- Mensonge

- Arrête de jouer à ça Garett, pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions, ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant...

- Tant que tu continuera à en souffrir ça aura de l'importance

- Je ne souffre pas, répéta t-elle

- Mensonge

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de se calmer alors que le serveur lui ramena son plat, elle le remercia et scruta l'assiette comme si la viande était toujours vivante. J'attendis qu'elle termine avant de reprendre la conversation, bien sur, elle ne fit pas l'effort de finir son plat, je m'abstenais cependant de le lui faire remarquer de peur de m'énerver de nouveau.

- Éviter de faire face à ta souffrance ne t'aidera pas, déclarai-je alors qu'elle avait reporté toute son attention sur la vue

- Je ne souffre pas, répéta t-elle sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers moi, écoute, ne peut-on pas faire une sorte de marché?

- Un marché? Répétai-je

- Oui, confirma t-elle en se tournant enfin vers moi, disons que j'accepte de te suivre dès demain où tu veux, sans discuter, en échange, tu me laisse tranquille, tu garde tes distances

J'agrippai la table en essayant de ne pas grogner, n'avait-elle pas comprit ce que je m'étais évertué à lui expliquer? Je clignai des yeux deux fois et prit de grandes inspirations.

- Si je décidais de partir demain, tu n'aurais de toute façon pas le choix, ton comportement ne fait qu'attiser mon envi de te mordre au plus vite...

Je vis brusquement le verre qu'elle avait reprit en main se briser entre ses doigts, tentant de garder son sang froid, elle commença à se lever pour aller nettoyer le sang dans les toilettes, mais je me plantais devant elle en un instant en remerciant le ciel d'avoir loué la terrasse entière. Je lui pris la main en soupirant pour examiner les dégâts tout en me disant qu'elle avait raison sur un point, nous devrions sans doute partir au plus vite.

- Isabella, murmurai-je en serrant les dents, ma patience à des limites que tu viens juste de dépasser, tu as raison, nous allons partir, chez moi tu seras en sécurité sans que je doive rester autour de toi à chaque instant, j'ai vraiment peur de perdre mon sang froid et d'en arriver à te punir, mais tu es toujours humaine et je dois prendre ce fait en compte...

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux étaient clos, sa main tremblante était en sang, je m'évertuai à enlever les morceaux de verres incrustés dans la paume, puis je la bandait avec une serviette et je fouillai dans ma poche pour balancer quelques billets sur la table avant de l'entrainer avec moi vers la voiture.

Je l'installai à l'intérieur et me pressai d'en faire autant, puis j'enlevai la serviette pour porter sa main à ma bouche afin laper son merveilleux nectar tout en refermant les plaies avec mon venin.

Elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux clos, mais je l'entendis gémir au contact de ma langue sur sa peau, j'étais toujours furieux contre elle de s'être blessé, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envi de l'embrasser, en relevant son menton, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dominant et possessif. Je me délectai de son goût pendant quelques secondes et je relâchai ses lèvres en baladant les miennes sur sa mâchoire.

- Mienne! Grognai-je en grinçant des dents

Je m'obligeai à m'éloigner d'elle avant de me trouver incapable de me contrôler d'avantage. Sans un mot, je démarrai la voiture et me dirigea vers l'hôtel pour récupérer nos affaires et reprendre immédiatement la route après avoir payé la note.

Une heure après, je n'étais toujours pas calmé, elle devait faire des efforts, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle avait souffert, mais elle devait intégrer que sa souffrance était loin d'être du genre à ne pas pouvoir être supportable, elle était encore très jeune et la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de la souffrance...

Je tirai mon portable de ma poche en jetant un œil sur elle qui avait toujours les yeux clos et la tête posé contre la vitre, j'aurais presque juré qu'elle s'était endormit.

- Oui mon maitre?

- Envoi le jet à Alturas, prépare un départ au plus vite, je vais rentrer

- Seule? Demanda t-elle la voix pleine d'espoir

- Non! Grognai-je, préviens tous le monde et prépare le nécessaire!

- Bien mon maitre, tout sera prêt lorsque vous serez là

Je fermai le téléphone et le balança sur le tableau de bord, quand cette fille comprendra t-elle que je ne veux pas d'elle, j'avais eu le malheur de coucher avec elle deux fois il y a quelques mois et depuis elle ne me lâchait pas, merde! J'espérais qu'elle ne poserait pas de problème avec l'arrivé d'Isabella. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la route, ne pas penser aux récents événements, mais je n'y parvenais pas, je devais savoir ce que ce connard avait dit à ma compagne pour qu'elle se sente obligé de me repousser avec tant de force, alors à contre cœur, je me décidais à user de mon pouvoir sur elle. Me concentrant sur son esprit, j'attendis qu'elle soit à moitié endormit et je soupirai avant de commencer à lui poser mes questions.

- Isabella, tu m'entends?

- Oui

- Est-ce que tu aimes toujours Edward? Demandai-je en craignant sa réponse

- Non

- Pourquoi souffres-tu encore à cause de lui?

- Il m'a fait mal

- Comment?

- Il m'a dit que je n'étais rien pour lui, qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé, que je n'étais qu'une distraction et que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, alors j'ai compris...

Je ravalai le venin qui s'accumulait dangereusement dans ma bouche en resserrant ma prise sur le volant, manquant de peu de le briser entre mes mains, comment avait-il pu détruire son amour propre de cette façon?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris Isabella?

- Qu'il avait raison, je ne suis rien comparé à lui

- Qu'a t-il fait après t'avoir dit tout ça?

- Il m'a embrassé sur le front et il m'a laissé dans la foret

- Seule? Grognai-je

- Oui

J'étais si furieux que je dû garer la voiture sur le bas côté avant de causer un accident, je sortis rapidement de celle-ci pour détruire la première chose qui se trouvait auprès de moi, un mur... bien sur, cela ne me soulagea pas autant que s'il avait s'agit de la tête de ce connard, mais j'étais partiellement calmé, assez pour retourner dans la voiture à côté d'elle du moins. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir utilisé mon pouvoir sur elle, mais j'étais si énervé, je devais savoir...

Installé et plus ou moins calmé, je me tournai vers elle pour mirer son visage endormi et libéra son esprit avant de poser des questions trop indiscrètes et qui pourraient réactiver ma colère. Je caressai doucement son front et reprit la route vers l'aéroport d'Alturas.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Bella

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, nous étions dans un avion, je me redressai, j'avais apparemment été allongé sur une banquette... banquette? Dans un avion? Je baladai mes yeux tout autour de moi, il s'agissait d'un jet, un jet privé? Merde ce connard de Dracula disposait de plus de moyens que je ne l'aurait imaginé, je tournai la tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi, il jouait avec son portable en le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, son regard et son silence me laissai penser qu'il ne s'était toujours pas calmé, peut-être avais-je été trop loin?

Après tout, il m'avais sauvé deux fois et avait été plutôt gentil avec moi, si on occulte le fait qu'il m'avait plus ou moins enlevé, plus ou moins décidé à ma place mon avenir et plus ou moins embrassé comme si je lui appartenais, d'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Je glissais les yeux à sa droite pour reporter mon attention sur le hublot près de lui, son silence commençait vraiment à devenir pesant pour ne pas dire inquiétant, alors en rassemblant le peu de courage dont je disposais encore et malgré ma crainte de l'énerver un peu plus, je décidais de tenter une approche avec la bête...

- Où va t-on? Murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

- Dans l'une de mes propriétés au pied de la chaine des Rocheuses, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, tu connais le Wyoming?

- Non, pas du tout, répondis-je en me penchant d'avantage vers le hublot

- Alors, il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi même, souffla t-il en scrutant son portable, c'est très beau, nous y seront dans moins de dix minutes

Je hochai la tête et referma les yeux, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais découvrir là bas, mais j'imaginai déjà que je ne serais pas la personne le plus apprécié du coin, surtout si j'étais la seule humaine, ce dont je ne doutais pas.

Comme il me l'avait annoncé, dix minutes plus tard, l'avion avait atterrit sur une petite piste à l'écart des autres. Une femme magnifique blonde nous attendait dans une Navara noir, elle prit la peine de sortir du véhicule pour nous accueillir en portant un large sourire sur les lèvres, voir Garett semblait vraiment lui faire plaisir.

- Bonjour mon maitre, murmura t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement

- Bonjour Kali, voici Isabella, me présenta Garett, as-tu prévenu tous le monde de sa venue et tout préparé?

Celle-ci m'adressa un bref regard tout en souriant à pleines dents et reporta son attention sur Garett

- Bien sur maitre, ils ont tous été prévenu

Garett ouvrit la portière pour me faire monter sur la banquette arrière et s'installa près de moi. Nous parcourions alors les cent quarante kilomètres nous séparant de la propriété dans un silence de mort, heureusement pour moi, toute mon attention fut rapidement accaparé par le paysage, c'était incroyablement magnifique, plus nous nous approchions des chaines de montagnes et plus c'était beau.

- Nous sommes sur la propriété, m'annonça soudainement Garett

Je pensais que j'allais enfin apercevoir une maison, mais non, rien, rien d'autre que des arbres, les montagnes et une rivière, il fallut rouler encore un bon quart d'heure pour découvrir la maison, que dis-je? Le palace! Ma mâchoire avait bien faillit se décrocher lorsque devant moi, une demeure en pierre deux fois plus grande que celle des Cullen apparut, elle avait été construite au pied d'un lac, on pourrait dire « les pieds dans l'eau », elle était sur deux étages avec d'immenses baies vitrés qui ornés chaque côté de la maison, marquant l'emplacement des escaliers et des couloirs.

Garett me prit la main pour me sortir de la voiture ce qui eut le don de me tirer de ma rêverie, il sourit pour la première fois depuis notre départ précipité apparemment très satisfait de constater mon émerveillement, comment ne pas s'extasier devant une demeure pareille?

Si le peu que j'avais vu de l'extérieur m'avait fasciné, je dois dire que l'intérieur était tout aussi incroyable, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un château, pratiquement tout les murs étaient en pierre et le mobilier en bois ancien. Garett m'entraina dans les escaliers, puis nous longions un long couloir jusqu'à la chambre et je remarquai que Kaly avait suivit la marche en silence, la pièce était comme le reste de la maison, immense, je découvrait cependant des murs différents puisque classiques et blancs, une magnifique cheminé en pierre orné l'un d'entre eux, je fus de suite attiré par la terrasse, la vue... là, j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de mal à maintenir ma mâchoire en place.

Je m'y précipiter et m'installa par terre pour profité de la vue, elle donnait sur plusieurs petits lacs, des arbres à perte de vue et les montagnes en décor de fond, j'étais subjugué, il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que la nature à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je sentis brusquement une main se poser sur mon épaule, j'étais tellement parti loin dans des contrés lointaines que je sursautai à son contact.

- Viens Isabella, nous allons t'installer et tu dois avoir faim

Je me tournai vers Garett et me contenta de hochai la tête, toujours pas remise de la beauté des lieux, il me tendit la main et je la prit sans hésitation le laissant pour conduire jusqu'à la porte au fond de la chambre, celle-ci donnait sur la salle de bain de mes rêves, je bavai par avance en m'imaginant allongé dans l'incroyable baignoire triangulaire qui semblait tenter de m'hypnotiser. Garett dû le remarquer puisqu'il lâcha un petit rire en se tournant vers Kaly

- Laisse-nous, lui ordonna t-il, et demande à ce que son repas soit prêt dans une heure

- Oui maitre

Celle-ci hocha la tête pas particulièrement heureuse de se faire jeter de la sorte, mais Garett ne remarqua rien puisqu'il avait déjà reporté son attention sur moi. Il me reprit la main sans un mot et me ramena dans la chambre devant une petite porte derrière laquelle se cacher un dressing dont je suis sur que même Alice pourrait être jalouse...

- La petite voyante à aider pour ça, précisa t-il en entrant à l'intérieur, tous les vêtements sont à ta taille

Merde! Cette pièce avait la taille d'un petit magasin de Port Angelès!

- Heu... vous avez déjà choisi les vêtements dont j'aurais besoin pour mon éternité?

- Tu peux les garder la semaine, le mois... c'est comme tu veux, soupira Garett en haussant les épaules, si tu veux quelque chose d'autre, il suffit d'aller voir Stacy, c'est elle qui est chargé des achats, choisi ce que tu veux mettre, je vais faire couler ton bain

Je me dirigeai vers la rangé de pantalon et fut heureuse qu'Alice ait pensé à me choisir quelques pantalon de yoga, j'en choisissais un noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur et me tourna ensuite là où été entreposé les sous-vêtements, connaissant Alice, je ne devais pas fantasmer sur une petite culotte en coton et bien sur, ce fut rapidement confirmé, il ne s'agissait que de lingerie fine de luxe, je grinçais des dents, s'était-elle aussi ligué contre moi?

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour découvrir Garett assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées au point qu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence de suite comme le bon dracula qu'il était.

- Détends-toi, j'enverrai quelqu'un venir te chercher lorsque ton déjeuner sera prêt, m'informa t-il en sortant de la pièce

Je dois avouer qu'étrangement, son comportement m'avait légèrement blessé, il semblait si distant... je soupirai en riant de moi, n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais voulu?

Je me pressai de me débarrasser de mes vêtements pour plongé dans la baignoire, Alice devait également s'être chargé de fournir la salle de bain car il y avait tout mes produits préférés entreposés sur un petit meuble mural au pied de la baignoire, elle avait vraiment pensé à tout...

Après trente ou quarante minutes, peut-être même plus, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- La nourriture est prête, humaine! Siffla la voix de Kaly

Et bien, ça allait être amusant...

- J'arrive, vampire, rétorquai-je sur le même ton

Je l'entendis grogner en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière elle, c'est drôle, pensai-je en sortant de la baignoire, j'étais sur que je serais l'humaine la plus détesté à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Me séchant et m'habillant promptement, je parvins à me préparer en moins de dix minutes montre en main, je n'avais pas envi d'être haïs d'avantage en laissant la nourriture refroidir.

Je descendais les escaliers pour retomber sur le hall d'entré et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier de nouveau en regardant par la baie vitré qui entouré la porte.

- Bonjour, je suis Stacy, se présenta une petite brunette aux cheveux bouclés, je vais te conduire à la cuisine Isabella

- Merci, murmurai-je en suivant la jeune femme qui me parut aussi petite qu'Alice, mais qui avait par contre une longueur de cheveux absolument impressionnante

Elle m'installa à table et me servit des nouilles chinoise, l'un de mes plats préférés

- Comment des vampires peuvent connaître mes plats préfères? Demandai-je à Stacy alors qu'elle garnissait mon assiette

- Ho, maitre Garett nous a dressé une liste qu'il a établit grâce aux conseils d'Alice, elle nous a beaucoup aidé, tu sais

- Je n'en doute pas, ricanai-je, connaissant Alice, elle devait être enchanté de le faire

Stacy se mit à rire de bon cœur, elle semblait se souvenir de quelque chose

- C'est vrai, lâcha t-elle après s'être calmé, je l'ai eu au téléphone à plusieurs reprises, cette fille est une vrai pile électrique!

Je terminai mon repas en parlant d'Alice et de ce qu'elle avait fait pour que je me sente à mon aise ici, en fait, elle s'était occupé de tout choisir, ne restait plus qu'à passer commande pour Stacy.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon repas, Stacy s'excusa auprès de moi après m'avoir indiqué le salon et s'en alla. Je n'avais pas envi de me coller devant la télévision, alors je remontai rapidement dans la chambre pour gagner la terrasse en me demandant où était passé Garett, pourquoi étais-je à ce point ennuyé de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait? C'est ce que j'avais tant voulu, être seule et tranquille... je m'en voulais de constater qu'il occupait un peu trop mes pensées, cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'il avait disparut je ne sais où et moi, je pensai à lui, merde!

Je m'installais par terre en passant mes jambes entre les planches en bois du garde corps, les balançant dans le vide tout en admirant le paysage vierge de toute souillure humaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Garett

Cela me faisais mal de rester loin de ma compagne, mais elle avait besoin d'être seule, de s'habituer au lieu et moi, j'avais tant de choses à régler, par ailleurs, je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de ma colère, je voulais me calmer avant de retourner vers elle.

Après avoir réuni tout le monde dans la salle de réunion de la seconde maison, qui était bien caché derrière une rangé de montagnes, j'avais pris le temps de passer en revu ce qui s'était passé durant mon absence, nous avions besoin de réunir tout les clans d'Amérique, je décidai cependant d'attendre la transformation d'Isabella ainsi que notre accouplement pour organiser cette réunion, je savais que Aro serait plus que ravi d'assister à cela, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, par ailleurs, je pensai qu'il était préférable de régler certains problèmes avec quelques nomades posant problèmes et Maria avant de revendiquer ma place, ces imbéciles serviraient d'exemples aux yeux de tous.

- Afton à prit Scott et Mickael avec lui pour poursuivre les nomades, m'expliqua Kali assise à ma droite, la dernière fois qu'il a appelé pour faire un rapport, il était au Brésil, comme tu l'as demandé, nous sommes resté en retrait pour Maria

- Bien, quand est-il du Cullen? Demandai-je impatient d'aller à sa rencontre, il n'a pas posé de problème?

- Il a tenté de s'échapper, maitre, mais il a vite comprit que ça n'arriverait pas

Je hochai la tête, me perdant dans mes pensées, alors qu'elle continuait à me parler logistique et entrainement, je me demandai si je devais prévenir Isabella de sa présence ici, voudrait-elle le sauver si elle savait? Cette pensée à elle seule suffit à interrompre le monologue de Kali avec un rugissement sauvage, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me demande de l'épargner, il avait enfreins la loi, pire, il avait tenté de la tuer et s'était ensuite échappé, incapable de faire face à ses responsabilités, sans compter le mal qu'il lui avait fait… ce sale petit con suffisant…

Sans un mot, je me levai de mon fauteuil en baladant furtivement mes yeux sur les seize gardes réuni dans la salle, il me fallait mettre les choses au clair, je savais que Kali les avaient prévenu, mais j'étais sur qu'un avertissement de ma part serait le bienvenu, après tout, ma compagne sentait divinement bon…

- Kali vous a prévenu, ma compagne est ici, il est prévu qu'elle soit transformé dans quelques mois, je vous la présenterait ce soir, si l'un d'entre vous approche de sa jugulaire, je jure que l'éternité ne suffira pas à vous faire regretter de m'avoir rencontré! Fulminai-je dans un grognement

Chacun d'entre eux hocha la tête avec véhémence conscient de ce dont j'étais capable, satisfait, je filai rapidement vers la porte pour rejoindre les cellules du sous sol

- Maitre? Murmura Kali

- Je vais voir Cullen, je veux que vous repreniez l'entrainement, nous attaquer à Maria et à son armée ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, dis-je avant de quitter la pièce

Je descendais les marches, puis longeai le petit couloir conduisant aux prisons spécialement pensé par Aro lui même, je me doutai qu'il allait entendre mes pensées et je ne me gênai pas pour lui donner un aperçu de ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire, les images de mes combats passées parlaient d'elles même, il savait à quoi s'attendre.

Passant devant les deux gardes qui gardaient sa cellule, je sentais déjà le venin s'accumuler dangereusement dans ma bouche, les soldats me saluèrent, mais trop énervé, je fus totalement incapable de leur offrir autre chose qu'un hochement de tête. Je poussais l'énorme porte en fer forgé et en bois, le petit con était là, assis par terre, il leva les yeux vers moi, découvrant une expression de haine pure, il était en colère, apparemment, il n'appréciait guère mon invitation…

- Tu appel ça une invitation? Grogna-t-il en réponse à mes pensées

Je souris à sa stupidité, il n'était pas un nouveau né, il connaissait nos lois, parfaitement bien même, dans la mesure ou il vivait avec Carlisle qui avait été un Volturi pendant plusieurs années, par ailleurs, je ne parvenais pas à lui pardonner d'avoir osé blesser ma compagne

- Elle n'est pas ta compagne! Rugit-il en bondissant sur ses pieds, elle est à moi, elle a toujours été à moi et elle le sera toujours!

- Il m'a pourtant parut clair qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi, en particulier avec cette baffe, j'ai cru que le message avait été parfaitement clair

- Je connais ma Bella, ricana-t-il d'un ton suffisant, elle est en colère, mais elle me pardonnera, elle m'aime…

- Elle ne t'aime plus! Sifflai-je en découvrant les dents

- C'est faux! Et même si c'était vrai, je n'aurais aucun mal à la faire tomber pour moi de nouveau, se venta-t-il en souriant

J'ai vu rouge, sans que mon propre cerveau n'est le temps d'enregistrer l'information, il se retrouva face contre terre mon pied pressant dangereusement sa colonne vertébrale

- Ne t'avise pas de parler de ma compagne en ces termes, petit garçon, elle ne t'aime plus et je peux te garantir que tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour l'approcher de nouveau

- Elle te haïra si tu me tue, grommela-t-il difficilement

- Qui va lui dire? Riais-je sombre, par ailleurs, dès qu'elle sera transformé, elle deviendra ma compagne à part entière et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aura vite oublié

J'illustrai mes paroles avec les souvenirs de nos baisers, je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il voit avant de crever, qu'il sache qu'elle n'a jamais été destiné à être à lui

- Bella n'est pas comme ça, même si tu dis vrai, elle finira par apprendre ce que tu m'as fais et elle ne te pardonnera pas d'avoir tué son premier amour

Je rugissais ma haine en soulevant son pathétique corps dans les airs, je voulais juste le tuer, mais s'il avait raison? Si elle ne me pardonnait pas?

Je relâchai cette merde par terre et inspira profondément pour tenter de me calmer, ravalant mon venin avec difficulté, je sentais mes doigts se crispés à l'intérieur de mes paumes sachant que si ce connard avait raison, j'aurais du mal à pardonner à ma compagne de préférer le savoir sauf après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Je fis demi tour sans un mot, il parlait mais je ne l'écoutais plus, pourquoi avait-elle développé des sentiments pour un enfoiré capable d'attenter à sa vie alors qu'elle s'efforçait à ce point de me repousser, moi, son propre compagnon? J'étais en colère contre le Cullen, mais aussi contre elle et contre moi pour être aussi faible, j'aurais dû le tuer sans me poser de question, mais je ne l'avait pas fait de peur qu'elle m'en veuille…

Quelle bonne blague! Pensai-je en me dirigeant vers la maison principale

Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'il était là, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler à ce sujet, de la préparer au fait que son cher premier amour méritait la mort pour plusieurs raisons légitimes.

Je passai rapidement le hall d'entrée pour me diriger vers les escaliers en marchant à une vitesse affligeante, me demandant comment je pouvais laisser cet imbécile me faire douter de la sorte… peut-être par ce que je n'avais sentis aucun mensonge dans ses paroles? Il croyait pertinemment qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de l'avoir tué

J'entrais discrètement dans la chambre, elle était assise sur la terrasse, les jambes flottant dans les airs, elle avait les yeux clos et le front collé aux barreau en bois, elle paraissait totalement perdu dans ses pensées, ailleurs…

Je m'avançais doucement en m'accroupissant derrière elle sans faire de bruit, elle ne broncha pas mais resserra ses mains qui agrippaient les barreaux, j'en avait plus qu'assez de devoir calculer le moindre de mes gestes en sa présence, je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras, nicher mon nez dans ses magnifiques cheveux, respirer son odeur, il était difficile d'être repoussé par sa propre compagne, c'était un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu avant de la rencontrer, je savais que cela était dû à sa condition humaine ainsi qu'à cet imbécile de Cullen, mais il était particulièrement blessant de la voir lutter contre ses émotions, contre moi, même en sachant que cela allait être inévitable. Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, je trouvai ça amusant, mais dans un moment comme celui-là, son comportement ne me faisait plus du tout rire, j'avais besoin d'elle et elle n'était juste pas capable d'être là pour moi, elle ne voulait pas, pas encore, je ne lui en voulait pas, mais à un moment ou pour la première fois de mon existence je me retrouvai rongé par la jalousie, j'aurais aimé l'entendre contredire les paroles de l'éternel adolescent pout me soulager.

Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour se poser dans ses boucles brunes, elle sursauta légèrement et se mit à rire

- Je risque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque si tu arrive sans un bruit comme ça, ricana-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière

- Tu aimes la vue? Eludai-je en lui caressant les cheveux

Je fus réellement surpris de ne pas la voir me repousser de nouveau, mais au contraire, elle pencha la tête sur ma main, profitant de la caresse, peut-être avait-elle sentit inconsciemment que j'en avait besoin…

- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, pas que pour la vue, le cadre, le silence et même l'odeur est à tombé, murmura-t-elle

- J'en suis heureux, soupirai-je soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire face à sa rancune, ce soir, je te présenterais à ma garde, je veux qu'ils sachent qui tu es et pourquoi tu n'es pas là…

- Pour servir de quatre heure?

- Oui, riais-je, je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi d'être ici, mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour t'occuper, la porte de droite à côté de ta chambre, c'est ton salon privé, tu y trouvera un ordinateur, télé, bibliothèque, si tu veux autre chose…

- Je n'ai qu'à demander?

- Oui, confirmai-je en riant de nouveau, si tu veux aller faire un tour, tu peux y aller seule, mais ne dépasse pas les clôtures, il y a un quad dans le garage…

- Putain, c'est un cheval qu'il faut ici pour se déplacer! Me coupa-t-elle l'humour dans la voix, ce n'est pas risqué si je pars seule?

- Personne ne boit de sang animal ici Isabella, ils sont tous sous contrôle, mais si tu préfère être accompagné, tu peux demander à Kali… ou moi, proposai-je

- Merci, répondit-elle docilement

- Je t'en pris, dis-je en m'installant prêt d'elle, je peux savoir ce qui te rend si docile?

Elle soupira en étirant un sourire sur ses lèvres

- Mon principale défaut, c'est que je ne suis pas rancunière, m'avoua-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête

De suite les paroles du Cullen me revinrent à l'esprit

- Et puis c'est si beau ici, reprit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, peut-être vais-je enfin avoir de vrais vacances

- Même avec ceux qui tente de te tuer? Demandai-je en éludant totalement sa dernière remarque

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas rancunière non plus avec ceux qui ont tenté de te tuer?

- Pas vraiment… je suis surement faible, soupira-t-elle, mais en général, un pardon suffit pour que je pardonne

Je me crispai à côté d'elle, ce petit con avait certainement raison, j'attendrai donc sa transformation, espérant qu'elle répare ce défaut après cela, d'ici là, Cullen restera en cellule.

- J'imagine que tu m'as déjà pardonné alors? La taquinai-je en tentant de pousser mes pensées désagréables au loin

- Pour quoi? M'avoir enlevé? Ricana-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ça aurait pu être pire j'imagine

Je glissai ma main sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder et pendant quelques secondes, je me noyai dans ses iris chocolats en espérant secrètement qu'elle en fasse de même malgré la terreur que pouvait lui inspirer les miennes

- Je pensai plutôt à ça, susurrai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser

J'effleurai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes, profitant de leur chaleur, de leur douceur en fermant les yeux, je voulais prendre mon temps avant de glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres, mais elle fit quelque chose qui me surpris tellement que je gelai sur place… pour la première fois, elle m'embrassa


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Bella

Je me reculai brusquement, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé? Avais-je si peu de contrôle sur moi, si peu de respect pour mes résolutions?

Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas... plus... alors pourquoi avais-je cédé si facilement, comment pouvais-je être si faible?

Je levais les yeux sur lui, il paraissait confus et inquiet, je me sentais mal, je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine... attends, depuis quand je me souci de lui?

- Et merde! Murmurai-je en soupirant

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me scanna de son regard noir

- Isabella, pourquoi repousser l'inévitable?

- Par ce que je suis fatigué et que j'ai peur, avouai-je à contre cœur, je préfère être seule, pourquoi ne pas respect ça?

- Part ce que je ressens la traction qui me tire vers toi, ce n'est pas aussi puissant que si tu étais déjà transformé, mais elle est là, sans compter que tu es terriblement attirante, même sans cela

Je reportai mon attention sur le paysage, ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi penser, il m'avait toujours attiré, mais j'aurai imaginé parvenir à résister mieux que ça, cependant, malgré nos problèmes de communication, mes tentatives pour le repousser, j'étais tout de même parvenu à ressentir quelque chose pour lui et pour ça, je me sentais si faible.

- Embrasse-moi Isabella, murmura t-il en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts

Ma tête pivota vers lui, surprise qu'il me demande cela si facilement...

- Quoi? Soufflai-je

- Embrasse-moi, répéta t-il amusé par ma réaction, tu viens de le faire...

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pourquoi... pourquoi tu me fais ça? Demandai-je à la limite de l'hystérie

- Serais-tu plus à l'aise si je me contenter de me servir jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête?

- Non? Répondis-je perturbé par mon désir soudain

- Je sais que tu en as envi, susurra t-il contre mon oreille

Je tentais de me reculer, luttant contre ce que je ressentais, effectivement, j'en avais envi, mais je ne voulais pas être faible, je ne voulais plus me faire avoir, les vampires cinglés qui me quitte pour tenter de me récupérer de force, non, plus jamais, l'expérience avec Edward m'avait suffit, je n'avais plus envie de prendre le risque et de risquer de souffrir, ça faisait trop mal d'être rejeté, trop mal de redescendre sur terre, je ne voulais pas redevenir, stupide, naïf et faible.

Il me coupa de mes pensées en reposant soudainement ses lèvres sur les miennes, contrairement aux autres fois, il était moins exigent, il voulait que ça vienne de moi et bien évidemment, ça fonctionna très bien, puis-ce que j'engouffrais volontiers ma langue dans sa bouche, je l'entendis grogner son contentement et il enfonça doucement ses doigts dans ma chevelure pour m'attirer d'avantage vers lui, ce fut la première fois que je m'abandonnai totalement en l'embrassant, la première fois que je me permis de ressentir toutes les émotions, les sensations et les frissons, c'était grisant, même avec Edward, je n'avais jamais ressentis cela, en même temps, il ne m'avais jamais embrassé de la sorte. Sa main glissa lentement sur mon cou et je me surpris à vouloir plus, toute la frustration de ma relation avec Edward semblait être sur le point d'éclater comme une bulle dans laquelle j'avais soufflé trop longtemps, c'est cette pensée qui me fit brusquement reculer, j'avais envie de Garett, ce vampire que je connaissais à peine et que je pensai détester... j'espérais secrètement qu'il m'emmène jusqu'au lit pour me faire l'amour, mon dieu, étais-je devenu folle?

J'avais beau ressentir tout cela, je n'étais pas sur d'être prête à assumer, c'est la raison pour laquelle je le repoussai doucement en lui adressant un regard repentant, je voyais bien qu'il était déçu, il soupira en se levant et alors que je pensais qu'il allait partir, il me tendit la main

- Je voudrais te présenter à tous, il est temps

Il me sourit faiblement alors que je pris sa main toujours perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, je m'en voulais, du moins une partie de moi, car l'autre, qui semblait gagner de plus en plus de terrain voulait juste lui sauter dessus, le goutter, l'aimer et le laisser m'aimer.

Il m'emmena dehors, nous contournions le lac devant la maison, puis, je le suivait à travers le terrain vague en direction des montagnes, il s'arrêta soudainement et se pencha sur moi de tel façon que je crus qu'il allait de nouveau m'embrasser, ce qui bien sur le fit rire... saleté de dracula!

- Me permets-tu de te porter? Demanda t-il en souriant

- Si je te dis non?

Il ne répondit pas, comme je m'en doutais, il me prit dans ses bras en riant doucement et se mit à courir, je fermai les yeux pour supporter la vitesse et je les rouvrit lorsqu'il me prévint qu'il était temps de le faire avec un léger baiser.

- C'est plus rapide comme ça, souffla t-il en me posant sur mes pieds

Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant s'il parlait du baiser ou du trajet, nous étions derrière l'une des montagnes devant une autre maison tout aussi grande mais beaucoup moins luxueuse, il s'empara de ma main pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de celle-ci, dès que nous fument dans le hall, Kali se précipita vers nous en forçant un sourire.

- Fais venir tout le monde, ordonna Garett à son intention

Celle-ci hocha la tête respectueusement et sortit par l'arrière de la maison suivit par deux autres vampires qui nous saluèrent en hochant la tête de la même façon.

Garett m'entraina avec lui en suivant le même chemin, nous passions la porte en bois donnant sur l'arrière de la maison et je découvrais pour la première fois ses gardes, je pris le temps de les compter, il n'y avait pas moins de vingt deux vampires alignés parfaitement, tête baissé.

- Comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous un peu plus tôt pendant la réunion, je veux vous présenter ma compagne, voici Isabella

Tous relevèrent légèrement la tête et m'adressèrent un léger sourire auquel je répondais par un timide hochement de tête, je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise, en particulier lorsque je pris conscience qu'ils semblaient aussi soumis à moi qu'ils l'étaient à Garett, la seule qui n'était pas aligné avec eux était Kali, qui se tenait légèrement à ma droite.

- Je compte sur vous pour vous comporter correctement, Isabella sera changé d'ici quelques mois, jusque là, vous devrez vous habituer à vivre avec une humaine, elle devra être traité avec le respect qui lui revient en tant que ma compagne

- Oui, maitre, répondirent-ils tous en cœur

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre entrainement

Je soupirais discrètement, gêné outre mesure et je vis trois vampires dont Stacy venir vers nous, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Maitresse, murmura un homme à la carrure aussi impressionnante que celle d'Emmet, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir parmi nous

- Merci, répondis-je en tentant de garder contenance

- Je souhaite vous présenter ma compagne, annonça t-il en reportant son attention sur Garett, voici Mily

Celle-ci inclina légèrement la tête à mon intention, je lui sourit aussi chaleureusement qu'il me fut possible malgré le choc que je ressentais en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler maitresse, je préférais cependant être seul avec Garett pour lui parler de mon désir de remédier à ça.

Puis, Stacy vint également vers nous en souriant à pleines dents.

- Je suis ravis pour vous! S'exclama t-elle, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu vas ressembler une fois transformé maitresse, je ne doute pas que tu seras plus ravissante encore

- Heu... merci?

Elle adressa un regard chaleureux à Garett et retourna avec les autres, dès qu'ils furent à plusieurs mètres, je me tournai vers lui en tentant d'avaler ma salive sans m'étrangler

- Maitresse? Grommelai-je entre mes dents

- Ils doivent apprendre à te respecter dès maintenant Isabella, ce n'est pas facile, la situation n'est pas commune pour eux

- Oui, je peux comprendre, je me verrais mal m'incliner devant une vache pour l'appeler maitresse... sérieux, maitresse? Isabella, c'est très bien

- Il y a des vaches qui s'appellent Marguerite et ça ne les empêches pas de se faire tués, rétorqua t-il en souriant, il est important qu'ils te donnent de suite le même titre que moi, c'est pour ta sécurité et la leurs

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, il avait raison, même si je savais que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à me faire appeler de la sorte, il passa le dos de sa main sur ma joue avec tendresse.

- Ma sécurité, je comprends, mais la leurs?

- Si l'un d'entre eux en arrivait à te manquer de respect, je devrais le tuer, m'informa t-in en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

- Heu.. ok, soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Veux-tu faire une promenade avec moi?

- Je ne sais pas, tu vas me laisser marcher?

- Et bien, je voulais t'amener à la rivière et elle est à plus de six kilomètres, mais si tu tiens à marcher...

- Non, t'as raison, j'aime bien marcher mais j'aimerai être rentré avant la tombé de la nuit

Il se mit à rire moqueur et me prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour se mettre à courir, je tentais bêtement de garder les yeux ouverts, histoire de ne pas me faire surprendre avec ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut impossible, évidemment, il ne se gêna pas pour en profiter, me prévenant de les rouvrir avec un nouveau baiser

- Tu peux aussi me dire d'ouvrir les yeux, soupirai-je en roulant des yeux

- Ce ne serait ni assez agréable, ni assez drôle, rétorqua t-il en pivotant vers la rivière

Je descendis de mon moyen de transport et m'avança vers la rivière, cet endroit était magnifique, comme tout dans les environ d'ailleurs. J'ôtai mes chaussures pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau, fraiche mais supportable, j'avoue que rien que pour le cadre, j'étais ravi d'être ici, même s'il était étrange d'être la seule humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Garett s'installa prêt de moi et nous nous mimes à parler de sa vie passé principalement, du rôle que je devrais jouer après ma transformation, durant au moins deux heures, nous avons discuté sans nous engueuler une seule fois, je me demandais ce qui avait changé pour que cela soit possible, était-ce moi?

Garett qui me racontait son temps dans l'armée stoppa net en remarquant mon trouble.

- Isabella?

- Désolé, marmonnai-je l'esprit torturé, j'étais ailleurs

- J'ai vus ça, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est où?

- Nulle part, laisse tomber

Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, tentant visiblement de rester calme, puis il soupira bruyamment avant de rouvrir les yeux sur moi.

- Isabella, j'essaye d'être patient avec toi, j'essaye même de m'y prendre à la manière des humains, mais ce serait bien que tu y mettes un peu du tiens, lorsque je te pose une question, j'attends à ce que tu y répondes clairement

Je fus incapable de parler, tiraillé entre mes désirs et ma raison, mais brusquement, alors que j'étais en plein combat intérieur, tout est devenu noir...


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Garett

Ma patience était tout simplement arrivé à son point de rupture, je voulais mes réponses, j'en avait besoin, alors avant que son silence me fasse réellement perdre la tête, j'ai pris le contrôle de son esprit... encore une fois.

Je l'avais rapidement rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe en arrière et j'avais doucement posé son corps sur le sol avant de commencer à parler.

- Isabella, tu m'entends?

- Oui

Elle m'avait déjà clairement dit qu'elle n'aimait plus cet imbécile de Cullen, mais comme pour répondre aux doutes qu'il était parvenu à implanter dans mon esprit, je décidais de commencer par là, j'avais besoin de calmer ma jalousie, un sentiment qui m'était beaucoup trop inconnu pour que je sois capable de le gérer par moi même.

- Que ressens-tu pour Edward Cullen? Demandai-je en serrant les dents

- De la colère, de l'amertume, de la tristesse...

- Pas d'amour?

- Non

- Donc, tu n'est plus amoureuse de lui et tu ne ressens plus d'amour pour lui? Insistai-je

- Non

Satisfait, je passai à la question qui m'avait taraudé lorsque j'avais remarqué son changement d'expression un peu plus tôt

- A quoi pensais-tu pendant que j'étais en train de parler tout à l'heure?

- A notre relation

Je soupirais en appréhendant la réponse à la prochaine question

- Que ressens-tu pour moi?

- De l'amour

Je me statufiai, je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi malgré son comportement, mais de l'amour? Je n'étais pas souvent surprit dans ma vie, mais je dois avouer qu'Isabella Swan semblait avoir un don pour être capable de me surprendre de la sorte

- Tu m'aime? Murmurai-je en souriant béatement

- Oui

- Alors pourquoi me repousses-tu?

- Par peur

- De quoi? Soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils

- De souffrir

Je ne comprenais pas, n'avais-je pas été assez clair avec elle? Je lui avait pourtant expliqué le lien nous unissant, il était indéniable et éternel. Elle était ma compagne, comment pouvait-elle me repousser en s'imaginant que j'allais la faire souffrir?

- Comment penses-tu que je pourrais te faire souffrir?

- En me quittant

- Tu es ma compagne, mon âme sœur, comment pourrais-je te quitter?

- Edward aussi m'avait dit ça, tu pourrais te lasser de moi, comme lui

Je poussais un rugissement en réponse à ses paroles, elle pensait vraiment que j'allais lui faire la même chose, lui dire qu'elle était ma compagne pour la laisser derrière moi ensuite? Et bien, si cela était le seul problème, je ne me gênerais pas pour la pousser, pas maintenant que je connaissais ses sentiments pour moi.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu passe ton temps à me repousser, marmonnai-je pour moi même en secouant la tête

- Oui

Je scrutais attentivement son visage en étirant un sourire sur le mien, je la voulait tellement, j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés, je me déplaçai de sorte à me retrouver planant au dessus d'elle, mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, le caressant amoureusement du bout des doigts.

- Je veux que tu te réveille Isabella, ordonnai-je

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, me découvrant au dessus d'elle, je la vit cligner des yeux deux fois pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle fronça les sourcils en prenant conscience de ma position.

- Qu'est-ce...

Mais je ne la laissait pas finir sa phrase, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, découvrir la force de ses sentiments n'avait fait qu'accroitre mon désir pour elle, je la voulait tellement qu'il me fallut faire appel à toute ma formation militaire pour me détacher de ses lèvres afin de la laisser respirer.

- Je t'aime Isabella, murmurai-je entre deux baisers sur son cou

Je l'entendis gémir sous moi et la réaction de son corps aux caresses que lui prodiguer mes lèvres me fit ronronner, elle était ma compagne et cette simple réaction en était la preuve, aucune autre femme ne pouvait me rendre si docile. Mes lèvres suivirent la ligne de sa mâchoire alors que mon corps se plaquait sur le sien.

- Garett... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura t-elle haletante

Je quittais sa peau pour aimanter mes yeux aux siens, la scrutant avec autant d'intensité qu'il me fut possible, je l'aimait et mes mots ne suffisaient pas, elle devait le voir.

- Je ne te prendrais pas ce soir, ma compagne, ronronnais-je en effleurant ses lèvres, mais je le ferais bientôt, je resterais entre tes jambes pour lécher ton nectar jusqu'à ce que tu cris mon nom, ensuite j'entrerais lentement en toi en te regardant dans les yeux, puis lorsque j'aurais fini de te faire l'amour, je te prendrait par derrière comme un animal et je te ferais hurler encore et encore dans la jouissance, si bien que tous sauront que tu es à moi. Je me penchai légèrement pour balader mon nez sur sa joue avant de continuer. Mais ça ne suffira pas, repris-je en glissant un doigt à la base de son cou, alors je te marquerai la peau de mon odeur pendant que je serais confortablement niché au fond de toi. Lorsque tu seras comblé et épuisé, je te bercerait dans mes bras en ronronnant et je passerais la nuit à te regarder dormir attendant que tu te réveille afin que je puisse te nourrir avant de te combler de nouveau...

Elle me regardais les yeux écarquillés, je peux dire que mes paroles lui avaient fait de l'effet par ce que l'odeur de son excitation me ravissait les narines, ne facilitant pas mon contrôle, d'ailleurs, vu notre proximité, je suis sur qu'elle pouvait sentir ma longueur contre sa cuisse.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouches pour parler, mais aucun son ne semblait pouvoir en sortir, alors je me penchai légèrement jusqu'à son oreille, m'amusant à la faire frisonner en y passant le bout de ma langue.

- Tu finiras par m'avouer ton amour Isabella, tu finiras par comprendre que tu ne peux pas combattre tes propres émotions, tu le feras par toi-même, susurrai-je contre sa peau

Sur ces paroles, je me redressais souriant à l'expression qu'elle affichait, si j'avais un jour imaginé pouvoir lui fermer son claper...

Je la prit dans mes bras pour la soulever, la laissant à sa réflexion et me mis à courir en la tenant fermement dans mes bras.

Il était déjà tard et je me doutais qu'elle devait avoir faim, alors dès que je passai la porte de la propriété, j'appelai Kali pour lui demander de préparer son repas.

- Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, apporte-le là haut, dis-je en montant les escaliers avec ma compagne toujours fermement blottit dans mes bras

Je la posait délicatement sur son lit, son expression était toujours là même, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé et elle essayait encore d'ingérer mes paroles, ce qui me fit rire, c'est que son excitation était toujours aussi intense, elle avait le regard fuyant, baladant ses yeux dans tous les coins de la pièce pourvu de ne pas avoir à croiser les miens, elle savait que j'avais raison, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

J'entrai rapidement dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et revint dans la chambre, pour la découvrir sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Exigea t-elle en levant les yeux sur moi

- J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi pour avoir des réponses, répondis-je honnêtement

- Quoi? S'exclama t-elle

- Ho, je t'en pris Isabella, tu as vraiment cru que mon pouvoir serait inefficace sur toi? Je suis plus puissant qu'Edward ou Jane, ricanai-je moqueur

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! S'écria t-elle

Je fus devant elle en un instant, soulevant son menton du doigt, mes dents légèrement découvertes dans un grognement, elle poussait un peu trop ma patience et je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à jouer avec mes nerfs.

- Maintenant ça suffit Isabella! Sifflai-je en plissant les yeux, tu as choisi de fréquenter des vampires bien avant que j'apparaisse dans ta vie, tu sais depuis un moment que certains vampires possède des dons et subir l'un d'entre eux fait partit des conséquences inconfortables de ton choix, je suis désolé si tu ne te sens plus aussi intouchable qu'avant, mais que tu te sois cru totalement immunisé contre tous nos dons sous prétexte que ton esprit résiste à certains d'entre nous, c'est très naïf de ta part. Toujours est-il que tu es ma compagne, si tu n'es pas capable de répondre lorsque je te pose une question, alors je vais prendre mes réponses à la source...

Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant, je savais qu'elle était énervé, mais je n'allais pas prendre de soin à ce sujet.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu m'as demandé? Grommela t-elle la mâchoire crispée

- Si tu veux le savoir, la prochaine fois que je te poserais une question, contente toi de répondre

- Très drôle! Siffla t-elle en me fusillant du regard

- Ho non, ce n'est pas drôle, grognai-je en réponse, j'ai faillis perdre patience Isabella et je te jure qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant à ça. Maintenant vas prendre ton bain, Kali va t'apporter ton repas ici

Je lui volai un dernier baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit justement sur Kali

- Personne ne t'as appris à frapper! M'emportai-je

- Désolé maitre, je pensai que tu étais déjà parti

- Ce n'est pas une raison, sauf en cas d'urgence, que je sois là ou non, tu frappe à la porte et tu attends l'autorisation avant d'entrer ici, suis-je suffisamment clair?

- Oui, maitre

Elle resta près de la porte sans dire un mot pendant presque une minute, je me redressai en la scrutant, attendant qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle voulait

- Et bien? Grondai-je

- Heu... je voulais savoir si des pattes convenait à Isabella, murmura t-elle

- Oui, merci, répondit ma compagne en se levant du lit pour aller à la salle de bain

Je m'avançais lentement vers Kali en plissant les yeux

- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dis aujourd'hui lorsque je vous aient réuni? Soupirai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Je ne comprends pas

- Tu t'adresseras à elle en tant que ta maitresse, je sais que ce ne dois pas être facile pour toi, mais les autres y sont parvenu assez rapidement, j'attends le même respect de ta part

- Bien maitre

La dessus, elle disparut de la pièce, je levai les yeux au ciel en me dirigeant vers mon bureau, je devais discuter de certaines affaires avec Aro, par ailleurs, je me demandai s'il ne serait pas plus sage d'envoyer l'adolescent là bas, peut-être que mon ami pourrait trouver une peine approprié pour lui...


	12. Chapter 12

PERTURBATIONS

Pov Bella

Je tentai de calmer le désir que Garett s'était amusé à provoquer en moi en me concentrant sur la colère, il est vrai que je n'appréciais vraiment pas de savoir qu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur moi, déçu également de ne pas être capable d'y résister, et bien sur, j'étais en colère contre moi même de ne pas être parvenu à le repousser, je suis sur que je devais ressembler à une adolescente lorsqu'il était sur moi.

Avait-il raison? Oui, certainement, mais j'avais tant de mal à l'accepter, j'avais l'impression d'être faible comme avec Edward, à part ses paroles, qu'est-ce qui me garantissait qu'il n'allait pas me faire du mal? Rien et pourtant même si ça me coutais de le reconnaître, je souffrais déjà, une partie de moi le voulait tellement tandis que l'autre semblait me torturer en me rappelant la souffrance dont j'avais été victimes avec Cullen.

Je sortais de la douche, pressé de me nourrir, enveloppant mon corps dans un peignoir, je m'installai sur mon lit attendant que la douce Kali vienne me servir mon repas. Je n'aimai pas être une garce, mais sérieusement, avec elle, je n'avais pas envi de prendre de soin, elle semblait me haïr et je ne savais pas si c'était par ce que j'étais humaine ou par ce que je lui avait été présenté comme étant la compagne de Garett, sans doute les deux.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte pour me ramener mon diner, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à son expression, elle n'avait sans doute pas apprécié les réprimandes de son maitre à mon sujet.

- Ton diner, maitresse, annonça t-elle en crachant le dernier mot

Ho, merde! Je n'aimai pas être appelé de la sorte, mais avec elle c'était différent, j'allais m'amuser, d'ailleurs que croyait-elle? Que j'avais choisi d'être ici? Que j'avais poursuivis Garett en le suppliant de m'emmener avec lui? Était-elle stupide?

- Merci, tu peux me laisser, répondis-je en pointant la porte du doigt

Elle leva un sourcil et grinça des dents me faisant sourire comme... et bien comme une garce, j'avoue... je devais vraiment rester loin de cette fille si je ne voulais pas devenir exactement ce que je détestai chez les autres, d'ailleurs, elle pouvait bien avoir Garett si elle voulait

- Je m'en fou! Murmurai-je en plantant ma fourchette dans l'assiette de spaghetti bolognaise

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Non, je ne m'en foutait pas, pas du tout même, si cette garce voulait poser les mains sur lui, je voudrais être transformé de suite comme une chauve souris si cela me permettait de lui botter le cul.

Je ne terminais pas mon assiette, la repoussant au milieu de la table, je me levai pour aller me brosser les dents afin de me coucher rapidement, j'étais horriblement fatigué et je voulais juste dormir.

Je n'eus qu'à fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour tomber dans un profond sommeil, un peu trop profond sans doute, j'entendis des voix autour de moi, je crus reconnaître celle de Garett mais je n'en fus pas sur de suite, alors je me concentrais dessus essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas, elle est brulante, murmura la voix d'une femme

- Voilà exactement pourquoi je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit humaine, je n'aime la voir comme ça! Grogna t-il, appel un médecin

Après un long moment, je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux en comprenant que je ne rêvai pas, Garett était allongé à mes côtés, il me caressait les cheveux et paraissait vraiment inquiet.

- Isabella, est-ce que ça va? Tu as mal quelque part?

- Je...

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pus en dire d'avantage que mon corps se mit à convulser de lui même, je vis le regard horrifié de Garett, il s'appuya sur moi, me tenant fermement les bras pour m'empêcher de bouger d'avantage, je cherchai mon souffle et commença à paniquer, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Je me sentais très bien en me couchant...

- Le médecin est arrivé, maitre

- Faites-le entrer, vite, Gronda Garett

J'entendis quelqu'un courir dans la pièce, le médecin se présenta rapidement à Garett et je le sentis prendre mon pouls, j'eus brusquement la sensation de partir, d'être emporté dans un sommeil étrange, puis quelqu'un grimpa sur moi...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Siffla Garett

- Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque, répondit le médecin tout en appuyant fortement sur ma poitrine

Si j'étais en train de mourir, comment pouvais-je les entendre? Me demandai-je, l'homme qui me chevaucher descendit de mon corps alors que je revenais peu à peu, il m'enfonça une aiguille dans le bras et cela me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement

- Dieu merci, murmura Garett d'une étrange intonation

- Elle ira bien maintenant, le rassura le médecin, je dois l'ausculter d'un peu plus près maintenant, rajouta t-il

Garett s'approcha de moi et colla son front contre mon épaule en me prenant la main

- J'ai crus que j'allais te perdre, souffla t-il dans un sanglot

Sanglot? Garett pleurait à cause de moi? Garett pleurait? Il me fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information, sans m'en rendre compte de suite ma main se souleva difficilement pour caresser ses cheveux, j'entendis un doux ronronnement, presque inaudible, d'ailleurs si je n'avais pas sentis les vibrations de son corps, je n'aurais sans doute pas remarqué.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous un instant, le temps de l'ausculter, pria le médecin

Garett leva la tête et m'adressa un regard plein... d'affection, d'inquiétude... puis il se tourna vers le médecin et son expression changea du tout au tout

- Je ne vais pas la laisser! Gronda t-il avec force

- C'est bon, murmurai-je faiblement, s'il te plait?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, pas ravi à l'idée de partir

- Cinq minutes! Aboya t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front et sortir

Le médecin s'avança afin de prendre la place de Garett et commença à me questionner après avoir fait les vérifications d'usages.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Nauséeuse, mal à la tête et au ventre, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, à part ça, super!

- Êtes-vous allergique à quelque chose?

- Non, pour autant que je sache, je suis en parfaite santé

- Avez-vous manipulé des produits dangereux aujourd'hui?

- Heu... non pourquoi?

- Je voudrais vous emmener à l'hôpital pour faire des examens, répondit-il, je n'en suis pas très sur, mais ça ressemble à un empoisonnement

Dès que ce mot quitta ses lèvres, je fis de suite le rapprochement avec Kali et ses pâtes, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, de ma vie, jamais je n'avais été si malade, cette garce avait été loin, trop loin, mais je décidai de ne pas en parler à Garett, non pas que sa mort pouvait me poser problème, mais je tenais absolument à le faire moi même et en attendant, je devrais juste faire attention à elle.

- Non, soupirai-je en levant les yeux vers lui, je vais mieux, pas besoin d'hôpital...

- Mais enfin mademoiselle, si vous avez été em...

- Ne prononcez pas ce mot! Sifflai-je en me redressant légèrement, je vais bien, je vous demande de dire que j'ai simplement eu une allergie

Le médecin plissa le front en me regardant curieusement

- Il doit bien y avoir une allergie capable de provoquer une telle réaction?

- Et bien, les plus dangereuses, je dirais allergie aux œufs, soja, crevettes...

- Soja, c'est bien

- Mais il serait tout de même étrange d'expliquer un arrêt cardiaque avec une allergie au soja, contra t-il, pourquoi voulez-vous mentir?

- Par ce que c'est mieux comme ça

- Et si j'ai raison et que quelqu'un tente de nouveau de vous em...

- Merde! Je vous ai dit de ne pas prononcer ce mot!

- Bien, je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas être en mesure de vous examiner correctement, mais vous avez régurgité le contenu de votre estomac, donc le lavage n'est pas nécessaire et je vous est injecté une solution de...

- Les cinq minutes sont passés! S'écria Garett en pénétrant dans la chambre

- Je vais vous laisser, je pense qu'elle ira bien maintenant, annonça le médecin

- Attendez! Siffla Garett, elle a faillit mourir et c'est tout?

- Elle a fait une allergie au soja, il devait y en avoir dans son repas, répondit le médecin la voix tremblante, je repasserais dans deux jours

Garett se tourna vers moi les yeux noirs de colère

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais allergique au soja?

- Cela peut subvenir à n'importe quel moment dans une vie monsieur, il est possible de ne pas être allergique les trente premières années de sa vie et le devenir soudainement, intervint le médecin

- Ho, désolé, murmura Garett apparemment honteux de m'avoir crié dessus, donc il suffit de faire attention à son alimentation?

- Oui

Je laissai le médecin et Garett discuter ensemble quelques minutes me demandant comment il n'avait pas remarqué que de doc mentait, peut-être que Garett n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser plusieurs pouvoirs en même temps? Après tout il devait déjà camoufler ses yeux rouges au médecin qui j'en suis sur, s'en serait fort inquiété s'il avait remarqué.

J'étais épuisé, alors je fermai les yeux tentant de ne plus les écouter et je m'endormis rapidement.

Lorsque je les rouvris, la lumière du jour avait envahi la chambre et je sentis une main jouant avec mes cheveux.

- Tu es réveillé ma compagne? Chantonna Garett contre mon oreille

- Humm

- Je vais faire préparer ton petit déjeuner, annonça t-il en se redressant

- Non! M'écriai-je brusquement

- Non? Tu dois manger

- Oui, mais je vais descendre le faire moi même dans un moment, juste... ne pas bouger...

Il s'exécuta et continua à me caresser les cheveux pendant un moment, sans un mot

- Peut-être devrais-je t'emmener faire un check-up à l'hôpital, marmonna t-il pour lui même

- Non, ça va aller

- Isabella, je n'ai pas envi qu'une telle chose se reproduise, ton coeur s'est arrêté et je n'aurais pas été en mesure de te mordre et...

- Garett, soupirai-je, je vais bien

- Pour le moment!

- Écoute, faisons un compromit, je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital et en échange, je te laisse me transformer plus tôt

Il se redressa puis se plaça de sorte à être à ma hauteur, il semblait ravi de cette idée, s'il savait pourquoi...

- Quand? Demanda t-il plein d'entrain

- Deux mois?

- Bien, dans deux mois, acquiesça t-il en souriant

Il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler dans la baignoire, puis il revint dans la chambre toujours aussi souriant

- Ça te fait plaisir à ce point là de me mordre?

- Ce qui me fait surtout plaisir, c'est qu'après ça, tu ne seras plus jamais malade, m'expliqua t-il en me soulevant du lit, bien sur, je suis aussi heureux par ce que nous pourrons enfin nous unir

- Bien sur, ricanai-je alors qu'il me déposait sur le rebord de la baignoire, je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi même! Sifflai-je en prenant conscience de ce qu'il ôtait mes vêtements

- Non, tu es faible et fragile, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue durant quelques jours, sois gentil et laisse toi faire sans discuter

Je levai les yeux au ciel ou plutôt au plafond et je le laissai donc me déshabiller en tentant de cacher ma gêne au mieux, lorsqu'il eut fini, il me souleva de nouveau pour me mettre dans l'eau comme si j'avais deux ans. Je dois avouer cependant que la partie suivante fut plus agréable, il avait prit une éponge et entreprit de faire lui même ma toilette, même si j'étais gêné, je ne pouvais pas nier que j'aimais ça. Cependant, il me choqua outre mesure lorsqu'il s'attarda soudainement sur mon entrejambe

- Garett, le prévins-je

Sa bouche s'attaqua soudainement à mon cou tendit qu'il me caressait doucement avec l'éponge

- Hum?

- Qu'est-ce...

Je gémis bruyamment lorsque sa main remplaça l'éponge alors que sa langue était toujours sur mon cou, il ronronnait de plus en plus fort et j'étais de plus en plus excité, oubliant totalement que j'avais voulus l'arrêter.

Et puis soudainement, il grogna en se redressant

- Merde! Ne peuvent-ils pas se débrouiller sans moi quelques minutes? Grogna t-il en embrassant mon front, je dois descendre, je te verrais plus tard ma compagne

Et il disparut, me laissant comme une merde, là, je le détestai vraiment, comment pouvait-il m'exciter de la sorte pour me laisser seule ensuite? Connard! Ne lui a t-on jamais appris à ne pas commencer quelque chose qu'il n'est pas sur de pouvoir finir?

Énervé, je me pressai de finir ma toilette et sortis du bain en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Dès que je fus dans ma chambre, je trouvai cette chienne de Kali assise tranquillement sur mon lit.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là?

- Garett m'as demandé de veiller sur toi, grimaça t-elle visiblement dégouté à cette idée

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive, je pris une profonde bouffé d'air et lui adressa un sourire hautain

- Et bien, ça va être amusant

- Il paraît que tu as été malade la nuit dernière?

- Oui, mais ce n'était rien de grave, rétorquai-je, juste une allergie

Elle hocha la tête et j'allais dans ma penderie pour me vêtir, me jurant à moi même de faire regretter à cette chienne le jour ou elle m'avait rencontré.


	13. Chapter 13

AVEUX

Pov Garett

J'avais entendu la voix de Kali me demander de descendre, pour une fois que je prenais un peu de plaisir avec Isabella, ou du moins, pour une fois qu'elle ne tentait pas de me repousser...

Kali m'informa que je devais me rendre au quartier des gardes afin de parler avec deux d'entre eux qui étaient revenu de mission, je me demandai si je pouvais les envoyer en infiltration dans l'armée de Maria, mais je craignais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, peut-être devrais-je le faire moi même?

Après avoir demandé à Kali de rejoindre Isabella pour veiller sur elle en attendant que je revienne, je me pressais de me rendre dans la demeure des gardes.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je sèchement en me plantant devant Mickaël

- Nous sommes allé en reconnaissance comme tu nous l'as demandé, il semble que Maria s'agite, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement, mais elle continu à recruter

M'occuper de cette Maria devenait de plus en plus urgent, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle préparait, mais elle disposait d'une armée de plus en plus importante, j'allais devoir m'en mêler personnellement, seulement, je n'avais aucune envi de laisser ma compagne ici sans moi, pas du tout, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Le dernier compte?

- Cent dix huit, maitre

- Merde! Grognai-je, on se voit demain, je vais y réfléchir...

Il me salua et se dirigea vers les autres, je faisais de suite demi tour pour aller rejoindre Isabella, je m'attachai de plus en plus à elle et elle n'était même pas encore transformé, sans parler de l'accouplement, comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'effet sur moi?

Je croisais Stacy dès que rentrais, elle semblait avoir une expression étrange, alors je l'interpellait pour lui demander ce qui paraissait tant l'inquiéter.

- Un problème?

- J'espère que non, marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux

- Dis-moi, ordonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils

Stacy paraissait toujours de bonne humeur et chaleureuse, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire une tête pareil, je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment en évitant mon regard

- Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer Stacy

- C'est juste... je ne suis sur de rien... je... maitre...

- Merde! Grognai-je, parle!

- Je crois que tu devrais te méfier de Kali maitre, soupira t-elle dans un murmure

- Comment ça? Demandai-je surpris

- Elle est étrange depuis que ta compagne est ici, vraiment étrange, si je peux me permettre, évite de la laisser près d'elle, je sens sa jalousie à des kilomètres à la ronde

- Tu es sur?

- Puis-je parler librement?

- Oui

- Et bien, depuis qu'Isabella est ici, tu es moins attentif à Kali, je trouve étrange que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte de son changement de comportement, je n'ai rien dis jusqu'ici par ce que je pensais que j'avais tord, mais... avec l'incident de cette nuit...

- Il s'agissait juste d'une allergie, rétorquai-je

- Es-tu sur?

Je ne répondais pas, non, je n'étais pas sur, mais pourquoi ce médecin m'aurait-il mentit? Pourquoi? Il est vrai que la jalousie de Kali ne m'étonnait pas, mais je pensais avoir été clair, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, rien de plus que du sexe, deux fois, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait promit quoi que ce soit, je n'arrivais cependant pas à croire qu'elle puisse faire du mal à ma compagne, elle savait ce dont j'étais capable, jamais elle ne prendrait le risque de provoquer ma colère, surtout pas en s'attaquant à celle qui était à présent mon monde.

- Oui elle doit être jalouse, soufflai-je au bout d'un moment, mais je ne crois pas Kali assez stupide pour lui faire du mal

- Permets moi de te parler comme une veille amie Garett, me pria t-elle, j'aime bien cette Isabella, je pense qu'elle est parfaite pour toi, tu peux ne pas me prendre au sérieux, mais je te demande de faire attention, d'accord?

- D'accord, souriais-je en hochant la tête ravis à l'idée que Stacy paraisse autant l'apprécier, je vais faire attention

- D'autant que Kali est la seule qui peut échapper à certains de tes dons, soupira t-elle, bon, je vais aller rejoindre les autres maitre

La dessus, elle disparut rapidement me laissant seule avec mes pensées, Stacy faisait partit des rares que je connaissais depuis un bon moment, elle avait été mon amie depuis un long moment et je lui avait proposé de me rejoindre pour travailler pour moi sachant qu'elle vivait seule comme une nomade depuis longtemps, elle avait de suite accepté, ravi à l'idée de ne plus être seule.

J'avais sauvé Stacy de trois nomades qui avaient voulu la tuer pour s'amuser et depuis nous nous rencontrions régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, son compagnon était mort depuis plus de quarante ans et il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter la compagnie des autres, j'avais été heureux de constater qu'elle était enfin prête à reprendre sa vie lorsque je l'avait contacté pour rejoindre mon armée. J'avais confiance en elle, être témoin de sa souffrance avait été une expérience douloureuse, elle m'avait supplié à plusieurs reprises de la tuer lorsque Karl était mort tué par un enfant de la lune, je savais que ce genre de douleur était irréparable, seul le temps pouvait l'aider, j'espérai vraiment qu'elle finisse par trouver quelqu'un d'autre un jour, elle méritait vraiment d'être aimé. Quand à Kali, je l'avait rencontré il y a plus de vingt trois ans à Voltera lors d'une visite, j'avais couché avec elle à l'époque et la deuxième fois, ce fut lorsque Aro me demanda de venir le trouver pour m'annoncer que j'allais soit disant bientôt trouver ma compagne, je ne le prenais pas assez au sérieux à l'époque et dieu seul sait que si j'avais sus, je ne l'aurait pas touché de nouveau. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait apprit que j'allais bientôt avoir la responsabilité du continent Américain et qu'elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait en faire partit, j'espérais sincèrement pour elle que Stacy avait tord et qu'elle ne me ferait pas regretté d'avoir accepté de la prendre à mon service.

J'allais me rendre dans la chambre d'Isabella, mais je trouvai Kali devant la porte de la salle de détente de ma compagne, attendant debout, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ta compagne à prit son petit déjeuner, puis elle est monté ici, mais elle voulait être seule, m'expliqua t-elle visiblement énervé

- Tu peux retourner à tes occupations

- Sur? Demanda t-elle sèchement

Je hochai la tête sans un mot, son comportement me fit grincé des dents, mais je gardais le silence et entra dans la pièce pour trouver ma compagne sur la terrasse en train de lire un livre. Elle avait dû m'entendre entrer, mais elle ne dit rien, je m'approchai doucement d'elle et me plaça derrière la chaise longue, m'agenouillant pour poser mon menton sur sa tête.

- Tu vas bien? Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux

- Mieux

- Je t'aime, lâchai-je soudainement

- Je sais, l'entendis-je souffler doucement, moi aussi, mais ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve tellement, putain! Je veux pas avoir si peu de contrôle, c'est...

- Attends! La coupai-je en me déplaçant pour lui faire face, qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

- Arrête ça dracula! Cracha t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard

Je me mis à rire de bon coeur et pris son visage en coupe, le pivotant doucement pour l'obliger à me regarder, je sentais sa mâchoire se crisper sous mes doigts, mais peu m'importais, elle me l'avait avoué.

- Dis-le, suppliais-je

- Garett, arrête ça!

- Dis-le, répétai-je en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes

- S'il te plais, murmura t-elle la voix tremblante

- Dis-le, soufflai-je en effleurant ses lèvres

Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement en pleine bataille intérieur, j'écoutai les battements de son coeur galoper dans sa poitrine, elle se mordit la lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de parler, mais je ne voulais pas laisser tomber, j'effleurai ma bouche contre le coin de la sienne et je glissai mes lèvres sur sa joue suivant le chemin jusqu'à son oreille, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit mon souffle

- Dis-le... s'il te plais? Insistai-je à la limite du désespoir

Je me reculai légèrement pour mirer son visage, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, je m'en voulais de suite d'avoir insisté, ses sanglots me brisaient le coeur

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, merde! Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Je ne veux pas être faible, je ne veux pas, grommela t-elle en secouant la tête

Je caressai doucement son visage du bout des doigts, me demandant quoi faire pour soulager sa peine, la rassurer

- Isabella, je ne suis pas lui, commençais-je en soupirant, je t'aime tellement chérie, tu dois me croire, laisse moi une chance de te le prouver

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux alors que les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir s'échappèrent enfin, collant mon front contre le sien, je fermais les yeux à mon tour

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement disparaître? Souffla t-il presque inaudible

Je rouvris les yeux aussitôt, choqué d'entendre ces paroles

- Regarde moi, ordonnai-je sèchement

Il me fallut attendre pratiquement une minute avant qu'elle finisse par obéir, ses yeux étaient si triste, son regard paraissait me supplier de ne pas l'aimer, de ne pas la laisser m'aimer, comment pourrais-je accéder à son souhait? Tout, mais pas ça, jamais

- Je t'aime, répétai-je avec véhémence, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, tu n'étais pas faite pour lui autant qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi et tu ne disparaitra nulle part, je ne permettrais jamais que ça arrive

Elle ricana amèrement et ce qu'elle me dit ensuite me laissa perplexe

- Elle a bien faillit ne pas me rater, grommela t-elle

Dès que ces paroles quittèrent ses lèvres, elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise d'avoir laissé échappé ces mots, sa lèvres inférieure fut aspiré entre ses dents et elle la mordit si fort que je la sentit saigner

Oubliant un instant ses paroles étranges, je me précipitais sur ses lèvres pour récolter son nectar, passant ma langue lentement sur chacune d'entre elle, je l'entendis gémir, je devins alors plus entreprenant, je n'eus pas à la forcer, elle ouvrit la bouche et nos langues se mélangèrent, le goût de son sang rendant le baiser plus savoureux que jamais, je savais que je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment et je haïssais ce Cullen qui avait osé lui faire tant de mal, sa main se plaqua brusquement sur ma nuque pour tenter de m'attirer d'avantage contre elle, j'obéis sans mal en passant ma main derrière son dos, la soulevant légèrement. Conscient de son besoin d'air, je la relâchai à contre coeur, ma bouche suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, se baladant jusqu'à son cou, ses gémissements m'encourageant à continuer

- Dis moi que tu m'aime, suppliais-je en soufflant doucement contre son cou

Je voulais tellement, tellement qu'elle puisse le dire sans voir cette souffrance dans ses beaux yeux, je continuai à parsemer son cou de baisers attendant désespérément qu'elle réponde ce que j'attendais

- Je t'aime

- Encore

Elle gémit lorsque ma langue passa sur sa clavicule

- Pourquoi... tu...

- Par ce que je veux que tu parvienne à me le dire sans souffrir

Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis reprit

- Je t'aime, répéta t-elle à nouveau

Je me reculai pour aimanter mes yeux aux siens tout en lui adressant un sourire, son expression semblait moins crispé, j'eus même le plaisir de voir la naissance d'un sourire

- Encore, demandai-je sans la lâcher des yeux

- Je t'aime, souriait-elle, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'énerve!

Je riais soulagé de voir enfin ce beau sourire

- Oui, mais tu m'aimes?

Elle roula des yeux en riant doucement

- Oui, grogna t-elle

- Pas autant que moi, lui assurai-je en la serrant dans mes bras

Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou et je resserrais ma prise sur elle, heureux comme je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir l'être un jour, j'avais sous-estimé ce qu'elle pourrait m'apporter, je savais pour l'avoir observé que trouver sa compagne était quelque chose de fort et d'important, mais j'avais d'abord vu ça comme une façon d'être complet personnellement et au yeux de tous, je n'avais pas mis en avant la plaisir ou le bien être que cela allait m'apporter, du moins, je n'y avait pas apporter tant d'importance et pourtant, c'était le plus important, le meilleurs.

Je me mis à ronronner docilement lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent doucement dans mon cuire chevelu, c'était doux et agréable, étrange également car j'avais la sensation d'être détendu au point d'être proche du sommeil des humains. Nous sommes resté ainsi un long moment, ma tête posé sur son ventre et ses mains dans mes cheveux, les yeux clos, je me sentais si bien que j'aurais voulus rester comme ça éternellement, mais soudainement, ses paroles me revinrent à l'esprit « elle a bien faillit ne pas me rater » qu'avait-elle voulut dire?

- Isabella?

- Hum?

Je relevai la tête et étira un sourire sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis son beau visage détendu

- Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure? Qui a bien faillit ne pas te rater?

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son expression changea du tout au tout

- Isabella? Insistai-je en levant un sourcil

- Rien...

Sa voix était tremblante, je savais qu'elle mentait, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait aussi mal

- S'il te plais, la priai-je, je saurais la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre

- Bien, se renfrogna t-elle en soupirant, mais je n'ai pas envi de t'entendre hurler...

- C'est si grave que ça?

- Je... je n'ai pas d'allergie

- Quoi? Sifflai-je en tentant de rester aussi calme que possible, ce connard de médecin à mentit?

- Il pense que j'ai été empoisonné, avoua t-elle en tremblant légèrement

Je me levai fou de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal, fou de rage que ce médecin ait osé me mentir et fou de rage que ma compagne m'ait mentit sur quelque chose d'aussi grave... je ne pouvais pas prendre plus, je rentrais dans la salle et passa mes nerfs sur tout ce que je trouvais sous la main

- Garett, l'entendis-je murmurer

- Comment? Comment as-tu pu me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi grave? Hurlai-je hors de moi

- Par ce que je voulais lui faire la misère moi même, soupira t-elle en se levant pour se planter devant moi, je voulais attendre d'être en mesure de la mettre en morceau moi même...

- Qui? Demandai-je haletant, qui a fait ça?

- Garett s'il te plais, calme toi...

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer! Grondai-je

- Éloignons-nous

- Quoi?

- Mets-moi sur ton dos et fais-moi dégager d'ici un moment

Sans un mot, je la fit basculer sur mon dos et sauta de la terrasse pour retomber doucement derrière la maison, puis je courus sur deux kilomètres, j'avais un mal fou à retenir ma bête et je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, alors j'avais préféré ne pas aller plus loin au cas ou

- Qui? Hurlai-je de nouveau en la posant au sol

- Kali, je crois que c'est elle, en fait j'en suis sur, mais je n'ai pas de preuve...

- Putain! Sifflai-je lorsque la conversation avec Stacy me revins à l'esprit, mon dieu sais-tu ce que j'aurai pu te faire si tu n'avais pas été ma compagne... pour m'avoir mentit sur ça, comment as-tu pu?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête

- Je suis désolé, ça va? S'emporta t-elle à son tour, je ne m'attendais pas à être victime d'empoisonnement et j'étais tellement énervé que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui brise son sale petit cou de garce

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage, me suppliant de garder mon calme, ce qui était plus que difficile dans la mesure ou les tortures que j'allais infliger à Kali s'emmagasinaient dans mon esprit.

- Je vais la tuer! Grondai-je haineux, je vais la déchirer membre par membre

- Putain, tu m'as écouté? S'écria t-elle en s'avançant vers moi

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils

Tu me demande de la laisser vivre pendant deux mois comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tout en risquant qu'elle te fasse de nouveau du mal? Merde! Dire que je lui est demandé de garder un œil sur toi!

- Désolé, murmura t-elle, Garett, je suis désolé, fais ce que tu veux

- Viens ici

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi, elle tremblait toujours

- Si tu n'avais pas été aussi fragile, je t'aurais puni et pas qu'un peu, crachai-je en serrant les dents, mais je ne veux pas te blesser, je... j'ai besoin de penser

Je la repris dans mes bras et courut vers la terrasse essayant de rassembler mes idées pour savoir ce que j'allais faire avec Kali.


	14. Chapter 14

PROMESSE

Pov Bella

J'avais déjà vu Garett énervé, mais pas jamais fou de rage et je dois bien reconnaître que c'était impressionnant... et un peu excitant, mais je devais certainement avoir perdu la tête, par ce que n'importe qui de normal se contenterait de se pisser dessus en le voyant dans cet état.

Il m'avait déposé dans la salle, était resté un moment immobile, les mâchoires serrés tous comme ses poings, puis il avait de nouveau sauté par la fenêtre en me laissant seule dans la chambre.

Seule, pas pour longtemps, il m'envoya Stacy quelques secondes plus tard, elle me fit sursauter en bondissant par la fenêtre, une expression marquant le même genre de colère que Garett, ce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura t-elle en me scrutant intensément

- J'avais compris, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, où est-il?

- Il avait besoin de... libérer sa colère, marmonna t-elle en s'installant sur le divan au milieu des débris, il m'a demandé d'envoyer Kali avec les gardes et de venir pour assurer ta sécurité. On peut savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Je soupirai en m'installant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle

- Je me suis déjà justifié auprès de lui, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire avec chaque vampire dans le périmètre

- Comme tu veux, mais sache que Garett est quelqu'un de bien et lui mentir est la pire chose que tu puisse lui faire, en particulier lorsque ça concerne ta sécurité...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il l'a tue, soufflai-je en baissant la tête, j'aurais fini par lui dire la vérité, mais pas maintenant...

- Quand alors?

- Lorsque j'aurai moi même tordus le cou de cette garce, répondis-je en souriant à la pensée

Stacy se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- Alors je peux comprendre, ricana-t-elle, moi aussi j'en rêve

- Pourquoi? Elle a essayé de t'empoisonner toi aussi?

- Non, mais je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille, je sais pourquoi maintenant...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je meures ou non?

- Tu plaisantes? Grommela t-elle les yeux légèrement plissés, Garett ne mérite pas d'être malheureux, surtout pas par ce qu'une folle jalouse à tué sa compagne... que tu l'accepte ou non, il t'aime

- Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, me défendis-je, mais j'étais tellement en rage contre cette fille que je ne voulais pas que ce soit si simple, qu'elle meure trop rapidement, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle me traite comme ça... si elle avait essayé de me mordre, j'aurais compris, mais m'empoisonner?

Stacy se leva pour s'agenouiller devant moi en s'emparant de mes mains, je fronçais les sourcils pas tout à fait sur de l'attitude à adopter

- Je sais que ce ne dois pas être facile pour toi d'être la seule humaine au milieu d'une bande de vampire qui se nourrissent d'humains, je me doute également que tu dois te demander à qui faire confiance après ce qui s'est passé avec Kali, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que Garett est un véritable ami pour moi et tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux, tu es sa compagne, tu deviens donc logiquement aussi importante que lui à mes yeux, quelque soit le problème, tu peux venir me voir, avant et après ta transformation...

- Et bien... merci?

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire et secoua légèrement mes mains

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt revenir, il ne peut pas rester fâché contre toi bien longtemps...

- J'espère, murmurai-je

- Tu veux un conseil?

- Je prends, souriais-je

- Ne lui mens plus, d'autant que maintenant, tu dois savoir qu'il a des moyens d'apprendre la vérité, il te rendra heureuse, il suffit de lui faire confiance et ne lui dit pas que je t'ai parlé sinon il va m'arracher un bras

J'avais envi de rire à sa remarque, mais quelque chose dans son expression me disait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas

- Il a horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, m'informa t-elle

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en la remerciant silencieusement, elle se redressa pour commencer à ramasser les débris jonchant le sol, en quelques secondes, il avait pratiquement tout détruit dans la pièce.

Même si je n'avais pas voulu le blesser, je m'en voulais horriblement, mais jamais je ne me serais imaginé qu'il en arriverait à réagir de la sorte, qu'il s'énerverait quelques minutes, mais pas qu'il pète un câble, par ce que c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait...

J'aidais Stacy à nettoyer la salle malgré ses contestations, j'étais responsable, il me semblait donc logique que je prenne part à la remise en ordre de la pièce. Lorsque j'entendis un bruit sourd sur le balcon, je sursautais et me coupai avec un morceau de la lampe de bureau dont je ramassai les morceaux. Sans prêter attention à ma main, je pivotais la tête pour voir Garett s'avancer lentement vers moi après avoir demandé silencieusement à Stacy de quitter la pièce.

Sans un mot, Garett se baissa devant moi et le regard qu'il m'adressa me fit me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, murmura t-il en soupirant

J'allais répondre, mais il me fit signe de me taire, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de lui désobéir, alors je me contentais de baisser les yeux. Il prit doucement ma main la tourna pour regarder mon doigt coupé et le porta à la bouche pour le sucer. J'ai bien faillit m'évanouir tant son geste suscita une multitudes de désirs en moi, c'était érotique à souhait, mais avec un énorme effort, je tentais d'éteindre mon excitation et de taire les gémissements qui menacés de s'échapper de ma gorge.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas peur lorsque je fais ça, reprit-il en passant le bout de sa langue sur mon doigt

Non, la peur n'était pas vraiment d'actualité à cet instant, pensais-je en lutant pour reprendre mon souffle. Il tira doucement sur mon bras pour m'attirer à lui et colla ses lèvres aux miennes d'une manière possessive qui ne fit qu'accroitre mon excitation, je le soupçonnait de le faire en connaissance de cause, ce vampire devait savoir ce qu'il faisait pour moi...

L'une de ses mains glissa sur mon dos, tendit que l'autre se plaqua fermement contre ma hanche et il m'entraina jusqu'au divan en me soulevant sans peine. Je me retrouvais donc allongé, le cœur menaçant de s'échapper de ma poitrine avec lui au dessus de moi, il me scruta sans rien dire pendant un long moment, un très long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers mon oreille

- Embrasse-moi

Wow, est-ce qu'il veut que je me transforme en une sorte de flaque d'eau? Ou peut-être préfère t-il que je me consume? Je fermai les yeux et m'avança lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, mais sa voix m'arrêta dans mon élan.

- Avec les yeux ouverts, rajouta t-il

Je rouvrais les yeux en les plissant légèrement, je savais que j'avais à me faire pardonner, mais avait-il besoin d'en profiter de la sorte? Je fis ce qu'il voulait et eus le loisir d'être témoin du changement de couleur de ses iris et je dois dire que j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi fascinant, elles passèrent du rouge, au bordeaux, puis au noirs en quelques secondes, il dû remarquer que j'avais bloqué sur ses yeux par qu'il colla soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes et je dû luter pour garder les yeux ouverts tant la sensation était grisante. Sa main voyagea sur ma joue gauche qu'il caressa doucement du bout des doigts ses yeux toujours aimantés aux miens, était-il possible de s'évanouir de plaisir? Et s'il pouvait avoir cet effet sur moi avec un simple baiser, est-ce que je risquai de mourir en couchant avec lui?

Il glissa ses lèvres sur la ligne de ma mâchoires et je fus incapable de retenir plus longtemps mon gémissement, jamais je n'avais à ce point voulu un homme... ou plutôt un vampire, toujours est-il qu'il dû s'en rendre compte car ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire tendit que sa bouche revint sur la mienne m'embrassant avec avidité. Et ce fut ma perte, je m'agrippai fermement à ses cheveux d'une main, pendant que l'autre se plaqua sur sa joue, tentant de l'amener plus près, ce qui lui arracha un grognement et je fus parfaitement incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, trop perdu dans mon propre plaisir, me délectant du frottement de son érection sur mon centre, je le voulais... mais alors vraiment...

Il pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière et je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir la force de le frapper pour avoir arraché ses lèvres des miennes.

- Je te veux tellement, susurra t-il contre ma bouche

Je rouvrais les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, s'il me voulait tant que ça, pourquoi arrêter?

- Mais pas sur un divan au milieu des débris, répondit-il à ma question silencieuse

Je roulais des yeux, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? En tout cas, dans mon état d'excitation actuel, je m'en fichai royalement!

- Et pas sans avoir parler...

Là, c'est mon front que je plissais, parler... de quoi?

- Et pas sans que tu m'es clairement dit que tu me veux autant que je te veux...

- Ce sera tout?

- Non, promets moi de ne plus jamais me mentir

- J'ai eu tord, marmonnai-je en évitant son regard, je...

- En me regardant dans les yeux

Comment pouvais-je aimer quelqu'un d'aussi énervant? Comment pouvais-je le vouloir à ce point?

- Je ne te mentirais plus, grommelai-je en le regardant dans les yeux

- Promit?

- Promit

- Tu m'aimes?

- Oui...

Merde! Il devait vraiment se foutre de ma gueule! Comment il faisait pour m'avoir aussi facilement? Je voulais presque autant le frapper que coucher avec lui. Il m'adressa un sourire narquois et je dû user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas sourire moi même. Je secouai la tête en soupirant, ce vampire avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait et une partie de moi ne pouvais que ce sentir stupide alors que l'autre paraissait littéralement nager dans le bonheur... attends, moi, je suis heureuse?

- Je t'aime aussi ma compagne, roucoula t-il en me serrant dans ses bras

Mes mains glissèrent d'elle même dans sa chevelure, le faisant ronronner instantanément, il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et me serra plus fort contre sa poitrine.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, me demanda t-il suppliant

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse que ses lèvres trouva les miennes avec avidité, sa langue dansa avec la mienne dans un ballet langoureux, puis il se détacha, se releva pour s'assoir en m'entrainant avec lui et me prit la main.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Kali...

- Je comprends, le coupai-je, fais ce que tu veux

- Je peux l'emprisonner en attendant

- Non, ce serait trop cruel

- Pardon? Gronda t-il violemment, elle a faillit te tuer et tu trouve que la tenir enfermé deux mois serait trop cruel?

- Je ne serais certainement plus énervé contre elle dans deux mois, fais ce que tu veux, répétais-je en haussant les épaules

- Tu ne seras plus en colère?

- Écoute Garett, que tu m'en veuille par ce que j'ai mentis, je peux comprendre, mais tu ne vas pas aussi me rapprocher d'être ce que je suis, si elle avait vécu pendant deux mois en essayant encore et encore de me faire la misère, je me serais certainement fait un plaisir de lui arracher la tête en me réveillant avec les yeux rouges, mais je me connais, je ne suis pas rancunière, dans deux mois, sachant qu'elle a été enfermé, je lui aurais surement pardonné et ne fais pas comme si tu étais surpris, je t'ai dis que le manque de rancune était mon principal défaut

Il me souleva et m'installa sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, apparemment pas décidé à m'aider à calmer mon excitation...

- Tu as raison, soupira t-il en nichant son visage dans mon cou, je ne peux pas la laisser près de toi, je vais gérer ça, ensuite, je reviendrais te chercher, tu dineras et je te garderais avec moi toute la nuit

Quelle meilleurs façon de tuer quelqu'un qu'en faisant frissonner cette personne de manière incontrôlable? J'en avais le vertige, comment peut-on ressentir ça avec de simples mots?

- Dis-moi que tu me veux autant que je te veux, murmura t-il en baladant son nez contre mon cou

- Et bien, si ça n'était pas clair, je dois revoir...

- S'il te plais, me coupa t-il avant d'aspirer doucement ma peau entre ses lèvres

Je devais me l'avouer, depuis Edward, ma capacité à mettre des mots sur mes émotions paraissait avoir comme disparut, tout comme mon amour pour le romantisme, les mots restaient étrangement coincés dans ma gorge et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à accéder à sa requête, mais en prenant une grande inspiration, je parvins tout de même à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Je te veux, murmurai-je en gémissent sous les caresses de sa langue

- Hum, vraiment? Me taquina t-il en mordillant la peau de mon cou

- Vraiment, avouai-je en frissonnant

Il recula légèrement pour me mirer et je dû faire de nouveau un effort pour ne pas fuir son regard

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile pour toi de dire ce que tu ressens?

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette question, je sentis mes yeux s'élargirent et je me mordais la lèvres ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre

- Je... je crois que... j'en sais rien! Soupirai-je agacé, peut-être qu'Edward à tué plus de choses que je ne l'aurai pensé...

Je me déplaçais pour m'assoir à côté de lui, accoudé sur mes genoux, les mains jointes nerveusement

- Je n'étais pas comme ça, ricanai-je tristement, j'ai été... normal en quelque sorte, c'est comme si les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, je dois faire un effort ridicule pour... pouah! Tu sais quoi?Laisse tomber! Dis-je en me levant, on se voit plus tard

Il m'attrapa par le bras, mais je lui adressais un regard suppliant

- Viens...

- Non, pitié, ça non plus, c'est plus possible, grommelai-je en roulant des yeux, chialer de manière pathétique pendant qu'on me frotte le dos, je peux pas... j'ai pas besoin de ça. Il me relâcha en soupirant. Je vais prendre un bain, on se voit plus tard

La dessus je sortais de la pièce et dès que je fus dans le couloir, je m'adossai au mur en pleurant silencieusement tout en me tenant la poitrine, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais si bouleversé, mais tout ce dont j'avais envi, c'était de m'effondrer en pleurant...


	15. Chapter 15

Pov Garett

Elle était partit précipitamment de la chambre, je ne savais pas si je devais ou non la suivre, elle semblait si bouleversé, après quelques minutes de réflexion, je décidai que le plus urgent était de m'occuper de Kali, je me levai pour me rendre à la demeure des gardes mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter du balcon, mon téléphone sonna, j'étais tenté de ne pas décrocher, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me le permettre, en soupirant, je le sortais de ma poche pour prendre l'appel.

- Oui ?

- Garett, c'est Marcus, comment vas-tu mon ami ?

- Bien, soupirai-je

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, puis-je aider ? S'enquit mon ami apparemment inquiet

- Tu y comprends quelque chose aux émotions des humaines ?

- Que ce passe t-il Garett ?

Je me laissai tomber sur le divan et passa nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, que se passait-il ? Excellente question, plus ma compagne se rapprochait de moi et plus elle paraissait souffrir, j'aurais vraiment aimé comprendre…

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Isabella à enfin reconnu qu'elle m'aimait, mais… je crois qu'elle à toujours peur que je l'abandonne, le Cullen semble avoir fait pas mal de dégâts et je ne sais pas comment réparer

- Si elle t'aime, il suffit de te fondre dans cette relation mon ami, montre lui que tu l'aimes, montre lui ce qu'elle ait pour toi…

- Mais je l'aie fait ! Grognais-je

- Alors force-la un peu…

- Ça aussi, je l'aie fait, je ne comprends pas…

- Et bien, je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider, je t'appelais justement pour te prévenir que je serais bientôt chez toi

- Se passe t-il quelque chose ? M'inquiétai-je

- Je sens que je vais bientôt rencontrer ma compagne et je sais que je dois me rendre chez toi

- Tu veux dire que ta future compagne est une de mes gardes ? Ricanai-je en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Kali

- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment de toi dont je dois m'approcher, mais de ta compagne

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne sois pas sur la défensive mon ami, tu es son compagnon, c'est indéniable, mais je pense que c'est grâce à elle que je vais rencontrer la mienne, en tout cas, elle est lié à cette personne

Je restais silencieux un moment, ce que me disait Marcus me laissait perplexe, Isabella ne connaissait personne ici, quel lien pourrait-elle avoir avec la futur compagne de Marcus ?

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Sincèrement, moi non plus mon ami, moi non plus, mais je te l'aie dit lorsqu'elle est venu au château, elle a un lien avec ma futur compagne, reste plus qu'à découvrir lequel

- Bien, abdiquai-je les sourcils froncés, quand seras-tu là ?

- Dans deux jours, pas la peine de faire une fête, plaisanta t-il

- Comme tu veux, je te dis à dans deux jours Marcus

- A bientôt, mon ami

Je raccrochai en souriant, peut-être que Marcus pourrait m'aider, la sagesse dont il pouvait faire preuve me permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de ma compagne, pourquoi je ne parviens pas à la rassurer comme je le voudrais.

Je me levai prêt à aller m'occuper de Kali, repenser à elle fit renaitre ma colère, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait osé s'en prendre à ma compagne, était-elle assez stupide pour penser que la mort d'Isabella me pousserait dans ses bras ?

Sautant du balcon, je me pressai de rejoindre le bâtiment des gardes où je l'avais envoyé, la moitié de la garde était à la chasse au Canada, certains s'entrainaient et d'autres étaient dans leurs quartiers. Je poussais la porte avec force manquant de peu de la briser. Je savais qu'il me serait impossible d'utiliser mes dons de contrôle de l'esprit sur elle, son don à elle consistant justement à éteindre ce type de pouvoirs, mais je saurais la vérité de sa bouche, j'étais prêt à la torturer des jours durant si nécessaire avant de la tuer.

- Kali ? Appelai-je adossé au mur près de la porte

- Maitre ?

Elle venait d'apparaitre devant moi en affichant une expression d'innocence, je lui fis signe de me suivre à l'extérieur, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais me suivit sans discuter. Je marchais sur une centaine de mètres pour me retrouver à proximité des cachots, puis je me tournai vers elle en prenant une grande inspiration nécessaire pour ne pas la tuer de suite.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me confesser ? Demandai-je d'une voix lisse et menaçante

Elle fit une drôle de mimique mais reprit immédiatement une expression neutre

- Je ne comprends pas maitre…

- Kali, si tu m'obliges à répéter je te promets que ça va être douloureux, fulminai-je en m'approchant lentement

- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

La seconde d'après, je la soulevais par les cheveux en grognant à quelques centimètres de son visage

- Je vais te reposer la question une fois, si tu ne réponds pas correctement, je t'arrache un membre, en fait, à chaque fois que je devrais répéter cette question, je t'arracherais quelque chose…

- Je… je suis désolé Garett… tu… tu ne peux pas être avec ce morceau de viande, elle n'est pas digne de toi…

Son corps atterrit à quelques mètres, elle se releva pendant que je tentais de reprendre mon calme, je voulais qu'elle avoue

- J'attends ! Sifflai-je en serrant les mâchoires

- Je… j'ai empoisonné sa nourriture avec le venin de Scott

Hors de moi, je bondissais sur elle et tirais d'un coup sec sur son bras droit

- Es-tu folle ? Hurlai-je en jetant le membre derrière moi, tu voulais vraiment la tuer ?

Elle hurlait tellement sous la douleur qu'elle ne parvenait plus à parler, seuls ses yeux me suppliaient de l'épargner, j'étirais un sourire mauvais en guise de réponse et je la démembrais lentement et douloureusement avant de mettre le feu à son corps

Je ne pris pas la peine d'observer son corps bruler, je me dirigeais vers la maison pour voir Scott, je ne pensais pas qu'il était de mèche avec elle, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus qu'elle oserait s'attaquer à Isabella, je préférais donc m'en assurer.

- Maitre ? Murmura Greg qui sortait de ses quartiers

- Trouves-moi Scott

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le garde en question apparut au bout du couloir, il était apparemment avec le reste de la garde qui s'entrainer sur le terrain derrière la maison

- Pourquoi as-tu donné ton venin à Kali ! Hurlai-je

- Elle m'a dit que tu voulais essayer de créer des armes avec, mon maitre

Je ne décelais aucun mensonge, comme je le pensais, elle avait été seule à attenter à la vie d'Isabella, sa jalousie aura été sa perte.

- Ne prélève pas une goutte de ton venin, à moins que je te le demande moi-même, est-ce clair ?

- Oui maitre, murmura t-il en baissant la tête

- Prévenez les autres, Kali m'as trahi, elle est morte

Je me détournai pour retourner à la villa, je devais absolument demander à Stacy de rester avec Isabella, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'une telle chose se reproduise, même si c'était peu probable. Isabella avait eu beaucoup de chance, le venin de Scott est mortelle, pire que le plus venimeux des serpents pour les humains, il peut tuer un vampire en quelques minutes, si Kali lui avait injecté au lieu de lui faire ingérer, elle serait morte, elle espérait certainement que ça suffirait pour tuer une humaine, je ne pouvais que me sentir heureux de son erreur, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre, cette évidence me frappa comme un mur de brique, malgré mes siècles d'existence dans une solitude qui ne m'avais jamais dérangé, je me rendais brusquement compte qu'il me serait à présent impossible de continuer sans elle, je ne voudrais simplement plus vivre si je venais à la perdre.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le hall de la demeure, je vis Stacy assise devant son ordinateur à faire je ne sais quoi

- Stacy, j'aimerais que ton travail se résume à assurer la sécurité d'Isabella quand je ne suis pas avec elle à partir de maintenant, dis-je en m'installant sur la chaise près d'elle

Elle referma son portable et se tourna vers moi en soupirant

- Je l'aie croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure, elle sortait de la pièce où tu l'as rejoint et elle pleurait…

- Pourquoi ? Murmurai-je perplexe

- J'aurais voulu le savoir, mais dès qu'elle a remarqué que j'étais là, elle s'est précipité dans sa chambre après m'avoir adressé un regard qui me disait clairement de la laisser tranquille

Je me chiffonnais le visage, j'avais du mal à croire que seul cet imbécile d'Edward Cullen pouvait être responsable de son comportement, elle paraissait parfois dans une telle souffrance et d'après ce que j'avais pu remarquer, elle ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi elle-même.

- Je vais aller la voir, annonçais-je en me levant, j'ai eu Marcus au téléphone, il sera là dans deux jours

- Visite officielle ?

- Non, non, juste amicale, prépare-lui une pièce…

- Faut-il prévoir une cérémonie de bienvenue ?

- Pas nécessaire, précisai-je avant de monter les escaliers, vas me préparer la sauna s'il te plaît

Je montais quelques marches et me retournai vers Stacy qui s'était levé pour partir

- Stacy ? Appelai-je

- Maitre ?

- Merci, souriais-je, pour information, je me suis occupé de Kali

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et sortit de la maison. Je courais pour rejoindre la chambre d'Isabella en me demandant si je devais tenter de profiter de cette soirée ou essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son mal, je restais quelques secondes à y penser adossé au mur près de la porte, mais je fus incapable de me décider, alors j'entrais dans la chambre en me disant que je ferais en fonction du déroulement de la soirée.

Elle était assise sur son lit habillé de son peignoir, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qu'elle mirait par la fenêtre ouverte, elle paraissait tellement prise par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas ma présence de suite, j'étais resté debout à la regarder une bonne minute avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers moi. Elle se leva sans un mot et marcha lentement jusqu' à la porte de sa penderie.

- Ne t'habille pas, soufflai-je en me plaqua contre son dos

- Pardon ?

J'embrassais doucement son cou et fis glisser le peignoir de son épaule pour en faire de même sur sa clavicule la faisant frissonner.

- Ne t'habille pas, répétai-je contre son oreille, est-ce que tu as faim ?

Elle secoua la tête, apparemment trop perturbé par mes baisers pour utiliser sa voix, son cœur battait si fort, j'étais toujours émerveillé de constater l'effet que je pouvais avoir sur elle.

- Suis-moi, murmurai-je en la prenant par la main

Je la conduisis en silence jusqu'au sous sol, j'y avais fait installer un sauna en pensant à elle, pour elle et pour nous, je me doutais que la température de mon corps ne rendrait pas les choses agréables pour elle, j'espérais juste que cela lui plairait. Je poussais la porte se trouvant au bout du couloir, elle fronça les sourcils lorsque nous fument dans le sas, je la fis passer devant moi et lui fis signe d'avancer. Elle ouvrit la deuxième porte et laissa échapper un rire en comprenant où nous nous trouvions.

- Prévoyant, s'esclaffa-t-elle amusé

Je m'approchais d'elle, plaquant mon torse contre son dos, mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure pour soulever ses boucles brunes afin de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque, elle m'offrit un doux gémissement, je laissais retomber ses cheveux et fit glisser le peignoir qui atterrit sur le sol.

- Je t'aime, soupirai-je en posant le menton sur son épaule, je te veux

Elle porta sa main sur ma nuque et pivota la tête vers moi en m'attirant pour m'embrasser, je frissonnais de toutes les fibres de mon corps tout en essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle, ma bête ressentait le besoin de s'accoupler et je ne pouvais pas faire ça, elle était trop fragile. Pendant qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser, j'en profitais pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements d'une main, dès que ce fut fait, je serpentais mes bras autour de sa taille, elle se tourna vers moi et plaqua ses mains sur mon visage

- Je te veux aussi, murmura t'elle avant de fondre sur ma bouche


	16. Chapter 16

PREMIERE FOIS

Pov Bella

Il m'avait porté jusqu'au bassin ornant le milieu de la pièce, l'eau y était chaude et parfumé, il descendit lentement les marches pour nous faire entrer dans l'eau, il me déposa doucement sur mes pieds et m'embrassa de nouveau en baladant ses mains le long de mes hanches tendit que je baladais les miennes sur ses bras. Je cherchai l'ombre d'une hésitation, d'un doute dans mon esprit, mais rien, rien d'autre que l'envi et le besoin, d'une certaine manière, j'étais un peu en colère en prenant conscience qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début, je ne pouvais pas combattre ce que je ressentais, j'avais fini par l'aimer et ce, malgré le pathétique combat que j'avais livré contre moi-même.

Il me reprit dans ses bras sans briser le baiser et me souleva pour me déposer sur le bord du bassin qui était beaucoup plus petit qu'une piscine mais beaucoup plus grand qu'un bain à remous, lorsque je fus installé, il plaqua son corps entre mes jambes, le bas de son torse entre mes cuisses et il déposa des baisers sur mon ventre, remontant lentement sur ma poitrine, mon cou et termina sa route sur ma bouche.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres

Bien que j'étais à présent sur de mes sentiments, les avouer comme il le faisait me paraissait encore très difficile, mais je savais qu'il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de l'entendre sans devoir me pousser à lui dire, alors rassemblant tout mon courage, je pris son visage entre mes mains et colla mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

- Tu avais raison, murmurai-je presque inaudible, ce n'est sans doute pas le genre de chose qu'on peut essayer de refouler. Je déposais un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre. Je t'aime

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'était aussi difficile de ne pas pleurer en prononçant ces mots, je me sentais si stupide, si faible, non seulement, je n'étais pas parvenu à contrôler mes émotions pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient là, bien encrés dans mon esprit, j'avais un mal fou à les assumés.

Son bras serpenta ma taille, me ramenant à la réalité par la même occasion, je rouvrais les yeux et fus émerveillé par son sourire

- Je te rendrais heureuse, me promit-il en me scrutant intensément, fait-moi confiance et je te rendrais heureuse

Je lui adressais un sourire avant de fondre à nouveau sur sa bouche, je voulais lui faire confiance, je voulais croire ce qu'il me disait, mieux, je voulais être heureuse…

Mettant toutes mes pensées de côté, je me concentrais sur notre baiser, sur lui et les sensations qu'il me faisait ressentir, dire qu'il y a peu de temps encore, j'étais persuadé qu'il était impossible d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un vampire…

Merci Edward Cullen, pensai-je sarcastique

Garett glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille et je me giflai intérieurement d'oser penser à Edward dans un pareil moment, il souffla doucement sur ma peau, son souffle froid faisait contraste avec vapeur flottant autour de nous

- Tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dis sur notre première fois ? Susurra-t-il en m'adressant un sourire ravageur

Je déglutis en repensant à ses paroles, lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela, j'étais sur que c'était surtout pour me provoquer. Sa bouche aspira doucement la peau sous mon oreille et descendit lentement sur mon cou, jusqu'à mon sein droit, il aspira mon mamelon m'arrachant un gémissement, puis il attribua la même attention à l'autre pendant un moment, son ronronnement faisait vibrer son corps et le mien par la même occasion et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter mon plaisir. Il détacha ses lèvres de mon corps et déposa un furtif baiser sur mon nombril avant de plonger tout droit sur mon mont de venus, surprise, je poussais un petit cri et je le sentis sourire alors qu'il agitait frénétiquement sa langue contre mon paquet de nerfs.

Saleté de Dracula !

J'arquai le dos en penchant la tête en arrière, mes coudes m'empêchant de m'écrouler sur le sol carrelé. Il agrippa mes jambes tremblantes me repoussant légèrement en arrière en relevant la tête pour me regarder et posa ses mains sur le bord du bassin pour coller son torse contre ma poitrine

- Allonges-toi, murmura-t-il en s'appuyant doucement contre moi pour me forcer à me mettre sur le dos

Il m'embrassa furtivement et fit voyager sa bouche le long de mon corps pour retourner entre mes jambes, je sentis sa main s'emparer de la mienne pour l'amener dans ses cheveux et je les agrippaient avec force pendant qu'il jouait de sa langue sur mon centre, il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira légèrement vers lui pour avoir un meilleurs accès, je compris pourquoi lorsque je sentis sa langue pénétrer en moi me faisant gémir plus fort que je ne l'aurait voulu.

Après plusieurs minutes, sa langue reprit sa place sur mon clitoris et il me pénétra avec deux doigts, j'arquais de nouveau le dos essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ma respiration, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça aurait pu être aussi bon, je remerciai le ciel de ne jamais avoir partagé tel moment avec Edward, j'étais sur que ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi incroyable avec lui, je n'aurais pas pu rêver première fois aussi parfaite, son expérience pouvait y être pour beaucoup, mais c'est l'amour que nous partagions qui rendait ce moment euphorisant, j'avais la sensation d'être en harmonie avec lui, même ma meilleurs amie la gène semblait avoir disparut. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureuse d'avoir préservé ma virginité, non pas pour respecter une quelconque morale passé d'âge, mais par ce que je comprenais que ça valait vraiment la peine d'attendre, si Edward avait finit par céder à mes avances, je l'aurais regretté le reste de ma vie, ce genre de première fois, on s'en souvient le reste de son existence.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler frénétiquement et mon bas ventre à chauffer de la manière la plus agréable qui soit, quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était allongé sur moi, collé contre ma poitrine, ses doigts travaillant toujours en moi tendit que son pouce me caressait de plus en plus vite.

- Jouis pour moi, mon amour, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche

Comme si mon corps était plus que disposé à lui obéir, l'instant d'après, j'explosais sous ses doigts alors qu'il avalait mon cri en m'embrassant langoureusement.

Je m'agrippai fermement son cou pour l'attirer plus près

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je entre deux baisers, je te veux en moi

Il se statufia et pendant un instant toutes mes craintes réapparurent, j'eus peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, qu'il revienne sur sa déclaration, stupide, puisqu'il étira un magnifique sourire sur son beau visage avant de me soulever pour me ramener dans l'eau avec lui. Il enroula mes jambes autour de lui, je sentais sa longueur frotter contre mon centre alors qu'il me mordillait doucement la peau du cou, il plaqua sa main sur mon dos pour me tenir et il me rehaussa légèrement, je sentis alors sa pointe contre mon entré et il commença à pousser doucement pendant que sa bouche atteignit mon sein gauche, mes yeux roulèrent littéralement à l'arrière de ma tête. Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie, aussi aimé et à ma place et je crois que ce fus la première fois que je pleurais non pas parce que j'étais triste, mais heureuse, j'étais juste heureuse et il n'y avait rien à l'horizon pour entacher cela.

Je resserrais mes jambes autour de lui pour le prendre en moi, mais il m'arrêta en remarquant mes larmes, marquant une pause, son visage mua en une expression perplexe, il fronça les sourcils et sa main se déplaça jusqu'à ma nuque, il allait me demander ce que j'avais, mais je devançais ma réponse en étirant un sourire.

- Je vais bien, lui assurai-je

L'incrédulité marquait son visage, je l'embrassais alors violemment aussi longtemps qu'il me fut possible ou du moins, que mes poumons me le permettaient.

- Maintenant prends-moi, soupirai-je en relâchant ses lèvres

Visiblement rassuré, il continua à pousser lentement en moi, mais je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter, alors j'en finissais avec cette étape d'un coup de hanche, il poussa un grognement sauvage faisant vibrer tout son corps tendit que je tentais de faire passer la brulure qui n'était pas aussi insupportable que je l'aurais imaginé, sans doute grâce au fait que nous étions plongé dans l'eau.

Il resta immobile en moi quelques secondes me laissant perplexe, je me doutais qu'il voulait que je souffre le moins possible, mais j'avais dans l'idée que s'il fallait souffrir, autant que ce soit rapide, donc dans mon esprit, plus vite il se mettrait à bouger, plus vite je me mettrais à avoir du plaisir.

Après un moment, il se mit à remuer lentement dans et hors de moi, le plaisir me gagna rapidement et toujours en agrippant son cou, je penchai ma tête en arrière me noyant dans la sensation. Sa bouche qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas quitté mes seins remonta sur ma bouche pour mordiller ma lèvre inférieure

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal, me pria t'il doucement, je n'ai jamais couché avec une humaine et je ne voudrais pas…

Je poussais un petit cri de frustration qui eut le don de le faire taire, je pris son visage entre mes mains et scruta ses iris rougeâtres

- Garett, prends-moi, tout de suite ! Aboyai-je en regrettant de ne pas avoir la force de le violer

Il se mit à rire doucement et m'adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, ricana t'il avant de s'enfoncer violemment en moi

Je poussais un long gémissement de surprise, vite remplacé par un autre provoqué par le plaisir, l'une de ses mains était fermement agrippé à mon cul tendit que l'autre me maintenait fermement le dos et ses lèvres se baladaient d'un sein à l'autre

- C'est si bon d'être en toi chérie. Il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon visage et noya son regard embrumé de venin dans le mien un instant avant de m'embrasser. Je t'aime tellement

- Je t'aime aussi, lâchai-je dans un gémissement, je t'aime, répétais-je en me penchant sur son oreille, prends-moi plus fort

Il s'exécuta en passant ses bras sous mes genoux pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi et je hurlais si fort dans l'extase en venant que je priais silencieusement pour qu'aucun vampire ne soit dans la maison, il m'aurait forcement entendu, même un humain m'aurait entendu.

Il vint quelques secondes plus tard en poussant un rugissement tel qu'en temps normal, j'aurais certainement étais effrayé. Il s'adossa ensuite contre le muret du bassin et nicha sa tête dans mon cou en essayant tout comme moi de reprendre son souffle, ce qui me fis intérieurement rire dans la mesure qu'il n'était pas censé avoir besoin d'air. Il recommença à ronronner en frottant doucement sa joue contre mon épaule.

- Je t'aime ma compagne, roucoula t'il

- Hum… moi aussi, répondis-je difficilement

Il redressa la tête et dégagea mes cheveux pour voir mon visage toujours collé à son épaule

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en me caressant la joue

- Je vais m'endormir, parvins-je à articuler en baillant

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, me libéra en me soulevant doucement et me porta pour sortir du bassin, je m'accrochais à son cou les yeux clos en ayant toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sombrer, je le sentis mettre quelque chose sur moi, une serviette ou mon peignoir et quelques secondes après, j'étais séché et allongé sur mon lit, il m'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et me prit dans ses bras pour me bercer au son de ses doux ronronnements.

Pov Garett

J'avais été amusé de la voir s'endormir aussi rapidement après notre union, je ne m'étais pas remis de nos ébats que je la prenais dans mes bras pour sortir du bain afin de la ramener rapidement dans sa chambre, j'attrapai un peignoir propre dans le sas pour la couvrir et je montais aussi vite que possible. Elle était épuisé, il est vrai que je n'avais pas pris cet aspect en compte, elle ne disposait pas encore de ma résistance, mais j'avais adoré du début à la fin, lui faire l'amour avait été tout bonnement incroyable, je savais que c'était sa première fois, pourtant aucune femme ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant de plaisir, goutter son nectar était jouissif et être en elle était divin, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais recommencé aussitôt. J'étais comblé comme jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, au-delà du fait que j'avais passé un incroyable moment physiquement parlant, elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait et ces mots étaient sortit si naturellement de sa bouche qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'agrémenter mon plaisir et combler mon cœur.

Lorsque je passais la porte de la chambre, elle était pratiquement endormit, je voyais bien qu'elle lutait pour tenter de rester éveillé, mais je sentais ses bras autour de mon cou lâchaient prises, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire rire. Je la déposais doucement sur le lit, sécha rapidement son corps et l'allongea en ramenant les couvertures sur elle pour l'étreindre sans la faire souffrir de la température de mon corps, je n'avais pas voulu perdre de temps en lui passant quelque chose pour dormir, elle était donc nu sous les couvertures et je dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sauter sur elle.

Je prenais enfin la réelle mesure de ce que je tenais fermement dans mes bras, elle n'était pas juste une humaine, une femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux, elle était ma compagne, mon avenir, ma vie et rien ne serait plus jamais possible sans elle. Indispensable, voilà ce qu'elle était devenu pour moi, cela me paraissait incroyable, après tout, j'avais vécu des siècles sans elle, mais à présent, il me semblait que ma vie ne faisait que commencer, que jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'une attente pour elle, j'avais été créé pour être avec elle et elle avait été créé pour moi, c'était une évidence indéniable, une évidence dont j'avais pris conscience lorsque je fus enfin plongé en elle, à ma place. Je m'étais immobilisé un moment, d'abord par ce que j'avais peur qu'elle souffre, mais le moment avait duré afin de me permettre de passer la stupéfaction de ce que je ressentais, moi qui m'étais souvent demandé si nous autres vampires avions une âme, à ce moment là, je compris qu'assurément, elle était là, comment pourrions-nous ressentir tant de félicité si ce n'était pas le cas ? Comment aurai-je pu renaitre, enfuis au chaud dans l'autre partie de mon âme qui m'avait manqué toutes ses années sans que je ne m'en rende compte avant d'être enfin réuni avec l'égal qui faisait de moi un être complet. Je n'étais pas sur qu'elle avait pu ressentir la même chose, je pensais en fait que mes sens aiguisés de vampire me permettait de ressentir cela tout comme j'avais ressentis ce lien dès l'instant ou j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, je ne pouvais que m'émerveiller en pensant à ce que je ressentirais lorsqu'elle serait enfin comme moi, il me paraissait impossible de me sentir plus heureux, plus débordant d'une plénitude dont j'ignorais jusqu'ici l'existence.

Cependant, je savais que ce serait le cas et j'exaltai par avance, tellement, que je ne regrettais qu'une chose ne pas pouvoir pleurer, je souris à cette idée, moi le guerrier, l'un des vampires le plus redouté voulait pleurer.

Cette pensée m'amena à l' instant où j'avais vu ses larmes… avait-elle ressentit la même chose que moi ? Il est vrai qu'en la voyant dans cet état, j'avais d'abord pris peur, en règle générale, les humains pleurent lorsqu'ils sont tristes ou lorsqu'ils ont mal, elle avait tenté de me rassurer, mais un doute avait tout de même subsisté, même après qu'elle m'est embrassé, mais maintenant, alors que j'étais allongé auprès d'elle en prenant le temps de ressentir toutes les émotions dans lesquelles je me noyais avec joie, je ressentis l'envi de pleurer, je compris que peut-être elle avait voulu me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune tristesse, ni douleur, peut-être ces larmes avaient-elles la même source que mes émotions...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle s'était endormit, je caressais doucement ses boucles brunes, assez pour combler mon besoin de contact, mais pas suffisamment pour la réveiller. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'agiter, je levai immédiatement ma main de peur d'en être la cause et je me contentais de la regarder, mais le manque de contact semblait l'agiter d'avantage, elle souffla quelques choses entre ses lèvres, trop faiblement pour que je puisse comprendre, puis elle se tourna d'un côté, puis revint vers moi violemment, si violemment que j'hésitais à la réveiller et puis, elle se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil et là, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, au point que je décidais qu'il était temps de la ramener à la réalité, malheureusement, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de la réveiller en douceur, elle poussa un hurlement effrayant en se redressant en position assise sur le lit.

Elle sanglotait les yeux rivés sur le mur face à elle, je caressais doucement son épaule et elle sursauta brusquement en poussant un autre cri.

- Isabella, murmurai-je inquiet, c'est moi…

Poussant un soupire de soulagement, sa main se posa sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait visiblement de se calmer.

- Désolé, souffla-t-elle encore désorienté, désolé… j'ai… juste…c'était juste un cauchemar

Je la pris dans mes bras me demandant si ce n'était pas elle qu'elle tentait de rassurer, frottant doucement son dos, une idée sombre me vint à l'esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en faire part

- Ce n'est pas moi qui provoque de tels rêves ? Demandai-je terrifié à l'idée d'être responsable de son état

- Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non… j'ai fait un rêve stupide qui se passait avant que j'arrive à Forks…

- Racontes-moi

Je la sentis se crisper dans mes bras et elle secoua frénétiquement la tête comme si l'idée d'y repenser l'effrayait horriblement.

- Non, s'il te plait, c'était juste stupide

Ne voulant pas la pousser d'avantage, je me contentais de hocher la tête et de la bercer, elle finit par se rendormir quelques minutes plus tard la tête nichée contre mon torse. J'hésitais à fouiner dans son esprit pour en savoir plus, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fâche en l'apprenant, je l'avais prié de me faire confiance, mais je devais aussi faire ma part de travail pour gagner cette confiance, par ailleurs, elle avait sans doute raison, il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.


	17. Chapter 17

Pov Bella

Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain toujours nichée dans les bras de Garett, il ne remarqua pas de suite que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je profitais du moment, jusqu'à ce que me revienne en tête le cauchemar que j'avais fait au milieu de la nuit, cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas fait de rêve, celui-ci était plus criant que les autres, et contrairement à ceux que j'avais l'habitude de faire, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, ce dont je me serais bien passé.

C'était étrange, ça n'avait aucun sens…

Un peu avant de venir à Forks, j'avais eu un accident qui avait causé une amnésie partielle qui logiquement aurait dû disparaitre rapidement, seulement ça n'avait pas été le cas et j'avais oublié pratiquement un an de ma vie, cela était arrivé à moins d'un mois de mon départ pour Forks, en me réveillant à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi j'avais pris la décision de partir en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, j'aurais au moins pu attendre les quelques mois qui me séparait des vacances. Ma mère m'avait expliqué ce que je lui avais dis, je pouvais comprendre la raison qui m'avais poussé à prendre cette décision, laisser ma mère suivre mon beau père dans ses voyages, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la précipitation de mon départ. Ma mère m'avait demandé de rester après l'accident, mais dès que je fus sortis de l'hôpital, je décidais de faire ce qui avait été prévu, je ne comprenais peut-être pas tout, mais je savais que lorsque je prenais une décision, ce n'était jamais dû au hasard, il y avait toujours une très bonne raison.

J'étais donc partis vivre chez mon père, le médecin qui avait reprit mon dossier à Seattle ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mémoire ne revenait pas, il pensait que ce problème avait une source psychologique, j'avais eu beau pousser les efforts, je n'étais jamais parvenu à récupérer mes souvenirs, du moins pas tous, alors j'avais finis par abandonner, encore une fois, rien n'arrive au hasard.

Les lèvres de Garett sur mon front me ramenèrent agréablement à la réalité

- Bonjour, ma compagne, roucoula-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi

Je soupirai d'aise en pivotant légèrement la tête contre son torse pour y déposer un baiser, je n'avais pas pris le temps de le détailler la veille, mais il avait vraiment un corps parfait, carré, musclé, mais pas gonflé, dieu qu'il était beau…

- Bonjour, répondis-je en fermant les yeux

- Tu as faim ?

Je hochai doucement la tête, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de celle-ci et me repoussa légèrement sur le côté pour se lever, mais je m'agrippai fermement à lui

- Tu veux que je t'emmène en bas ? Proposa-t-il

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que non

- J'ai de nombreux dons, mais pas celui de faire apparaitre la nourriture d'un claquement de doigts…

- Humm… juste cinq minutes, le priai-je

- Tout ce que tu veux

Tout ? Pensai-je en me remémorant nos ébats. Je souriais en me fustigeant, pas maintenant, le ventre vide et le cerveau toujours pas totalement réveillé. Nous restions sans bouger un long moment, beaucoup plus long que cinq malheureuses minutes, puis je roulais sur le côté pour le laisser partir à regret. Au lieu de sortir du lit, il se déplaça trop rapidement pour mes yeux et se retrouva planant sur moi.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il après un long silence

- Je t'aime aussi, murmurai-je en combattant mon envi de fuir son regard

Il pencha légèrement la tête de sorte que sa joue se plaqua doucement contre la mienne

- Dis-le encore

- Je t'aime

Il planta sa bouche sur la mienne et m'embrassa goulument avant de disparaitre soudainement me laissant haletante sur le lit avec une furieuse envi de meurtre.

En soupirant, je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre rapidement ma douche, je m'habillais tout aussi vite en enfilant un pantalon de yoga et retrouva Garett assit sur la table devant la fenêtre du balcon en sortant de la penderie.

- Viens, souffla-t-il en tendant la main vers moi

Je l'attrapai bien volontiers en pensant m'installer sur la chaise près de lui, mais il me tira sur ses genoux, je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant comment je pouvais me concentrer sur ma nourriture en étant assise sur ses genoux, mais je m'exécutais, il paraissait si heureux, je n'aurais rien voulu faire quoi que ce soit pour entacher le magnifique sourire ornant son visage, tout aussi magnifique soit dit en passant…

Je me sentis soudainement bien plus banale auprès de lui que je ne l'étais auprès d'Edward… Edward était un beau gamin, Garett était un homme absolument parfait… et moi… moi, je n'étais qu'une humaine avec tous les défauts que cela implique, comment pouvais-je attirer un homme pareil ?

- Ça va ?

- Oui, soupirai-je en portant la fourchette à ma bouche, très bien

Il serpenta ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je n'étais brusquement plus très intéressé par le contenu de mon assiette, mon attention reporté sur une faim tout à fait différente, mais alors que je m'apprêtais à me tortiller sur lui, il siffla soudainement…

- Une journée de paix, n'est-ce pas possible ? Pesta-t-il tendu

Sans un mot, je me levai légèrement pour lui permettre de partir, mais au lieu de se dégager, il posa ses mains sur chacune de mes fesses et je lâchai ma fourchette instantanément

- J'ai envi de toi

Je lui en voulais encore de m'avoir laissé comme une imbécile sur le lit tout à l'heure, alors je redescendais mes fesses sur lui, il dégagea ses mains dans le processus et je me frottais activement contre son érection naissante. Il grogna et ses mains remontèrent rapidement sur ma poitrine massant doucement mes mamelons à travers le tissu.

Sa main descendit entre mes jambes et il passa rapidement la barrière de mon pantalon et de mon string

- Tu es noyé, susurra-t-il en pinçant doucement mon paquet de nerfs, ça me donne envi d'y mettre ma langue…

Je soupirai en essayant de trouver l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin pour parler, ce qui fut plus difficile que prévu dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas vouloir me rendre la tâche facile

- Garett, si tu commences, je te conseil de finir sinon je te promets que tu ne me toucheras plus jusqu'à ce que mes yeux deviennent aussi rouges que les tiens…

Il siffla menaçant et la seconde d'après, mon pantalon était baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisses, il s'était glissé en moi me faisant gémir bruyamment, ses mains fermement agrippé sur mes hanches me faisant monter et descendre sur lui en rythme

- Tu disais ? Grogna-t-il contre mon oreille

- Rien… rien du tout, haletais-je en m'accrochant aux accoudoirs de la chaise

- Bien, je ne veux plus entendre ça ! M'ordonna-t-il alors qu'un grognement constant s'échappait de sa poitrine, mes mains ne resteront jamais loin de toi

Il conduisit mes hanches de plus en plus vite et l'une de ses mains se déplaça pour reprendre sa place sur mon centre tendit que je prenais le relai en poussant en rythme sur lui, l'instant d'après, je sentis ses dents mordiller fortement mon épaule ce qui m'arracha un cri d'extase et ma main se plaqua sur sa nuque pour garder sa bouche à cette place. Il se dégagea brusquement, ma pathétique force ne pouvant rivaliser avec la sienne

- Tu aimes ça ? Me demanda-t-il avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses lèvres

- Oui, soufflai-je en priant silencieusement pour qu'il resserre de nouveau ses dents sur mon épaule

Il s'immobilisa soudainement me faisant soupirer inutilement mon désaccord

- Je peux te mordre sans pousser de venin en toi, m'informa-t-il doucement

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il recommença à bouger tout en grognant plus fort, sa main enserra doucement mon cou pendant qu'il baladait ses dents, grattant doucement mon épaule, me laissant conduire les mouvements, son autre main redescendit sur mon sexe et je sentis ses dents pousser dans ma peau, ce qui me fis jouir instantanément, il tenta de reculer son visage, mais ma main s'empressa de le maintenir en place

- Non, ne bouge pas, le suppliai-je en me sentant de nouveau partir

Cette fois-ci, il jouissait au même instant que moi, ce fut si fort que tout mon corps se mit à trembler frénétiquement, je relâchai ma prise sur sa nuque et il détacha sa bouche de mon épaule, je savais qu'il m'avait bu et j'espérais juste qu'il n'avait pas souffert en se forçant à arrêter, sa langue lécha ma plaie comme il l'avait fait avec mon front et son corps se détendit sous le mien.

Sa respiration était lourde et saccadé, il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra contre son torse en ronronnant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- J'ai vus des étoiles, roucoula-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, c'était… parfait, mais ça va te laisser une cicatrice

- Heu… ouai, et alors ?

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, puis resserra sa prise sur moi en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux

- Alors, je t'aime un peu plus chaque seconde…

J'aurais sans doute ris si je n'avais pas ressentis la même chose, il me souleva légèrement pour remettre mon pantalon et ranger son matériel, puis il grogna de nouveau

- Il faut que j'y aille, soupira-t-il

Hochant la tête, je me décalai pour lui permettre de se lever, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Me proposa-t-il avec un regard de chiot que je ne lui connaissais pas

- Non, je suis fatigué… encore, riais-je en m'enfonçant dans la chaise

Il embrassa mon front, puis mes lèvres et se redressa pour sortir

- Je reviens vite, promit-il avant de quitter la chambre

Je me retrouvai seule dans la pièce, me remettant de nos ébats en frottant doucement mon épaule, si j'avais sus avant que le laisser me boire serait aussi jouissif, je lui aurais demandé de le faire plus tôt, pensai-je en me levant.

Après m'être de nouveau changé, puis avoir débarrassé la table de mon petit déjeuner, je décidais de téléphoner à ma mère et à Alice, depuis mon arrivé ici, mon téléphone avait été éteint et je n'avais même pas pris la peine de vérifier si j'avais eu des messages.

Dès les premières secondes, celui-ci sonna annonçant de nombreux messages, les trois premiers étaient d'Alice, elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, puis mon père qui me reprochait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de moi depuis un moment alors que je lui avais promit de l'appeler régulièrement, puis un de ma mère qui me laissa perplexe

- Chérie, c'est maman, rappelle moi, j'ai besoin de te parler, ça ne va pas très bien avec Phil, il a été renvoyé de sa dernière équipe… et… rappelle-moi chérie

Elle sanglotait, ma mère ne pleurait jamais, horrifié, je pris conscience que le message datait de quatre jours, je me pressais de la recontacter, je tremblais inexplicablement en entendant la première sonnerie, la deuxième, puis enfin, elle décrocha…

- Allo ?

- Maman ? Maman, ça va ? Paniquai-je

- Bella, soupira-t-elle, ma chérie, tu m'as manqué

- Moi aussi maman, j'ai eu ton message, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante, je vais bien

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?

J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé

- Raccroche ! Hurla la voix d'un homme que je ne reconnaissais pas

- Maman ? Appelai-je

- Je… je dois te laisser chérie, je t'aime…

- Maman ? Maman, attends ! La suppliai-je

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter d'avantage, elle avait raccroché, je restais immobile un moment, ma mère était toujours pleine de vie, heureuse, alors que là, sa voix était morne et triste, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Je posais mon portable sur la table, me précipita jusqu'à la penderie pour en sortir quelques tenus que j'entassais dans un sac sans réfléchir, je devais aller chez elle, je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après avoir mis mes affaires de toilettes et mon portable dans mon sac, je descendais en espérant trouver les clés d'une des voitures garées près de la maison, ce fus ma chance lorsque je trouvais celles 4x4 sur la console près de la porte, je les attrapais et me précipitais à l'extérieur

- Merde ! Garett ! Soufflai-je en me statufiant brusquement

Je l'appelai en espérant qu'il m'entende, lui ou l'un de ses gardes, mais rien, je retournais alors dans la maison pour prendre un papier et un stylo afin de lui laisser un message.

_Je me doute que tu vas me détester pour ça et je m'en excuse par avance, mais je dois aller chez ma mère, je l'ai eu au téléphone et quelque chose cloche, il faut que j'aille l'aider, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu dois être trop loin et je n'ai pas le temps de te chercher._

_Je te laisse l'adresse de ma mère, si tu décides de venir, je te supplie de ne pas t'énerver en sa présence, elle ne sait rien de l'existence des vampires et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit effrayée._

_Je t'aime,_

_Bella_

Je terminai par l'adresse de ma mère et après avoir coincé la note sur la porte, je me mis à courir vers la voiture, je montais derrière le volant et démarrais en trombe regrettant que le seul jour ou j'avais vraiment besoin d'un vampire dans le coin, ils avaient tous décidé de ce réunir je ne sais où.

Ne connaissant pas la région, je ne savais pas dans quel direction je devais aller pour rejoindre l'aéroport, je n'eus aucun mal cependant à retrouver la route par laquelle nous étions arrivé dans la propriété, ne restait plus qu'à retrouver celle menant à l'aéroport, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus compliqué…


	18. Chapter 18

Lilou... ma belle, si tu veux que je réponde, il me faut une adresse, sur ton com, il n'y a rien de tel, donc j'attends avec impatience, bizzz

* * *

OMBRE

Pov Garett

Bien évidemment, demander la paix une journée complète devait être trop pour eux, alors je l'avais laissé à contre cœur pour me rendre dans le bâtiment des gardes, j'avais entendu la voix de Stacy me demander de venir les rejoindre. En arrivant, ma garde rapproché était réuni dans la salle prévu à cet effet, dans la mesure où tous les gardes étaient dans la maison, je ne pris pas la peine de demander à Stacy de rejoindre Isabella.

- Bien, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en m'installant sur mon fauteuil

Scott, Doug et Mickael s'avancèrent légèrement devant les autres, je fronçais les sourcils, que pouvait-il se passer d'aussi grave pour qu'il fasse une tête pareille ?

- Nous avons repéré une femelle sur les terres, une rousse, commença Doug les épaules voutés et les yeux rivés au sol, elle semble avoir un don pour échapper à ses poursuivants… mais il faut attendre Mily pour avoir plus de détail, elle l'a suivit plus longtemps que nous, elle a suivit sa piste et nous a dit de revenir ici pour te prévenir…

Il fallut attendre plus d'une demi-heure que Mily revienne ce qui m'énervait beaucoup dans la mesure où j'aurais préféré attendre avec ma compagne plutôt qu'ici, mais j'en profitais pour gérer les affaires courantes et prévenir tous le monde de l'arrivé de Marcus le lendemain

Enfin Mily passa la porte, elle était recouverte de terre et semblait s'être battu

- T'es-tu battu avec elle ? M'enquis-je en la détaillant

- Non maitre, répondit Mily, elle semblait chercher quelque chose, elle n'a fait que courir en zig zag en passant à travers nos lignes, nous étions cinq sur elle et elle n'a eu aucune difficulté à nous narguer, je suis parvenu à la suivre sur une centaine de kilomètres, mais j'ai fini par la perdre

Je poussai sur mes pieds pour reculer légèrement mon siège, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je baladais mes yeux sur ma garde tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit

- Mily ! Grognai-je las de patienter

- Il semble qu'elle avait l'odeur de ta compagne sur elle, lâcha-t-elle brusquement

- Comment ça ? Paniquai-je en me levant

- Je sais que je n'ai sentis ta compagne qu'une seule fois, mais je suis sur de moi, elle avait son odeur sur elle, un corset rouge accroché à sa ceinture…

Je courais de suite pour rejoindre Isabella regrettant amèrement de l'avoir laissé seule tout en ordonnant à Stacy de me suivre.

- Tu fais rappeler tous les gardes à l'extérieur du territoire, contact Sofiane et demande lui de venir ici, tu mets en place un garde tous les dix mètres à un kilomètre autour de la villa, je veux que tout le périmètre soit couvert, lorsque tu auras terminé de leur donner leur instructions, je veux que tu suives Isabella partout, que je sois là ou non, comprit ?

- Oui, maitre

Elle repartit dans l'autre sens alors que j'arrivais à l'arrière de la maison, je sautais sur le balcon donnant sur sa chambre en espérant qu'elle y soit, malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, je descendais alors au salon après être passé dans sa salle de loisir, rien, elle n'était nulle part et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, je l'avais laissé moins d'une heure et elle avait déjà disparut ? Ce n'était pas possible, si cette fille était revenu, Mily l'aurait sentit…

J'avais rapidement fait le tour de la maison, retournant même dans le sauna en espérant qu'elle y soit retourné, mais non, elle n'était plus dans la maison, alors je pris mon portable pour appeler Stacy, après tout, j'avais toujours dit à Isabella qu'elle pouvait se balader où elle voulait sur mes terres tant qu'elle ne dépassait pas les grilles et il lui aurait fallut plusieurs heures à pied.

- Maitre ?

- Elle n'est nulle part ! M'écriai-je paniqué, je ne la trouve pas, ratissez moi tout le périmètre, trouvez-là !

- Bien maitre

Je raccrochais et décidais de passer au garage pour voir si elle n'avait pas prit le quad pour aller se balader, mais il était là…

En sortant du garage, je m'immobilisais devant les voitures garées devant celui-ci, où était le 4x4 ? J'étais sur qu'il était garé ici la veille… elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ? Pourquoi serait-elle partit ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout se passer si bien entre nous ?

Je perdais pied, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle m'aurait quitté de la sorte, sans rien dire, je poussais un rugissement résonnant autour de moi et tout devint flou.

Pov Stacy

J'avais aboyé mes ordres dès que je raccrochais d'avec Garett, à mon sens, il n'était pas possible qu'elle soit partit faire un tour, nous l'aurions forcement sentit, par ailleurs, si cette femelle était revenu sur notre territoire, nous l'aurions également sentit, cependant, je ne préférais pas contredire Garett, dans cet état, il devenait dangereux.

En soupirant, je décidais de rejoindre Garett pour l'aider à la chercher de son côté, il n'était pas bon de le laisser ruminer seul dans un tel moment, je le connaissais depuis longtemps et si jusqu'à présent, il pouvait devenir fou si on s'en prenait à ses amis, je ne préférai même pas imaginer son état si quelqu'un tentait de faire du mal à sa compagne, d'ailleurs, Kali n'avait pas fait long feu, le connaissant, il n'avait pas dû être doux avec elle.

Je freinais ma course devant la porte de la maison et remarqua un papier coincé dans la porte, je m'avançais lentement et me statufia en entendant un rugissement venant du garage, je me mis immédiatement à trembler, me demandant s'il ne serait pas plus intelligent de ma part de m'enfuir avant que Garett ne me trouve ici, son rugissement était celui d'une bête furieuse et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attaque à moi. Rassemblant tout le courage dont je disposais, je bondissais vers la porte pour arracher le papier et j'écarquillais les yeux en prenant connaissance de la note qu'avait laissée Isabella.

Un autre rugissement me fit sursauter et je me tournais pour voir Garett transfiguré, ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, furieux était un faible mot pour décrire son état et si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré tant j'étais terrifié en le voyant s'approcher lentement de moi

- Garett, murmurai-je dans l'espoir de parvenir à le raisonner, j'ai… j'ai trouvé une note de ta compagne…

Il bondit sur moi et me projeta violemment contre la façade de la maison, je me relevais rapidement et il commença à tourner autour de moi, je me sentais comme un cerf coincé dans les fards d'une voiture

- Garett ! Hurlai-je, Isabella à besoin de toi, il faut que tu te reprennes, reviens…

Il s'arrêta en secouant frénétiquement la tête comme pour se forcer à sortir de son état second, ce qu'il fit après une bonne minute. Je soupirais consciente d'être passé de justesse près de l'arrachage de tête…

- Maitre ?

Il ne répondit pas, leva les yeux sur moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, son regard était embué par le venin et il paraissait totalement perdu, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais devant moi le vampire capable d'abattre une meute d'enfants de la lune sans sourciller, à cet instant, il ressemblait juste à un homme brisé…

Je m'approchais lentement de lui en espérant qu'il ne perde pas de nouveau la tête, mais alors que j'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui, il tomba à genoux en sanglotant et moi j'étais épouvanté, Garett n'était pas vraiment du genre à sangloter et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire pour le calmer sans risquer de me faire tuer dans le processus.

- Elle m'a quitté, murmura-t-il désespéré, je croyais qu'elle m'aimait, je croyais…

- Elle ne t'a pas quitté ! Sifflai-je en m'approchant de lui pour lui tendre le papier, lis ça !

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en me prenant le papier des mains, il mit quelques secondes à le lire avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagé ou paniqué d'avantage…

- Elle ne t'a pas quitté, je pense que tu devrais te sentir soulagé

- Mais elle est seule avec cette folle derrière elle, rétorqua-t-il

- Enfin Garett, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil !

Il soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains, je voyais bien qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à se reprendre

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toute ma vie Stacy et je ne sais pas comment faire face à une émotion pareille

- Tu accepte l'aide d'une vieille amie ? Demandai-je

Il hocha la tête sans comprendre et je lui assenais une gifle monumentale qui lui fissura la joue de haut en bas, il plaqua instinctivement sa main sur celle-ci et m'adressa un regard interrogateur

- Désolé, mais je sais d'expérience que parfois les hommes ont besoin de ça. Maintenant, tu vas te reprendre, me dire quoi faire, par ce qu'on doit retrouver Isabella rapidement, elle a besoin de toi et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit en danger

- Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il en reprenant contenance, appel ton contact à l'aéroport, trouve le vol qu'elle a prit ou fais la retenir à l'aéroport si elle n'en a pas encore trouvé et fais préparer le jet le plus rapidement possible, je te laisse gérer les choses ici, je vais la rejoindre

Je souriais, heureuse de retrouver mon vielle ami, hochant la tête je repartis en courant pour rejoindre mon bureau, je savais que le jet pouvait être prêt en moins d'une heure et j'espérais qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé de vol.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov Bella

J'étais parvenu à attraper un vol de dernière minute de justesse, je pouvais remercier ma chance qu'il soit partit avec plus de dix minutes de retard, autrement, j'aurais dû attendre le prochain plus d'une heure.

J'avais voulu tenter de recontacter ma mère et Garett par la même occasion, malheureusement, la batterie de mon portable était totalement déchargé, je l'avais donc laissé dans mon sac durant tout le vol. Au bout d'un long moment ou je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour ma mère, j'avais fini par m'endormir pour faire de nouveau ce rêve horrible et avec ce qui arrivait entre ma mère et Phil, je commençais à me demander si ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais je ne voulais pas reconnaitre que ce soit une possibilité, c'était trop moche, trop immonde, Phil avait toujours été gentil avec moi et ma mère et même s'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment, j'avais toujours espoir que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise passe et que mon rêve ne soit qu'un simple rêve, aussi horrible soit-il.

C'est la voix du commandant indiquant notre descente qui me réveilla, j'attrapai mon sac et entreprit de sortir rapidement de l'aéroport pour attraper un taxi, j'avais encore une petite heure de route avant d'arriver à destination et cela me paraissait incroyablement long tant j'étais rongé par l'inquiétude.

Au milieu de mes craintes concernant ma mère, je pensais aussi à Garett, le pauvre n'avait pas dû comprendre mon départ, j'espérais qu'il avait trouvé ma lettre avant d'imaginer n'importe quoi, honnêtement, j'aurais préféré partir avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'attendre, par ailleurs, ma mère n'était pas au courant, que lui aurais-je dis? Voici mon compagnon vampire? Moi-même, je n'acceptais pas cette relation il y a encore peu de temps, alors lui dire que Garett était mon compagnon… éternel

Je n'avais pas eu à attendre longtemps pour trouver un taxi, celui-ci m'emmena dans la maison qui avait été la mienne durant plus de trois ans avant de partir pour Forks, le chauffeur se gara sur le bas côté et après lui avoir donné quelques billets, je sortais promptement de la voiture.

La décapotable de ma mère était devant la maison, j'en déduisais donc qu'elle était là. Je me précipitais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappa en regrettant de ne pas avoir mes clés sur moi, elles étaient restées chez mon père à Forks, de toute façon, avais-je encore le droit d'entrer sans frapper chez ma mère après tout ce temps? Pas sur…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Phil, il n'était pas rasé et paraissait avoir bu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, le fait d'avoir été viré avait-il pu avoir un tel effet sur lui? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'avantage la question qu'une image s'imposa à moi, une scène censé appartenir à mon rêve…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi? Cracha-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte

Son ton eut le don de me sortir de mes pensées, je fronçais les sourcils et le détourna sans un mot pour chercher ma mère, mais il me repoussa sans ménagement contre le mur derrière moi.

- Tu crois que tu peux l'emmener loin de moi! S'écria-t-il brusquement en agitant ses mains devant moi, je te l'aie déjà dit, de nous deux, c'est moi qu'elle croira, tu n'es qu'une petite garce, tu peux faire comme si tu ne te souvenais de rien, toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas le cas!

Je reculais d'un pas, cherchant dans mes souvenirs, essayant de me rappeler ce dont il était en train de parler, mais rien, rien ne me vins à l'esprit si ce n'est les images ignobles de mon rêve.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Phil, mais je suis venu voir ma mère et je ne partirais pas sans lui avoir parlé! M'écriai-je à mon tour en pénétrant dans la cuisine, maman?

Phil qui m'avait suivi paraissait de plus en plus agité, il se planta devant moi, les joues rougit pas l'alcool et la colère et se remit à hurler de plus belle.

- Sors d'ici Bella! Tu n'es plus chez toi, sors d'ici avant d'être la victime d'un nouvel accident!

- Mais merde! De quoi tu parles?

- Dégage! Fulmina-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi

- Non! Maman? Criai-je en tentant d'atteindre les escaliers, maman, tu es où?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les marches que je sentis une violente douleur en bas du dos, j'écarquillais les yeux, surprise de constater qu'il venait de me frapper, me redressant brusquement, je me mis à courir à l'étage, je ne pouvais pas partir sans l'avoir trouvé.

Je m'engouffrais rapidement dans la chambre de ma mère, elle était allongé sur le lit, endormit, j'entendais les pas de son mari dans les escaliers, je me pressais de fermer la porte à clé pour le retarder quelques minutes et j'attrapai le téléphone sur la table de nuit pour appeler la police tout en vérifiant que ma mère allait bien.

Après m'être rapidement expliqué avec le poste, je reposais le combiné pendant que Phil tapait frénétiquement contre la porte, hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes.

- Pars Phil, la police va arriver! M'écriai-je dans l'espoir de le faire fuir

- Sale petite chienne! Ouvre!

Je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma mère, je tremblais à chaque nouvelle secousse contre la porte, priant pour que la police arrive rapidement, je n'avais jamais vu Phil dans un tel état. En baladant les yeux autour de moi, je remarquais une boite de somnifère sur la table de chevet, je soupirais en secouant la tête, elle n'était pas du genre à prendre ce genre de chose, mais vu l'état dans lequel était son mari, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle préfère dormir.

- Maman, murmurai-je en la secouant doucement, maman, réveille-toi

C'est à ce moment là qu'un grand bruit contre la porte me fit sursauter, je me tournais rapidement pour découvrir Phil qui était parvenu à l'enfoncer pour entrer. Je me levais d'un bond pour me planter entre ma mère et lui

- Je vais te le dire une dernière fois, cracha-t-il haineux, sors de cette maison!

- Je ne partirais pas sans ma mère!

Il s'avança vers moi en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, j'avais beau lui répéter que la police était en chemin, cela ne le fit pas reculer pour autant, je continuais à secouer ma mère, la suppliant de se réveiller, regrettant de ne pas être déjà transformé, de ne pas avoir la force de la porter ou de mettre Phil ko, mais il était une véritable armoire à glace et je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance contre lui, même ivre, il me briserait comme une brindille.

La brulure que sa main provoqua lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec mon visage ne fit que confirmer mes doutes, le seul m'aillant frappé plus fort fut James, c'est dire à quel point Phil faisait mal, d'ailleurs son entrainement au base ball n'arrangeait rien. Je retombais lourdement au sol en frottant doucement ma joue douloureuse, lui souriait à pleines dents.

Il se pencha sur moi, me faisant profiter de son haleine putride et étira un peu plus son sourire

- Alors comme ça, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? Murmura-t-il

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses mots me ramenèrent à une autre époque, je revis la chute qui avait causé mon amnésie, cette chute que j'avais fait dans les escaliers, persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle démonstration de mon manque d'équilibre, c'était lui... c'était lui qui m'avait poussé... parce que...

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as poussé? Soufflai-je décontenancé

- La mémoire te reviens enfin? Ricana-t-il en secouant la tête, pauvre Bella

Ce rire mesquin... je connaissais ce rire, cette expression sur son visage, plus les images me revenaient et plus j'étais horrifié, mon cauchemar n'en était pas vraiment un...

- J'essayais de t'échapper...

- Tu faisais ta petite sainte! Hurla-t-il en agitant ses mains devant moi, tu...

Il fut interrompue par le bruit d'un moteur, probablement la patrouille de police, il me gifla une nouvelle fois, furieux que je me sois permis de les appeler, je sentis sa chevalière érafler mon visage, il se détourna rapidement et partit en courant dans le couloir.

Je restais là, immobile, tétanisé par la réalité qui venait de me frapper de plein fouet, ce connard avait voulu coucher avec moi, la première fois, il avait bu, je m'étais contenté de quitter la maison et de dormir chez une amie, mais il avait recommencé, une autre fois et j'avais décidé de partir, c'est après que ma mère lui ait apprit que j'avais décidé de partir vivre chez mon père que j'avais eu mon accident, certaines choses étaient encore flou dans mon esprit, mais je nous voyais tous les deux dans le couloir à l'étage, lui, me hurlant je ne sais quoi, il s'était mit sur mon chemin, j'étais parvenu à le détourner, mais il m'avait poussé... et puis, je m'étais réveillé à l'hôpital...

- Mademoiselle? Entendis-je brusquement

Je relevais la tête pour voir un agent de police debout devant moi, il s'agenouilla en fronçant les sourcils

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va? Qui vous a blessé?

Je secouais la tête en prenant conscience que je pleurais, puis je pivotais légèrement pour poser les yeux sur le corps de ma mère, toujours endormit

- Ma mère, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, murmurai-je soudainement prise de panique

Le policier se tourna vers son collègue resté sur le pas de la porte et lui fit signe de faire le nécessaire, puis il m'aida à me relever, je repris de suite ma place près de ma mère.

L'agent de police continuait à me poser des questions, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, ses paroles résonnaient dans mon esprit comme un bruit quelconque, sans aucun sens.

Moins d'une demi-heure après, nous étions aux urgences, ma mère avait apparemment abusé des somnifères, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille.

J'étais parvenu à trouver la force de remplir les papiers, mais j'étais toujours incapable de parler, je voulais appeler Garett, mais je n'avais pas envi qu'il me voit dans cet état, je voulais me reprendre avant de lui parler, et surtout, je voulais me débarrasser de la police.

Après s'être occupé de ma mère, le médecin avait voulu se charger de mon visage, mais je reculais instinctivement, je n'avais pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, j'avais besoin que ma mère se réveille, et vite.

- Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions maintenant? Me demanda le policier en entrant dans la chambre

- Je... non, soupirai-je, ma mère ne s'était pas réveillé, j'ai paniqué...

Il s'approcha d'avantage

- Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage?

Bien sur, j'aurais pu lui dire, mais cette fin serait trop douce pour cet enfoiré, se faire arrêter? Après avoir poussé ma mère à de tels extrémité, après m'avoir fait du mal? Non, je m'occuperais de ce connard dès que j'en aurais la force

- Je me suis cogné à une porte, mentis-je en reportant mon attention sur ma mère

- Je m'excuse d'insister, mais les marques que vous avez sur votre visage n'ont rien à voir avec une porte, est-ce que c'est votre petit ami?

Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers lui en plissant les yeux

- Il ne me ferait jamais ça, murmurai-je, c'est juste une altercation stupide, rien de très grave

Il soupira, apparemment pas satisfait par ma réponse, mais se contenta de hocher la tête et de sortir de la chambre après m'avoir rappelé de ne pas hésiter à appeler en cas de problème.

A présent, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère seule, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'emmener avec moi au milieu d'une bande de vampires, je savais qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement d'aller à Forks et moi je refuserais catégoriquement qu'elle retourne chez elle...


	20. Chapter 20

Pov Garett

J'y étais presque, je venais à peine de sortir de l'aéroport, ne me restais plus qu'à courir jusqu'à chez elle.

Jamais au cour de ma longue existence je n'avais eu aussi peur, à vrai dire, j'étais terrifié et cette émotion n'étais pas un sentiment habituel, ce qui ne m'aidais pas à la gérer correctement. J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard, peur qu'elle soit blessé, peur qu'elle soit triste et même, peur qu'elle ait peur... dans d'autre circonstances, j'aurais sans doute ris tant mes craintes avaient prit des proportions improbables, mais je n'avais pas envi de rire, pas du tout même.

J'arrivais rapidement dans son quartier, il ne faisait pas encore nuit et je dû ralentir pour aller jusqu'à la maison indiqué, je tremblais et j'avais un mal fou à retenir ma bête furieuse, au moment où j'allais tourner dans la rue me conduisant chez sa mère, mon téléphone sonna et le millième de seconde qu'il me fallut pour l'attraper, j'avais intensément espéré que ce soit elle, mais manque de chance, il s'agissait de Stacy.

- Oui?

- Elle est à l'hôpital Garett, lâcha-t-elle brusquement

- Quoi? Comment... comment? Tu es sur?

- Vu la teneur du message qu'elle a laissé, je me suis dis qu'il serait plus prudent de vérifier les urgences du coin, le docteur Cullen l'a fait pour moi, l'hôpital est à une quinzaine de kilomètres au sud, mais...

Je ne pris pas le peine de l'écouter d'avantage, ni même de m'inquiéter d'être vu ou non, je partais comme une flèche dans la direction de cet hôpital. Il me fallut moins de cinq minutes pour y arriver et une de plus pour trouver la chambre dans laquelle elle était.

La porte était ouverte et je restais immobile quelques secondes avant d'entrer, elle était assise par terre à la droite du lit, tenant la main de sa mère qui apparemment dormait profondément.

Je fis quelques pas vers elle, je l'entendis sangloter et je m'immobilisais de nouveau...

- Isabella, murmurai-je pour attirer son attention

Elle sursauta, soupira, mais ne se retourna pas, je continuais alors à avancer

- Penses-tu pouvoir garder ton calme? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement

- Pourquoi?

Soupirant de nouveau, elle se détourna de sa mère pour me faire face, je fus accroupis devant elle en une seconde pour caresser doucement les blessures sur son visage tout en tentant de mon mieux d'éviter de rugir.

- Qui? Sifflai-je tout bas

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris en m'adressant un regard suppliant

- Pas maintenant Garett, supplia-t-elle, pas ici, près de ma mère, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça n'y paraît

J'avais beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, certains meubles autour de moi commençaient à trembler frénétiquement

- Je t'en pris Garett, calme toi ou sors d'ici! S'écria ma compagne en reportant son attention sur sa mère, tu peux être en colère contre moi autant que tu veux, mais si tu fais peur à ma mère, je ne te le pardonnerait pas

Pensait-elle réellement que je lui en voulais? Bien sur, elle n'aurait jamais dû partir sans me prévenir, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait, d'ailleurs, vus l'état de sa mère, elle avait eu raison. Je fermais les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs et pris plusieurs inspirations avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ma compagne, murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai crus que tu m'avais quitté et lorsque je te retrouve, c'est pour te découvrir blessé...

- Je suis désolé, répondit-elle en sanglotant, il fallait que je parte rapidement, Garett, je ne veux pas laisser ma mère dans cet hôpital, elle va bientôt se réveiller, je vais aller à l'hôtel avec elle pendant quelques temps

- Quoi? Grognais-je, il n'est pas question que nous soyons séparé de nouveau, pourquoi l'hôtel? Je ne comprends pas

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit

- Que devrais-je faire Garett? Soupira-t-elle, je ne peux pas la laisser chez elle, je ne peux pas l'emmener chez mon père, ni la laisser seule et encore moins l'amener chez toi...

- D'abord, ce n'est pas chez moi, mais chez nous, grommelai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ensuite, elle peut venir à la maison, ce n'est pas un problème, il suffit d'interdire à la garde de venir, mais avant tout, je veux que tu me dises qui t'as fais du mal

Je la vis baisser la tête et je compris qu'il serait difficile de lui faire dire ce que je voulais savoir, mais pour le moment, c'était ma priorité, bien loin devant sa mère, elle avait été blessé et je devais savoir comment et par qui. Elle se leva brusquement pour se planter devant moi et pris mon visage entre ses mains

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle d'un ton suppliant

Je m'exécutais, même en sachant qu'elle tentait d'éviter le sujet, elle ne voulait pas répondre, du moins, pas maintenant.

Je décollais ma bouche de la sienne en soupirant, je n'arrivais pas à profiter comme je l'aurais souhaité du contact avec elle, pas en mirant ce bleu et cette éraflure ornant son visage.

- Dis-moi, murmurai-je contre sa bouche, j'ai besoin de savoir

- C'est... c'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule

Je déposais un baiser sur son front et m'approcha du corps endormi de sa mère, je n'avais pas fait attention, mais cette femme était très belle, elle ressemblait plus à la grande sœur de ma compagne, qu'à sa mère. Je posais doucement la main sur son front pour sonder son esprit et me tourna vers ma compagne en forçant un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

- Elle ne se réveillera pas avant deux bonnes heures

Elle soupira dans la défaite et hocha la tête. Je m'emparais doucement de sa main pour l'emmener avec moi à l'extérieur de la chambre, je trouvais une pièce où été entreposé le linge et m'engouffra à l'intérieur avec elle.

- Bien, dis-je en l'installant sur un petit tabouret, nous sommes tranquille, je t'écoute

- C'est mon beau père, souffla-t-elle presque inaudible, ce n'est pas tout, mais je ne suis pas prête à te parler du reste pour le moment

Je grognais menaçant, son beau-père?

- Que s'est-il passé exactement? Sifflai-je, et je veux tout savoir, tout... maintenant!

Elle se mit à sangloter en baissant la tête et je m'en voulais de suite de ne pas être capable de contenir ma colère contre cet humain stupide.

- Lorsque j'ai parlé à ma mère au téléphone, commença-t-elle, elle semblait paniqué et elle m'a pratiquement raccroché au nez, ce genre de comportement est tout le contraire de ma mère, alors j'ai paniqué, je suis arrivé chez elle et... et je suis tombé sur son mari, il avait bu et il déblatérait d'étranges paroles, je n'ai pas compris de suite, je ne savais pas, du moins, je ne me souvenais pas...

Je lui pris les mains, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Tu te souviens de ce cauchemar que j'ai fais?

Je hochais la tête, de plus en plus confus

- Et bien, apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, c'était plutôt un souvenir, un souvenir horrible...

- Mais tu as dis...

- C'est ce que je pensais, me coupa-t-elle, c'est en faisant de nouveau face à Phil que les souvenirs me sont revenu, il a essayait d'abuser de moi et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de quitter Phœnix précipitamment pour aller vivre avec mon père, mais peu de temps avant mon départ, il m'a poussé dans les escaliers, j'ai été blessé et j'ai souffert d'amnésie, je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Elle pencha la tête en arrière comme pour ravaler ses larmes et soupira avant de reprendre. Toujours est-il, poursuivit-elle en soupirant, que lorsque je suis arrivé, il a commencé à me hurler dessus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et j'ai d'abords crus qu'il était simplement saoul, il m'a frappé, je suis rapidement monté à l'étage pour chercher ma mère, elle dormait dans son lit, j'ai appelé la police et attendu avec elle après avoir verrouillé la porte derrière moi, mais au bout d'un moment, il est tout de même parvenu à la défoncer, il m'a de nouveau frappé et s'est échappé lorsqu'il a entendu la voiture de patrouille... voilà, tu sais tout.

Je la pris de nouveau dans mes bras pour la bercer, je ne m'attendais pas à pareil récit et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à garder le contrôle, mais elle avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais pas perdre la tête, pas maintenant.

- Où est-il? Finis-je par demander au bout d'un long moment

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, je me chargerais de lui le moment venu, pour l'instant, ma mère à besoin que je prenne soin d'elle

Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir la laisser s'occuper elle même de son agresseur, mais je comprenais, même si je n'étais pas ravi à l'idée de devoir laisser cette ordure s'en tirer pour le moment, je voulais respecter son souhait.

- Nous allons emmener ta mère avec nous dès qu'elle se sera réveillé

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et pencha la tête contre mon torse, je ne l'avais jamais vu si anéanti, si triste

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je doucement, mais ne repars plus jamais sans me prévenir, j'ai bien faillit tuer Stacy

- Quoi?

- J'ai perdu la tête, avouai-je honteusement, j'ai vu que la voiture avait disparut... j'ai crus...

Je fus coupé dans mon élan lorsque sa bouche atteignit avidement la mienne, elle m'embrassa avec force, puis elle s'accrocha fermement à mon cou et colla sa bouche contre mon oreille.

- Je t'aime Garett, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'échapper

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me laisser répondre, ses lèvres glissèrent doucement sur mon cou sur lequel elle passa sa langue, me coupant instantanément le fil de mes pensées. Je grognais doucement en fermant les yeux

- Prends-moi, susurra-t-elle soudainement

Je rouvrais les yeux, surpris, mais ne me fis pas prier, je me levai en l'entrainant avec moi jusqu'au fond de la pièce

- Plaque tes mains contre le mur, ordonnai-je

Elle s'exécuta tendit que je la débarrassais de ses vêtements, puis des miens et je m'engouffrais en elle avidement, je ne la laissais pas pousser son cris et plaqua ma main sur sa bouche en souriant.

- Mon amour, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne pendant que je te possède, pendant que je me fond en toi? Demandais-je avant de passer ma langue sur son oreille

Elle me répondit en me gratifiant d'un long gémissement, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et sa tête penché sur mon épaule

- Tu aimes ça?

Son hochement de tête me fit sourire de plus belle, je m'activais d'avantage et passa mes dents sur la peau de son cou, un nouveau gémissement me fit comprendre qu'elle voulait que je la morde, elle semblait aimer ça, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je glissais ma bouche jusqu'à sa clavicule et mordit goulument dans sa chair, je la sentis partir instantanément et j'en fis de même une seconde plus tard.

Après ce merveilleux moment, je la rhabillais rapidement et la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer de nouveau. Je décidais qu'il été sans doute préférable d'attendre pour lui parler du vampire qui semblait courir après elle, de toute façon, tant qu'elle était avec moi, elle ne courait aucun danger. Lorsque qu'il fut temps de retourner auprès de sa mère, elle s'était endormit dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas la réveiller, je la portais donc jusqu'à la chambre, sa mère venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, elle parut d'abord surprise, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Elle a enfin trouvé son âme sœur, murmura-t-elle en baladant ses yeux entre sa fille et moi


	21. Chapter 21

Juste un gros merci pour vos com...

Et bonne année pour celles (et ceux?) à qui je ne l'est pas souhaité

Bizzzousss

Ps: lilou, j'attends toujours ton mail, il ne s'affiche pas dans les commentaires

* * *

PARDON?

Pov Bella

Je m'étais réveillé dans les bras de Garett alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec ma mère, ma première réaction fut la panique, je ne voulais pas avoir à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, ma mère repérait mes mensonges à des kilomètres.

Garett déposa un baiser sur mon front en souriant et me fit doucement pivoter sur ses genoux pour m'assoir.

- Je disais justement à ta mère que nous serions ravis de l'accueil à la maison, chérie

Je fus un peu surprise qu'il lui en est déjà parlé, mais s'il l'avait fait, j'imaginais qu'il était donc sur que ça ne poserait aucun problème. Je me levais pour m'installer sur le lit près d'elle

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demandai-je tristement

Elle posa doucement la main sur ma joue et étira un léger sourire rassurant

- Grâce à toi, ma douce, murmura-t-elle, je suis tellement désolé pour tout...

- Maman, la coupai-je, tout va bien, ne commence pas à te sentir coupable, tu vas venir à la maison et tout ira pour le mieux, pour le moment, je veux juste que tu penses à te reposer

- Mais... Phil t'a blessé et...

Je me tournais de suite vers Garett qui en avait trop dit à mon goût, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules innocemment en réponse à mon regard assassin.

- Laisse tomber, maman, dis-je en me levant, je vais aller remplir les papiers pour te faire sortir d'ici

- C'est déjà fait, m'informa Garett

- Ok, dans ce cas, habille-toi, maman, nous t'attendons dans le couloir

Je sortais de la chambre avec Garett sur les talons après l'avoir étreinte. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si l'emmener à la villa était une bonne chose, j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer ou qu'elle finisse par se poser des questions, elle qui devinait toujours tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura mon compagnon, il n'y aura pas de problème, j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour ça, et puis je suis sur que quelques temps avec nous l'aidera à faire le point sur sa vie...

Je hochais la tête en souriant, j'espérais vraiment que tout irait bien et qu'elle parviendrait à prendre un nouveau départ, sans Phil. Ma mère avait beau sourire, je savais que c'était difficile pour elle, deux relations qui avaient fini par mal tourner...

- Prête! L'entendis-je chantonner en sortant de la chambre

Garett m'embrassa furtivement et nous entraina jusqu'à la voiture pour prendre la route de l'aéroport.

Il ne nous avait pas fallut longtemps pour rentrer à la maison, le jet de Garett facilitait grandement les choses, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de ma mère en découvrant que l'avion appartenait à mon compagnon, elle n'avait pas encore vu la maison et la connaissant, elle allait en faire tout un plat.

Nous étions sur la route à une dizaine de minutes de la villa lorsque Garett m'annonça brusquement que Marcus Volturi allait séjourner avec nous pendant quelques temps.

- Tu te fou de moi! M'écriai-je soudainement

- Isabella...

Garett voyait bien que j'étais hors de moi, alors il décida d'endormir ma mère afin qu'elle n'ait pas à écouter la conversation. Que Marcus soit là ne me dérangeait pas en soit, ce qui me posait un gros problème en revanche, c'est qu'il allait approcher ma mère et apparemment, cela semblait inévitable dans la mesure ou il allait vivre dans la villa, avec nous.

- Je vais aller à l'hôtel avec ma mère, déclarai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Il n'en est pas question! Grogna-t-il

- Marcus ne s'approchera pas de ma mère, je ne fais pas confiance aux Volturi

- J'en fais pourtant parti! S'écria-t-il à son tour

Je secouai la tête en plaquant les mains sur mon visage, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me laisser quelques jours seul avec ma mère? Au moins le temps que son ami Marcus retourne en Italie.

- Très bien Garett, mais s'il croise ma mère, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je pars avec elle

Garett siffla, il n'aimait apparemment pas l'idée de me voir partir quelques jours, je le trouvais vraiment trop excessif et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas une autre raison que le manque de ma présence le poussant à s'énerver de la sorte.

- Marcus ne fera aucun mal à ta mère

Il se garait devant la maison et je soupirais en regrettant de ne pas avoir la force de lui en mettre une

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, il ne s'approchera pas d'elle!

- Mais en quoi ça te dérange, s'il ne lui fais pas de mal? S'emporta-t-il de nouveau

Je sortais promptement de la voiture en faisant claquer la portière

- Je vais te le dire autrement, je ne veux pas de vampire autour de ma mère!

- J'en suis un!

- Sans blague! Ricanai-je amère, j'ai accepté de l'amener ici, parce que je t'ai fais confiance lorsque tu m'as dis qu'aucun vampire à part toi ne pourrait venir dans la maison durant son séjour, mais j'ai apparemment eu tord, puisque tu as attendu qu'on soit arrivé pour me parler de Marcus

J'ouvrais la porte arrière de la voiture sans lui porter d'avantage attention et réveilla doucement ma mère pour la faire sortir, la pauvre avait l'air d'avoir prit des somnifères tant elle semblait dans les vapes.

- Viens, maman, murmurai-je en l'aidant à sortir de la voiture

Elle observa la maison en souriant et tourna la tête vers moi

- Vous avez une jolie maison, souligna-t-elle faiblement

Je me contentais de sourire et l'emmena jusqu'à l'une des chambres libres à l'étage. Je n'étais pas rassuré, pas rassuré du tout.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ton compagnon? Me demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit

Voilà le genre de questions auxquelles je m'attendais, pensai-je

- C'est... récent

- Récent, c'est à dire? Insista-t-elle

Je soupirais en m'installant sur l'un des fauteuils près du lit, elle me scrutait attendant que je me décide à lui répondre

- Je voudrais que tu te repose, maman, tentai-je d'éluder, nous parlerons de ça une autre fois, d'ailleurs, Garett ne t'en a pas déjà parlé?

- Pas dans les détails, non, en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment osé être indiscrète

Je hochais la tête en me levant

- Essaye de dormir un peu, lorsque tu te réveillera, je te ferais visiter la maison

Elle semblait si fatigué que je savais qu'elle allait rapidement se rendormir, je sortais alors de la chambre pour aller dans la mienne prendre quelques unes de mes affaires, il n'était pas question que je la laisse dormir seule ici.

- Tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter, entendis-je derrière moi

Je me tournais pour voir Garett adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres, sa colère semblait avoir déjà disparut, mais manque de chance pour lui, la mienne était encore là et le regard de mort que je lui adressais effaça instantanément son sourire

- Je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais de moi, parce que j'ai été naïve, ma vie a cessé de m'appartenir le jour ou je suis allé à Voltera, il n'est pas question de laisser ma mère faire ce genre d'erreur...

Garett écarquilla les yeux, s'il n'avait pas été immortel, j'aurais été sur qu'il était sur le point de faire un malaise

- Je suis une erreur? Souffla-t-il visiblement blessé

- Avoir rencontré Edward en était une, éludais-je maladroitement, imaginer que ma vie m'appartenait toujours, que je pouvais vivre normalement tout en étant dans le secret était une erreur, même continuer à vivre parmi les miens à été une erreur... que tu es existé ou non, ma vie aurait de toute façon été entre les mains de Aro, il a choisit de me laisser vivre, tout comme il aurait pu choisir de me laisser mourir...

Je passais devant lui avec quelques vêtements sous le bras, mais il se mit devant moi pour m'empêcher de sortir

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les vêtements que je tenais

- Je ne laisserais pas ma mère seule la nuit en me demandant si quelqu'un n'est pas entré dans sa chambre!

Il soupira en secouant la tête

- Isabella, Marcus ne va pas faire de mal à ta mère, encore moins lui dire ce que nous somme, il connait mes pouvoirs, il sait que je peux cacher les détails physiques qui pourraient lui sembler étranges...

- Quand arrive t-il? Le coupai-je

- Il est déjà là, m'annonça-t-il, il est partit saluer les gardes, mais il est très désireux de te revoir et...

- Je t'arrête de suite, je n'ai rien contre le fait de lui dire bonjour ou de lui parler, j'en serais même ravi, tant qu'il ne s'approche pas de ma mère, tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes, si au contraire, il se montre à elle, je ne te le pardonnerait pas

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon front, puis recula en étirant un sourire espiègle

- Tu n'es pas rancunière, roucoula-t-il

Je reculais de deux pas pour aimanter mon regard au sien

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de moi, Garett, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de ceux que j'aime... c'est différent, très différent

J'étais resté dans la chambre de ma mère toute la nuit, Garett n'avait apparemment pas voulu insister d'avantage et j'espérais vraiment qu'il ait prit la peine de parler à Marcus de ce que je lui avais dis. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit tant j'étais inquiète, me contentant du fauteuil, l'une de mes mains posé sur celle de ma mère.

Je décidais de me lever pour aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner, je voulais également retourner parler à Garett et saluer Marcus, il ne m'avait rien fait et je ne voulais pas paraître impoli.

La cuisine était déserte et le reste de la maison semblait également l'être, je me demandais où avait bien pu passer Garett et si l'absence de Marcus voulait dire qu'il lui avait demandé de séjourner avec les autres vampires.

Je préparais son petit déjeuner tout en avalant un café, posa sa tasse et ses céréales sur le plateau et retourna dans la chambre lui apporter. Je n'en avait eu que pour une quinzaine de minutes dans la cuisine, mais lorsque j'arrivais, elle était déjà réveillé, elle se tenait debout sur la terrasse, appréciant visiblement le paysage

- Bonjour! Je t'ai fais ton petit déjeuner! Annonçais-je gaiement

Je l'observais, le plateau toujours dans les mains, mais elle resta silencieuse et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je déposais le petit déjeuner sur la table et traversa la chambre pour la rejoindre, espérant que le contre coup des derniers évènements n'allait pas la plonger dans une de ces dépressions auxquelles elle avait déjà été sujette dans le passé.

- Maman? L'appelai-je en pénétrant à mon tour sur le balcon

Toujours rien, elle semblait s'être totalement statufié et je n'aimais pas ça, je posais doucement la main sur son épaule, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, je passais alors sur le côté dans l'espoir de voir son visage et découvrit que son regard était rivé sur Marcus qui était à une centaine de mètres devant la maison, lui aussi semblait s'être statufié. J'attrapais alors la main de ma mère sans ménagement pour l'obliger à rentrer dans la chambre après avoir adressé un regard furieux à ce stupide Italien.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui te prends? M'écriai-je en l'entrainant jusqu'à la table

- Rien... chérie, murmura-t-elle, je... tu connais cet homme?

- Oui et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, comprit?

Elle fronça les sourcils, me connaissant, elle savait que si j'en arrivais à m'énerver de la sorte, ce n'était pas sans raison

- Pourquoi? Se contenta-t-elle de demander en prenant une gorgée de café

- Parce qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi, fais-moi confiance, maman, ne t'approche pas de lui

- S'il est si horrible que ça, que fait-il chez toi?

Je restais silencieuse une seconde cherchant quoi répondre, mais au moment ou j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui raconter le premier mensonge me venant à l'esprit, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Marcus dont le regard s'accrocha instantanément à celui de ma mère.

- Ma compagne, souffla-t-il presque inaudible

- Pardon? M'emportai-je en me plantant devant lui

Garett arriva la seconde d'après, il semblait confus alors que son regard se baladait de son ami jusqu'à ma mère, après quelques aller-retour, il étira lentement un sourire que j'aurais voulu faire disparaître si je n'avais pas été occupé à barrer la route du vieux vampire.

- Sors d'ici de suite! Hurlais-je en scrutant Marcus, ne t'approche pas de ma mère ou je jure que je trouverais un moyen de te tuer!

- Bella! S'épouvanta ma mère

- Maman, reste en dehors de ça! Sifflais-je sans me retourner, Garett, fais sortir ton ami d'ici parce qu'il va devoir me passer dessus avant de pouvoir s'approcher d'elle

Garett gronda en entendant mes paroles, il reporta son attention vers ma mère et utilisa son don sur elle, puis lui ordonna d'attendre sur la terrasse.

- Je... je ne veux pas l'effrayer, soupira tristement Marcus en regardant ma mère s'éloigner

- Tu ne veux rien et tu n'obtiendra rien! Hurlais-je en m'approchant un peu plus, je me fiche de qui tu es, tu ne t'approchera pas de ma mère, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais!

Enfin, Marcus prit la peine de quitter la terrasse des yeux pour reporter son regard sur moi, il n'était pas en colère, il était triste, triste au point que si je n'avais pas été si en colère, j'en aurais certainement pleuré, ses yeux semblaient me supplier de le comprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il s'approche de ma mère, pas à présent que mon baromètre de naïveté était redescendu à zéro

- Je t'en pris, murmura-t-il, c'est ma compagne...

- Je ne laisserais pas ma mère entrer dans ce monde, il n'en ait pas question, elle sera libre et heureuse! Maintenant, sort d'ici!

Garett s'avança vers lui et lui empoigna doucement le bras

- Viens, mon ami, laisse-là se calmer

- Je ne me calmerais pas à …

J'allais m'écrouler au sol, des points blancs plein les yeux, une douleur atroce à la poitrine me fit gémir bruyamment, j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait enfoncé une aiguille de part et d'autre de mon torse, Garett me souleva malgré mes protestations et m'allongea sur le lit.

- Tu t'énerves trop, chérie, soupira-t-il en prenant mon pouls, écoute, je vais emmener Marcus avec moi pour faire un tour, mais nous devrons discuter quand je rentrerais

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, il ne s'approchera de ma mère qu'en passant sur mon cadavre!

Au lieu de s'énerver, Garett me prit dans ses bras pour me câliner, à cet instant, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça, mais cela travailla tout de même puisque je parvins à me calmer après quelques minutes.

- Vos liens sont si forts, marmonna soudainement Marcus les yeux clos, tu es si protectrice Isabella, avec ta mère, mais pas seulement, je suis sur que tu aurais le même comportement avec Garett, tu protèges ceux que tu aimes et je respecte ça, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de rester loin de ma compagne, pas alors que je l'attends depuis si longtemps...

- Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, grommelai-je alors que des sanglots incontrôlables secouèrent soudainement mon corps

Garett tenta de m'étreindre de nouveau, mais je me reculai, trop bouleversé, j'avais amené ma mère dans ce monde, au fond, tout cela était de ma faute, moi et ma curiosité, moi et mes pathétiques sentiments pour Edward, à présent que pouvais-je faire? M'enfuir avec elle? Ils me rattraperaient sans mal, tenter d'empêcher Marcus de la voir? Il finirait par arriver à ses fins, d'ailleurs, il aurait pu me passer dessus sans me tuer s'il avait voulu... accepter la situation? Ça me rendait tout bonnement malade, outre le fait que Marcus était un vampire, les derniers évènements avec Phil poussaient mes instincts à faire barrage entre elle et tout ce qui était masculin.

Garett déposa un baiser sur ma joue en murmurant qu'il m'aimait et se leva pour sortir de la chambre avec Marcus après avoir libéré ma mère de son emprise.

- Tu m'as préparé le petit déjeuner! S'exclama-t-elle en scrutant le plateau sur la table

Elle pénétra dans la chambre et referma la porte fenêtre, puis elle se tourna vers moi

- Bella? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma douce? Me demanda-t-elle en remarquant mes larmes

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la cajoler, puis l'emmena jusqu'à la table

- Ton café est froid, éludais-je heureuse qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'altercation, je vais aller t'en faire un autre

- Non, laisse. Viens plutôt t'assoir avec moi et raconte-moi ce qui te rends triste

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, en soupirant, je m'installais face à elle, les épaules voutées, la tête basse

- Je t'aime, maman, j'ai juste peur pour toi, je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, que tu ailles bien...

- Ho, ma douce! Souffla-t-elle en se levant pour m'étreindre, c'est vrai que ce qui est arrivé avec Phil n'est pas facile, mais je vais aller mieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, comme l'a dit ton merveilleux petit ami, je vais me ressourcer quelques jours ici et ensuite je serais en mesure de reprendre ma vie en main

Je souriais contre son épaule, elle avait beau ne pas se souvenir de Marcus, elle ne se doutait pas à quoi elle allait bientôt être confronté et sincèrement, je n'étais pas sur qu'elle soit capable d'entendre ce que j'allais devoir lui dire.


	22. Chapter 22

Pov Garett

La situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué, j'avais tout imaginé ou presque, mais certainement pas que Renée soit la compagne de Marcus, encore moins que ma compagne puisse avoir une telle réaction.

- Je suis désolé, Marcus, marmonnais-je en m'adossant à un arbre près de lui

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, mon ami, d'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas à ta compagne, elle a peur et essaye juste de protéger sa mère, même si sa réaction est excessive, je la respecte pour ça

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à rire, un son que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien longtemps venant de lui, après la mort de Didyme, il s'était vautré dans la dépression et ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un homme brisé

- Je l'aie enfin trouvé, souffla-t-il pour lui même, après toutes ses années, j'ai enfin trouvé

J'étirais un sourire, oui, il avait attendu patiemment d'avoir la chance de faire disparaître le vide dans lequel il s'était engouffré, j'aurais pourtant voulu qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis heureux pour toi

- Tu dois lui parler, Garett, me pria-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi, tu dois parler à Isabella, lui dire que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, que je la chérirais comme le trésor qu'elle est...

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promis-je en soupirant, mais je te demande un peu de patience, c'est difficile pour elle, elle vient à peine d'arracher sa mère des griffes d'un alcoolique violent pour découvrir le lendemain qu'elle est la compagne d'un vampire

Marcus se redressa brusquement en poussant un grognement

- Un alcoolique violent, mon ami? S'écria-t-il furieux, est-ce à cause de cela que ta compagne à été blessé? Où est cet homme?

- Oui. Isabella à eu sa mère au téléphone et il semblerait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, elle a donc sauté dans le premier avion pour aller la voir sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir et lorsque je l'aie trouvé, elle m'a raconté que son beau-père avait perdu la tête...

J'évitais de lui parler des détails, connaissant Marcus, il serait capable de faire venir toute sa garde d'Italie pour régler ce problème

- Où est-il? Grogna-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules, je voulais le trouver et lui donner ce qu'il mérite, mais je crois qu'Isabella souhaite en faire son premier repas

Son poing s'abattit sur un énorme tronc d'arbre près de lui qui se brisa en deux sous l'impact, il n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec cette idée

- Il doit mourir et vite! Siffla-t-il en pivotant à nouveau pour me faire face

- Je respecterais les souhaits de ma compagne, contrai-je en levant un sourcil, crois-moi, j'aurai voulu broyer moi-même sa gorge entre mes mains, mais Isabella à droit à sa propre vengeance

- Bien, répondit-il à contre coeur. Dire qu'alors que je passais mon temps à me morfondre au château, ma compagne perdait son temps avec un animal...

Je m'avançais lentement jusqu'à lui et posa ma main sur son épaule pour le calmer

- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, je m'assurais qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite. Je vais aller parler à Isabella, fais-moi plaisir et reste ici

Il hocha la tête en m'adressant un sourire plein d'espoir et je me mis à courir vers la maison espérant trouver un moyen de faire accepter la situation à ma compagne surprotectrice. Même si je savais qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation, elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà prouvé, je savais aussi qu'elle voudrait la meilleurs chose pour sa mère et la meilleurs chose qui pouvait arriver à un homme ou une femme en ce monde, c'était de trouver sa moitié, je le savais maintenant.

Hormis le fait que je voulais régler ce problème au plus vite pour éviter toute tension entre mon ami et ma compagne, je voulais également pouvoir me concentrer sur ce vampire qui en avait après elle, j'hésitais cependant à lui en parler, savoir que ce danger était là n'aiderait pas à la calmer.

En pénétrant dans la maison, je trouvais Isabella assise dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre tandis que sa mère s'était vautré devant la télévision.

J'avançais lentement vers elle qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, elle sursauta légèrement lorsque je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, elle semblait encore tendu et je soupirais en prévision de sa réaction. Nichant mon visage dans sa chevelure, je pris une grande inspiration et déposais un baiser sur son cou.

- Nous devons parler, ma compagne, murmurai-je contre son oreille

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant

- Je sais, répondit-elle tristement

Je lui pris la main pour l'entrainer avec moi, lorsqu'elle se tourna pour me faire face, je vis qu'elle était sur le point de tomber en larmes. Je l'emmenais jusqu'à la cuisine pour nous permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

- Isabella, commençais-je en relevant son menton du doigt, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour elle, je sais que tu veux le meilleurs pour elle, mais... je ne sais pas pour toi, je t'avoue que ta façon de réagir me fait un peu douter, mais en ce qui me concerne, t'avoir trouvé est la meilleurs chose qui me sois arrivé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je la fis taire en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'enfin elle va pouvoir être heureuse? Elle est la compagne de Marcus, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet, c'est un homme bon Isabella, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il ne fera jamais de mal à ta mère, jamais...

Elle soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête, resta silencieuse une bonne minute se contentant de me contempler.

- Elle devra aller vivre là-bas, supporter la douleur de la transformation et avant ça, accepter que les vampires sont une réalité... tout ça me rend malade, grommela-t-elle, par ailleurs, si vivre avec Marcus est sans danger, pourquoi sa première femme est-elle morte? J'ai réfléchis à toutes les éventualités, j'ai même pensé à m'enfuir avec elle...

Je grognai en entendant cela, comment avait-elle pu en arriver à penser à fuir de moi, elle m'adressa un sourire d'excuse en réponse avant de reprendre.

- Mais je sais que je n'y peux rien...

- Comment as-tu pu imaginer t'enfuir? Sifflai-je en la repoussant contre le mur. Ne fais jamais ça, ma compagne, ne pense plus jamais à ça! Tu m'appartiens, maintenant et pour toujours, suis-je clair?

Je glissais mes doigts contre son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, elle poussa un long gémissements et ferma les yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux! Ordonnai-je en caressant sa poitrine, je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses pouvoir t'enfuir de moi, peu importe la raison, est-ce que tu comprends?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle à peine audible

Je me jetais avidement sur ses lèvres, ce n'était pas doux mais possessif, je voulais qu'elle comprenne, elle était à moi. Mes mains glissèrent sous son débardeur, caressant sa poitrine tendit que nos langues dansaient un ballet avide, je la voulais, ici et maintenant, mais elle se détacha doucement en plaquant ses mains sur ma poitrine

- Ma... mère...elle est à côté, Garett, haleta-t-elle en souriant

Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans notre chambre et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Elle se mit à rire à mon expression, mais s'arrêta de suite lorsque je me glissais entre ses jambes après lui avoir arraché ses vêtements.

- Embrasse-moi, lui ordonnai-je en grognant

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et s'avança pour atteindre mes lèvres, léchant chacune d'entre elle goulument avant d'engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je me débarrassais rapidement de mes propres vêtements et me pressa contre son centre, je n'avais pas de suite pris conscience que je ronronnais, son corps se mit à vibrer et elle se colla un peu plus près de moi. Jamais, je ne pourrais me lasser de son corps, pensais-je en me détachant de ses lèvres pour la scruter un instant, souriant, je passais ma langue le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa poitrine, suçant, mordillant ses seins.

- Viens, me supplia-t-elle

Il ne m'en fallut pas d'avantage pour m'engouffrer en elle, me noyant dans son entre brulant, elle jeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit la main pour s'empêcher de hurler.

- Je veux t'entendre, ma compagne, soufflai-je contre sa bouche

- Mais... mais...

J'accélérais le rythme, poussant en elle le plus loin qu'il m'était possible, elle s'accrocha aux draps en gémissant bruyamment, alors que je jetais ses jambes sur mes épaules pour pousser plus loin encore

- Ho... merde, merde! Hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant à mon cou

- Tu es à moi! Grognai-je, dis-le!

Je plaquais ma main contre son cou et l'obligea à me regarder

- Je suis à toi, souffla-t-elle les yeux mi-clos

La libérant, je la fis pivoter pour la positionner sur le ventre, empoigna sa taille d'une main et m'enfonça en elle violemment. Elle siffla un mélange de douleur, de surprise et de plaisir et releva ses hanches pour me donner un meilleurs accès. J'agrippais ses cheveux sans ménagement pour atteindre son oreille

- Jamais tu ne me quitteras, ma compagne, jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver, tu m'appartiens

Je poussais d'un cou sec, lui arrachant un long gémissement

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais, dis-le! Ordonnais-je en donnant un autre coup

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle haletante, jamais je ne te quitterais

Je passais ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale sans desserrer ma poigne sur ses cheveux, grattant doucement mes dents contre sa peau

- Mords-moi, me supplia-t-elle

Je souris contre sa peau et remonta jusqu'à son épaule tout en tapant plus fort en elle et j'enfonçais mes dents dans sa chair, buvant quelques gorgées de son divin nectar, ce qui la fit jouir dans la seconde, m'emmenant avec elle dans le processus. Elle retomba lourdement sur le lit et je restais immobile durant quelques secondes avant de me déplacer près d'elle en l'entrainant sur moi.

- Je t'aime, chérie, ronronnais-je en la serrant contre moi

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle en reprenant difficilement son souffle

Je fermais les yeux un instant, repensant à ses paroles, je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je me demandais si je pourrais un jour la rendre heureuse...

- Hé! Fit-elle en glissant sa main sur ma joue, ça ne va pas?

- Es-tu si malheureuse que ça? Demandai-je doucement

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux à son tour, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle m'adressa un regard repentant et un sourire d'excuse

- Non, Garett, je ne suis pas malheureuse, j'étais en colère et je suis désolé si je t'ai amené à penser ça, j'ai juste beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, tu me pardonne?

Elle papillonna des yeux en souriant, comment aurai-je pu lui en vouloir? Elle était sincère, je le savais et même si ses paroles m'avaient blessés, je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, pas quand tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire été de protéger sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas, la taquinai-je en faisant la moue

Je la vis rouler des yeux en riant et la seconde d'après, elle était sur moi, gratifiant mon torse d'une multitude de baisers

- Et maintenant?

- Pas encore, grognais-je

Elle étira son sourire et reprit ses baisers, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon sexe prêt à un second tour, elle y déposa de nombreux baisers, puis passa lentement sa langue dessus avant de m'avaler goulument tout en effectuant des vas et viens. La sensation fut si grisante que je dû agripper la tête de lit pour retenir mes gestes. Sa bouche était aussi bouillante que son entre et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas venir de suite. Elle accéléra le rythme et s'arrêta brusquement alors que j'avais totalement disparu en elle, l'une de mes mains se déplaça pour s'agripper à ses cheveux, après quelques secondes, elle me libéra doucement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens

- Alors, tu me pardonnes? Demanda-t-elle espiègle

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse pour me reprendre en bouche

- Chérie...

- Hum? Gémit-elle sans arrêter ses mouvements

- Je... tout ce que, ho merde! Grognai-je en sentant ses dents gratter le long de mon arbre, tout ce que tu veux...

Je la sentis sourire et elle continua à aller de plus en plus vite, avant de m'offrir son poignée. Je ne compris pas de suite pourquoi elle me mettait son poignée sous les yeux, mais lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle voulait que je la morde, je ne me fis pas prier, trop pris par le plaisir qu'elle m'offrait, je mordis en elle, empoignant son bras des deux mains et vint rapidement entre ses lèvres alors que son sang se glissait entre les miennes.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour libérer son bras tant j'étais perdu dans ma transe, mais dès que je repris conscience, je l'attirais sur moi, inquiet de lui avoir laissé une nouvelle cicatrice.

- Je suis désolé, grommelai-je en colère contre moi-même

- Désolé? Répéta-t-elle, je m'attendais plus à ce que tu me dises que tu as aimé

Je relevais son visage pour la regarder

- J'ai adoré, lui assurai-je avec véhémence, c'était...

Je fermais furtivement les yeux pour chercher un mot capable d'illustrer ce qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir, mais aucun ne semblait assez fort

- Incroyable n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que c'était, soufflai-je en souriant faiblement, mais je t'ai laissé une nouvelle cicatrice...

- Et tu ne veux plus de moi à cause de ça?

- Quoi? Sifflai-je décontenancé, non, bien sur que non

- Alors où est le problème? Fit-elle en haussant les épaules, elles sont très belles ces cicatrices

Je ris à sa désinvolture, espérant secrètement pouvoir bientôt en dire autant de celles qu'elle me laisserait

C'est toi qui est belle, riais-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle

Nous restions ainsi durant plus de vingt minutes et puis, lui revint à l'esprit que sa mère était seule en bas

- Elle est tranquillement devant la télé, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas une enfant

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'as connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle

- Tu veux bien faire un effort et laisser... Marcus passer un peu de temps avec elle?

Elle roula sur le dos et plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage

- Bien, grommela-t-elle, mais je veux lui parler avant et il n'est pas question qu'il lui dise qui il est, pas tout de suite

- Ne t''inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien...

- Garett, s'il lui fait du mal, que tu fasses partis des Volturi ou non, il mourra, je le tuerais de mes mains, fulmina-t-elle

Elle était plus que sérieuse, je le savais, je le sentais et je repensais à ce qu'avais dit Marcus, qu'elle se comporterait de la même manière si c'était moi qu'elle avait à protéger, cette pensée gonfla mon coeur mort et tua les quelques doutes résidant dans mon esprit.

- On fera comme tu veux, souriais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, reste ici, je vais te faire couler un bain

Je me levais pour aller faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et retournais rapidement près d'elle qui était debout devant la fenêtre dans le plus simple appareil, elle était belle, divinement belle. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant

- Une deuxième tête aurait-elle poussé sur mon corps?

- Non, riais-je en m'approchant lentement, tu es belle

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, le menton posé sur son épaule, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, elle s'accrocha fermement à mon cou en l'effleurant de ses lèvres

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en soupirant

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie, mais si tu continue, je te promets que tu n'es pas prête à sortir de cette chambre

Je la déposais doucement dans l'eau, m'apprêtant à lui faire sa toilette, mais j'entendis Marcus m'appeler de l'extérieur.

- Je dois y aller, chérie, je reviens vite

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et je me pressais de rejoindre mon ami après l'avoir rapidement embrassé.

Lorsque je passais par le salon pour sortir, je remarquais que sa mère s'était endormit, elle devait vraiment être fatigué pour dormir autant, je secouais la tête en souriant et pris un plaide pour la recouvrir avant de sortir parler à son compagnon qui m'attendait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air grave.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce vampire qui semble traquer ta compagne? Demanda-t-il brusquement

Je levais les yeux au ciel essayant au mieux de retenir ma propre irritation, je venais à peine de calmer les choses avec Isabella et je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

- Je gère ce problème, me contentais-je de répondre

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question

- Marcus, je ne suis pas un de tes gardes! Grognais-je, les lieux sont protégés, elle n'arrivera pas jusqu'à ma compagne, je ne le permettrais pas

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il soupira dans la défaite

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il, mais ma compagne est ici elle aussi et...

- Je sais, mais j'ai fais le nécessaire, si elle revient, elle mourra

- Parfait. Qu'à dit Isabella concernant sa mère? S'enquit-il en relevant la tête

- Elle consent à te laisser passer un peu de temps avec Renée, mais elle veut te parler d'abord et elle refuse qu'elle sache de suite qui nous sommes

Il hocha la tête en souriant comme un gamin

- Renée, répéta-t-il doucement. Quand?

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en haussant les épaules, Isabella prend sa douche, viens, nous allons lui demander, proposai-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre

Je rentrais dans la maison avec Marcus qui s'immobilisa en remarquant sa compagne endormi sur le divan.

- Viens à l'étage

Il hocha la tête à contre coeur et j'avoue que j'étais surpris de constater à quel point il était prêt à suivre les indications de ma compagne à ce sujet, tout comme ses frères, Marcus n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre les ordres, d'une humaine de surcroit.

Je décidais de l'installer dans la bibliothèque pour le faire patienter, il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, les mains croisés, le regard perdu.

- Je vais voir Isabella, l'informai-je en me tournant vers la porte

Je retournais dans ma chambre, elle était assise sur le lit, habillé d'une robe moulant parfaitement son corps, elle se brossait les cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées, tout autant que mon ami Marcus.

- Isabella, soufflai-je en m'installant à ses côtés, Marcus souhaite pouvoir parler à Renée

- Maintenant?

J'attrapai doucement la brosse pour continuer à démêler ses cheveux, elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis posa sa main sur la mienne

- Où est-il?

- Dans la bibliothèque

Elle me tendit distraitement un élastique pour lui attacher les cheveux, ce que je fis rapidement.

- Je lui aie dit que tu voulais parler avec lui

Hochant la tête, elle se leva en soupirant, me prit la main et m'entraina avec elle hors de la chambre pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.


	23. Chapter 23

MISE AU POINT

Pov Bella

Garett m'emmena jusqu'à la bibliothèque, il ouvrit lentement la porte sans me lâcher des yeux, il paraissait inquiet par ma réaction, ce que je pouvais comprendre, je n'étais pas sur moi-même d'être capable de garder mon calme.

Marcus était assit sur l'un des fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées au point que je ne fus pas sur qu'il se rendit de suite compte de notre présence. J'entrais dans la pièce et Garett s'empara doucement de ma main, il fallut quelques secondes à Marcus pour tourner la tête vers nous, il semblait si malheureux.

- Isabella, commença-t-il doucement

Mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main, je savais à peu près ce qu'il allait me dire et je n'avais pas vraiment envi de l'entendre.

- Je sais, grommelai-je en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder, je vais être honnête, ça me rends malade, ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement, mais je me sens responsable...

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, m'assura-t-il avec véhémence

Je soupirais en relevant la tête vers lui, je savais qu'il disait la vérité, je savais qu'il n'en serait pas capable, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui m'inquiéter le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle intègre les Volturi, le fait qu'elle devienne un vampire, j'avais l'impression de la propulser dans ce monde et j'étais loin d'être sur que ce soit une bonne chose, cependant, Garett avait raison sur une chose, même si j'avais eu du mal à le comprendre et surtout à l'accepter, trouver son compagnon était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et j'espérais qu'il en soit de même pour elle.

- Je sais, répétai-je, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit réellement en sécurité à tes côtés

- Tu sais qui je suis Isabella, je peux tout lui apporter, tout lui donner, la sécurité plus qu'autre chose

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Didyme est-elle morte?

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement blessé, mais je n'avais pas de soin, il s'agissait de ma mère et si vivre à ses côtés n'était pas dangereux, alors qu'était arrivé à sa femme?

Ses yeux se noyèrent presque instantanément dans le venin, ce qui m'attrista plus que de mesure, je ne parvenais cependant pas à regretter d'avoir posé la question.

- Elle est sortit seule du château, murmura-t-il, elle voulait aller jusqu'à Rome pour m'offrir une toile... elle a rencontré des nomades sur la route... elle savait, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas sortir sans escorte, sanglota-t-il en secouant la tête

Je fermais les yeux un instant regrettant d'avoir dû blesser Marcus, ce n'était pas le but. J'essayais d'imaginer ma mère à Voltera, espérant réellement qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de tel.

- J'ai peur... j'ai tellement peur pour elle, murmurai-je pour moi-même

Tentant de mettre mes émotions personnelles de côté, je me levais pour me planter devant lui, il leva la tête pour me regarder affichant l'expression la plus triste qu'il m'est été donné de voir, je n'avais pas besoin de connaître les détails de l'histoire pour comprendre qu'il avait été malheureux et seul pendant très longtemps. Je me baissais devant lui et m'emparai doucement de ses mains sans le lâcher des yeux.

- J'accepte que tu ailles la voir, je sais que je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon et comme me l'a fait remarquer mon compagnon, peut-être qu'enfin elle pourra être heureuse. Il allait me répondre, mais encore une fois, je l'arrêtais d'un geste, je n'avais pas encore terminé. Mais, repris-je en serrant doucement ses mains froides dans les miennes, je veux que tu attendes avant de lui dire qui tu es, et... si tu lui fais du mal, intentionnellement ou non, je jure que je vouerais ma vie à faire de la tienne un véritable enfer

Il hocha la tête avec ferveur et me tira dans ses bras pour m'étreindre, ce qui dérangea grandement Garett, puisqu'il se mit à grogner dangereusement. Marcus me relâcha de suite en adressant un regard d'excuse à mon compagnon et étira un sourire sur son visage de marbre

- Elle sera bientôt ma fille, s'excusa-t-il à son intention

- Hein? Fut tout ce qui put sortir de ma bouche

Je n'avais tout simplement pas pensé à cet aspect des choses, un beau-père? Marcus Volturi allait certainement devenir mon beau-père, j'étais... choqué...

- Oui, bien sur! Chantonna-t-il gaiement, bientôt, tu seras officiellement une Volturi

Je restais coite quelques secondes la bouche entre ouverte et je dû prendre une grande inspiration pour me reprendre

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre d'être sur que ma mère veuille bien de toi, tu ne crois pas?

Marcus laissa échapper un rire moqueur

- Tu n'as pas pu résister à Garett malgré tous tes efforts, pourquoi serait-ce différent avec ta mère?

Je n'avais rien à répondre, alors je me contentais bêtement de hausser les épaules

- Bien, à présent, dis-moi ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle voudrait que je lui offre...

- Quoi? C'est toi qui veut séduire ma mère, débrouille-toi! Grommelai-je en me relevant

J'entendis Garett rire derrière mon dos, je me retournais en levant un sourcil

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, chérie, s'esclaffa-t-il en levant les mains en l'air, je suis d'accord avec toi

- Ho, s'il te plait, Isabella? Dis-moi quelles sont ses pierres précieuses préférés, dis-moi quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider

- Je croyais que les choses allaient se faire naturellement puisque tu es son compagnon, ricanais-je

- Mais... j'aimerais l'impressionner, lui donner une bonne impression de moi, murmura-t-il timidement

- Mon dieu! Elle va te manger tout cru, riais-je en secouant la tête, sache que ma mère est plutôt simple et que ce n'est pas avec un diamant que tu vas l'impressionner, elle aime rire et s'amuser, si tu veux lui plaire, il va falloir que tu te mettes aux gouts du jour, emmène-là au cinéma, au bowling, quelque chose comme ça

Marcus balada ses yeux entre Garett et moi, apparemment confus

- Le bowling? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Garett et moi éclations de rire en même temps, n'était-il jamais sortit de son château?

- Wow! Quand je disais que tu devrais te mettre aux goûts du jour, je ne pensais pas si bien dire

Garett s'avança en ricanant dans sa barbe, il semblait très amusé par l'ignorance de son ami, il posa doucement la main sur son épaule et tenta de calmer ses rires avant de parler

- Pourquoi ne pas aller te présenter à elle, proposa-t-il, commence par l'inviter à diner...

- Diner! S'exclama Marcus, mais elle va se poser des questions lorsqu'elle remarquera que je ne mange pas

- Tu devras manger, précisa Garett en haussant les épaules

- Quoi? S'égosilla-t-il, mais... mais je vais devoir régurgiter...

- C'est ça l'amour, murmurai-je en m'esclaffant

- C'est dégoutant! Grogna Marcus en posant les yeux sur moi, mais je le ferais, rajouta-t-il à contre cœur

Il se leva en soupirant et je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire à nouveau tant son expression marquait son dégout, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à devoir ingurgiter de la nourriture humaine.

Pov Marcus

J'étais plus que soulagé par le changement d'attitude de la compagne de Marcus, je comprenais ses conditions et je voulais les respecter, Isabella était importante pour moi, puisqu'elle l'était pour ma compagne et il n'était pas question de me la mettre à dos, d'autant que ma futur fille était particulièrement attachante.

Je ne m'attendais cependant pas à devoir manger de la nourriture humaine et je dois bien avouer que cela me rendais malade d'avance, depuis ma transformation, je n'avais jamais eu à y toucher, les odeurs qui m'avaient à de nombreuses reprises agressées les narines lors de mes promenades à Voltera étaient bien assez pour me rebuter.

Je descendais lentement les escaliers me demandant de quelle façon me présenter à elle, Isabella ne voulait pas qu'elle sache de suite ce que j'étais, elle ne m'avait cependant pas interdit d'être direct, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle était ma compagne, ce que je voulais d'elle.

Je pénétrais dans le salon en souriant, elle était toujours endormit sur le divan, la tête légèrement penché en arrière, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Je m'installais près d'elle et ma main trouva d'elle-même sa chevelure, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts.

Après une dizaine de minutes à la contempler, imaginant déjà notre vie ensemble, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fronça d'abord les sourcils, referma furtivement les yeux pour les rouvrir, elle semblait très confuse, pas très sur d'être réveillé.

- Bonjour, murmurai-je en passant un doigt sur sa joue

Elle se redressa doucement

- Bella va vous tuer si elle vous voit ici, marmonna-t-elle en souriant faiblement

- Elle sait que je suis ici, répondis-je aussitôt

- Quoi?

- Elle sait, répétais-je amusé par son expression, j'ai parlé avec elle...

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, se demandant certainement si je disais ou non la vérité

- Pour dire quoi? Demanda-t-elle incrédule

Je creusais doucement sa joue en espérant que ma main ne serait pas trop froide et lui sourit

- Je lui aie dit que je t'aimais et que je te voulais comme compagne

Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant, elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referme deux fois de suite, elle semblait surprise plus que de mesure, je pouvais comprendre mais j'avais besoin qu'elle sache, je voulais qu'elle sache...

- M'aimer? S'étrangla-t-elle, mais... mais on ne se connait même pas

Je me baissais lentement pour coller mon front au sien, luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas m'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Je vais rapidement remédier à cela, promis-je en soufflant sur ses lèvres, mais crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je t'aime et que notre destin est d'être ensemble

Elle parut incapable de se mouvoir durant un long moment, puis lentement, elle étira un sourire sur ses jolies lèvres charnus.

- Ma fille est vraiment d'accord avec ça?

- Oui, riais-je doucement, j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, mais oui

- Bien, souffla-t-elle doucement alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosé, j'ai confiance en Bella, mais si j'apprends que c'est un mensonge, qu'elle ne sait pas...

- Elle sait, la coupai-je avec empressement, pourquoi ne pas aller la voir pour lui demander de t'aider à te préparer?

Elle se mit brusquement à rire, confus, je penchais la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant du regard

- C'est si étrange, s'esclaffa-t-elle de plus belle, ça vous arrive souvent d'aller voir une femme que vous ne connaissez pas pour lui dire que vous l'aimez?

- Non, alors tu peux me croire, si je le fait, c'est que je suis parfaitement sur de moi, tu es ma compagne, mon âme sœur, je le sens, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front, et je sais que toi aussi tu le sens

Son cœur rata un battement et je souris contre sa peau

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom

- Je suis désolé, Renée, je suis Marcus, Marcus Volturi, pour te servir, me présentais-je en déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de sa main

- Heu... d'accord...

- A présent, va te préparer

- Me préparer, pourquoi faire?

- Te faire la cour, amore, répondis-je en me levant

Elle se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête. Je lui proposais ma main pour l'aider à se lever et elle s'en empara sans la moindre hésitation, je la conduisit jusqu'en bas des marches, déposa de nouveau un baiser sur sa main et la laissa monter à l'étage.


	24. Chapter 24

AVEU

Pov Garett

Dès que Marcus était sortit de la pièce, je m'empressais de serrer ma compagne dans mes bras en collant mon torse contre son dos.

- Tout ira bien, murmurais-je contre son oreille

- Ce serait plus sur pour lui, en effet, rétorqua-t-elle, tu penses que les laisser partir tous les deux est une bonne idée?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marcus ne va nulle part sans ses gardes qui le suivront à distance et il ne lui fera aucun mal

Je la fis pivoter face à moi et restais un moment à scruter son visage sans rien dire, je savais qu'elle craignait le moment ou elle devrait dire à sa mère ce que Marcus et moi étions réellement, ce qu'elle devrait bientôt devenir, mais je ne voulais pas m'inquiéter de ça, pour le moment, je devais lui parler de ce vampire qui paraissait être à ses trousses et je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas être heureuse.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose, soupirai-je en caressant son visage du bout des doigts

- A voir ton expression, ça ne va pas me plaire

Je pressais doucement mes lèvres aux siennes, appréhendant qu'elle se fâche suffisamment pour m'en priver un moment, elle serpenta ses bras autour de mon cou en gémissant doucement, puis elle se recula légèrement en souriant.

- Dis-moi, murmura-t-elle

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle en soupirant bruyamment

- Il semble qu'un vampire soit après toi, grommelai-je, une femelle à tête rouge

- Victoria! Siffla-t-elle en serrant les dents

- Tu la connais? M'époumonais-je surpris

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et commença à faire les cent pas en pestant quelques insultes. Puis elle se planta devant moi et me tendit son poignée en remontant sa manche.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de celui qui m'a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle

Je hochais la tête, trop occupé à tenter de garder mon calme pour utiliser ma voix et en une seconde, tout devint clair, cette garce était la compagne de ce James, celui qui avait traqué ma compagne, à présent, c'est elle qui voulait la traquer.

En soupirant, elle baissa sa manche et secoua la tête en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil dans lequel Marcus s'était assit. J'avançais lentement vers elle et je me baissais en posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Elle ne te fera pas de mal, promis-je

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, rétorqua-t-elle, ma mère est ici, Garett, si Victoria attaque pendant qu'elle est encore ici... je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose ou qu'elle découvre la vérité sur vous de cette façon

- Elle n'arrivera pas jusqu'ici, lui assurais-je en relevant la tête, j'ai renforcé la garde, crois-moi, elle sera repéré bien avant d'avoir atteint nos terres

Elle plaqua sa main que son front en fermant les yeux

- Hé! Ta mère ne risque rien, insistai-je en prenant son visage en coupe

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais sa mère frappa à la porte, en soupirant, je me levais pour lui ouvrir, je savais qu'elle allait sortir avec Marcus, mais je n'étais pas sur que ma compagne ne veuille pas l'en empêcher.

- Bella! Appela-t-elle en entrant dans la bibliothèque

Ma compagne se leva en souriant faiblement et lui prit la main

- Tu as vu Marcus?

- Donc il a dit la vérité, soupira-t-elle en souriant, je n'étais pas sur que tu serais d'accord...

- Nous avons parlé, la coupa ma compagne

Sa mère la regarda perplexe, j'étais sur qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, même si elle était loin de comprendre quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Bella? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux sur sa fille

Isabella leva les yeux vers moi, me demandant désespérément un échappatoire, sa mère paraissait aussi intuitive qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

- Alors, intervins-je en me déplaçant pour faire face à Renée, avez-vous accepté d'aller diner avec Marcus?

Renée cligna des yeux et les balada quelques secondes entre sa fille et moi, mais elle abandonna au bout d'un moment et étira un sourire sur ses lèvres

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait une telle déclaration...

- Quelle déclaration? S'enquit ma compagne en fronçant les sourcils

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me voulait pour compagne

Je vis les poings de mon Isabella se serrer, elle se tourna vers moi en marmonnant un « je vais le tuer », puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère en affichant un faux sourire.

- Il m'attend, nous informa-t-elle, chérie, tu voudrais m'aider à me préparer?

- Moi, t'aider à te préparer? Répéta ma compagne en se frottant les tempes, maman, toi et moi nous savons que je n'ai aucun don pour ce genre de chose, en quoi pourrais-je t'aider?

Sa mère attrapa brusquement sa main et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la chambre en riant alors que ma compagne m'adressa un regard suppliant en passant devant moi, j'y répondis en souriant amusé par son expression, elle grimaçait comme si sa mère s'apprêtait à l'envoyer au bagne.

- Maman! Se plaignit-elle

- Ho, aller! Ça va être amusant et on pourrait sortir tous les quatre ensemble, je vais m'occuper de toi, je suis sur que ton petit ami sera ravi du résultat!

Isabella écarquilla les yeux visiblement horrifié à cette idée et tenta de se dégager de la poigne de sa mère, mais elle abandonna en comprenant qu'il lui faudrait lui casser la main pour s'échapper. Je suivais dans le couloir de plus en plus amusé, même lorsque je sentais la colère de ma compagne qui n'appréciait apparemment pas de me voir en rire.

- Je croyais que c'était ton rôle de me protéger! Grommela-t-elle avant que sa mère ne l'entraine dans la chambre

Je secouais la tête, incapable de calmer mes rires, je ne savais pas ce que sa mère avait l'intention de faire, mais j'avais hâte de voir le résultat. En haussant les épaules, je descendais au salon pour aller prévenir mon ami qu'il devrait faire avec nous ce soir, pas très sur qu'il en serait ravit.

- J'ai entendus, m'informa-t-il en souriant alors que je descendais les escaliers, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal pour une première fois

J'allais le rejoindre sur le divan, il avait sans doute raison, même si ma compagne n'était pas ravi à l'idée de laisser sa mère s'occuper d'elle, je sais qu'au fond, pouvoir garder un œil sur Renée et Marcus ne pouvait que la rassurer. Quand à sa mère, elle avait dû être surprise lorsqu'un homme dont elle ne savait rien lui avait assuré l'aimer et la vouloir comme compagne, même en ressentant une attraction naturelle pour lui, j'étais sur qu'elle se sentirait également soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter seule l'engouement amoureux de Marcus pour cette première sortie.

- Sans doute, marmonnais-je pensif, en revanche, Isabella était loin d'être ravi que tu es dit à sa mère que tu l'aimais et que tu la voulais comme compagne...

- Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais un vampire, certainement pas que je ne pouvais lui avouer mes sentiments

- Je comprends, mon ami, souriais-je malicieusement, mais elle est humaine, de ce fait, ça peut paraître un peu étrange. Même Isabella à eu du mal à se faire à mes sentiments immédiats alors qu'elle savait qui j'étais

Marcus soupira théâtralement

- Je suis désolé mais je ne voyais pas comment me présenter à elle autrement, je ne sais rien des rituels amoureux humains, cette façon qu'ils ont de tourner autour du pot pour arriver au même résultat, c'est tellement ridicule!

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, Marcus, je comprends, mais Isabella semblait... choqué par ce que tu as dis à sa mère

- Et Renée?

- Amusé, riais-je

Il étira un large sourire béat, je n'avais pas vu mon ami afficher une telle expression depuis la mort de Didyme, il semblait être revenu à la vie.

- J'imagine qu'Aro a dû être plus qu'heureux lorsque tu lui as dis venir ici pour rencontrer ta compagne?

- En effet, le pauvre désespérait de me voir sourire à nouveau, soupira-t-il tristement

J'entendis brusquement ma compagne s'énerver contre sa mère, Marcus et moi échangions un regard avant de s'esclaffer

- Maman, arrête! Grogna Isabella, je ne vais pas mettre ça, jamais!

- Alors pourquoi tu as cette robe dans ton dressing si c'est pour ne pas la porter? S'indigna sa mère

- Ce... c'est Alice! Je n'aurais jamais choisi ça! Se défendit ma compagne

- Bella, tu vas porter ça, pour une fois que je peux m'amuser un peu avec toi, tu ne vas quand même pas me gâcher mon plaisir? Tu as de très belles jambes, je ne comprends pas que tu passe ton temps à les cacher!

- Si tu es à ce point obsédé par mes jambes, montre les tiennes, tu as les mêmes! Rétorqua sa fille

- Mais j'y compte bien...

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un fou rire pareille et Marcus était dans le même état que moi, je suis sur que s'il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré. Il me vint soudain l'idée de contacter Alice Cullen, je savais que ça faisait un moment que ma compagne ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle lui manquait, par ailleurs, j'avais déjà prévu de convoquer son mari ici, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Calmant mes rires du mieux qu'il me fut possible, je composais rapidement son numéro dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse se libérer au plus vite.

- J'attendais ton appel! Entendis-je chantonner au bout du fil

J'aurais dû m'en douter, pensais-je

- Comment vas-tu, Alice?

- Très bien, Garett et pour information, Jasper et moi sommes déjà en route

- Parfait! On peut se rejoindre en ville... disons...

- Au Fabilla, répondit-elle pour moi, nous y seront dans moins d'une heure

- Si tu le dis, riais-je, je suis sur que ma compagne sera ravi de vous revoir et qu'elle aura à te parler de sa garde robe, rajoutais-je

- Oui, mais crois-moi, tu seras ravis que je me sois occupé de sa garde robe lorsqu'elle descendra...

- Je te fais confiance, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat

- Ho! Pense à fermer la bouche, ricana-t-elle, à tout à l'heure, Garett

- Heu... à tout à l'heure

Je raccrochais en me demandant pourquoi elle m'avait dit de fermer la bouche, mais je poussais rapidement cette pensée au loin pour imaginer la robe que ma compagne allait porter, j'étais effectivement sur d'être ravi, même habillé d'une toile de jute ma compagne ne pouvait que me ravir.

- Alice Cullen? S'enquit Marcus

- Oui, mon ami, Isabella ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, je suis sur qu'elle veut la remercier de s'être charger de remplir ses placards

Il hocha la tête en souriant et leva les yeux vers les escaliers lorsque ma compagne se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Je ne mettrais pas de peinture sur mon visage! Grogna-t-elle

- Juste tes yeux et un peu de rouge à lèvre! Plaida sa mère

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour faire ressortir tes yeux, bien sur

- Mais ça sert à quoi au juste?

- Juste à briller pour la soirée, Bella, soupira sa mère, fais-moi plaisir, s'il te plait?

- Maman, je ne suis pas un homme, ces yeux de merlans fris, ça ne marche pas avec moi, tu t'en servira avec Marcus

- Nous n'en sommes pas là, murmura Renée

- Ouai, bien sur, vu le mal que j'ai eu à te faire décrocher tout à l'heure, ça risque de ne pas tarder, grommela ma compagne. Maman! Bon d'accord, mais pas ces horribles couleurs criardes, je ne veux pas ressembler à une boule à facette

Je secouais la tête en étirant un peu plus mon sourire béat, la tête soutenue par ma main, mes yeux rivés sur les escaliers, attendant patiemment qu'elle descende enfin

- Je l'aime, murmurai-je pour moi-même

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Marcus hocher doucement la tête, il regardait dans la même direction que moi, je suis sur qu'il avait tout autant hâte de voir sa compagne descendre. Nous attendions sans un mot plus de vingt minutes, puis enfin, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- J'ai l'air d'un clown, l'entendis-je soupirer

- Tu es magnifique, ma puce

- C'est trop court et ces chaussures! Franchement maman, j'ai déjà du mal à marcher correctement en basket...

- Mais c'est à ça que sert le cavalier, ricana sa mère

- Je suis sur que Marcus sera ravi de savoir que tu attends de lui qu'il te serve de béquille!

- Tout ce qu'elle veut, murmura celui-ci

Lorsque je les entendis descendre les escaliers, je me levais avec Marcus sur les talons, sa mère apparut d'abord devant nous le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je laissais mon ami s'attarder sur elle attendant qu'Isabella se montre enfin et au moment ou elle le fit, je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, je restais coït, totalement subjugué et absolument incapable de me mouvoir, je laissais le venin s'accumuler dans ma bouche à tel point que je dû rapidement la refermer avant qu'il ne commence à couler sur mon menton en me faisant la note mentale de remercier Alice en temps voulu. J'étais tellement perdu dans la vision de rêve sous mes yeux que j'en oubliais de respirer sans me soucier d'être découvert par sa mère, un sifflement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que mon corps parut retrouver soudainement sa mobilité. Je m'approchais d'elle en ravalant bruyamment le venin et dû me retenir de pousser un grognement instinctif pour informer l'autre mâle dans la pièce que cette merveille m'appartenait.

- Sainte mère, ma femme, tu veux me tuer? Lâchai-je brusquement

Mes yeux ne savaient tout bonnement plus où donner de la tête, scrutant de haut en bas, de bas en haut, s'attardant sur les détails

- Demande ça à ma mère, grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Je l'attirais dans mes bras en retenant mon envi de remonter dans notre chambre pour la débarrasser de cette tenue tant elle était excitante, sa robe était effectivement courte sans être vulgaire, elle dévoilait ses longues jambes tout en cachant son décolleté par un colle roulé, elle était à peine maquillé, mais assez pour faire ressortir ses deux piscines de chocolat et portait un rouge à lèves très clair qui faisait ressortir ses jolies joues rosies par la gêne.

- Sais-tu toute la difficulté que j'ai en ce moment même à tenir debout? Soufflai-je le plus sérieusement du monde en la serrant contre moi, tu es... prodigieuse est un mot bien faible pour te définir

- Et bien, profite-en bien, parce que ça ne risque pas d'être tous les jours, soupira-t-elle en souriant timidement à mon expression, je ne vais jamais parvenir à marcher toute la soirée avec ces chaussures

Je la pris brusquement dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la voiture sans me préoccuper une seconde de savoir si Marcus et Renée nous suivait ou non. J'entendis Marcus m'informer qu'il voulait conduire ce qui m'arrangeais grandement, je mis donc ma compagne à l'arrière de la voiture et m'installa près d'elle sans la quitter des yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Marcus et Renée montèrent à l'avant et commencèrent de suite à discuter de je ne sais quoi, j'étais beaucoup trop concentré sur ma compagne pour m'en soucier.

Je me collais à elle en tirant doucement ses jambes sur mes genoux, m'inquiétant brusquement de savoir si je serais capable de supporter le regard des autres sur elle.

- Tu vas me porter toute la soirée? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Bien sur, répondis-je en collant mon front au sien tout en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, d'ailleurs, je préférais que tu ne quitte pas mes bras ce soir

Elle se mit en rire ce à quoi je répondis en grognant doucement

- Tu aurais dû m'aider quand je te l'aie demandé

- Et raté ça? Surement pas! Mais si un autre mâle te regarde de manière inconvenante, j'en fais mon casse-croute

- Je t'aime, Garett, murmura-t-elle en se nichant contre moi, l'important n'est pas vers qui se porte leurs regards, mais plutôt vers qui se porte le mien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, soupirai-je en souriant, et je t'aime aussi, je ferais au mieux pour me comporter, mais je ne peux rien te promettre

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour m'embrasser doucement et je commençais sérieusement à regretter de ne pas être resté avec elle à la maison tant je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.


	25. Chapter 25

RETROUVAILLE

Pov Bella

Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que je devrais accompagner ma mère et Marcus pour leur premier rendez-vous. Bien sur, j'étais en partie satisfaite de pouvoir la garder à l'œil, mais je n'avais aucune envie de les voir se bécoter, encore moins de sortir accoutré d'une telle robe et de tout ce maquillage, je savais que ma mère avait surtout voulu cacher mes blessures, mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise, le bon point cependant était le regard de Garett, il semblait littéralement subjugué, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas mon visage, même lorsqu'il dû indiquer le chemin à prendre à Marcus.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, chantonna-t-il à mon oreille

- Une surprise? Répétai-je, quel genre de surprise?

- Tu verras bien, on est presque arrivé

J'aurais voulu en savoir plus, mais son regard me fit rapidement comprendre qu'insister ne servirait à rien. La voiture s'arrêta devant un restaurant branché, Garett me prit la main et m'aida à sortir de la voiture tendis que Marcus se chargeait d'en faire autant avec ma mère

- C'est où? Demandais-je en souriant

- Pas ici

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me retins de faire une remarque déplacé lorsque je vis Marcus poser sa main sur la taille de ma mère en m'efforçant de concentrer mon attention sur Garett.

A peine avais-je passé la porte du restaurant que je sentis quelqu'un plaquer ses mains sur mes yeux, une paire de mains n'appartenant pas à Garett puisque l'une des siennes tenait la mienne et que celles plaqués sur mon visage étaient beaucoup plus petite. J'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, mais elle était passé devant avec Marcus... et puis l'évidence me frappa soudainement...

- Alice! M'écriai-je en me retournant

Elle me prit dans ses bras en riant et me serra si fort que je crus que mes os allaient se briser

- Tu m'as manqué!

- Toi aussi, Alice, soupirais-je en me détachant pour la regarder

Décalé derrière elle, Jasper m'adressa un petit sourire et je tendis la main vers lui pour l'étreindre à son tour, mais un grognement bas m'encouragea fortement à me raviser, je me contentais donc de lui adresser un sourire

Je me tournais vers ma mère qui nous regardait en souriant toujours fermement accroché à Marcus.

- Maman, je te présente Alice et son compagnon, Jasper, présentais-je en m'approchant d'elle, je crois, Marcus, que tu les connais déjà

- Je suis ravis de te rencontrer, Alice, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, Jasper également, rajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête

Je vis Jasper écarquiller les yeux, visiblement surpris d'apprendre que j'avais également parlé de lui à ma mère, je me pressais donc de le rassurer.

- J'ai dis à ma mère que tu étais un passionné d'histoire, expliquais-je à son attention

Il hocha la tête, rassuré et s'avança à son tour pour saluer ma mère et Marcus

- Bien! S'écria Alice, je propose de laisser Renée et Marcus s'installer à leur table, Jasper, tu peux les y conduire?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et conduisit ma mère et son nouveau compagnon vers le fond de la salle. Ma mère se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, confuse, mais je me contentais de hausser les épaules, Alice avait apparemment tout prévu.

- J'ai retenu une autre table pour nous... les jeunes, ricana mon amie en m'attrapant par le bras pour me trainer jusqu'à l'autre bout du restaurant

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'avait fait Alice, mais le coin où elle nous conduisit était presque désert, toutes les tables autour de la notre étaient libres. Je m'installais à côté de Garett, tendit qu'elle prit la chaise face à moi. Elle semblait lumineuse, habillé de sa petite robe rouge.

- J'étais sur que cette robe serait parfaite pour toi, me complimenta-t-elle en étirant un sourire malicieux, n'est-ce pas Garett?

Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur mon épaule dénudé

- Oui, Alice, acquiesça-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Je t'engage, je pense que tu devrais être la seule à choisir ses vêtements

- C'est vrai? S'égosilla-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains

- Garett, soupirais-je, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu viens de faire?

- Oui, répondit-il en riant, j'en suis parfaitement conscient

Jasper apparut soudainement et s'installa près de sa femme

- Marcus te remercie, lui dit-il doucement. Renée était agréablement surprise

- Surprise par quoi? M'empressais de demander

- Bella, je t'assure que tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir au sujet de Marcus et ta mère, m'assura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. J'ai juste fais en sorte de rendre la table plus... romantique

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en souriant

- Et pour le reste? Demandais-je

- Comment ça le reste?

- Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant que... tu sais, en apprenant la vérité

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça brusquement et je levais les yeux au ciel en prenant conscience qu'elle n'allait probablement pas bien réagir.

- Je ne te cache pas qu'elle va d'abord être choqué, pas vraiment par ce que nous sommes, plutôt par tes mensonges, elle est tellement sur que tu es incapable de mentir, avoua-t-elle tristement

Mes yeux retombèrent sur la table, ma mère allait apprendre que je l'avais trahis en lui racontant mensonge sur mensonge? Je n'avais fait que ça depuis que j'étais entré dans ce monde, mentir à tous mes proches. Je devais même avoir développé un certain talent pour ça puisque ma mère ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Garett me prit la main, caressant doucement le dos de celle-ci du bout des doigts.

- Mais elle se remettra vite, s'empressa de rajouter Alice. Et puis le plus important est qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayé par ce que nous sommes, non?

- Chérie, murmura Garett

- Je sais... c'est juste. Depuis que je connais votre existence, je n'ai fais que mentir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir

Garett passa son bras sur mon épaule pour m'attirer contre lui en roucoulant à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il ferait en sorte que ma mère ne vive pas trop mal la nouvelle

- Ce soir, nous sommes là pour nous amuser, me réprimanda mon amie, donc ne t'inquiète pas de tout cela, nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des mois...

- Oui, tu as raison. Je me redressais légèrement en prenant une grande inspiration. Alors, comment va la famille?

Je sentis Garret se raidir tendit qu'Alice lui adressa un furtif regard qui ne fit que m'inquiéter d'avantage

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je en me tournant vers mon compagnon, est-ce qu'il y a eu un problème?

- Tous le monde va bien, d'ailleurs Esmée et Carlisle te passe le bonjour, ainsi qu'Emmet, Rosalie à prit de tes nouvelles également...

J'hésitais à poser ma prochaine question, je ne voulais pas irriter Garett, cependant, je me doutais qu'Edward devait sans doute se sentir coupable après avoir tenté de m'attaquer

- Et Edward? Demandais-je timidement

Alice plissa le front en baladant à nouveau son regard jusqu'à mon compagnon

- Quoi? M'inquiétais-je en me tournant à mon tour vers Garett, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il va bien, si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, grommela-t-il le regard fuyant

- Garett, murmurais-je en posant doucement ma main sur son bras

- Pas ce soir, Isabella! Siffla-t-il en noyant son regard brusquement noir dans le mien, j'aimerais vraiment passer une bonne soirée et cela inclus de ne pas parler de ce...

Il s'arrêta dans son élan pour prendre une profonde inspiration, je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas ravis de m'entendre prendre des nouvelles de lui, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il serait si énervé. Cela cachait-il quelque chose?

- Bien, soupirais-je en remarquant du coin de l'œil que Jasper s'était brusquement tendu

L'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout en moins de cinq minutes, même Alice paraissait énervé, était-ce à cause de l'attaque d'Edward?

La serveuse vint prendre la commande coupant court au silence inconfortable qui s'était installé entre nous. Je commandais une salade, les autres en firent de même et Alice se leva brusquement en m'attrapant par le bras pour m'entrainer sur la piste de danse.

- Alice, je ne peux pas danser avec ces chaussures! Sifflais-je en tirant désespérément sur mon bras, je vais me casser la figure

Elle traversa la piste de danse et m'emmena jusqu'au bar, je n'étais pas sur que l'alcool allait m'aider à rester debout, pas sur du tout même. Elle commanda deux mojitos et me tendit le mien en m'adressant un clin d'œil

- Tu bois? M'égosillais-je

- Pour les grandes occasions, répondit-elle en riant à mon expression, aller, Bella, amuse-toi ce soir!

- Je ne crois pas que me retrouver sur les fesses soit très amusant, rétorquai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée de mon verre

- Tu ne vas pas te casser la figure, m'assura-t-elle en tapotant sur sa tempe, je l'aie vue

Elle me fit signe de terminer mon verre et je me sentais déjà euphorique, puisque pas très entrainé à boire ce genre d'alcool. Elle me prit la main et m'entraina ensuite en plein milieu de la piste. Il est vrai que j'étais un peu réfractaire au début, mais Alice avait certainement dû voir que l'alcool allait m'aider à me détendre, puisque je me mis à danser avec elle en riant comme une jouvencelle. Je sentis soudainement deux mains se plaquer sur mes hanches et me retournais certaine de trouver Garett, mais à ma grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Tu ferais mieux d'ôter tes mains, le prévins-je

- Ce serait un crime de te laisser t'échapper, contra-t-il en me détaillant de haut en bas

Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et je souris largement en apercevant Garett derrière lui, les mâchoires serrés. Il aimanta son regard au mien, puis posa un doigt sur l'épaule du kamikaze pour attirer son attention. Le suicidaire se tourna vers Garett qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus que lui, il recula d'un pas, surpris par mon compagnon qui pencha la tête sur lui pour lui murmurer je ne sais quoi qui fit fuir le pauvre homme comme s'il était poursuivit par le diable lui-même.

Je secouais la tête en riant alors que Garett se colla à moi, l'expression de son visage me fit comprendre qu'il était loin d'être calmé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?

- Que j'allais aspirer la vie hors de son corps s'il ne partait pas très vite, grommela-t-il l'air grave. Il mériterait que je lui coupe les mains pour les avoir posé sur toi

Je me collais contre lui dans l'espoir de le calmer et vis du coin de l'œil Alice se diriger vers nous avec Jasper.

- On dirait que nos compagnons n'apprécies pas que leur petites femmes plaisent aux hommes, plaisanta-t-elle récoltant un grognement simultané de Garett et de Jasper

- Je suis le seul à qui elle doit plaire! Gronda Garett, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je leur arracherais à tous les yeux

- Et pourquoi ne pas m'embrasser plutôt? Riais-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres

Il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon cou tendit que l'autre empoigna ma hanche avec force et il m'embrassa plus possessif qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa jalousie m'amusait, il était le plus beau, le plus incroyable apollon que je n'avais jamais vu, comment pourrais-je vouloir poser les yeux sur un autre homme quand le mien était si parfait? Chacun de ses baisers était un ravissement, chacune de ses caresses me faisait vibrer dans l'extase et lorsque je ne faisais qu'un avec lui, le monde semblait n'appartenir qu'à nous.

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se glisser sur mon cou et je fus heureuse qu'il me tienne fermement parce que je me serais certainement écrouler tant je me sentais étourdis.

- Je te veux, grogna-t-il contre mon oreille, maintenant

- Maintenant? Répétais-je en baladant les yeux autour de nous, on est pas vraiment dans un lieu qui se prête à se genre d'activité

Alice tendit un manteau entre nous et se mit à rire lorsque je posais mes yeux écarquillés sur elle

- Tu risquerais d'avoir froid, m'informa-t-elle, allez-y, on rentrera avec Marcus et Renée

Je fus soudainement gêné à l'idée qu'Alice ait pu nous voir dans l'une de ses visions et puis me ravisais de me poser la question, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il était possible de contrôler. Je remarquais que Jasper se tortillait dans son coin en souriant, les yeux rivés sur Garett, probablement en train de gouter à sa luxure.

- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au plus vite, lui conseilla-t-il. On discutera demain

Garett hocha la tête et s'empressa d'attraper le manteau qu'Alice nous avait mis sous le nez et de m'entrainer jusqu'à l'extérieur du restaurant, je n'avais même pas mangé, mais l'excitation de Garett m'avais ramené à une toute autre faim et je remerciais intérieurement Alice d'avoir prévu quelque chose de plus chaud que la veste que j'avais sur moi.

Il m'avait emmitouflé dans le manteau et prise dans ses bras pour courir, j'étais bien, je n'avais pas froid, je me sentais détendu, excité et amoureuse...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir que nous étions au milieu de nulle part, je ne voyais que l'ombre des arbres autour de nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, mon dos entra brusquement en collision avec un tronc d'arbre, ce ne fut pas douloureux, mais j'avais été plus que surprise, puis la surprise céda la place à l'excitation lorsque j'entendis mon compagnon rugir sauvagement. Il me déposa au sol et glissa à vitesse inhumaine à genoux entre mes jambes. Je vis l'ombre de mon string voler et la seconde d'après sa bouche me dévora goulument.

Encore une fois, j'eus une bref pensé pour Alice, le manteau était long en plus d'être chaud et malgré sa luxure, Garett avait prit soin de me couvrir les jambes avec, tout en me ravissant. L'une de mes mains glissa dans ses cheveux tendit que l'autre s'accrocha à l'une des branches au dessus de ma tête, je ne savais pas où il m'avait amené, mais j'espérais que nous étions suffisamment éloigné parce que j'étais parfaitement incapable de calmer mes cris, surtout lorsqu'il se mit à ronronner contre mon paquet de nerfs. Je déplaçais l'une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaules afin de lui donner un meilleur accès tout en tirant violemment sur ses cheveux essayant de le coller un peu plus contre moi. Il pénétra deux doigts dans mon entre et détacha sa bouche un instant pour lever la tête.

- Oui, comme ça, attire-moi à toi, montre-moi que tu me veux, gronda-t-il avant de replonger sa bouche entre mes jambes

Je tirais de toutes mes forces sur sa crinière, ce qui devait sembler n'être qu'une douce caresse pour lui et j'eus soudainement envi de sentir ses dents en moi, je tirais donc sa tête en arrière, ce qui j'en suis sur dû le confondre un instant

- Mords-moi ici, suppliais-je en lui collant la bouche à l'intérieur de ma cuisse

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent avec une telle force qu'un son mélangeant plaisir et douleur s'échappa de ma gorge, il tenta de reculer craignant certainement de m'avoir fait mal, mais je le priait de ne pas arrêter.

Je le sentis boire quelques gorgées de mon sang tout en continuant à activer ses doigts en moi et je crus mourir de plaisir.

- Putain! Garett... c'est...

J'explosais littéralement perdu dans l'extase et je le sentis laisser couler un peu de sang sur ma cuisse avant de refermer la plaie et de remonter jusqu'à ma bouche en ôtant ses doigts. Il libéra son érection tout en léchant mon excitation sur ses doigts.

Sa pointe glissa doucement entre mes plis et il commença des vas-et-viens tandis que ses mains travaillaient à pincer mes mamelons à travers le tissu de ma robe.

- Tu es si chaude... si douce, murmura-t-il en frottant sa longueur sur mon paquet de nerfs

Je serrais un peu plus les cuisses et il grogna contre ma gorge

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Isabella? Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave

- Tout, je veux tout de toi, j'aime tout ce que tu me fait

Il écarta doucement mes plis et empoigna son érection pour appuyer plus fort contre mon clitoris m'arrachant un gémissement aiguë

- Tu aime ça? Me demanda-t-il en passant sa langue sur ma bouche

- Oui, haletais-je en fermant les yeux, c'est... tellement bon

Il agrippa mon cul d'une main pour me soulever et je sentis sa pointe se déplacer lentement jusqu'à mon entrée qu'il titilla doucement quelques secondes avant de s'enfoncer violemment en moi

- Et ça, tu aime quand je te prends comme ça? Roucoula-t-il en plaquant doucement sa main contre ma joue

- Oui, prends-moi fort, le suppliais-je en m'agrippant à son cou

Sa langue mordilla mon lobe alors qu'il s'était enfoncé en moi en restant totalement immobile

- Je pourrais te prendre si fort quand tu seras comme moi, ronronna-t-il en grattant ses dents sur mon épaule, si fort et si longtemps, je te prendrais si sauvagement, je te ferais tellement jouir que tu ne voudras plus jamais d'un autre

Bien que ses paroles étaient plus qu'excitantes, elles me laissèrent un peu perplexe et je me demandais un instant s'il doutait de moi parce que j'avais un peu plus tôt demandé des nouvelles d'Edward. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour le ramener face au mien, même si je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux, je savais que lui n'avait aucun mal à voir les miens

- Garett, murmurais-je en souriant, je ne veux que toi, aujourd'hui et pour toujours, lui assurais-je avec véhémence. Tu es ma vie à présent, je t'offre tout, mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme

Il frotta amoureusement sa joue contre la mienne et ronronna plus fort

- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, ma compagne, parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais transformé, je ne serais plus uniquement ton compagnon, je serais ton créateur, ton maitre

La logique aurait sans doute voulu que je m'inquiète d'apprendre ça, mais au contraire, je ne m'en sentais que plus heureuse, quitte à devoir confier ma vie, autant l'offrir à quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment et qui ne souhaite que mon bonheur. Je me penchais donc sur son oreille en étirant d'avantage mon sourire.

- Alors montre-moi à quel point je t'appartiens, mon maitre, roucoulais-je en passant mes ongles sur son torse

Il poussa un fort rugissement et se retira de moi pour s'enfoncer aussitôt si violemment que s'en fut presque douloureux. Je savais qu'il se retenait, il se retenait toujours avec moi et je regrettais soudainement de devoir attendre pour être transformé. Il continua à me marteler encore et encore jusqu'à me faire hurler son nom qui résonna dans la nuit et me suivit quelques secondes après en grognant le mien.

Cette fois, ce fut encore meilleurs que les précédentes et j'étais de plus en plus pressé d'être enfin son égal. Il se détacha doucement de moi, m'installa dans l'herbe, retira sa veste pour la rajouter sur mon corps et me souleva pour me tenir fermement contre son torse.

- Pourquoi te dire je t'aime me parait-il si fade? Soupira-t-il pour lui même, ce que je ressens est tellement plus que ça et tu n'es même pas encore transformé

Je caressais doucement sa joue du bout des doigts en souriant, il avait raison, c'était tellement plus, songeais-je.

- Restons ici un moment, marmonnais-je contre son torse alors qu'il commençait à se lever

- Tu n'as pas froid?

- Avec ma veste, le manteau d'Alice et ta veste? Non, je suis juste... bien

Il me berça doucement tout en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je glissais ma main sur son avant-bras et entrelaça nos doigts. Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais je me sentais amoureuse comme je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, chaque jour à ses côtés ne faisait qu'accroitre les sentiments que je nourrissais pour lui

- Je t'aime de plus en plus, avouais-je soudainement. Comment est-ce possible? Normalement, on aime, c'est tout. Mais c'est... étrange, ça ressemble à des paliers... soit je deviens folle, soit je dois absolument proscrire le mojito...

- Des paliers? Répéta-t-il surpris, ça ressemble à ce que ressent un vampire pendant la période de découverte de son partenaire...

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules en fermant les yeux, c'était peut-être étrange, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. En repensant à mes sentiments pour Edward, je pris conscience qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de comparable avec Garett. J'avais aimé profondément mon premier amour, mais c'était si différent, si... ridicule comparé avec ce qui paraissait gagner de l'ampleur chaque jour avec Garett.

J'eus brusquement le souffle coupé en pensant à l'éventualité de le perdre, je prenais conscience que ce que j'avais désespérément voulu éviter été arrivé et bien plus encore, ce qui m'inquiéter vraiment était le « bien plus encore »... J'avais laissé les choses aller si loin, tellement loin, que je fus sur que si celui qui avait envahi toutes les fibres de mon être décidait du jour au lendemain de me laisser, j'en mourrais...

- Hé!

Garett me ramena brusquement à la réalité et je tentais de ne pas me laisser envahir par la panique, je ne voulais pas le laisser voir mes peurs

- Pourquoi tu pleure? S'inquiéta-t-il en passant le doigt sur ma joue pour récolter une larme

Merde! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais

- Rien. On y va? Éludais-je maladroitement

Je me sentais si stupide de douter, d'avoir peur au point d'en avoir mal au ventre. Mais je venais de prendre la réelle mesure de mes sentiments, de ce que cela impliquait à présent pour moi, je venais de me rendre compte que contrairement à ma séparation avec Edward, je ne pourrais sans doute pas survivre à l'abandon de Garett.

- Mon amour, murmura-t-il en relevant doucement mon visage, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça

- Je... je suis désolé, ce n'est rien...

- Isabella, je t'en pris, réponds-moi, insista-t-il

Incapable de me retenir d'avantage, je fondais en larme, je devais juste avoir l'air pitoyable et je me détestais d'être aussi faible. Je vivais une relation incroyable, j'étais heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été et j'aimais comme je n'aurais jamais pensé cela possible, mais l'imbécile que j'étais ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être terrorisé à l'idée d'être à nouveau abandonné, j'étais juste pathétique.

Garett me serra plus étroitement contre lui et je tentais de me reprendre en essuyant grossièrement mes larmes.

- Dis-moi ce qui te fait tant de peine, je t'en supplie, te voir dans cet état m'est insupportable

- Juste... serre moi fort, le suppliais-je en m'accrochant fermement à son cou

Il s'exécuta en se contentant de me serrer contre lui durant de longues minutes, puis je l'entendis soupirer dans mes cheveux et se redresser brusquement en sifflant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me repousser sur le côté et de se lever en scrutant l'horizon. Lorsqu'il se mit en position d'attaque devant moi, je compris que quelque chose clochait.

- Isabella, tu ne bouge pas, quoi qu'il arrive, grogna-t-il sans se retourner

Il resta immobile une bonne minute sans m'expliquer ce qui se passait, il commença alors à grogner menaçant, puis une ombre apparut à quelques mètres devant nous.

- Si j'avais imaginé te trouver ici, chantonna une voix que je crus reconnaître, je t'ai cherché longtemps, Isabella

- Victoria, murmurais-je

Lorsque Garett fut sur le point de bondir sur elle, quatre autres vampires apparurent de nulle part...


	26. Chapter 26

Pov Garett

J'étais hors de moi, comment cette chienne pouvait-elle se permettre de gâcher la soirée que je passais avec ma compagne?

Je dois avouer qu'une partie de moi se délecter de cette rencontre, cette garce devait disparaître pour avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à faire du mal à Isabella, mais pas ce soir, pas alors que nous partagions un tel moment.

J'avais rapidement sentis l'odeur d'un vampire, mais celle-ci apparut de nulle part. Je mis cette soudaine apparition sur l'usage d'un don quelconque, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

A la seconde ou je m'apprêtais à sauter sur la tête rouge, je vis quatre autres vampires apparaître de nulle part eux aussi. Je souriais intérieurement à cette ruse, cette fille ne semblait pas me connaître, mais elle allait bientôt apprendre de ses erreurs, pensais-je avant de m'élancer.

Alors que je bondissais sur le premier, j'incitais le second à s'attaquer à ses alliés, en quelques secondes, ils étaient tous morts. Mais la garce, elle, elle avait disparut. L'espace d'un instant, je pensais à la poursuivre, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ma compagne derrière moi sans protection. Impossible.

En poussant un grognement de frustration, j'arrachais la tête de mon pantin, je brulais les corps et je retournais près d'Isabella.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son visage. Et toi?

Je riais doucement en l'aidant à se relever

- Ce ne se sont pas quelques vampires qui vont venir à bout de moi, me vantais-je

- Elle reviendra

- Je sais, soupirais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Mais je ne la laisserais pas te faire du mal. Jamais

Elle se nicha contre mon torse et je me mis à courir pour rentrer rapidement. Ce qui venait de se passer me donner une bonne idée de ce dont cette garce était capable pour atteindre ma compagne et je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Isabella s'accrocha fermement à mon cou durant tout le trajet et lorsque nous arrivions sur la propriété, je la déposais doucement au sol.

- Nous devrions...

- Je pense...

Nous avions commencé à parler tous les deux en même temps et nous nous mimes à rire.

- Je t'écoute, ma compagne, l'encourageais-je en lui prenant la main pour pénétrer dans la maison

- Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je sois transformé sous peu, souffla-t-elle doucement. Ce serait certainement plus simple si je pouvais me défendre par moi-même

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à la chambre et l'installa sur le lit.

- J'allais te dire la même chose, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te sentes obligé de te presser à cause de cette chienne folle. Mais je n'aime pas non plus que tu sois si fragile, soupirais-je en serrant doucement sa main

Elle s'appuya contre la tête de lit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire pour ma mère? Je voulais lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à connaître Marcus, je voulais prendre mon temps pour lui dire la vérité...

- Chérie, souriais-je les doigts se baladant doucement sur sa joue. Maintenant ou plus tard, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance et puis tu sais que je pourrais l'aider

Elle hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux avant de s'effondrer contre mon torse. Je la câlinais quelques minutes en lui caressant les cheveux, puis je me redressais pour la regarder.

- Je dois prévenir les autres de ce qui s'est passé. Vas nous faire couler un bain, je te rejoins tout de suite

Elle se leva en m'adressant un faible sourire et se dirigea tout droit vers la petite porte blanche. Je la regardais disparaître dans la salle de bain et tira mon portable de ma poche pour contacter Stacy.

- Oui, maitre?

- Nous nous sommes fait attaqué par celle qui essaye de tuer ma compagne, expliquais-je rapidement. A huit kilomètres au sud ouest

- Isabella va bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt

- Oui, bien sur, grommelais-je telle une évidence en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n'ai pas pu tuer cette Victoria, elle avait quatre nouveaux nés avec elle et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

- Je vais envoyer un groupe sur place pour tenter de la retrouver

- Oui, et préviens tous le monde que je vous veux tous réuni demain matin, je passerais à la première heure. Il est temps de s'occuper de ce problème. Définitivement. Et sache qu'Alice Cullen et son compagnon vont passer quelques jours avec nous, ils rentreront avec Marcus et ses gardes un peu plus tard.

- Bien, maitre. A demain

- A demain, répondis-je avant de raccrocher

Je balançais le portable sur la table en soupirant. J'étais plus que frustré de ne pas avoir été capable de la tuer, ce genre d'échec ne m'était jamais arrivé, elle avait totalement disparut si rapidement.

Je secouais la tête dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de mon irritation et me levais pour aller rejoindre ma compagne dans son bain.

Malgré l'attaque de ce soir, j'étais loin d'avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Je pensais sincèrement que nous avions dépassé le stade du doute, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, je m'étais moi-même surpris à douter de ses sentiments pour ce Cullen, et ce, malgré le fait que j'avais été jusqu'à fouiner dans son esprit pour m'assurer qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était plus fort que moi, dès que je pensais à ce crétin, j'étais pris par la jalousie. J'avais été seul si longtemps et j'en arrivais encore à me demander si l'avoir trouvé était bien réel, l'idée de la perdre me rendais tellement malade.

J'étais si peu habitué par les émotions nouvelles que je ressentais depuis notre rencontre que j'en arrivais à perdre la tête, même l'entendre parler de lui m'étais insupportable. J'en arrivais également à craindre sa réaction lorsqu'elle saurait que je l'avais emprisonné, allait-elle m'en vouloir?

En poussant un nouveau soupire, j'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain pour la découvrir allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux clos. Elle était si belle que s'en était presque indécent et son corps ruisselant de la sorte n'arrangeait rien au problème qui se formait dans mon pantalon.

En m'appliquant à faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ôtais mes vêtements tout en marchant vers elle et je me glissais dans la baignoire en me félicitant d'en avoir choisi une aussi grande.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur moi en souriant. Elle ne paraissait pas traumatisé le moins du monde par ce qui s'était passé ce soir, était-elle à ce point habitué à se faire attaquer?

Je me pressais de l'atteindre pour la prendre dans mes bras, les souvenirs de notre premières fois me firent sourire et je fermais à mon tour les yeux perdu dans ma réflexion.

- Je t'aime, susurrais-je en caressant ses épaules. Je t'aime tellement

Elle se serra plus étroitement contre moi et pencha la tête sur mon épaule.

- Idem

Je la sentais sourire contre mon épaule et je me demandais un instant si elle était vraiment heureuse, bien qu'elle s'évertuait à sourire la majeur partie du temps, le brusque changement d'humeur dont elle avait été sujette un peu plus tôt me laissait perplexe. Je glissais ma main contre sa joue pour déplacer doucement son visage.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui est arrivé avant l'attaque

Le regard qu'elle m'adressa me brisa littéralement le cœur, pourquoi était-elle si soudainement triste? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas croire que ce qu'elle avait partagé avec l'adolescent n'était en rien comparable avec ce que nous vivions. J'étais sans doute possessif et facilement jaloux, mais je ne faisais rien pour la faire douter, bien au contraire, du moins, je l'espérais.

- Dis-moi, commandais-je doucement

- Je suis désolé.. je...

- Isabella, je ne te demande pas de t'excuser. Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Mais je veux comprendre pourquoi tout va bien et puis quelques minutes après, tu te mets à fondre en larmes

Elle haussa les épaules tout en s'efforçant à fuir mon regard. Je patientais plusieurs minutes, mais toujours rien.

- Embrasse-moi

Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant certainement pas la transition. Mais elle s'exécuta en aspirant doucement ma lèvre inférieur entre les siennes avant de monter lentement pour s'emparer de ma bouche et y introduire sa langue. Après un baiser langoureux, elle se détacha de moi en m'adressant un regard interrogateur.

- Il y a encore peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas obtenir ça de toi, expliquais-je en souriant. Maintenant, je n'ai même plus besoin de mendier la bouche de ma compagne. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même lorsque ça ne va pas

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est que... je...

- N'y arrive pas? Terminais-je pour elle

Elle hocha la tête en affichant une expression désespéré. Alors les mots avaient réellement tant de mal à sortir? Me demandais-je tristement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide? Proposais-je en lui caressant la joue

- Quoi? Comment?

- Je peux manipuler ton esprit, Isabella, souriais-je. Je ne le ferais pas à moins que tu le veuilles, mais ça pourrait te faciliter la vie

- Tu l'as déjà fait? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés

- Oui. Mais pas sur toi, jamais

- Pourquoi? Puisque ça semble si facile, tu pourrais avoir celle que tu veux

Je poussais un léger grognement et pris son visage en coupe en secouant la tête, agrémentant le tout d'une expression las

- Ma compagne, ne te l'aie-je pas déjà dit? Où serait le plaisir si je manipulais ton esprit? Elle allait répondre mais je posais furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. C'est toi que je veux, lui assurais-je en effleurant sa bouche. Si je te propose ça, c'est simplement pour que tu puisses tout partager avec moi sans te sentir mal pour autant. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne vas pas et s'il est possible que je le fasse en ayant une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale avec toi, personnellement, je préfère

Elle se tut un long moment, les yeux perdu dans le vide, considérant ma proposition. Puis ses yeux revinrent plonger dans les miens et elle hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je te fais confiance

- D'accord, tu vas te sentir partir quelques secondes, la prévins-je. Prête?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau en hochant la tête et j'usais de mon don sur elle en prenant soin de la maintenir pour que son corps de retombe pas sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Isabella, tu m'entends? Demandais-je en scrutant ses yeux clos avec attention

- Oui

- Je vais te donner une commande. Tu devras y obéir jusqu'à ta transformation, suis-je clair?

- Oui

- A partir de maintenant, tu pourras me parler de tout sans ressentir le moindre malaise, tu me confieras tes peurs, tes doutes, tes sentiments et tu répondras à chacune de mes questions sans la moindre hésitation. Est-ce que tu comprends cet ordre?

- Oui

- Une dernière chose, rajoutais-je. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais

- Oui

- Réveilles-toi, maintenant

Je la repoussais légèrement et étira un sourire en la regardant cligner des yeux sur moi

- C'est fait? Murmura-t-elle septique

- Vérifions, sourirais-je plus largement. Pourquoi étais-tu si triste tout à l'heure?

- Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre, répondit-elle aussitôt comme une évidence. Et si tu ne veux plus de moi? Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose? Je vais mourir si tu me laisse...

Je restais muet quelques secondes et puis je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Elle plissa brusquement les yeux sur moi et son visage mua en une expression colérique tendit que ses joues avaient prit une jolie teinte rosé.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! S'écria-t-elle furieuse

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle se leva pour quitter la baignoire. Je l'attrapais par les hanches pour la faire redescendre dans l'eau, l'attirant directement sur moi.

- Je m'excuse. Ne m'en veux pas, mais c'est tellement improbable. Nous en avons déjà parlé, ma compagne. Le destin t'a choisi pour moi tout comme il m'a choisi pour toi et j'en suis ravi. Je pense qu'il a très bien fait son travail et il est tout bonnement impossible que je puisse me lasser de toi. C'est impossible, répétais-je avec véhémence. Tu en prendras vraiment conscience lorsque tu serras transformé, d'accord?

- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant pour reprendre sa position initiale

- Hé! Grognais-je contre son oreille. Où est-ce que tu penses aller?

Elle se mit à rire et se réinstalla sur moi. Je m'emparais de l'éponge et entrepris de lui savonner le dos, la glissant lentement sur ma peau. Elle se détendit et s'appuya d'avantage contre mon torse tendit que je baladais doucement l'éponge le long de ses bras, remontant sur sa nuque et redescendant sur sa poitrine. Elle accueillit la caresse par un doux soupire alors que je pouvais admirer la pointe de ses mamelons durcir. Il m'était assez difficile de garder ce rythme, même si j'avais envi de lui témoigner cette douceur, mon démon avait aussi et surtout envi de la prendre sauvagement, d'ailleurs elle devait sentir mon érection gonfler contre son dos. Je lui prodiguais ces caresses durant quelques minutes, mais lorsqu'elle recula son bassin pour se coller d'avantage à moi, je ne pouvais plus tenir.

- Je n'en aurais jamais fini avec toi. Impossible, soufflais-je contre son oreille tout en passant les doigts sur le bout de ses seins

Elle frissonna et ses mains se plaquèrent sur les miennes, me réclamant un contact plus ferme, ses doigts emprisonnant les miens qui eux-mêmes pinçaient doucement ses tétons et elle appuya si fort que j'eus peur de lui faire mal

- De quoi as-tu envie? Murmurais-je de plus en plus excité

Elle pivota pour se tourner vers moi et plaqua sa main sur mon érection en souriant

- Que tu t'allonges sur le carrelage et que tu te laisse faire, répondit-elle d'une voix qui m'enflamma instantanément

Je poussais sur mes bras pour sortir de la baignoire et m'exécuter. Elle vint planer sur moi aussitôt en m'adressant un sourire espiègle et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas l'attraper pour la prendre de suite.

- Ferme les yeux, ronronna-t-elle séduisante, et ne bouge pas

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas bouger, la prévins-je

- Très bien, alors ferme les yeux et ne me touche pas

Je relevais instantanément la tête en sifflant

- Quoi?

Elle plaqua sa main sur ma bouche en souriant plus largement

- Chut, m'intima-t-elle. Ne me touche pas... pour l'instant

Je me détendais et hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Je devais être dans ma version personnel du paradis, parce que sentir sa bouche parcourir mon cou, puis mon torse alors que ses ongles passaient lentement sur mes bras, ça ressemblait presque à la promesse d'une fin heureuse. Je fus peu à peu obligé de respirer lourdement, cela m'aidait à garder le contrôle, parce qu'après ses lèvres, c'est sa langue qui parcourra chaque parcelle de mon torse et sentir les goutes d'eau tomber sur moi ne m'aidait pas à me calmer. Lorsque sa bouche arriva jusqu'à ma cuisse, je crus que ce serait ma mort.

- Chérie, je ne suis pas sur. Je m'interrompis en sentant une très légère pression m'indiquant qu'elle me mordait, j'avais beau ne pas sentir grand chose, l'imaginer me mordre était bien suffisant pour me faire perdre la tête. Chérie, tentais-je à nouveau. Mon démon te veut tellement, je ne pense pas pouvoir le retenir très longtemps si tu fais ça, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, plaidais-je à la limite du désespoir

Sa bouche quitta ma cuisse un instant et je crus à regret qu'elle arrêtait, ce qui était plus sur, mais qui fit instantanément naitre ma frustration. Ce qu'elle faisait été tellement bon

- Tu n'as qu'à le déchainer sur le carrelage autour de toi! Suggéra-t-elle moqueuse avant de me prendre en bouche

Je poussais un rugissement et suivis son conseil qui j'en suis sur, ne devait pas vraiment en être un. Lorsqu'elle entendit mon poing s'abattre violemment sur le sol, elle sursauta et me libéra juste le temps de rire avant de me reprendre.

Elle riait? Me demandais-je outré et amusé. Comment pouvait-elle se moquer de moi alors que je supportais ce qui était autant une douce torture qu'une incroyable extase? Je sifflais et grognais en me promettant de lui rendre la pareille jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'en finir avec elle. J'avais beau être pris dans le plaisir qu'elle me prodiguait, il m'était très difficile de garder les yeux clos. J'aimais tellement la regarder dans ces moments là.

Elle commença à ralentir le rythme, je poussais un sifflement plaintif, mais lorsque je la sentis sourire, j'empoignais ses cheveux sans ménagement.

- N'arrête pas! Gronda ma bête. J'ai besoin de me calmer

Merde! Pensais-je en prenant conscience que je perdais pieds. Elle recommença à accélérer et je dû redresser ma tête pour la frapper violemment contre le carrelage afin rester sous contrôle.

Merci au ciel et à ma chère compagne, après quelques minutes de plus, elle m'offrit enfin ma libération et je me déversais au fond de sa gorge en tapant ma tête contre le sol encore et encore pour éviter de la blesser, causant de sérieux dégâts à ce pauvre carrelage.

Elle me relâcha pour ramper sur moi et se blottir tendit que je me permettais enfin d'ouvrir les yeux pour la découvrir le sourire aux lèvres, le nez niché dans mon cou.

- C'était... incroyable. Mais dangereux

- Hum, je vais retenir incroyable

Je la pris brusquement dans mes bras pour la retourner sur le dos et lui adressa un sourire qui je l'espérais en disait long sur ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire vivre. Elle tenta de se redresser et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer.

- Je te veux en moi, se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue

- Ho, mais ça va venir, ma compagne, ronronnais-je en lui écartant les jambes, ça va venir dès que je t'aurais fait hurler une bonne dizaine de fois

- Quoi! S'écria-t-elle en ravalant son sourire. Alors... alors arrête de ronronner, c'est... ça va me tuer

Je riais en remontant jusqu'à son oreille

- Non, ça ne va pas te tuer, dis-je avant de passer ma langue sur son lobe. Maintenant, ferme les yeux et ne me touche pas

- Garett...

- Chut! La coupais-je en grognant. Tu vas obéir de grès ou de force. Est-ce clair, Isabella?

Sa bouche se referma instantanément et elle hocha docilement la tête, surprise, mais aussi excité par mon ton. Elle était loin d'avoir vu de quoi j'étais capable, très loin...


	27. Chapter 27

Pov Bella

Dès qu'il avait porté ce regard sévère sur moi, ma bouche se referma instantanément. J'aurais sans doute dû me sentir intimidé, d'ailleurs, ce sentiments me traversa l'esprit quelques secondes, mais c'est l'excitation qui prit le pas sur tout le reste.

Autant j'adorais l'avoir entre mes jambes, je ne voyais pas comment survivre à une multitude d'orgasmes. Surtout s'il en rajoutait en ronronnant. Quoi qu'avec ses doigts, sa langue et ses vibrations, j'étais sur de partir comme une flèche.

Il joua le même jeu que moi, se sentant apparemment obligé de me rendre la pareille, mais j'étais sur qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'il paraissait pressé de me démontrer. Quelque chose comme... je vais gagner à ce jeu là?

Je n'eus aucun mal à fermer les yeux, mais ne pas le toucher était beaucoup plus difficile et mes mains avaient atteint sans même que je n'en prenne conscience, sa chevelure soigneuse alors qu'il s'activait sur moi.

Il se détacha de moi et s'emparant de la main baladeuse en question et rampa sur mon corps pour revenir sur mon oreille.

- Hum, hum, hum, chérie. Serais-tu en train de me désobéir? Devrais-je t'attacher?

Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand, cherchant désespérément à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Son sourire était peut-être amusé, mais à la seconde ou mes deux yeux s'aimantèrent aux siens, je savais qu'il en était tout à fait capable et je n'étais pas très sur de ne pas le vouloir moi-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le défier.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça, souriais-je

Il leva un sourcil, puis sa main et mes deux bras parurent se souder l'un avec l'autre par un lien invisible pour se plaquer au dessus de ma tête, comme par magie...

- Tu disais? Ricana-t-il en scrutant mon expression d'un air satisfait

- Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu pouvais faire ça! Soufflais-je décontenancé

- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, ronronna-t-il avant de passer sa langue glacé sur ma bouche. À présent que tes mouvements sont sous contrôles, pourquoi ne pas en revenir à notre occupation principale?

La dessus, il retourna entre mes jambes. Je devais toujours avoir l'air surprise parce qu'il se mit de nouveau à rire en me fixant.

- Ferme les yeux! Ordonna-t-il

J'obtempérais en me mordant la lèvre, inquiète et excité. Les deux premiers orgasmes qu'il m'offrit furent en me travaillant avec sa langue et ses doigts. Je criais si fort que j'eus une pensée pour Alice, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle soit de sortit avec son mari, Marcus et ma mère pour le reste de la nuit, parce que je fus sur que même si ma mère avait été dans la pièce d'à côté, j'aurais été incapable de calmer mes gémissements. Quelques secondes après mon troisième orgasme, alors qu'il me mordillait la jambe, je le sentis remonter vers mon entre, certaine qu'il allait recommencer le même traitement. Mais lorsque mon corps fut prit d'un violent soubresaut alors que de divins picotements semblaient me travailler activement, je compris qu'il avait changé de technique. Une fois de plus mes yeux s'ouvrir, mais pas seulement à la sensation. Je fus prise d'une curiosité sans borne, il fallait que je sache, je devais absolument savoir ce qu'était cette sensation merveilleuse. Je crus voir une petite lumière bleu en ouvrant les yeux, mais celle-ci disparut si vite, que je n'étais pas sur de ce que venais de voir, ni même si j'avais réellement vu quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Demandais-je en le suppliant du regard de continuer

- C'est bon? Murmura-t-il avec un sourire coulant d'arrogance

Je hochais la tête frénétiquement et il se mit à rire à la légère comme si ce n'était rien. Comme si ce n'était rien? Je n'avais pas une foutue idée de ce qu'il m'avait fait pendant cette seconde avant que j'ai la mauvaise idée de l'interrompre en rouvrant mes yeux, mais cette chose était absolument incroyable, j'étais sur que quelques secondes auraient suffit à me faire jouir encore et encore.

- Alors ferme les yeux ou je les ferme pour toi

Je claquais les yeux fermés aussitôt et je l'entendis rire à nouveau, puis la sensation revint me faisant haleter, crier, gémir... tout un mélange. Et comme je l'avais prédis, quelques secondes après je m'envolais dans les contrés de l'extase.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ho... merde! C'est... c'est délicieux, soupirais-je alors qu'il reprit sa douce torture sans me laisser le temps de me remettre de mon dernier orgasme. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je veux savoir...

Je penchais ma tête en arrière en remuant tant que je pouvais malgré mes bras coincés au dessus de ma tête.

- Est-ce que tu veux le sentir un peu plus fort? Éluda-t-il

Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'était le « le », mais s'il pouvait me le faire sentir plus fort, je n'allais certainement pas dire non

- Oui

- Oui, qui?

- Oui ce que tu veux, marmonnais-je alors que mon corps était prit de tremblements

Je sentis une petite douleur aiguë sur mon clitoris, je poussais un hurlement tout aussi aigüe, plus excité encore.

- Oui, qui? Répéta-t-il en grondant

- Garett, monsieur, maitre? Dis-je rapidement pressé qu'il recommence

Je l'entendis rire doucement et il reprit son « je ne sais quoi »

- Un seul qualificatif suffit, mon amour, ronronna-t-il en pénétrant deux doigts en moi. Mais j'avoue que t'entendre m'appeler maitre est particulièrement excitant

Je partais sur le coup en levant mon bassin aussi haut que possible sous l'effet de la sensation. Il gratta ses dents contre ma cuisse quelques secondes avant de recommencer.

- Plus fort?

- Oui, maitre, soufflai-je en souriant faiblement

- Comme ça? Ronronna-t-il en collant sa bouche contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse

- Encore, murmurai-je

- Encore, qui?

- Encore, maitre, répondis-je docilement

Il augmenta un peu plus la sensation et s'en était presque douloureux, mais c'était aussi bien meilleur. Pendant ce temps, ses dents grignotaient la peau de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon paquet de nerfs.

- Je veux te mordre, déclara-t-il soudainement

Ho oui, oui, oui, oui, me répétais-je encore et encore. Je répondais par un gémissement et en écartant un peu plus mes cuisses, je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre ma peau avant qu'il ne coule ses dents en moi sans arrêter ses assauts merveilleux.

Il aspira un peu de sang, en avala une gorgé et déversa le reste sur mon sexe. Aussi gore que cela puisse paraître, ce fut l'une des choses les plus érotique que je n'avais jamais faite (ou qu'il ne m'avait jamais fait).

Il ne laissa pas le temps au sang de se perdre en s'écoulant jusqu'aux draps, il lapa immédiatement directement sur moi comme un affamé, jusqu'à me faire partir à nouveau.

- Je n'ai jamais rien goutté d'aussi bon, signifia-t-il en passant un dernier coup de langue. Tu es juste parfaite, juste à moi, pour moi

Je pris une nouvelle secousse plus puissantes que toutes les autres et je l'entendis grogner

- A qui est ton corps, Isabella? Gronda-t-il en m'attaquant plusieurs fois d'affilé

- A toi, répondis-je sans l'ombre d'une hésitation

- A qui est ton cœur? Demanda-t-il brusquement calme

- A toi, répétais-je

- A toi qui?

- A toi, Garett

Une secousse de plus et je partais pour mon huitième voyage, puis le neuvième et enfin lorsque le dernier survint, je me giflais mentalement d'avoir osé me plaindre avant qu'il commence, dix ne me paraissait plus du tout suffisant à présent.

Il libéra mes bras et remonta jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'embrasser langoureusement tendit que son érection frottait doucement contre mon entre.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de s'enfoncer lentement en moi

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il commença à me prendre avec force. Je m'accrochais fermement à son cou et m'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir les siens me couvant amoureusement.

- Veux-tu que je sois doux? Me demanda-t-il en ralentissant brusquement la cadence

- Je m'en fiche, répondis-je en plaquant mes mains sur son visage, je veux juste que tu sois en moi et que tu m'embrasse

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, sa langue explorant consciencieusement ma bouche tendit qu'il entrait et sortait lentement et profondément en moi.

- J'ai besoin que tu sois à moi...

- Je suis à toi, répondis-je promptement tout en gémissant sous ses coups

- Comme mon égal, ma compagne et ma femme, précisa-t-il en s'immobilisant soudainement

Je baladais mes lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et prit conscience qu'il semblait attendre une réponse, ce qui me sembla étrange dans la mesure ou j'étais sur que nous avions déjà convenu de tout cela.

Mais mon cerveau parvint à attraper le fait que nous avions surtout parlé de tout cela alors que je n'étais pas encore prête à l'accepter, à ce moment là, les choses m'étaient plus imposés qu'autre chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Tout ce que tu veux, mais continu

Il me serra plus étroitement contre lui et reprit ses martèlements beaucoup plus rapidement. Après un long moment profitant du mélange de nos deux corps, il glissa sa main entre nous et provoqua une nouvelle secousse qui me fit jouir dans la seconde. Il colla sa bouche à la mienne pour avaler mon cris tendit qu'il se déversait en moi illustrant l'instant par un grondement bas.

Dès qu'il se détacha de ma bouche, je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Il se souleva pour me libérer, mais je resserrais mes cuisses autour de sa taille.

- Non, reste encore un peu

Il poussa un soupire d'aise et balada sa bouche sur mon cou qu'il gratifia de baisers.

- Bonne, très bonne idée, ronronna-t-il doucement

Nous restions ainsi à nous cajoler durant une bonne heure, moi passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux tendit qu'il ronronnait contre ma poitrine.

Il se détacha enfin pour se placer sur le côté en m'emmenant avec lui pour que je puisse lui faire face. Je me demandais soudainement à quel moment j'étais devenu romantique? Parce que jusqu'ici, faire face à celui que j'aimais en me contentant simplement de le regarder dans les yeux me paraissait ridicule. Jusqu'ici, jusqu'à lui...

Il passait doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ma joue en souriant

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas résister à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, souffla-t-il brusquement le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- A quel moment es-tu devenu si arrogant?

- Je suis heureux, rectifia-t-il. Cela passe peut-être pour de l'arrogance parce que ce sentiment m'étais inconnu avant de te rencontrer

- Tu as bien dû l'être au moins un peu dans ta vie, le taquinai-je

Son sourire se fana aussitôt alors qu'il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées

- Non, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Peut-être durant ma vie humaine, mais certainement pas après. Jamais je n'ai ressentis le dixième de ce qui m'habite en ce moment. Tu es le centre de tout maintenant, m'expliqua-t-il pensif, tout le reste me paraît si futile comparé à toi. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux de cette vie? Je veux dire... des responsabilités que j'ai prises au nom des Volturi

Je me nichais contre lui en plaçant une jambe sur sa hanche et en m'agrippant fermement à son cou

- Je m'en fiche, murmurais-je sincèrement. Je veux être avec toi, ici ou ailleurs, cela m'importe peu

- Tu m'en vois ravi. J'ai aimé vivre comme un nomade durant des siècles, mais depuis toi, je me surprend à aimer d'avantage cette vie de sédentaire...

Il s'arrêta brusquement en jetant un œil vers la porte.

- Ta mère est rentré, m'informa-t-il

- Elle va bien? M'empressais-je de demander

- Je ne suis pas Alice, chérie, plaisanta-t-il

- Ha oui? Permets-moi d'en douter. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu m'avais fait

Il se détacha doucement de moi en étirant un sourire espiègle. Sa main plana sur mon sein droit et une petite ligne de lumière bleue s'échappa de celle-ci pour atterrir sur mon mamelon, me faisant gémir bruyamment sous la sensation.

- C'était...ça la secousse? M'étonnais-je en soupirant de plaisir. Ça aurait surement dû me paraître évident...

- Hum, me confirma-t-il en étirant d'avantage son sourire. Le courant électrique peut servir à des choses biens utiles, tu ne trouve pas?

- Si, si, je trouve, me pressais-je de répondre les yeux clos

- Je te ferais découvrir le reste lorsque tu seras transformé, me promit-il

- Quel reste?

- Tu verras bien

- Transforme-moi

Il se mit à rire à nouveau, un rire léger et mélodieux qu'il me plaisait d'entendre de plus en plus fréquemment

- Que suis-je censé dire à ta mère?

- Que tu avais des choses à me faire découvrir? Riais-je à mon tour

Il souleva doucement mon menton et je rouvrais les yeux pour les aimanter à ses deux rubis me fixant intensément, puis il m'embrassa doucement en laissant une douce trainé de venin crépitant sur ma lèvre inférieur.

- Occupons-nous de ta mère demain, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Si elle rejète ce que nous sommes, Marcus et moi, alors j'effacerais cette partie de sa mémoire

- Tu peux faire ça?

- Oui, chérie. Je peux faire ça, ria-t-il en me caressant la joue. Nous ne la forcerons pas à faire quelque chose contre son gré, elle pourra retourner à sa vie

- Mais Marcus souffrira, soupirais-je tristement

- Je sais, d'autant que je suis pas sur que mon don puisse lui faire oublier sa compagne. Nous donnerons le temps nécessaire à ta mère pour réfléchir

Je hochais la tête en réfléchissant à la réaction que ma mère pourrait avoir. A mon sens, il y en avait deux de possibles, soit elle allait paniquer et m'en vouloir à mort de ne pas lui avoir dit. Soit elle allait se réjouir de vivre éternellement avec Marcus. Connaissant ma mère, le plus simple était qu'elle tombe rapidement amoureuse, tout pouvait passer avec elle lorsqu'elle était dans cet état.

- Je vais trouver quelque chose pour que tu ne souffre pas de ta transformation, m'informa-t-il soudainement

- Comment ça?

- J'ai d'abord pensé à Jasper, mais je ne suis pas sur que son don me permette réellement d'ôter la douleur, de la soulager surement, mais pas de t'en débarrasser. Je crois que je vais faire venir Alec

- Celui qui joue avec les sens?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas t'imaginer dans cette souffrance durant des jours...

- Tu l'as été toi

- Raison de plus pour t'éviter ça

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes en se contentant de me bercer contre lui, puis il poussa un long soupire avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, soupira-t-il comme s'il venait de commettre un horrible méfait

- Je t'écoute

- Edward est enfermé dans la prison prêt de la demeure des gardes, il a été prit un peu avant notre arrivé ici

Je me redressais sur le lit, les yeux ronds et la bouche entre-ouverte

- Quoi? M'égosillais-je

- Je t'avais dit le jour ou il a tenté de te tuer qu'il ne m'échapperait pas longtemps, se défendit-il

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce qui me surprend

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te surprends?

- Le fait que tu ne m'es rien dit, Garett

Il parut lui même étonné et resta silencieux un moment avant de me répondre

- J'avais décidé de le tuer, mais il m'a assuré que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, alors je me suis contenté de le laisser enfermé

- J'aurais été triste, avouais-je à mon tour. Edward à été mon premier amour, mais j'aurais également compris, si ton ex petite amie avait voulu te tuer, je n'aurais moi-même pas apprécié

- C'est plutôt toi qu'elle a tenté de tuer

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, la dernière personne avec qui j'ai été intime avant toi, fut Kali

Je restais coite face à cette information. J'aurais sans doute voulu être mise au courant qu'il avait dans sa garde son ex petite amie.

- Et bien, merci de m'en informer, grommelais-je en fuyant son regard, quoi que c'est un peu tard maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

- Je n'ai couché avec elle que deux fois et c'était bien avant toi

- Ho, par pitié! Épargne-moi les détails. Aimerais-tu que je passe chaque jour du temps avec un homme pour finir par découvrir que cet homme et moi avons couché ensemble?

Il parut pour le moins choqué par cette éventualité et je lui adressais un sourire satisfait, mais également amer.

- As-tu couché avec d'autres membres de ta garde? Demandais-je sarcastique, peut-être Stacy, puisque d'après la place que tu avais confié à Kali, il semble que tu apprécies les garder près de toi

- Isabella!

- Ho, je t'en pris. Depuis le début, tu passe ton temps à me reprocher mon comportement, à quelle heure me feras-tu le plaisir de te remettre en question? Il faudrait que je te dise tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, ainsi que tout ce qui me passe par la tête, mais tu te garde bien d'en faire autant. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Garett. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer mes tremblements avant de reprendre. Nous ne somme pas au siècle dernier, poursuivis-je en serrant les dents. Les hommes sont censés avoir officiellement découvert que les femmes étaient capable de sentiments, ce qui implique en résumé, de ne pas faire à l'autre ce que tu n'accepterais pas toi-même

Sur ce, je me levais pour aller prendre l'air. Il pouvait être à présent heureux, son petit tour de magie sur mon esprit avait étonnement bien fonctionné.

- Attends! Gronda-t-il en agrippant mon bras avant que je n'ai eu la chance d'atteindre la porte

Je roulais des yeux et pesta dans ma barbe en attendant que monsieur me fasse la leçon

- Tu as raison

Ma tête pivota lentement vers lui, je cherchais sur son visage l'assurance de l'avoir réellement entendu me donner raison.

- Oui, tu as raison, sourit-il en soupirant, je suis désolé, ça va?

- Libère Edward

- Je te demande pardon? Gronda-t-il brusquement hors de lui. Il a tenté de tuer ma compagne, il mérite une mort lente et douloureuse

- Il avait perdu la tête, le défendis-je. Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de manipuler son esprit? Commande lui de parcourir le monde pour se trouver une femme, proposais-je en haussant les épaules

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais parut considérer mon idée. Après tout, si Edward en arrivait à m'oublier, il ne serait plus jamais un danger, surtout après avoir enfin trouver chaussure à son pied.

- Je suis sur qu'une adolescente doit l'attendre quelque part...

- Bien! Siffla Garett en m'entrainant vers le lit. Mais uniquement parce que j'ai une raison de me faire pardonner. À présent, fais-moi le plaisir de revenir te coucher, tu as besoin de repos

Je souriais, satisfaite par mon petit effet.

- Serais-tu en train de regretter d'avoir usé de ta magie sur moi? Demandais-je amusé

- Non. Non, pas du tout, sourit-il en secouant la tête. Comment pourrais-je le regretter alors que tu as parfaitement raison? Je craignais que tu ne m'en veuille et à ce moment là, on ne peut pas dire que nous étions dans les meilleurs termes

Je me réinstallais dans le lit à ses côtés sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je dois avouer que faire son petit caca nerveux était libérateur, vraiment. Il m'emmitoufla dans les couvertures, et ce, malgré la température de la pièce qui devait friser les trente degrés. Et puis il me prit fermement dans ses bras en me berçant.

- Dors, ma compagne. Nous nous occuperons de ton premier amour demain, grommela-t-il entre ses dents

- Ne sois pas jaloux! Exigeais-je, pas après ce que tu t'es permis de me cacher

- Oui, soupira-t-il. Sache cependant, que je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre dans ma garde, par ailleurs, ce qui s'est passé avec Kali est arrivé bien avant qu'elle se retrouve sous mes ordres. Tu es la seule, Isabella, il n'y aura plus jamais personne d'autre, me promit-il

- Tu as plutôt intérêt, parce que maitre ou pas, je serais bientôt en mesure de te botter les fesses, fulminais-je

- J'ai hâte d'y être, chantonna-t-il en riant

N'ai-je pas déjà entendu ça de lui? Me demandais-je. Oui, le jour de notre rencontre, lorsque je l'avais mis au défit de me faire succomber à son charme. Merde...


	28. Chapter 28

GRÂCE & RÉVÉLATION

Pov Garett

Je soupirais en me tenant devant la porte de la geôle dans laquelle était enfermé ce misérable ver de terre. Je me doutais qu'il devait déjà savoir ce que je venais faire pour lui et à regret, j'étais décidé à tenir ma promesse.

Je poussais la porte en saluant silencieusement les deux gardes chargés de le garder et soupirais en voyant le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Je t'avais dis qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je meurs, se vanta-t-il misérablement

- Et je t'avais dis qu'elle ne voulait plus de toi, ricanais-je sombrement en passant dans mon esprit qu'elle m'avait demandé de faire en sorte qu'il parcourt le monde pour trouver une nouvelle victime. D'ailleurs, rajoutais-je en me baissant devant lui, elle n'a pas émit le désir de te dire au revoir, bien au contraire, elle te souhaite simplement de trouver ce qu'elle à eu la chance de trouver, selon ses propres dires...

Il s'agita brusquement lorsque la réalisation le frappa, j'allais lui triturer le cerveau de sorte qu'il ne se souviendra même pas de son prénom ou de son existence.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Hurla-t-il

Je levais un sourcil en élargissant mon sourire. Ce connard était encore trop stupide pour voir le cadeau qui allait lui être fait. Non seulement il allait pouvoir poursuivre sa misérable existence, mais en plus, celle-ci aurait une certaine utilité, puisqu'il allait tenter de trouver sa compagne.

Par égoïsme, par sadisme, pas plaisir pervers, je passais quelques scènes de mes ébats avec mon amour, amusé de lire le dégout sur ses traits d'adolescent.

- Elle ne sera jamais à toi! Grogna-t-il. Bella est et sera toujours mienne

Sans que je ne l'ai réalisé, mon poing se connecta avec son visage d'idiot causant à son nez de tomber à mes pieds. Je souris en attrapant le morceau de merde entre les doigts. Après tout, j'avais promis de ne pas le tuer, certainement pas de ne pas m'amuser. Je réprimais mon envie de le recoller à l'envers, histoire de lui donner un style unique pour la merveilleuse compagne qu'il trouverait tôt ou tard, malheureusement, les humains risqueraient de trouver cela étrange. En soupirant, je recollais donc la chose convenablement.

- Bien. Il est temps pour toi d'oublier, soufflais-je en souriant paresseusement

Il allait répondre, mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion, usant de mon don sur son esprit tordu.

- Edward, tu m'entends? Grimaçais-je écœuré de devoir être aussi poli

- Oui

- Je vais te donner une commande à laquelle tu devras obéir. A partir de maintenant, Isabella Mary Swan sera une parfaite étrangère pour toi, tu oublieras tout de son existence, de la mienne et de la raison de ta présence ici. Tu feras en sorte de ne jamais plus croiser son chemin, si tu entends un jour parler d'elle, il te viendra immédiatement à l'esprit qu'elle est ma compagne et uniquement ma compagne, suis-je clair?

Connard, rajoutais-je silencieusement

- Oui

- Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu vas partir pour trouver ta compagne, tu parcourras le monde autant de temps que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que tu trouve une femme assez courageuse pour t'aimer et lorsque ce sera fait, tu consacreras ta vie à son bonheur. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris?

- Oui

- Parfait. Rappel-moi les deux ordres que je viens de te donner

- Isabella Mary Swan n'est rien pour moi, si j'entends un jour parler d'elle, je saurais qu'elle est ta compagne, je ne m'approcherais jamais d'elle. Dès que j'ouvrirais les yeux, j'irais parcourir le monde pour trouver ma compagne et passerais mon éternité à faire le nécessaire pour la rendre heureuse

- Tu peux te réveiller Edward

L'abrutit cligna des yeux dans la confusion, je fis le nécessaire pour cacher mes pensées et sans un mot, il se leva et passa la porte apparemment très pressé d'aller trouver son bonheur. Je soupirais d'aise en le voyant disparaître à l'horizon, enfin cet enfoiré allait sortir de la vie d'Isabella et de la mienne par la même occasion.

Je me dirigeais alors vers la demeure des gardes en demandant à ceux qui avaient été chargés de garder le crétin de me suivre. Je ne pris pas la peine d'entrer dans la maison sachant que Stacy les avait certainement réuni à l'extérieur et fis donc le tour pour me retrouver dans la cour d'entrainement.

- Bonjour à tous, commençais-je alors que chacun d'eux inclina légèrement la tête pour me saluer. Comme vous le savez, une femelle complote en ce moment même pour tuer ma compagne. Elle s'appelle Victoria et elle souhaite se venger de la mort de son compagnon, dont, soit dit en passant, ma compagne n'est pas responsable. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir fait sa connaissance hier soir, j'ai pu constater que la chienne avait créer des nouveaux nés et je suis sur que les quatre dont je me suis débarrasser ne sont certainement pas les seuls. Vous devez également savoir qu'elle a un don, apparemment, la chienne peut s'enfuir assez facilement, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste ce pouvoir, mais elle est déjà parvenu à échapper à certains d'entre vous et à moi hier soir. Je me tournais vers Stacy. Est-ce que ceux que tu as envoyé hier ont trouvés quelque chose?

- Non, répondit-elle en grognant. Cette garce est non seulement capable de se soustraire facilement lorsqu'elle est poursuivit, mais elle ne semble pas laisser de trace, une légère odeur, rien de plus.

Je soupirais en serrant les poings, je dû faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas courir la chercher moi-même, mais pas question de laisser la protection de ma compagne à quelqu'un d'autre à part moi.

- Marcus à fait appeler Demetri, informais-je en grinçant des dents. Je ne veux pas attendre qu'elle revienne, je veux régler ce problème rapidement, d'autant que nous avons d'autres affaires à traiter

- Oui, Maria s'agite toujours, grommela Scott

- Je sais, d'ailleurs, je veux que tu retourne l'espionner, prend deux gardes avec toi. Bien, reprenez vos tours de gardes et ne laissez rien passez entre les mailles du filet. Jasper Whitlock et sa compagne sont ici en ce moment, les visions d'Alice Cullen pourraient s'avérer très utiles, je vous tiendrez au courant, dis-je en me retournant pour partir. Autre chose, rajoutais-je. Ma compagne sera transformé dans les prochains jours, je pense que vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire

Sur ce, je me pressais de retournais vers la maison. J'avais une sensation étrange, plus le temps passait et plus jamais du mal à rester loin d'Isabella, je ressentais une sorte de manque étrange qui paraissait accroitre à chaque fois que je n'étais plus en sa présence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que cela allait donner lorsqu'elle aurait achevé sa transformation, notre relation était de plus en plus fusionnelle et pour ma part, de plus en plus agréable. J'étais heureux, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux et constater son propre bonheur ne faisait que rajouter au mien.

En arrivant au salon, je vis tous le monde installé dans le salon à discuter, apparemment, Alice et Renée s'entendaient particulièrement bien, ma compagne quand à elle, discutait d'Esmée et de Carlisle Cullen avec Jasper. Marcus qui était adossé à la fenêtre ouverte regardait fixement sa compagne s'émerveillant de la voir sourire, Si certains voyaient Marcus Volturi s'amourachant d'une humaine, ils seraient certainement à se plier en quatre au sol, mais qui étais-je pour juger? J'étais moi-même dans cette situation, me délectant à la vue de celle qui avait volé ma vie, mon cœur mort et mon âme.

Isabella leva les yeux vers moi et son visage s'illumina dans un sourire que je lui rendais bien volontiers en me disant que c'était exactement l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais encore de ce monde, admirer son sourire, fasciné à l'idée d'en être la cause. Je restais près de la porte les yeux rivés dans ses deux chocolats chauds et puis une toux inutile attira son attention et je dû ravaler mon grognement.

Jasper avait visiblement voulut attirer notre attention sur Renée dont le regard passait de sa fille à moi, moitié amusé, moitié interloqué. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple relation entre nous, elle savait que notre amour avait quelque chose de spécial et à son expression, je pouvais constater qu'elle était un peu irrité de ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur cette différence. Lorsque son regard se planta sur Marcus, elle parut brusquement réaliser quelque chose et elle plissa le front, j'étais sur qu'elle venait de comprendre que ce que j'avais avec sa fille, elle l'avait avec Marcus.

Ma compagne reporta son regard sur moi, son sourire s'était fané et je savais qu'il était temps de parler à sa mère. Je fus surpris en la voyant se lever pour venir vers moi après avoir demandé à Marcus et à sa mère d'aller nous attendre à la bibliothèque, elle voulait visiblement faire ça en petit comité.

- Est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-elle lorsque je la pris dans mes bras pour l'étreindre

- Toujours quand tu es là

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, embrassa ma poitrine me faisant regretter de porter une chemise et recula légèrement pour me regarder.

- Sérieusement, est-ce que ça c'est bien passé avec Edward?

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, chérie. Edward est partit je ne sais où chercher l'amour de sa vie. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander si ça va, est-ce que tu es prête?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Je ne le serais jamais. Elle va certainement essayer de m'étrangler ou m'en vouloir pour les dix prochaines années, mais il est temps, donc allons-y

Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et y déposa un baiser avant de l'emmener à l'étage. Je ne savais pas comment aller réagir sa mère, mais j'espérais pour sa sécurité qu'elle n'allait pas réellement tenter d'étrangler ma compagne.

J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir Marcus assis sur un fauteuil avec Renée sur les genoux, je souriais en remarquant la grimace d'Isabella et serra doucement sa main en m'installant sur le divan avec elle.

Marcus lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et je me demandais une seconde si garder Renée sur ses genoux était une bonne chose, vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à apprendre, je n'étais pas sur qu'elle apprécierait autant le contact avec lui une fois qu'elle serait dans la confidence.

- Maman, murmura ma compagne en soupirant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et...

- Je sais! La coupa sa mère

- Tu sais?

- Oui, vu comment vous vous regardez, vous avez surement décidé de vous marier, n'est-ce pas?

- Heu... non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, maman...

- On va se marier, intervins-je en fronçant les sourcils les yeux rivés sur ma compagne. Mais ça n'a rien à voir

- Alors quoi?

- Et bien, as-tu remarqué des choses... différentes concernant Garett, Marcus, Jasper ou Alice?

- Que veux-tu dire? S'enquit Renée de plus en plus troublé

Isabella serra ma main pour me demander de l'aide, mais je ne voyais pas une autre façon de dire les choses qu'en étant direct.

- Nous sommes des vampires, Renée, dis-je doucement.

Renée se tut quelques secondes, puis elle se mit à rire en se tenant le ventre

- Vous m'avez amené ici pour ça? Ricana-t-elle en secouant la tête

Ma compagne se pencha en avant et dès que sa mère posa les yeux sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et son sourire disparut dans la seconde

- C'est la vérité, maman, soupira-t-elle. Tu dois d'abord savoir que personne ici ne te feras de mal et je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais tu comprendras que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut confier facilement, par ailleurs, les humains ne sont pas censés être au courant. Mais puisque tu es la compagne de Marcus...

Le regard sur le visage de Renée n'avait pas de prix et si je n'avais pas été sur d'attirer les foudres de ma compagne, j'aurais certainement éclaté de rire. Elle passa les yeux de sa fille à moi qui avait repris mon apparence d'origine à ses yeux, elle sursauta légèrement en remarquant la couleur de mes yeux, puis elle pivota très lentement vers Marcus tout en reculant pour finir par se mettre debout face à lui.

- Vous êtes des vampires? Demanda-t-elle en fixant Marcus qui la regardait tristement de ses iris pourpres

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, le pauvre avait peur d'être rejeté et il n'en menait pas large. Renée se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille et s'approcha tendit que son visage revêtit un masque de colère.

- Tu as couché avec un monstre?

Ma compagne pâlit à vue d'œil, puis elle se leva brusquement pour faire face à sa mère en serrant les poings.

- Tu n'appelleras plus jamais mon compagnon un monstre, maman. Garett est ma vie alors que Phil, lui c'est un monstre, une saloperie de parasite!

Je vis Renée lever la main s'apprêtant à gifler ma compagne mais je m'interposais empoignant fermement son bras tout en poussant un grognement, gagnant un sifflement de Marcus par la même occasion

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Renée, dis-je plus pour Marcus que pour elle, mais tu ne porteras pas la main sur ma compagne

- Je suis sa mère! S'écria-t-elle, et si je veux la gifler, je la gifle!

Je relâchais sa main en secouant la tête, j'avais imaginé la colère de Renée, certainement pas sa violence

- Tu es ma mère maintenant? Ricana sombrement ma compagne. Et on peut savoir à quel moment tu as décidé de le devenir? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il m'a semblait que c'était surtout moi qui avait joué ce rôle

Isabella regarda sa mère qui n'avait visiblement rien à répondre à ça, puis elle se tourna vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu peux lui faire oublier tout ça, ramène-là à sa vie et pendant que tu y es, fais en sorte qu'elle oublie avoir une fille!

La dessus, ma compagne se précipita vers la porte en pleurant et je me retenais de courir derrière elle une seconde, le temps de dire ce que j'avais à dire.

- Oui, nous sommes des vampires, mais pour ton information, nous avons des sentiments. J'aime Isabella avec ma vie, je mourrais pour elle. Je vais te laisser du temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux, Renée. Je peux comprendre qu'apprendre une telle chose puisse être choquante pour toi, mais quoi que tu décide, ta fille est ma compagne et elle passera son éternité avec moi. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de parler avec Marcus avant de juger ce que nous sommes, si tu décide de reprendre ta vie là où tu la laissé avant de nous rencontrer, j'effacerais ta mémoire et tu ne te souviendras pas de nous. Mais tu peux aussi décider d'être heureuse avec ton compagnon, Marcus est un homme bon et il mérite une chance

- Un homme?

- Nous sommes toujours des hommes, grommelais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Différents, plus forts, plus intelligents, se nourrissant de sang, éternels, mais des hommes tout de même la plupart du temps

- Vous tuez des gens!

- Les gens aussi, rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux. Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous avons le droit d'exister. Oui, nous nous nourrissons de sang et je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça, tout autant que tu ne t'excuseras pas en mangeant un bon steak. Si c'est ce qui te dérange, il y a des alternatives...

- Ma fille va-t-elle devenir comme vous?

- Oui, d'ici quelques jours

Elle arrêta de respirer quelques secondes visiblement choqué, las, je portais mon regard sur Marcus qui hocha la tête et je quittais la pièce pour retrouver ma compagne qui pleurait assise par terre adossé au lit.

- Chérie, murmurais-je en me baissant devant elle. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour intégrer les informations

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et son visage noyé de larmes me poignarda le cœur au point que je ne trouvais plus Renée aussi sympathique

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus, soupira-t-elle en essuyant grossièrement ses larmes

- Quoi, alors?

- J'aime ma mère, Garett. Mais j'ai vraiment eu envi de lui arracher la langue!

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'était-ce pas plutôt sa main qu'elle aurait voulut lui arracher pour avoir tenté de la frapper?

- Sa langue? Répétais-je curieux

- Comment ose-t-elle parler de toi en ces termes alors qu'elle a vécu des années avec ce sale parasite qu'elle a appelé un mari? Sérieusement, ce connard lui a fait du mal, il m'en a fait et pourtant elle est là à se permettre de t'insulter?

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de se propager en l'écoutant, même si ce n'était pas le moment, savoir que ce qui l'avait plus choqué était le fait que sa mère m'avait appelé un monstre me rendit incroyablement heureux.

- Je t'aime tellement, chérie, soufflais-je en me penchant sur son oreille. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis là, tu le sais?

Elle étira un magnifique sourire

- Oui... de toute façon, tu es tout ce qui compte maintenant

- Ma compagne, autant je suis ravi d'entendre ça, ça ne peut pas être totalement vrai...

- Bien sur que si, murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le plancher. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait peur, mais elle ne peut pas se permettre de jouer à la maman du jour au lendemain!

- Mais c'est ta mère, chérie

Elle se mit à rire à la limite de l'hystérie durant à long moment, si bien que je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter et puis ses rires muèrent brusquement en sanglots

- Depuis que je suis gosse, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle, Garett. Elle m'a toujours traité comme sa copine, pas comme sa fille, m'expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'était toujours moi qui gérer les choses importantes, moi qui m'occuper d'elle lorsqu'elle faisait ses dépressions, moi qui signer mes mots d'absences pour l'école, moi qui penser à payer les factures, moi qui cuisiner, moi qui m'occuper de la maison... sais-tu qu'avant son appel au secours, ça faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas appelé? C'était toujours moi qui penser à lui donner des nouvelles

En écoutant mon amour, la réalisation me frappa, ce que j'avais remarqué était réel, malgré la différence d'âge, Isabella paraissait beaucoup plus mur que sa mère, plus sérieuse, plus réfléchit. Je trouvais triste d'apprendre que personne ne s'était réellement occupé d'elle dans sa vie, mais cela me permit de comprendre d'avantage son comportement. Je la soulevais pour la prendre dans mes bras en m'installant sur le lit.

- Et bien à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperais des choses sérieuses, ma compagne, moi qui m'occuperais de toi, d'accord?

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et se nicha contre mon torse

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-elle en serpentant ses bras autour de moi

Je la laissais me repousser sur le lit, elle posa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage qu'elle caressa doucement du bout des doigts tout en aimantant ses yeux dans les miens. Elle m'embrassa doucement en me couvant de son regard amoureux tendit que je baladais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis elle se détacha de moi et je la vis fermer les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Chérie, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans la jolie tête qu'est la tienne, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle les yeux clos. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça pour le moment, alors... pourquoi ne pas me faire l'amour plutôt?

Elle baissa la tête pour atteindre mon cou sur lequel elle passa la langue, mais je relevais son visage pour la regarder.

- Je ne te laisserais pas, lui assurais-je. Jamais

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et je la fis rouler pour planer sur elle.

- Je te transformerais à la fin de la semaine et tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je suis si sur de moi. Tu comprendras pourquoi te laisser signifierait ma fin

La dessus, j'ôtais lentement ses vêtements et rapidement les miens. Me jetant comme un affamé sur ses seins que je pris le temps d'adorer avec ma langue tout en passant mes mains sur son corps, ravi d'être récompensé par ses gémissements. Je pris sa main pour la conduire sur mon érection et remonta sur son visage pour mirer ses yeux mi-clos.

- Tu sens ce que tu me fais, susurrais-je contre son oreille. Il me suffit de te regarder de sorte que je passe la plupart de mes journées dans cet état

Elle se mit à rire et prit ma main pour la placer sur son centre

- Tu sens comme je suis mouillé, ria-t-elle alors que je la caressais doucement de bas en haut. À cause de toi, je vais devoir investir dans un magasin de lingerie

Nous nous mimes à rire en se caressant mutuellement, mais la luxure reprit rapidement le dessus et elle me pria de la prendre

- Ouvre les yeux, chérie. Je grognais en me frottant lentement contre elle après m'être débarrassé de nos sous-vêtements. Ne me lâche pas des yeux, regarde à quel point je t'aime, ronronnais-je en poussant en elle

Je me délectais en regardant son visage tordu dans l'extase et elle poussa sur mes fesses avec ses talons tout en soulevant son bassin.

- Je t'aime, haleta-t-elle avant de m'embrasser

Pas autant que moi, pensais-je émerveillé par la plénitude qui me transportait.


	29. Chapter 29

MISE AU POINT

Pov Bella

J'avais fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Garett, mais en me réveillant, il n'était plus là. Je poussais un soupire avant de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche en essayant de faire abstraction du sentiment d'abandon que provoquait son absence et qui me triturait l'estomac.

Je me sentais toujours peiné par la réaction de ma mère, même si je pouvais comprendre son choc, je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir insulté Garett de la sorte. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer après mon départ, je savais que mon compagnon allait lui donner le temps de réfléchir, je savais aussi que Marcus ferait tout en son pouvoir pour la convaincre et au fond, j'espérais qu'il y parvienne, il ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte et même si l'idée ne me plaisait pas particulièrement, j'étais sur que ma mère finirait par être heureuse avec lui si elle faisait l'effort de mettre ses préjugés de côté.

Après m'être douché et habillé, je descendais à la cuisine pour y découvrir Alice discutant avec ma mère, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, je ne pouvais qu'en être soulagé, après tout, elle savait maintenant ce qu'était mon ami, si elle pouvait toujours lui parler à elle, elle pourrait sans doute continuer avec Marcus.

- Salut Bella! Chantonna Alice en bondissant de sa chaise pour m'embrasser. Bien dormis?

- Oui, merci, marmonnais-je en m'installant devant le comptoir. Où est Garett?

- Affaire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en posant une assiette devant moi. Œufs bacon?

Je souriais en hochant la tête. Du coin de l'œil je voyais ma mère m'observer, mais je savais que je serais incapable de sortir quelque chose ne dégoulinant pas d'amertume, alors je me contentais de me taire.

- Bella...

Je tournais la tête vers elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Je m'en voulais un peu d'agir de la sorte, mais je ne parvenais pas à ne pas lui tenir rancune, s'en prendre à Garett fut la pire chose à faire, j'aurais encore préféré qu'elle se contente de me frapper, je lui aurais pardonné aussitôt pour ça.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-elle. Mets-toi à ma place...

- Je n'ai fait que ça durant plus de dix ans, maman, me mettre à ta place, grommelais-je. Je suis enfin heureuse et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est insulter celui que j'aime? Sérieusement maman, je ne t'en veux pas pour ta réaction, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile, mais que tu insulte mon compagnon de la sorte, sincèrement, ça me reste en travers de la gorge

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à lui que tu devrais t'excuser?

- C'est fait

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ça et puis la seconde suivante, c'était pardonné. Elle s'empressa de m'étreindre et je l'embrassais sur le front sous les rires d'Alice.

- As-tu pris une décision?

Elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets près de moi et retrouva son sérieux. Je plantais ma fourchette dans mon petit déjeuner attendant impatiemment qu'elle me dise enfin ce qu'elle voulait faire. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir m'attristait beaucoup, mais j'étais prête à accepter et à la soutenir si c'est ce qu'elle désirait réellement.

- Oui. Elle fit une pause pour me scruter. Je ne peux pas me passer de Marcus, reprit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il m'a proposé quelque chose et je voulais t'en parler avant de prendre ma décision

Elle se tut à nouveau essayant de jauger mon expression. Pour moi, cela semblait clair, si elle ne pouvait se passer de Marcus, elle allait devoir être transformé, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait nécessité plus de réflexion.

- Je t'écoute, maman, la pressais-je las de ce suspens

- Et bien, il m'a proposé de retourner en Italie avec lui, il a une propriété dans le sud du pays, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé d'être transformé de suite et que nous pourrions attendre quelques mois

Je trouvais cette idée excellente, ils pourraient apprendre à se connaître, un peu comme je l'avais fait avec Garett.

- Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, maman, alors vous devriez faire ça, acquérais-je en souriant. Fais ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire

- Je ne serais pas là pour... tu sais, après ta transformation

J'éclatais de rire en même temps qu'Alice.

- C'est une bonne chose, maman. Marcus ne t'as pas parlé de la période nouveau né?

- Si... mais je pensais qu'avec tous le monde autour de nous, je pourrais quand même te voir, m'expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Je repoussais mon assiette et posa la main sur son bras

- Nous allons avoir l'éternité pour nous voir, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Profite de ton temps avec Marcus et dès que je serais capable de voyager, je demanderais à Garett de m'emmener en Italie

Des bras entourèrent brusquement ma taille et je poussais un cri strident en sursautant.

- Et je t'y emmènerais, ronronna Garett le torse collé contre mon dos

- Si je ne meure pas d'une crise cardiaque avant ça! Sifflais-je vexé d'avoir eu si peur

Je sentis son sourire contre mon oreille tendit qu'Alice et ma mère riaient en scrutant mon expression

- Jamais je ne laisserais une telle chose arriver, ma compagne, tu le sais

- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me fiche la trouille, riais-je alors qu'il titillait mon oreille avec sa langue. Garett... arrête... arrête ça...

L'enfoiré resserra sa prise sur moi pour m'empêcher de m'échapper et continua à me chatouiller sans prêter la moindre attention à mes supplications, mais je parvins à dégager discrètement ma main pour la porter à son entre-jambe et il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

- Tricheuse, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave

- Tricheuse? Répétais-je en continuant à le caresser. C'est toi qui attaque une humaine sans défense et tu ose me traiter de tricheuse lorsque je tente juste de me défendre?

Ma mère fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi j'avais brusquement arrêté de rire et pourquoi l'ambiance dans la pièce avait changé tout aussi brusquement, de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce que je faisais à mon compagnon. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

- Demetri et Alec vont arriver, chérie, m'informa-t-il en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Nous allons aller faire un tour et je vais te les présenter

- Bien alors on va y aller, Renée? S'enquit Alice

Ma mère hocha la tête en souriant

- Vous allez où? M'inquiétais-je

- En ville, nous allons faire les magasins

- Heu... est-ce que c'est sur?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, me rassura mon amie en caressant doucement le dos de ma main. J'ai vu que tout se passerait bien

J'acquérais donc silencieusement en lui adressant un sourire, ravis de ne plus être la victime des crises de shopping d'Alice et elles disparurent de la maison après m'avoir rapidement embrassé.

Dès que nous fument seuls, Garett m'attira sur ses genoux.

- Tu m'as manqué, soupira-t-il en caressant mes cuisses, mais il fallait que j'aille parler à la garde, Jasper est en train de les entraîner, il va se charger d'eux pendant ta transformation.

Je hochais distraitement la tête en terminant mon verre de jus d'orange d'une traite. Un peu ennuyé en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à ses obligations à cause de moi.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il contre mon cou

- Tu veux retourner dans la chambre? Souriais-je pleine d'espoir

- Désespérément, mais nous ne pouvons pas, si je te fais l'amour, nous allons rester dans la chambre durant des heures, nous n'avons pas le temps... mais...

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes et à la seconde ou j'allais lui demander ce qu'il allait me dire, mon corps fut soudainement attaqué par une vague luxure et d'euphorie.

- Ho! Hurlais-je pitoyablement lorsqu'un orgasme me frappa

Heureusement pour moi, Garett me tenait fermement parce que je serais forcement tomber par terre tant j'avais été prise par surprise, mon orgasme fut si puissant que je me sentais à la limite de l'évanouissement.

- Hum... il va falloir que je surveille la dose, marmonna Garett le sourire dans la voix

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?

- N'est-ce pas évident, ma compagne? Se moqua-t-il en riant. À présent, à chaque fois que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi moi-même, le don que Jasper m'a gracieusement offert le fera pour moi

- Tu... tu as piqué le don de Jasper? Soufflais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Garett!

- Copié, chérie, me rassura-t-il

Il me serra d'avantage contre lui pour me faire sentir son érection tout en embrassant ma joue faisant le chemin jusqu'à ma bouche. Je me délectais de son venin, me demandant comment je pouvais toujours être humaine avec la quantité que j'avais avalé jusqu'ici.

- Tu es... terrible, riais-je

- Impitoyable, grogna-t-il contre ma bouche. Avec toi plus qu'avec tout autre chose

Une toux étrange fit éclater notre bulle et c'est en soupirant que je me tournais vers la porte pour voir Marcus le sourire aux lèvres. Je le saluais en lui adressant un sourire gêné en sachant qu'il avait certainement dû sentir mon excitation.

- Désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-il en s'avançant vers nous. Isabella, as-tu parlé à ta mère?

- Oui, soupirais-je. Vous allez en Italie

- J'ai une maison à une centaine de kilomètres du château, si c'est d'accord avec toi, nous partons ce soir

- Ce soir? M'épouvantais-je. Elle ne m'a pas dis que vous partiez ce soir. Bien, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Au moins, elle ne t'a pas repoussé

Je haussais les épaules, déçu d'apprendre qu'ils partaient le soir même, mais tout de même soulagé en sachant que je la reverrais.

- J'ai passé la nuit à la convaincre...

- Pitié, je ne veux pas entendre les détails! Grimaçais-je en tentant d'éviter de les imaginer ensemble

- Nous n'avons fait que parler, me rassura-t-il

Je pouffais à ma bêtise, effectivement rassuré d'apprendre ça.

- Alec et Demetri sont là, ils attendent, reprit-il en nous faisant signe de le suivre

Garett me prit la main, mais je serrais aussi fort que possible pour attirer discrètement son attention. Il me regarda interloqué, mais lorsque je levais les yeux au ciel, il se mit à rire.

- Nous t'attendons, chérie

Je pestais entre mes dents en courant dans ma chambre pour me changer rapidement avant de redescendre, je n'avais pas particulièrement envi que tous les vampires dans la propriété sente l'odeur de mon excitation, j'imaginais déjà leurs regards sur moi... et leurs rires...

En redescendant, Garett s'empara à nouveau de ma main en m'adressant un sourire qui ne fit qu'agrémenter ma gêne et il m'envoya une onde d'assurance. Super un deuxième Jasper! Soupirais-je intérieurement

Nous marchions jusqu'à la seconde propriété et j'aurais pu rire en découvrant tous les gardes parfaitement alignés devant Jasper qui se tourna vers nous pour nous saluer.

Deux gardes que je reconnus de suite s'avancèrent vers nous et j'entendis Garett pousser un rugissement en direction de Demetri.

- Je te déconseille de regarder ma compagne si tu n'es pas capable de garder tes désirs pour toi! Siffla-t-il hors de lui

Jasper se mit à rire en secouant la tête

- C'est le plus gênant, expliqua-t-il en riant de mon compagnon. Lorsqu'on sent la luxure des autres mâles. J'ai envi de tout déchirer à chaque fois que ma compagne inspire ce genre d'émotion à d'autres

Marcus s'avança vers Demetri et il me fit sursauter de surprise lorsqu'il décocha une gifle monumentale du dos de la main à son garde qui s'écroula au sol.

- Isabella est la compagne de Garett et elle sera bientôt ta princesse, je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de la respecter comme il se doit! Hurla-t-il les yeux noircies par la colère

- Prin...

J'allais commencer à m'opposer à Marcus horrifié de l'entendre m'appeler princesse. Sérieusement, avais-je vraiment l'air d'une princesse? Je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout même, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça, maîtresse était déjà un supplice, mais princesse allait être ma mort.

- Tais-toi! Grogna Garett en reportant son attention sur moi

Je hochais docilement la tête en serrant les dents. J'avais pitié pour le pauvre garçon au pied de Marcus, je n'étais pas spécialement flatté, mais que pouvait-il faire contre ses émotions? Comment lui en vouloir? Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il ne m'avait pas touché et à mon sens c'est tout ce qui importait.

Demetri se releva lentement, la tête basse et une posture sa soumission, puis il se tourna vers moi sans lever les yeux.

- Je m'excuse, princesse

- Ce n'est...

- Ne recommence pas! Me coupa Garett en grognant dans sa direction, la prochaine fois, je serais moins conciliant.

Encore une fois, je me tus, j'allais dire à ce pauvre Demetri que ce n'était pas grave et que je lui pardonnais, mais apparemment ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Je tremblais légèrement en réaction à la colère de mon compagnon, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose pour le contrarier, même si je ne voyais pas où était le mal, il avait certainement de bonnes raisons d'agir de la sorte.

Alec s'avança lentement vers moi, les yeux rivés sur Garett.

- Princesse, me salua-t-il

Je me retenais difficilement de rouler des yeux, j'avais envie de courir dans un trou et de m'y cacher tellement j'avais honte.

- Bonjour Alec, répondis-je poliment

Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de se reculer tout aussi lentement. Puis Garett s'avança vers Demetri et je crus une seconde qu'il allait à son tour se mettre à le frapper.

- Vas prendre tes instructions auprès de Jasper, lui ordonna mon compagnon, il va t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi

Demetri hocha la tête et se retourna pour faire face à Jasper qui commença à lui expliquer quelque chose en parlant si vite que je fus incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Alec, suis-nous, ordonna mon compagnon en m'entraînant à l'écart.

Nous marchions vers la maison en laissant Marcus derrière nous, lorsque Garett jugea que nous étions assez loin, il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers le garde qui nous avait suivit en gardant une certaine distance.

- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir? Demanda mon compagnon

- Oui, maître, acquiesça Alec. Tu souhaite que j'aide ta compagne pendant sa transformation, je ferais de mon mieux

Garett hocha lentement la tête et me serra doucement la main

- Ce soir, après le départ de Marcus et de sa compagne, tu viendras me voir. Garett se tourna vers moi et étira un faible sourire. Si ça te conviens? Rajouta-t-il

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me propose d'être transformé le soir même puisqu'il m'avait dit vouloir attendre la fin de la semaine, mais puisque ma mère partait, je ne voyais aucune raison de retarder les choses, je lui rendis donc son sourire en hochant la tête.

- C'est bon pour moi

- Parfait. A ce soir, Alec

La dessus, mon compagnon m'entraîna vers la maison. Son comportement soudain me laissait perplexe, je pensais qu'il avait besoin de rester avec la garde ou que nous repartirions vers la maison avec Marcus.

- Garett, est-ce que ça va? Demandais-je inquiète

Il poussa un long soupire avant de me faire le plaisir de baisser les yeux sur moi

- Pas vraiment, grogna-t-il le corps tremblant

J'arquais les sourcils, attendant patiemment qu'il m'explique pourquoi, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes ne faisant qu'agrémenter mon inquiétude. Il tremblait tellement que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas perdre la tête, son visage était crispé et ses yeux s'assombrirent lentement muant dans une teinte bordeaux.

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, Isabella. Des choses que tu ressentira une fois transformé... je ne veux pas penser à ça pour le moment, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour tenter de se reprendre. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi

Sans plus d'explication, il m'embrassa goulûment avant de me soulever pour accrocher mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'amener jusqu'à notre chambre. Il ne ronronnait pas, au contraire, depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, dures et possessives, un long grognement avait éclaté de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se détacha de moi, ses yeux étaient totalement noirs et il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans son expression, quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

- Mienne! Gronda-t-il en empoignant mes cheveux pour me ramener à ses lèvres

Je ne pouvais pas éluder le fait que son comportement était particulièrement existant, mais il ne semblait plus vraiment lui-même. Pour la première fois, il avait laissé sa bête prendre le contrôle totale de son corps.


	30. Chapter 30

CHANGEMENT

Pov Garett

Je sentais mon humanité reculer lentement derrière ma bête habituellement bien caché dans mon esprit, mais à cet instant, mes instincts avaient décidés de reprendre le dessus et je ne me sentais pas capable de m'arrêter.

Sentir les émotions de cet imbécile sur ma compagne m'avait fait perdre la tête et je n'avais aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour reprendre le contrôle, j'aurais pu me contenter de le tuer, mais ce connard avait un don plutôt utile et Marcus n'aurait pas été très heureux si j'avais détruit son traqueur, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il s'était empressé de le frapper, il avait voulut calmer ma colère pour m'empêcher de mettre un terme à son existence.

Je tenais toujours Isabella fermement dans mes bras, mes lèvres emprisonnèrent les siennes un long moment, une partie de moi savait que ma poigne sur ses hanches la faisait souffrir, une partie de moi savait que l'emprunte de mes mains marquerait sa peau, mais je ne parvenais pas à arrêter, je ne voulais pas arrêter.

Enfin, après un long moment, je relâchais ses lèvres pour courir ma bouche sur la ligne de sa mâchoire tout en la repoussant sur le lit, le besoin de la posséder était si fort à cet instant que j'en arrivais presque à oublier qu'elle était toujours humaine, cependant, un petit cri strident s'échappa de ses lèvres pour me ramener à la réalité. Je reculais, soudainement horrifié à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal, mais au lieu de trouver une quelconque colère sur son doux visage, j'y découvrais un petit sourire.

- Je vais bien, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer

Pourtant, elle grimaçait légèrement et je voyais bien que derrière ce sourire se cachait la douleur. Je lui avais fait mal.

- Pardon, soufflais-je en me reculant haletant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis désolé, je... j'ai perdu le contrôle... je suis désolé

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu oublier à quel point elle était toujours fragile, comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide ?

Je la regardais se lever lentement pour marcher vers moi, mes yeux se baladèrent sur son corps, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses hanches étaient entaillées, des lignes de sang coulant le long de ses jambes me firent paniquer et je serrais les poings en ravalant mon rugissement.

- Je suis désolé, répétais-je choqué à l'idée de lui avoir infligé ça

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur mon visage. Ce n'est pas grave, Garett

Je secouais pitoyablement la tête. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle allait bien ? Je l'avais blessé, je lui avais fait du mal, moi qui était censé m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne viendrait à elle, j'avais été celui qui l'avait fait souffrir.

- Garett, soupira-t-elle. Sincèrement, j'ai adoré, si je n'étais pas si fragile...

Parce qu'elle osait s'en vouloir ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de supporter ma jalousie ?

- Ne dis pas ça ! Grognais-je en découvrant les dents. C'était à moi de faire attention, à moi de garder le contrôle

- Tu t'es laissé dépasser par le don de Jasper, ça ne doit pas être facile à supporter, je comprends, m'assura-t-elle en souriant. Pour te dire la vérité, j'aime quand tu es jaloux, c'est juste que mon corps n'est pas encore capable d'y faire face

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, juste un détail qui devrait être bientôt corrigé par son changement et qui permettrait de me laisser aller à ma convenance.

Attends une seconde... ne vient-elle pas de me dire qu'elle aimait ça ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je me mis à rire aux éclats. Elle aimait ma colère ? Ma jalousie puérile ?

Je vis ses yeux se plisser brusquement et je ravalais instantanément mes rires avec beaucoup de difficultés toutefois, surtout lorsqu'elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche, prête à me réprimander

- Je rêve ou tu te fiche de moi ? S'écria-t-elle rouge de colère

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer d'elles même dans un sourire et je dû me mordre la joue pour ne pas rire à nouveau

- Je t'aime, dis-je incapable de répondre autre chose. Tu sais ça ?

Elle roula des yeux en secouant la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine

- Tu as fini ta crise ?

Et bien, pas vraiment ! Gronda silencieusement ma bête lorsque le visage de ce Demetri apparut dans mon esprit.

Je repoussais mes sombres pensées ne voulant pas perdre de nouveau le contrôle et m'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Après l'avoir étreint sans un mot durant une bonne minute, je glissais le long de son corps pour atteindre les entailles que j'avais faite et ma colère réapparut aussitôt. En prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de me calmer, je passais lentement ma langue sur les entailles, récoltant le sang tout en refermant les blessures qui heureusement n'étaient pas profondes. Je l'entendis gémir et en levant les yeux sur son visage, je découvrais les siens clos. Sans déplacer mon regard, je fis glisser ses vêtements maintenant devenu des guenilles et me redressa pour la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'elle fut totalement nu.

- Je suis désolé, répétais-je toujours en colère contre moi-même

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me sourit

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il n'y a rien a être désolé, ça aurait certainement été plus amusant si j'avais été comme toi

- Amusant ? Grommelais-je en faisant la moue. Tu trouve que ma colère est amusante ?

- Bon dieu, oui ! Ricana-t-elle. En tout cas lorsqu'il s'agit de ta jalousie, j'adore...

Je secouais la tête incapable de savoir si je devais me sentir vexé ou amusé. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de sourire de nouveau en soulevant son corps pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit.

- Si je n'avais pas repris le contrôle, je t'aurais certainement transformé, avouais-je honteusement

- J'aime quand tu perds le contrôle, mais je me demande si la réaction de Marcus n'a pas été un peu trop...

- Pardon ? La coupais-je en grognant

- Et bien, ce pauvre gars ne peut pas vraiment contrôler ce qu'il ressent, tant qu'il ne me touche pas, il n'y a aucune raison de le frapper, marmonna-t-elle

Je considérais un instant ses paroles, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais c'était plus fort que moi, ressentir la luxure de cet imbécile pour ma compagne m'avait rendu fou à un point que j'aurais sans doute pu le détruire sans l'ombre d'un regret. Heureusement pour moi, je pouvais éteindre mes dons pour me soulager, parce que je n'avais pas prévu de devoir faire face à ce genre d'émotions de la part des gardes envers ma compagne lorsque j'avais demandé à Jasper si je pouvais copié son pouvoir, d'ailleurs, j'y aurais sans doute réfléchit à deux fois si je l'avais sus.

- Je sais que tu as raison, mais je n'y peux rien, répondis-je après un long silence. Ça m'a rendu fou de ressentir sa luxure envers toi

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de plaquer ses mains sur mes joues et d'amener mon visage jusqu'à elle pour m'embrasser doucement. Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes et je sentis sa bouche se balader jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Fais-moi l'amour, susurra-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur mon lobe

Je fermais les yeux un instant en essayant d'oublier les émotions négatifs qui planaient toujours dans mon esprit. Je savais que j'aurais dû être avec la garde en ce moment, j'avais tant de chose à régler avec eux, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout pas ça. Mes instincts étant toujours bien présents, je me passais de préliminaires et après m'être rapidement débarrasser de mes vêtements, je m'enfonçais en elle.

Elle poussa un long soupire de satisfaction et je rouvrais les yeux en réactivant le don d'empathie, mais je me statufiais instantanément. J'avais ressentis son amour et même sa luxure un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais ça n'était en rien aussi puissant que les émotions qui émanaient d'elle à cet instant. Son visage me mira avec inquiétude et elle caressa mes joues en m'interrogeant du regard

- Je... tes... émotions n'étaient pas si fortes tout à l'heure, marmonnais-je pitoyablement. Comment ça peut être si puissant maintenant... c'est

- Certainement parce que je me laisse aller, souffla-t-elle en souriant

Je plissais les yeux en essayant de comprendre

- J'ai toujours le contrôle, Garett, reprit-elle en caressant doucement mon visage. Toujours, sauf quand tu me fais l'amour. Ça a peut-être à voir avec ma particularité ?

Je pris alors conscience de ce qu'était cette fameuse particularité. Il était vrai qu'elle était capable de bloquer la plupart des dons, peut-être que lorsque nous étions si proche, elle perdait effectivement le contrôle ou son pouvoir naturel d'autodéfense...

- Hé ! Grogna-t-elle ludique. Tu n'es pas censé me faire l'amour par hasard ?

Son expression me fit sourire et je revenais brusquement à la réalité, un peu honteux de m'être perdu dans mes pensées dans un pareil moment, j'avais cependant une bonne excuse, ressentir une telle force dans ses sentiments pour moi était absolument choquant, bien sur, je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais le ressentir de cette façon était incroyablement jouissif, presque autant que d'être en elle.

- Je t'aime, soupirais-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou

Une nouvelle vague coupa mon souffle inutile et je relevais la tête pour aimanter mon regard au sien. Elle souriait à pleines dents et ses yeux brillaient.

- Moi aussi. Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour avant que j'aille demander à Demetri

Je poussais un rugissement sauvage horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareille, mais son expression amusé me calma instantanément, elle me connaissait trop bien et trouvait visiblement que l'idée de me mettre en colère était hilarant.

Ainsi soit-il, pensais-je en plongeant violemment en elle

Elle poussa un hurlement et pencha sa tête en arrière tendit que ses mains glissèrent de mes joues pour s'accrocher à mes cheveux.

- Oui... comme ça, gémit-elle les yeux clos

Je continuais donc à glisser en elle en rythme, certainement un peu trop violemment pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais elle semblait apprécier cette douleur parce que lorsque je ralentissais légèrement la cadence pour éviter de la blesser, elle me réprimanda. Ressentir sa luxure ne fit qu'agrémenter la mienne et je dû me forcer à garder le contrôle pour ne pas la mordre définitivement, je voulais qu'elle devienne comme moi, je voulais vraiment ne plus avoir à faire attention à chacun de mes mouvements, car même si j'avais un excellent contrôle, je savais à quel point nos ébats seraient différents, plus sauvages, plus passionnés, si je n'avais pas à retenir mes instincts.

Je ressentis une petite pression sur mon cuire chevelu et je rouvris les yeux sur elle qui m'adressa un regard amoureux qui fit chavirer mon cœur mort.

- Si je pouvais, je jure que je pleurais en ce moment, pensais-je à voix haute

Elle fronça les sourcils et j'étirais un faible sourire en me penchant d'avantage

- Je t'aime tellement, grognais-je doucement contre son oreille. Je t'aime si fort que je voudrais pouvoir pleurer de joie quand je suis en toi

Je la sentis resserrer sa prise sur moi et ses mains sur baladèrent sur mon dos, elle tentait désespérément de m'attirer d'avantage contre elle, ce que je fis tout en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser. Mes coups étaient toujours aussi forts, mais lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre mon épaule, je ralentissais légèrement en reculant mon visage pour la regarder et fus surpris de la voir pleurer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et m'adressa un petit sourire, puis les referma

- Je peux le faire pour deux, murmura-t-elle avant de coller ses lèvres sur mon cou

Je me rappelais alors furtivement de notre première fois, le moment ou je m'étais inquiété de la voir pleuré, j'étais toujours resté perplexe à ce sujet pas très sur de reconnaître la raison de ces larmes, même si j'avais espéré qu'il n'y avait rien de triste dans ses pleurent, je n'avais jamais été sur, mais à présent, c'était clair.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de balader doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue, puis sur son cou pour finir par atteindre sa poitrine qui se souleva au contact de ma langue. Je savais ma libération proche et je voulais lui offrir la sienne. En souriant à moi même, je déplaçais ma main droite entre nous pour atteindre son clitoris sur lequel je fis crépiter un petit voltage et fus récompensé par des hurlements et des émotions de plénitude émanant d'elle

- Plus fort ! S'écria-t-elle en laissant tomber ses mains sur le lit pour s'accrocher aux draps

J'augmentais légèrement les étincelles sur elle, heureux en voyant son corps se tordre sous le mien, totalement perdu dans l'euphorie et le plaisir.

- Je vais te faire jouir fort, mon amour, promis-je

Je tentais de me concentrer en oubliant mon propre plaisir, utiliser plusieurs dons en même temps était loin d'être facile, mais je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir. Je fermais donc les yeux en poussant autant de plaisir que possible sur elle, espérant ne pas la voir s'évanouir, je n'avais pas encore appris à contrôler correctement le don de Jasper et je n'avais pas non plus testé ses limites.

A l'instant ou son corps fut prit de violents spasmes agrémenté par ses longs gémissements, je fus happé par sa jouissance avec une telle force qu'elle provoqua la mienne. J'arrêtais tout de peur de perdre le contrôle et fus soulagé de constater qu'elle était encore consciente, elle avait les yeux écarquillés et visiblement toutes les difficultés du monde à reprendre son souffle. Je tentais alors de passer rapidement sur mon propre plaisir inquiet de découvrir cette expression choqué sur son beau visage.

- Chérie, ça va ? M'affolais-je en emprisonnant son menton d'une main

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, mais alors que je commençais à paniquer, elle se mit à rire

- Wow ! Fut tout ce qu'elle laissa échapper entre deux rires

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement avant de me joindre à elle en m'esclaffant à mon tour, j'avais vraiment eu peur d'y avoir été trop fort.

- Tu m'as fais peur, soufflais-je en posant la tête contre sa poitrine pour écouter la course folle de son cœur

- Wow ! Répéta-t-elle en me caressant la nuque du bout des doigts. C'était... puissant... c'était... wow

Ses rires redoublèrent brusquement d'intensité et je me mis à nouveau à paniqué en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

- Désolé, j'ai... j'ai eu une pensée pour... Alice...

Je fronçais les sourcils, incapable de comprendre pourquoi penser à Alice semblait si amusant.

- Je viens... de... heu... je peux imaginer ce que ça doit être lorsqu'elle... enfin tu sais... avec Jasper, parce qu'ils ne vivent pas seuls et... mon dieu... Jasper doit projeter sur toute la famille...

Je secouais la tête en essayant de me débarrasser de l'imagine de Jasper et de sa compagne dans un lit, Alice était jolie, mais rien de très excitant pour moi et je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher ce moment en pensant à mon couple d'ami.

- Garett ? M'interpella-t-elle alors que j'avais repris ma position initiale sur sa poitrine

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime

- Vraiment ? La taquinai-je

Je fus brusquement frappé par une vague d'émotion si forte que je me redressais en clignant des yeux. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations pour reprendre le contrôle avant de poser les yeux sur elle.

- Merde Isabella, comment tu fais ça ? M'enquis-je surpris

- Je ne sais pas, c'est naturel pour moi de me retenir, je dois faire un effort pour me laisser aller, relâcher ce que je ressens...

- C'est encore plus fort que tout à l'heure... comment tu peux m'aimer autant ? Tu es encore humaine, c'est pas possible, marmonnais-je incohérent

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, la puissance de ses émotions me paraissait totalement démesuré, insensé et inexplicable. Elle haussa les épaules en souriant malicieusement

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est de ta faute après tout

- J'ai vraiment hâte de te transformer, éludais-je curieux et pressé de goutter à ses émotions de nouveau né

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux et nous restions ainsi durant un moment jusqu'à ce que je lui apprenne que sa mère était rentré, elle se redressa alors, m'embrassa rapidement et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec sa mère avant son départ, ce que je pouvais comprendre, d'ailleurs, j'avais moi-même à faire. Je savais que Jasper était plus que capable de gérer les gardes, mais je m'inquiétais à l'idée que la garce à tête rouge veuille faire du mal à Isabella, j'étais sur qu'elle allait bientôt venir jusqu'ici et qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de m'inquiéter, jusqu'ici, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de vampire assez doué pour me battre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessé de quelque manière que ce soit.

Isabella réapparut dans la chambre complètement nu, elle se dirigea vers la penderie et en ressortit malheureusement habillé.

- Je vais voir ma mère, m'informa-t-elle en se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser. On se voit tout à l'heure

Je hochais la tête en souriant et me leva à mon tour pour aller prendre une douche tout en me demandant si cet imbécile de Demetri serait capable de trouver la garce avant que celle-ci ne vienne jusqu'ici.


	31. Chapter 31

DEVENIR COMME TOI

Pov Bella

Dès que ma mère était rentré avec Alice, nous nous étions installé dans le salon pour discuter, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle soit perturbé par les prochains changements dans sa vie, je la savais fragile et je me demandais si elle pourrait faire face à sa nouvelle vie. Elle allait vivre dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, seule avec Marcus et bientôt, elle allait rencontrer les Volturi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle, même en sachant que Marcus ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Un peu avant son départ, alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre pour emballer ses affaires, je pris Marcus pour une promenade dans le jardin.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiète, Isabella, murmura-t-il en m'adressant un regard amical

Je restais silencieuse un moment, me demandant ce qui me faisait vraiment peur et je pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de la situation dans son ensemble.

- J'ai peur pour elle, peux-tu me le reprocher ? Rétorquais-je tristement

- Bien sur que non, ma chère, au contraire, je comprends

- Penses-tu... est-ce que tes frères vont la traiter avec respect ?

Il parut surprit par ma question et s'arrêta de marcher pour pivoter vers moi afin de me faire face

- Je peux te jurer que mes frères sont ravi pour moi, Isabella. Ils pensaient que j'allais passer le reste de mon éternité dans la dépression, ils ont hâte de rencontrer Renée et je te jure qu'ils vont la traiter avec respect

Je hochais distraitement la tête, légèrement rassuré, mais toujours inquiète

- Je l'aime... je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Beaucoup de choses seront différentes pour elle. Elle va vivre dans un pays qu'elle ne connaît pas, entouré de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas... elle va entrer dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas...j'ai peur que ce soit beaucoup pour elle

- Isabella, je l'aime et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne se sente jamais seule, je vais la soutenir et serais auprès d'elle en tout temps, me promit-il avec véhémence

Encore une fois, je hochais la tête en lui adressant un sourire confiant, ma peur n'avait pas disparut, mais je lui faisais confiance.

- Merci, soupirais-je en reprenant le chemin de la maison, j'espère pouvoir vous rendre visite rapidement

- Merci à toi ne me faire confiance, répondit-il visiblement heureux. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, te rendre un quelconque service, fait-le moi savoir

Je réfléchis un instant à ses paroles, il y avait en effet quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour moi

- Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que tes gardes arrêtent de m'appeler princesse ? Demandais-je suppliante

Il se tût quelques secondes apparemment surprit par ma demande, puis il s'esclaffa en secouant la tête

- De toutes les choses que je pourrais te donner, t'offrir, de tous les services que je pourrais te rendre, tu me demande quelque chose de tellement simple et pourtant impossible...

- Si c'est simple, pourquoi est-ce impossible ?

- Ils doivent te respecter, Isabella

Je roulais des yeux, j'aurais dû me douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile

- Autre chose ?

- Non, prends soin de ma mère, c'est tout ce que je veux

- Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait beau m'avoir posé la question, cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration et il avait raison, à part l'inquiétude que je ressentais au sujet de ma mère, j'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

- Oui, je suis comblé, Garett est parfait et même si j'étais réfractaire à notre relation au début, je suis heureuse qu'il ait été si insistant, je ne m'imagine pas sans lui à présent

- Tu m'en vois ravi, ma chère

Avec ça, il s'empara de ma main pour la poser sur son bras et nous retournions vers la maison en silence, avec le même sourire stupide sur nos visages. Avant même que je ne pénètre dans la maison, les bras de Garett étaient autour de ma taille, je m'immobilisais alors qu'il posait le menton sur mon épaule.

- Moi non plus je ne m'imagine pas sans toi, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille

- Petit curieux !

Je secouais légèrement la tête en riant, j'aurais sans doute dû me douter qu'il allait m'entendre. Il me conduisit jusqu'au salon où ma mère papotait avec Alice, son sac était posé à ses pieds, j'eus un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'elle était prête à partir. Dès qu'elle vit Marcus, elle se leva pour le rejoindre et je pris conscience qu'enfin elle avait trouvé sa place.

- Il est temps, amore, murmura-t-il en souriant largement

- Je suis prête

Elle s'avança vers moi pour m'étreindre et je lui promis de nouveau de venir la voir dès que possible, puis elle salua Alice et Garett avant de disparaître avec Marcus et ses gardes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me séparais de ma mère, pourtant, ce fut la première fois que je me sentais si triste, la prochaine fois que je la verrais, je serais devenu un vampire.

- Est-ce que tu te sens prête, chérie ? Me demanda Garett en me tirant sur ses genoux

J'allais lui répondre, mais Alice nous fit savoir qu'elle était toujours avec nous

- Alec est resté ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil

- Oui, lui et Demetri vont rester ici un moment, répondit Garett, Alec pour Isabella et Demetri parce que j'ai besoin de ses services pour m'aider à trouver cette garce de Victoria

Elle hocha la tête et disparut du salon après nous avoir informé qu'elle allait rejoindre Jasper

- Alors ?

Je me penchais pour nicher mon nez dans son cou en inhalant profondément, me demandant si son odeur serait encore plus divine une fois que mes sens seraient sur-développés

- Oui, soufflais-je doucement contre sa peau

- Bien, alors nous allons monter dans la chambre, je vais te faire l'amour lentement, en profitant de chaque seconde et lorsque tu arriveras à ton apogée, j'enfoncerais mes dents dans ta peau douce, m'expliqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire rassurant, dès que ce sera fait, Alec viendra pour couper ton sens du toucher, ce sera certainement un peu étrange, mais au moins tu ne souffriras pas et je veux que tu saches que je ne te quitterais pas une seconde durant la transformation, d'accord ?

Un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé me traversa brusquement l'esprit. Au dernières nouvelles, les dons d'Alec et de sa sœur n'étaient pas censés fonctionner sur moi.

- Oui, mais... le don d'Alec ne fonctionne pas sur moi...

- Je suis sur de pouvoir contourner ton bouclier sans problème, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il

Je hochais la tête avec un sentiment de peur pesant sur moi, mais je sentis une vague d'assurance et d'euphorie me percuter tout aussi vite, ce qui me fit sourire. Garett me prit dans ses bras après avoir appelé Alec et lui avoir demandé de rester dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle, puis il me conduisit dans notre chambre.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? Murmura-t-il en me déposant doucement sur le lit

- Je sais, répondis-je en souriant largement, le sentiment est partagé

Il s'allongea sur moi et me caressa le visage avec douceur en me murmurant des mots doux. Enfin, j'allais devenir comme lui, enfin, nous allions être égaux, enfin, notre vie allait vraiment commencer.


	32. Chapter 32

RÉVEIL

Pov Garett

Cela faisait plus de deux jours que j'étais au chevet de ma compagne, pressé de la voir enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le don d'Alec avait beaucoup aidé jusqu'à ce matin, il était venu dans la chambre pour m'annoncer que son emprise sur ma compagne lui avait échappé. Je m'étais d'abord affolé, l'idée de la savoir souffrir m'était insupportable, mais en scrutant l'expression paisible sur son visage, j'étais finalement parvenu à me calmer et j'avais autorisé Alec à abandonner ses essais. J'avais à de nombreuses reprises moi-même tenté d'entrer en contact avec elle via mon pouvoir, mais j'en fus parfaitement incapable. Cela m'inquiéta dans un premier temps, mais Alice me rappela qu'il s'agissait peut-être là de son pouvoir, celui-ci avait certainement dû gagner en puissance grâce à mon venin.

J'étais toutefois toujours ennuyé, je n'avais aucune envie de voir mes dons inefficaces sur elle. En souriant, je me penchais légèrement sur son visage pour déposer un baiser sur son front en admirant la nouvelle pâleur de sa peau, ainsi que la nouvelle teinte de ses boucles acajou. Elle avait toujours été belle, mais je devais bien m'avouer que la transformation ne faisait qu'agrémenter sa beauté. Je me voyais déjà la présenter officiellement à Voltera.

Un coup à la porte attira mon attention et je vis Jasper passer la tête en m'adressant un petit sourire. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et il vint s'installer sur le divan le plus éloigner sachant que je ne lui permettrait pas de s'approcher d'avantage.

- Tout se passe bien ? M'enquis-je doucement

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur ma compagne en élargissant son sourire

- Je suis heureux pour toi, mon ami. Au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Edward

Le nom de l'imbécile provoqua mon grognement qui lui-même provoqua le rire de mon ami

- Alice à reçu un appel d'Esmée, elle lui a dit qu'Edward avait annoncé ne pas pouvoir rentrer pendant un moment, qu'il avait besoin de trouver sa compagne. J'imagine que c'est ton œuvre ?

Je me frottais l'arrière du cou en riant.

- C'est mon œuvre, confirmais-je en haussant les épaules. Je voulais le tuer, mais Isabella à suggéré de l'envoyer en quête de son bonheur

- Du peu que je la connais, elle n'est pas rancunière, marmonna Jasper en se frottant le menton

Je hochais la tête un peu ennuyé de me rappeler ce fait.

- Quand est-il de Victoria ? Grognais-je soudainement

- J'ai envoyé quelques gardes avec Demetri, m'informa-t-il pensif. Mais je ne suis pas sur que cette chienne se laisse prendre aussi facilement. Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous ne pourrons mettre la main sur elle que lorsqu'elle tentera de l'attaquer à nouveau

J'entendis le craquement du bois des accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis et desserra rapidement mon emprise en supprimant un grognement.

- C'est ce dont je me doutais, murmurais-je en serrant les dents.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre

Encore une fois, je hochais la tête. Il allait tomber de la neige en enfer avant que cette sorcière s'approche de mon trésor pensais-je en reportant mon attention sur la belle créature couché près de moi.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Garett, murmura brusquement mon ami

Je pivotais légèrement pour faire face à Jasper, interloqué par la soudaine intonation de sa voix

- Je t'écoute

- J'ai appris que tu avais l'intention de t'occuper de Maria

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sachant de qui allait suivre. Jasper avait toujours voulu sa vengeance et je me ferais un plaisir de la lui offrir.

- Oui, Jasper, chantonnais-je en arquant un sourcil

- Je la veux ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la main crispé sur l'accoudoir

Je lâchais un petit rire, plus qu'amusé par la soudaine colère de Jasper, certains souvenirs affluant dans mon esprit. La colère de Jasper m'avait toujours amusé.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dis-je en tentant de calmer mes rires. Dès que Victoria aura arrêté de polluer le monde par sa présence, nous nous chargerons de ta créatrice

Il releva la tête pour plisser les yeux sur moi, je me doutais qu'il avait sans doute espéré s'en charger lui même, cependant, je préférais prendre mes précautions.

- Tu penses que je ne parviendrais pas à la détruire ? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux

Je soupirais en étirant un léger sourire sur les lèvres, j'avais confiance en Jasper, il était plus que capable, mais je savais qu'il n'était jamais facile de tuer son créateur, cela allait contre tous nos instincts vampiriques. D'ailleurs, c'était ces mêmes instincts qui l'avaient gardés auprès de la chienne aussi longtemps, il était naturel pour n'importe quel vampire de ressentir le besoin de protéger son créateur.

- Jasper, elle est ta créatrice, tu sais à quel point il est difficile, voir pratiquement impossible de détruire son créateur ? Cependant, tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude, je te laisserais le privilège de lui arracher la tête, disons que je serais juste derrière au cas ou

Il m'adressa un sourire assombrit par ses pensées morbides. Je savais qu'il fantasmait depuis très longtemps de pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à l'existence pathétique de Maria. Malgré le fait que les guerres de territoires étaient terminés, la garce n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, elle tuait à profusion, se fichant bien de se faire remarquer par les humains, il était temps de la faire disparaître, nous avions déjà été trop patient avec elle. Avec un hochement de tête entendu, Jasper sortit de la pièce et je me retournais pour reprendre la contemplation de ma compagne.

Le temps passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais espéré, le troisième jour, j'étais penché sur son corps, attendant qu'elle se réveille d'une minute à l'autre, mais rien ne vint, elle ne bougeait pas, ne fit aucun signe de réveil imminent.

Ce fut le matin du quatrième que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. En fait, je paniquais plus qu'autre chose, je n'avais jamais vu une transformation durer si longtemps. Sa respiration était très espacé et légère, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

- Elle va se réveiller aujourd'hui, entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Je pivotais légèrement pour voir Alice me sourire puis reporter son attention sur ma compagne et je pris un souffle, secouant la tête à ma stupidité, pas une seconde je n'avais pensé à demander à Alice, cela m'aurai évité d'être rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Merci, Alice, soupirais-je. J'aurai dû venir te demander...

- Et j'aurai dû venir te le dire, ricana-t-elle doucement. Elle sera incroyable, Garett. Elle est déjà belle, mais elle sera aussi très puissante, tout comme toi

Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage, je ne pouvais qu'être ravi d'apprendre une telle chose, j'étais déjà particulièrement fier de l'appeler ma compagne, mais la savoir puissante, capable de se défendre, elle et son clan emplissait mon cœur de plus que je n'aurai pu rêver. À la seconde où j'ouvrais la bouche pour demander à Alice combien de temps j'allais encore devoir attendre, sa voix se fit entendre.

- Une minute, quarante trois secondes, répondit-elle promptement

Je hochais la tête, soulagé au delà du possible et fit signe à Alice de me laisser, je savais qu'elle voulait assister au réveil de son ami, mais je n'avais aucune envi de partager ce moment, j'étais bien trop égoïste pour ça. Alors avec un soupire, je l'entendis quitter la chambre en marmonnant quelque chose comme « pas juste! »

Comme me l'avait annoncé Alice, le cœur de ma compagne s'éteignit brusquement et ses beaux yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur le plafond.

- Isabella, murmurais-je en serrant doucement sa main

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils n'atterrissent sur moi et ses deux magnifiques rubis s'aimantèrent aux miens. Elle balada lentement le regard sur mon visage avant de revenir à mes yeux, puis étira un petit sourire avant de pousser un grognement possessif qui me fit durcir dans la seconde.

- Mien ! Siffla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi


	33. Chapter 33

Coucou

Un petit rajout au précédent chapitre parce que vous avez attendu longtemps...

Je vous fais des bisous à toutes

Sandra

* * *

Pov Bella

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises en me demandant où je me trouvais, pas très sur de ce que je voyais, tout paraissait si clair, si précis que pendant une seconde, je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de rêver.

Même si tout semblait flou, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre conscience d'où je me trouvais et qui j'étais, mais lorsque je posais les yeux sur l'homme auprès de moi, je perdais de nouveau la raison. Je sentais mon humanité reculé, témoin de mes actes, des sons que mon corps émettait, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le contrôle, j'étais dominé, dominé par une bête étrange.

Un mot s'échappa de ma bouche et je bondissais sur lui, sans comprendre ce que je faisais. Il me laissa faire au premier abord, puis me repoussa violemment pour sauter de l'autre côté de la pièce en poussant un grognement ludique illustré par un sourire moqueur.

- Ho chérie, tu vas vite comprendre qui est en contrôle ! Grogna-t-il en me faisant signe de l'attaquer de nouveau

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, irrité outre mesure qu'il ne me donne pas ce que je désirai sans discuter avant de bondir à nouveau sur lui. Il m'esquiva, une fois, deux fois... puis se retrouva brusquement derrière moi, la main fermement accroché à mon cou.

- Qui es ton maître ? Siffla-t-il contre mon oreille

Je fronçais les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et pourquoi il ne voulait pas se soumettre puisque visiblement il me voulait autant que je le voulait. Je ne répondis pas et sa main s'aventura brusquement entre mes jambes frottant violemment mon sexe.

- Je t'ai posé une question, Isabella, ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchant

Je tentais de le repousser, mais il ne me laissa pas faire, je grognais, mais il y répondit pas un rire narquois. Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience d'autant que mon besoin devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Je le voulais, j'avais besoin de lui et il ne voulait pas me donner le soulagement que mon corps réclamait.

- Donnes-moi ce que je veux ! Grognais-je en tentant de nouveau de me dégager de sa poigne

Sa seule réponse fut de frotter sa main plus rapidement m'arrachant un gémissement qui marquait ma perte. Sans m'en rendre compte de suite, je me mis à ronronner de contentement en secouant les hanches pour gagner plus de friction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma compagne ? Murmura-t-il en mordillant mon cou

Je sifflais d'impatience et le sentis sourire contre ma peau, lorsqu'il fut las de mon manque de réponse, il ôta sa main me faisant pleurniché en signe de protestation.

- Que veux-tu ? Grogna-t-il visiblement aussi énervé que moi à présent

- Toi...toi...

Il ronronna en approbation et me fit pivoter pour lui faire face sans me lâcher le cou. Son regard brûlant se balada sur mon visage et je vis sa langue balayer lentement ses lèvres, mais il secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre et son regard revint sur le mien.

- Qui es ton maître ? A qui appartiens-tu ? S'enquit-il en attrapant fermement mon menton pour aimanter nos regards

Il était exigeant et je me doutais que si je voulais obtenir le soulagement dont j'avais besoin, j'allais devoir me soumettre. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas, cependant, quelque chose me disait que je devais le laisser me dominer, il était le seul à pouvoir me donner ce que je voulais, le seul que la bête à présent en moi pourrait accepter.

- Toi... maître, soufflais-je en penchant la tête pour mettre mon cou à nu

Mes vêtements furent arrachés la seconde suivante, celle d'après, j'étais à quatre pattes sur le sol alors que mon compagnon pilonnait douloureusement en moi, revendiquant mon corps comme sien, agrémentant le moment par des grognements d'avertissements pour moi et aussi tout ceux qui pouvait nous entendre. Alors que je sifflais dans la douleur tout autant que dans le plaisir, il s'empara brusquement d'une poignée de mes cheveux afin de ramener mon visage à lui.

- Tu m'appartiens, je suis ton créateur, ton compagnon ! Grogna-t-il si fort qu'il me fit sursauter. Tu m'obéiras et personne ne sera autorisé à te toucher !

Pour toute réponse, je penchais de nouveau la tête pour mettre mon cou à nu en signe de soumission et il en profita pour mordre durement ma peau tout en déversant sa semence en moi. Contre toute attente, la douleur me fit venir en même temps que lui.

D'un mouvement rapide, il me retourna pour lui faire face et me serra doucement dans ses bras en ronronnant contre mon cou alors que sa langue s'évertuait à cicatriser la morsure.

- Je t'aime, ma compagne, murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue contre la mienne. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se dégagea légèrement pour me mirer. Je me sentais encore désorienté, je savais qui était cet homme, je savais qui j'étais, mais j'avais un mal fou à séparer ce que je ressentais de ce que je pensais.

- Je me sens... étrange, avouais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est normal, chérie. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour régler tes instincts. Est-ce que tu as soif ?

À la seconde ou il me posa la question, je pris conscience d'une étrange brûlure dans la gorge et chaque seconde qui passe paraissait aggraver mon état. Ma main vola à mon cou et je hochais bêtement la tête dans l'espoir qu'il m'aide à soulager la douleur.

- Nous allons aller chasser, ma compagne

Encore une fois, je hochai la tête. Il se redressa rapidement, disparut quelques secondes pour revenir avec un tas de vêtements dans les mains. J'allais tendre la main pour les prendre, mais il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je vais le faire pour toi, chérie, tu vas les déchirer

Je tentais tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et lorsque je pris conscience de ma nouvelle force, je me mis à rire.

- Combien de temps pour être capable de faire ça moi-même ?

Il termina en boutonnant ma chemise et releva la tête en souriant encore plus largement. Sans un mot, il me tendit la main et me conduisit jusqu'au garage.

- Il va te falloir de l'entraînement pour ne pas tout briser, chérie. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'aime pas l'idée de t'habiller moi-même

Il ouvrit la portière passager du camion et me fit signe d'entrer, mais je restai immobile un moment, me contentant de le regarder. Les souvenirs de ma relation avec lui affluant dans mon esprit à une vitesse alarmante.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. A quoi tu penses ?

- Je t'aime, me contentai-je de répondre en fronçant les sourcils, je me souviens à quel point je t'aime...

Il resta silencieux un bon moment mirant mon visage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Je suis impressionné, tu ne devrais pas être capable de me dire une telle chose alors que tu viens d'ouvrir les yeux. En fait, tu ne devrais pas être capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ta soif ou... au sexe

- Ho, mais j'y pense aussi, confirmais-je en hochant la tête

En riant, il m'aida à m'installer dans la voiture et apparut la seconde d'après derrière le volant.

- Bon, nous allons en ville te trouver de quoi te nourrir, mais tu vas faire ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis, c'est clair ?

- Oui, répondis-je docilement alors qu'il démarra le véhicule en trombe pour m'emmener goutter mon premier repas


	34. Chapter 34

PREMIERS MOMENTS

Pov Garett

En route pour la ville, j'avais dû m'arrêter pour reprendre le contrôle de mon empathie. Il m'était encore plus difficile à contrôler maintenant qu'Isabella était devenu comme moi, ses émotions semblaient s'être multipliés. Je me demandais durant un instant si le mieux ne serait pas de détruire ce pouvoir beaucoup trop gênant à mon goût, surtout lorsqu'il fallait supporter la soif des autres, cependant, j'appréciais trop le fait de pouvoir sentir l'amour que ma compagne me portait. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurai imaginé être aimé de la sorte un jour et ça m'était suffisamment jouissif pour me faire oublier les mauvais côtés. Donc même si cela était difficile, je me contentais de l'éteindre lorsque je pouvais.

La chasse s'était relativement bien passé, préférant être prudent, elle m'avait attendu dans la voiture tendit que j'attrapai deux hommes que j'enfermai dans le coffre après les avoir assommés, puis je repris le volant pour nous mener à un terrain vague afin d'y être tranquille.

Le fait qu'elle soit habitué à notre race depuis un bon moment avait beaucoup aidé, elle avait d'elle même retenu sa respiration, attendant mon autorisation pour se nourrir. J'avais tenu le corps de l'homme tendit qu'elle y planta ses crocs, voulant rendre la chose la plus facile possible pour elle.

Aucun mot n'aurai pu définir le bonheur que je ressentais à présent qu'elle avait prit sa place à mes côtés en étant mon égal, d'autant que sa capacité à s'adapter allait me permettre de reprendre mes fonctions rapidement, mais d'abord, Isabella devrait apprendre sa place et ses responsabilités.

Nous avions cependant toujours cette chienne rousse qui se promenait dans le périmètre avec ses nouveaux nés et je ne voulais pas la laisser faire plus de dégâts. Par ailleurs, elle en voulait à ma compagne, ce qui était une grave erreur en soit.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Murmura ma belle en sortant de la penderie

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, émerveillé par sa beauté, il est vrai qu'elle était déjà étonnante humaine, mais à présent, elle était juste divine et la nouvelle couleur de ses iris ne gâchait rien.

- Beaucoup de choses, princesse, souriais-je

Elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux en levant un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement de développer.

- Je pense aux responsabilités que je vais te confier, même si nous ferons la plupart ensemble, je pense à découvrir et t'apprendre à contrôler ton ou tes dons, je pense à me débarrasser de la chienne qui à osé s'attaquer à toi, ainsi qu'à Maria et je pense aussi au moment ou nous irons enfin à Voltera pour la cérémonie qui nous unira aux yeux de tous...

Nichant son nez dans mon cou, je sentis son sourire tendit qu'elle m'écoutait patiemment.

- En effet, c'est beaucoup de choses, acquiesça-t-elle en se redressant. Peut-être pourrais-tu me confier à quelqu'un pour me former, cela...

- Il n'en est pas question ! Le coupai-je en grognant méchamment. C'est moi qui vais te former, personne d'autre

- C'était juste pour t'éviter de perdre du temps, se justifia-t-elle en soupirant, tu sembles avoir tellement à penser, je voulais t'éviter de devoir gérer un nouveau née...

J'agrippai ses hanches sans ménagement afin de la déplacer à cheval sur moi et pris son visage en coupe en tentant de contrôler ma colère, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

- Isabella, tu es et sera toujours ma priorité, pas une perte de temps ou un fardeau ou un simple nouveau née, tu es ma compagne, tout ce qui importe. Non seulement j'ai envi de te former, mais en plus, c'est mon rôle. Tu apprends vite, je suis sur que nous pourrons reprendre les affaires en cour très rapidement, mais pour le moment, tu es la priorité, pas seulement la mienne, celle de tous le monde ici. Est-ce clair ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, paraissant contempler mes arguments, mais elle fini par hocher la tête.

- Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, souffla-t-elle à peine audible, mais je comprends

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais l'un Stacy entra dans la pièce, visiblement affolé, à tel point, que je dû mettre en sommeil mon empathie pour éviter de me retrouver dans le même état.

- Nous somme attaqué par une dizaine de nouveaux nés, ils arrivent par le nord, m'informa-t-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre

Je soulevais Isabella pour suivre Stacy, mais remarqua rapidement que ma compagne ne semblait pas vouloir attendre sagement. Je me tournais vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- N'y pense même pas ! Grognais-je. Tu n'es pas prête à te battre et je ne suis pas sur d'y être moi-même prêt un jour, rajoutai-je pour moi-même

Elle cligna des yeux et je vis qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour garder son calme

- Je ne sers à rien, alors ? Grogna-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Même maintenant, je ne peux pas vous aidez ?

D'une main, j'attrapai fermement son menton pour l'obliger à aimanter son regard au mien, à la vérité j'étais furieux, mais sachant qu'elle venait de se réveiller quelques heures auparavant, je me forçai à garder ma propre colère en échec.

- Tu ne sers pas à rien, tu es ma compagne ! Sifflais-je en secouant la tête. Mon rôle est de te protéger. Toi, tu ne te battra qu'en cas de force majeur. Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps

Elle hocha la tête à contre cœur et je me mis à courir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le point où les nouveaux nés s'étaient montrés. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir raz-le-bol de cette Victoria, d'autant que son comportement n'avait aucun sens, elle paraissait simplement se montrer, nous narguer la plupart du temps pour s'enfuir en évitant systématiquement la confrontation. La seule fois où elle avait tenté de faire front, elle avait perdu ses chiens de gardes, mais depuis, rien. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir, soit elle organisait son armée pour nous attaqué, soit elle abandonnait, mais ses pseudo attaques n'avaient aucun sens, aucune utilité, si ce n'était nous faire tourner en bourrique.

J'arrivais sur le terrain, surpris de voir sept de mes gardes collés sur place, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux.

En sifflant ma colère, je scrutais autour de nous, curieux de trouver ses fameux nouveaux nés qui avaient apparemment disparut avant mon arrivé. Après une bonne minute d'attente, je perdais patience.

- Bon, ils sont où ? Demandais-je la mâchoire crispée

L'un d'entre eux se retourna en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer

- Ils ont littéralement disparut, m'informa-t-il encore confus. J'ai pas compris, une minute on courrait derrière eux, celle d'après, ils disparaissaient je ne sais où...

Je secouai la tête, me demandant quel genre de pouvoir pouvait faire une chose pareille, il était évident que ce ne pouvait être qu'un camouflage ou une sorte de téléportation, deux pouvoirs extrêmement dangereux.

- Séparez-vous en deux, je vais vers le sud

Chacun acquiesça en hochant la tête et je m'élançais de nouveau, pressé d'en finir avec cette bande d'imbéciles. Je n'aimai pas l'idée de laisser Isabella seule alors qu'elle était si jeune, il était si facile pour elle de s'énerver, si facile de perdre la tête.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, je courrais essayant de trouver au moins une trace, une odeur, mais rien. Effectivement, le vampire capable de faire ça, semblait pouvoir effacer ses traces assez facilement. En poussant un grognement de frustration, je fis demi-tour, prêt à rentrer pour retrouver Isabella qui devait certainement être inquiète. Mais j'étais furieux, inquiet et je n'aimai pas ce genre de danger à proximité de ma compagne.

Très rapidement, la demeure était en vue et je me détendais instantanément me sachant à proximité de ma compagne.

Un bruit de verre attira mon attention alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée arrière de la maison et je me remis à courir inquiet de trouver ma compagne dans une quelconque rage. Cependant, au lieu de trouver Isabella se débattant avec sa colère de nouveau née, je la trouvais secouant le corps d'un vampire inconnu, alors qu'une lueur rougeâtre les entouraient.

- Comment oses-tu poser les mains sur moi ? Hurla-t-elle en resserrent sa prise sur le vampire

Sortant de ma stupeur, je bondissais pour atterrir juste à côté d'elle qui surprise par ma soudaine apparition, relâcha le corps du vampire que je rattrapai avant de lui laisser l'occasion de s'échapper.

- Qui es-tu ? Sifflais-je tremblant de rage sachant qu'il avait osé s'attaquer à elle

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à me voir arriver si tôt. Fondant mon regard dans le sien, je me pressais de l'hypnotiser, voulant des réponses avant que mon besoin d'en finir avec sa pathétique existence ne devienne trop pressante.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Isabella se reculer pour se placer à quelques mètres derrière moi, je fus ravi de constater que ses instincts lui indiquèrent instantanément le comportement qu'elle se devait d'avoir en ma présence.

- Qui es-tu ? Répétais-je les yeux rivés sur l'imbécile que je tenais toujours fermement

- Sergio

Je me fustigeai une seconde d'avoir posé cette question, la réponse qu'il m'avait donné ne m'intéressant pas le moins du monde.

- Pour qui travailles-tu ? Qui t'as envoyé ici ?

- Victoria et Riley

Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant d'où venait ce fameux Riley

- Qui est Riley ?

- Le compagnon de Victoria

Secouant la tête, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas serrer ma prise sur lui au point de le détruire. Je me sentais de plus en plus confus, Victoria n'avait-elle pas perdu son compagnon ? N'était-ce pas à cause de ça qu'elle en voulait à ma compagne ?

- Je croyais que c'était James, murmura Isabella. Pourquoi elle continu à m'emmerder ?

Bonne question, répondis-je silencieusement. Je ne pouvais que penser qu'elle avait manipulé un pauvre bougre afin d'obtenir sa vengeance sachant qu'un vampire ne pouvait avoir qu'un compagnon.

- Quel est ton pouvoir ? Comment es-tu entré ici ?

- Je suis capable de rendre ce que je désire complètement invisible à l'œil et faire disparaître les odeurs...

- Quelle était ta mission ?

- Je devais enlever l'humaine, mais nous ne savions pas qu'elle ne l'était plus, répondit-il

Je relâchais son corps en me demandant s'il ne serait pas plus intelligent de ma part de ne pas le détruire comme j'en avais le désir. Me battre avec mes instincts me suppliant littéralement de déchirer sa tête était d'une difficulté sans pareille, mais le renvoyer à cette chienne afin de pouvoir lui tendre un piège me permettrait de m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute et je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion.

Je me tournais vers Isabella en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas blessé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tâtonner son corps afin de m'en assurer.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Murmurais-je en lui caressant doucement la joue

- Non, son pouvoir ne semblait pas fonctionner avec moi, il a essayé de m'attraper, mais je l'ai coincé contre le mur. Lorsqu'il a prit conscience que ça ne serait pas aussi facile que prévu, il a tenté de fuir en utilisant son don pour disparaître, mais ça ne marchait pas, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je hochai la tête en forçant la bête en moi à se calmer. Isabella était parvenu à se défendre, elle allait bien et ce fut ce dont j'avais besoin pour calmer mes instincts. Je me retournais vers l'imbécile qui était toujours au sol, immobilisé par mon pouvoir.

Je l'attrapai par le col pour le soulever, scrutant son regard vide, la décision était prise, j'allais l'utiliser. Ma vengeance devrait attendre un peu.

- Tu vas retourner à Victoria, lui dire que tu n'as pas trouver l'humaine. Je veux que tu élimines tous les nouveaux nés qu'elle à créé, avec ton pouvoir, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin, ordonnais-je avec ferveur. Lorsque tu auras fini, amène-moi Victoria ici. Suis-je clair ?

- Oui

La dessus, je le relâchai et il se mit à courir comme une flèche pour retourner vers la chienne. J'étirai un sourire mauvais, il était vraiment tant d'en finir avec cette mascarade, même s'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce que je lui avais demandé, au moins, il permettrait de faire un peu le ménage, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Une main me ramena à la réalité et je me retournais pour trouver ma compagne fronçant les sourcils.

- Et s'il est découvert ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Alors il mourra, mais il nous aura au moins débarrasser de quelques-uns avant que ça arrive, répondis-je en la tirant vers moi. Je suis désolé, chérie, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seule ici, tu aurai pu être blessé

Je la soulevai dans mes bras et alla m'asseoir sur le divan

- En fait l'immobiliser ne m'a pas posé de problème, souffla-t-elle doucement en se penchant sur mon cou.

- Je crois que ton bouclier s'est manifesté, c'est ce qui l'a empêché d'utiliser son pouvoir en ta présence, expliquai-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux

- C'était cette lueur ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il s'agissait de la manifestation physique de ton bouclier, tu semblais être énervé lorsque je suis arrivé, qu'a-t-il fait?

Je la sentis se crisper sur moi à peine les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche, apparemment, il devait vraiment l'avoir énervé et je ne pouvais que me sentir ravi de savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas être touché par qui que ce soit, sauf moi.

- Ce connard à posé les mains sur moi ! Grogna-t-elle visiblement dégoûté

Les vibrations de son grognement s'insinuèrent en moi, ainsi que ma fierté. J'aimai savoir ma compagne réagir de la sorte au touché d'un autre mâle.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle commença à se frotter contre moi tout en criblant mon cou de baisers.

- Je ne veux que tes mains sur moi, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui me fit durcir instantanément. Je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi...

Laissant mes instincts reprendre le contrôle, je poussais un grognement satisfait, les paroles de ma moitié étaient exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

- A genoux ! Grondai-je en débouclant ma ceinture

Elle étira un sourire et se lécha les lèvres en comprenant ce que je voulais. Glissant de mes genoux pour s'installer entre mes jambes, elle me scruta attentivement alors que je libérai lentement mon érection. Dès que celle-ci fut sous ses yeux, elle s'en empara, m'avalant si vite que je dû me concentrer pour ne pas venir, d'autant qu'elle se mit aussitôt à ronronner de contentement.

- Oui... c'est ça... montre-moi à quel point tu me veux ! Grognais-je en fourrageant ses cheveux pour accompagner ses mouvements

Je fixai son visage magnifique m'avalant goulûment, serrant sa langue contre l'arrière de mon arbre à chaque mouvement. Je voulais venir comme ça, mais je désirai également venir en elle, et chaque seconde, ce désir grandissait. Elle me relâcha un instant, fixant mon visage qui devait certainement refléter mon euphorie.

- Baise ma bouche, Garett, murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave

- Putain ! Sifflais-je plus excité encore. Viens-là !

J'enroulai grossièrement ses cheveux autour de mon poing, bien décidé à accéder à sa demande, à la vérité, l'entendre parler de la sorte paraissait décupler mon désir par cent. Je posais ma main libre sur sa joue, tout en tentant de calmer mes grognements.

- Ouvre ! Ordonnais-je durement

Je m'engouffrai de nouveau dans sa bouche pour la baiser avec tout ce que j'avais. Il est vrai que même si j'avais beaucoup aimé lorsqu'elle avait fait cela encore humaine, j'avais dû retenir tous mes mouvements de peur de la blesser. À présent, il n'était plus question de retenir quoi que ce soit et je me permettais une brutalité qui l'auraient sans aucun doute tué si elle n'avait pas été transformé.

J'atteins mon apogée lorsque je relâchai ma nouvelle empathie, sentir son désir et son excitation mélangé aux miens me fit partir en quelques secondes et je cognai contre le fond de sa gorge pour m'y déverser tout en poussant un grognement sauvage.

- Ho, putainnn ! Grognais-je alors que mes yeux roulèrent dans le plaisir. Je t'aime tellement... foutre dans ta bouche sans retenu, c'est juste... parfait...

Il me fallut de longues minutes pour redescendre de mon extase. Elle me nettoya consciencieusement, avant de se lécher les lèvres tout en m'adressant un sourire satisfait. Je me mis à remercier le ciel d'être capable de durcir indéfiniment sans le moindre effort alors que je me pressais de déboutonner son chemisier.

- J'ai besoin d'être en toi, chérie, murmurais-je tout en mordillant son cou. Dis-moi comment tu veux que je te possède...

Ses mains étaient partout, se baladant sur mon torse, tirant mes cheveux, arrachant mes vêtements. Son désir, bien que sauvage, ne gâchait pas ses sentiments affectueux à mon égards, ils étaient bien présent, plus forts que jamais.

- Je veux te monter, murmura-t-elle en gémissant alors que mes doigts tordaient ses mamelons

L'instant ou mes mains atterrirent sur son pantalon prêtent à le déchirer en lambeau, Alice apparut à la porte, visiblement horrifié par son intrusion lorsqu'elle vit la scène devant elle. Comment diable avait-elle manqué ça ?

Bien sur, Isabella, frustré par l'intrus se mit à grogner rageusement avant de prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une Alice absolument choqué, cela ne fit pas pour autant disparaître sa frustration, ni la mienne.

- Dé... désolé, bégaya la petite voyante. Je... j'ai eu une drôle de vision... mais... heu... ce n'est pas si urgent... heu... je vais revenir plus tard...

Autant je voulais la voir partir, les derniers événements ne me permettaient pas d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vu, je couvrais donc rapidement Isabella et interpella Alice avant qu'elle ne sorte de la maison.

- Qu'as-tu vu, Alice ? Demandais-je en poussant un soupire

Celle-ci s'arrêta net dans son élan, mais ne se retourna pas

- J'ai vu Bella parler avec toi, mais c'était assez flou, en fait, depuis sa transformation, mes visions de vous deux sont devenu flous. Elle parlait avec toi, t'expliquant qu'elle avait été attaqué par un loup. Alice se tourna légèrement afin de regarder Isabella qui l'observait avec les sourcils froncés. C'était Jacob, rajouta-t-elle doucement


	35. Chapter 35

QUESTIONS

Pov Bella

Les paroles d'Alice m'avaient laissés cloué sur place. Jacob ? Jacob allait m'attaquer ? Je ne l'avais même pas revu depuis mon départ pour l'Italie, il ne savait pas ce que j'étais devenu, ni même où je me trouvait, alors comment ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte de suite, la colère s'infiltra en moi comme une traîné de poudre. Pourquoi est-ce que mon ancien ami s'attaquerait à moi sans raison ? Oui j'avais disparut, oui il était tombé amoureux de moi et je l'avais repoussé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir ma mort. J'avais toujours espéré qu'il reprendrait sa vie, rencontrerait quelqu'un qui le rende heureux et que je resterais un bon souvenir pour lui.

Visiblement, non.

- Chérie ? Entendis-je murmurer derrière moi

Je n'osais même pas me retourner, que dire à Garett ? Avec ce que venait de nous révéler Alice, Jacob allait être considéré comme dangereux et Garett voudrait certainement le tuer et je n'avais aucune envie de provoquer la mort de Jacob, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

- Isabella ! Grogna-t-il las d'attendre une réaction de ma part

Je me retournais enfin et posa mon regard prudent sur lui. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, de comprendre pourquoi Jacob était censé entrer subitement dans l'image.

- Qui est-il ? S'enquit Garett en traquant vers moi. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'attaquer à toi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupirais-je tristement. Jacob a été mon ami pendant un temps, il est l'un des loups qui m'a protégé de Victoria et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon départ pour l'Italie...

- Un loup ? Siffla-t-il le visage déformé par la colère. Peu importe ce qu'il a été pour toi dans le passé, ma compagne. Il n'est plus ton ami et d'après les dires d'Alice, il est tout à fait prêt à te faire du mal

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, cherchant désespérément une explication, mais rien ne me vint. Même s'il me détestait pour ce que j'étais devenu, ce n'était pas comme s'il était au courant de ma récente transformation et puis même si c'était le cas, il n'irait pas parcourir le monde à ma recherche dans l'espoir de me tuer.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Grommelais-je en serrant les poings. Jacob ne sait pas que j'ai été transformé, alors pourquoi voudrait-il me faire du mal ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose...

- La meute vit à proximité des Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, quelques kilomètres, répondis-je sans comprendre

Sans un mot, il s'empara du téléphone et composa un numéro qui devait certainement être celui de Carlisle.

- Carlisle Cullen

- Bonjour, Cullen, le salua Garett. J'ai besoin d'informations au sujet des loups avec lesquelles tu as passé une alliance...

Il y eut un silence, puis Carlisle se fit de nouveau entendre

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Garett ?

- S'est-il passé quelque chose dernièrement au sein de la meute ?

- Pas que je sache, non, murmura Carlisle. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de les rencontrer, grogna mon compagnon. Je viendrais demain, en attendant, ne parle à personne de ma visite, suis-je clair ?

- Bien sur... autre chose ?

- Non, je te verrais demain

La dessus, Garett raccrocha avant de se tourner vers moi, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Il tendit la main, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je m'en emparais, le questionnant silencieusement sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et surtout pourquoi se sentit-il le besoin de rencontrer la meute. Autant les revoir me ravissait, j'étais sur qu'en voyant mon nouveau corps, ils seraient loin de partager l'émotion.

- Si ton ami se retourne brusquement contre toi sans raison apparente, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai besoin de les rencontrer pour leur tirer les vers du nez. Ils ne pourront pas me mentir à moi contrairement à Carlisle

- Ils ne seront pas ravi de voir ce que je suis devenu, marmonnais-je tristement

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient t'attaquer ?

J'ouvrais la bouche, prête à réfuter cette possibilité par réflexe, mais à la vérité, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que serait leur réaction.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avouais-je à contre cœur. Ils ont risqués leurs vies à plusieurs reprises pour me sauver, mais à présent... je suis devenu tout ce qu'ils haïssent...

Sentant ma tristesse, Garett me serra contre lui, murmurant des mots doux afin de calmer mon inquiétude. Il se baissa pour m'embrasser, mais malheureusement, l'un de ses gardes appela son nom et il se redressa en sifflant sa frustration.

- Je commence vraiment à me lasser d'être interrompu ! Grommela-t-il en me libérant. Je vais faire vite, chérie. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un bain ? Je vais venir te rejoindre

Je hochai docilement la tête, bien que frustré et le regarda quitter la pièce. Cependant, comme promit il vint me rejoindre alors que je n'étais pas encore dans l'eau.

- Rien de grave ? M'inquiétais-je

- Non, juste une dispute stupide entre deux gardes, soupira-t-il en se déshabillant. Je leur ai dis que nous foutre la paix jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève

J'étirais un sourire, heureuse que mon état d'esprit se soit amélioré, cependant cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'étais plus inquiète au sujet de Jacob. Dès qu'il eut finit de se dévêtir, Garett me porta dans l'eau et entreprit de faire ma toilette. Bien que je parvenais relativement bien à gérer mes instincts, sentir ses mains sur moi rendit mon besoin brusquement incontrôlable et je me retournai pour lui faire face en lui adressant un regard qui voulait certainement tout dire.

- Embrasse-moi ! Grogna-t-il les yeux assombrit par le désir

J'obtempérai sans discuter et enfourna ma langue dans sa bouche avec avidité. Ses mains se dirigèrent entre mes jambes et il entreprit de douces caresses.

- Baise-moi, Garett ! Suppliai-je

Autant j'adorai sa douceur, c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin à cet instant et heureusement pour moi, il ne se fit pas prier. Il me souleva pour m'amener sur le bord du petit bassin et me pénétra violemment.

- Est-ce que tu veux ? Ronronna-t-il contre mon cou. Me sentir au fond de toi ?

- Oui... oui, putain ! Baise-moi fort !

Je perdais le contrôle, laissant la place au vampire que j'étais devenu. Je sentis le sourire de mon compagnon contre ma peau alors qu'il commençait à prendre le rythme et j'accompagnai ses coups en espérant l'attirer plus profondément en moi.

- Tu aimes ma bite, ma compagne ? Ricana-t-il en me martelant sans relâche. Tu aimes mes coups ?

- Oui ! M'écriai-je en haletant inutilement. Plus fort... baise-moi plus fort !

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et se redressa rapidement pour sortir de moi et me retourner sur le ventre, s'engouffrant aussitôt en moi. La nouvelle position lui permit de s'enfoncer plus profondément et je hurlais de plaisir alors qu'il me prenait à vitesse inhumaine. Très vite, je ressentis le resserrement délicieux dont j'avais tant besoin et je commençais à trembler en prévision.

- Tu es tellement serré, putain ! Exalta-t-il les dents serrés. Viens... viens pour moi... permets-moi de te remplir...

Et j'obéissais dans un grognement libérateur, tendit qu'il se déversait en moi, prolongeant la sensation en poussant une forte dose d'euphorie et de plaisir.

- Mon dieu ! Murmurais-je en me laissant envahir par le plaisir

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il entre deux coups de langues sur mon cou

J'enveloppai mes bras autour de lui, le tenant aussi serré que possible sans lui faire de mal, consciente de ma force actuelle. Il essaya de se redresser, mais je posais une main sur le haut de sa tête pour la laisser reposer sur moi. J'avais juste besoin de... ce contact, juste un moment.

- Je t'aime aussi, Garett. Tellement

Pov Garett

Bien qu'elle avait tenté de le cacher, j'avais bien sentis sa tristesse, surtout après que nous nous soyons uni. Je pouvais comprendre que d'apprendre que quelqu'un qu'elle avait considéré comme un ami veuille lui faire du mal puisse la perturber, mais je n'aimai pas ça. Je me doutais qu'il y avait plus que le fait qu'elle soit à présent transformé. Pourquoi s'attaquer brusquement à elle sans raison valable ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

J'avais donc décidé de partir pour cette fameuse réserve dès que l'imbécile que j'avais renvoyé vers Victoria reviendrait. Je fus plus que ravi lorsqu'il arriva très tôt le matin avec la tête de ce Riley dans la main droite. Il avait les vêtements déchirés et je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait dû être dans plus d'un combat pour revenir dans un tel état. Lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'il en était de Victoria, celui-ci m'avait répondu qu'elle était occupé ailleurs, c'était du moins ce que Riley lui avait dit avant qu'il ne le tue. Il était parvenu à détruire huit vampires et me ramener la tête du soit disant compagnon de la garce et c'était déjà pas mal.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le détruire, Isabella m'arrêta pour me demander de l'épargner, ce qui était loin de me faire plaisir, cependant, elle avait raison sur bien des points et à la vérité, ce gamin n'avait rien demandé à personne et certainement pas de faire parti d'une armée créé pour une raison dont il ne savait rien. J'usais donc de mon pouvoir pour lui faire oublier les derniers événements et lui permis de rejoindre ma garde.

J'avais demandé à Jasper se charger de tout durant notre courte absence et nous nous étions mit en route de suite pour la réserve Quilleute. Durant tout le trajet, je tenais la main crispée de ma compagne, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer ses inquiétudes en usant de mon nouveau don d'empathie, mais c'était loin d'être facile, d'autant que son bouclier naturel rendait l'exercice beaucoup plus intense.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures de route pour arriver à la frontière du territoire appelé La Push où Carlisle Cullen nous attendait comme je le lui avais demandé en l'appelant de la voiture. Après un temps ridiculement court, nous étions acculé par la fameuse meute de loup. Évidemment, leur première réaction en me voyant fut de nous attaquer, mais lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur Carlisle, ils se calmèrent aussitôt. Cela me fit doucement sourire, bien qu'une partie de moi regrettait de ne pas avoir eu à les calmer moi-même.

- Sam, pourrait-on parler ? Demanda le médecin en scrutant un loup noir

Celui-ci grogna méchamment, mais hocha la tête avant de s'enfuir derrière les arbres, certainement pour se vêtir et heureusement pour lui, je n'aurai jamais toléré qu'il se présente nu devant ma compagne.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se planta devant nous torse nu et se fut le resserrement d'Isabella sur ma main qui m'empêcha de grogner à sa semi nudité.

Autant, je pouvais comprendre l'inquiétude de ma compagne, je lui adressai un regard pour lui faire savoir que je n'allais pas tolérer qu'elle me tienne tête devant ces loups et elle recula de quelques pas pour se placer derrière moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sangsue et pourquoi avoir amené ces deux là avec toi ? Ils ont les yeux rouges !

Avant même que Cullen puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, je m'avançais devant l'imbécile et grogna en montrant les dents.

- Un peu de respect serait une bonne chose, clébard ! Grognais-je menaçant. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, ensuite vous pourrez retourner vous lécher le cul comme les chiens que vous êtes !

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprit par ma virulence et s'avança vers moi absolument furieux alors que les autres loups grognèrent en approbation. Je levai un sourcil et utilisa mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de bouger, ce qui le fit paniquer de suite. Comprenant que les loups étaient sur le point de sauter sur moi pour le défendre, je les immobilisais également, puis je m'approchais de Sam et me plaça juste devant lui, mes iris pénétrant les siennes.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose au sein de votre meute dernièrement ? Demandais-je aussi poliment qu'il me fut possible

Je roulais de yeux à son refus d'obtempérer et utilisais l'hypnose pour obtenir mes réponses.

- Sam, je veux que tu répondes à ma question. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important au sein de ta meute ?

- L'une des empruntes a disparut, répondit-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion

Je me tournais vers Cullen afin de comprendre ce que pouvais être une emprunte et il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la façon dont les loups trouvaient leurs compagnons. Je fis de suite le rapprochement, espérant cependant me tromper.

- Est-ce la compagne de Jacob qui a disparut ?

- Oui

- Où est Jacob ?

- Nous ne savons pas, il est partit hier soir après que nous ayons comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Lily

- Donc, elle a disparut hier ?

- Oui

Je me retournais pour regarder ma compagne qui scrutait tristement la meute avant de lever les yeux sur moi.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonnai-je pensif. Apparemment ton ami ne va pas t'attaquer sans raison, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Victoria soit derrière ça

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de me tourner de nouveau vers les loups

- Sam, j'ai besoin de quelques vêtements de Lily et Jacob, je peux peut-être les retrouver. Va me chercher ça

Il se mit à courir de suite en direction de la réserve sous le regard curieux des loups qui ne comprenaient pas comment je pouvais les empêcher de bouger et avoir leur alpha sous mon contrôle. D'après leur émotions, ils n'aimaient pas ça, pas du tout.

Cullen qui jusqu'ici s'était contenté de regarder l'échange silencieusement s'avança vers moi

- Je peux comprendre ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il irrité d'être tenu à l'écart

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, répondis-je nonchalant

Il cligna des yeux étonné par ma réponse et allait ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, mais mon regard suffit à le faire taire jusqu'à l'arrivé de Sam qui me ramena une robe et un pantalon de pyjama portant une odeur humaine, ainsi qu'un tee shirt et un short dont l'odeur ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Jacob. Il me les tendit et je m'en emparais en grimaçant au fumet immonde sur les vêtements du loup.

- Je vais essayer de les trouver, dis-je en le libérant de mon contrôle

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ! S'écria-t-il hors de lui

- Calme-toi, Sam. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ni à toi, ni à ta meute, mais si tu m'attaques ou les Cullen sans raison, je vous décime tous, est-ce clair ?

Il serra la mâchoires si fort que je cru qu'il allait briser ses dents, malgré sa furieuse envie de me sauter dessus, il parvint à se calmer après quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

- Bien. Si j'ai des nouvelles de Jacob ou Lily, je préviendrais les Cullen qui vous en informera, dis-je avant de me tourner pour partir

Je m'emparais de la main de ma compagne et nous commencions à marcher pour retourner à la voiture lorsque j'entendis de nouveau la voix de l'alpha.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi nous aider ?

Je fis volte-face et étirais un petit sourire

- Parce que Jacob, ainsi que ta meute à sauvé ma compagne lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. J'ai une dette envers vous, en quelque sorte

Lorsque son regard se concentra sur Isabella, je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant qu'il la connaissait. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas reconnu de suite. En hochant la tête, j'entraînais ma compagne avec moi prêt à reprendre la route.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, s'étonna-t-elle une fois installé dans la voiture. Comment vas-tu faire pour les retrouver ?

- Demetri, me contentais-je de répondre


	36. Chapter 36

RETROUVAILLES MOUVEMENTÉES

Pov Bella

Les prochains jours n'avaient pas été facile pour moi tant j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions. J'étais non seulement inquiète pour Jacob, mais en plus, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que serait notre rencontre. Une chose était sur, j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir fait l'erreur de donner un essai aux sentiments qu'il me portait. À cette époque, j'étais encore bien trop amoureuse d'Edward, mais même lorsque j'avais pensé à la possibilité d'une relation avec mon ami, j'avais vite écarté cette idée me doutant qu'il finirait par s'imprégner et je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Je me doutais bien qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier de me voir de la sorte, pâle, les iris rouges... inhumaine, cependant, de mon côté, j'avais une envie folle de le revoir, m'assurer qu'il allait bien, le féliciter d'avoir trouver sa moitié, m'excuser pour la peine que j'avais pu lui causer. Oui, je voulais faire tout un tas de choses que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire alors que j'étais toujours humaine. Ma vie avait été si bouleversé après mon retour d'Italie. C'est après ça que j'avais pris conscience de ne plus vouloir d'Edward, après ça que j'avais appris que malgré mon rejet pour cet imbécile, j'allais devoir être transformé et après ça... que j'avais rencontré Garett alors qu'il me sauvait d'un idiot qui disait m'aimer.

Aujourd'hui je comprenais qu'Edward avait été si important simplement parce qu'il avait été le premier. La plupart des garçons de l'école m'ennuyaient, non pas que j'étais incapable de les apprécier, mais aucun n'avait jamais suscité plus qu'un sentiment amical. À cette époque Edward semblait si mature, si posé, si attentionné, si mystérieux et par rapport aux autres garçons, il l'était, mais en considérant son age véritable, il n'était brusquement plus aussi mature.

Je souris en m'éloignant de la fenêtre par laquelle j'avais zoomé depuis au moins une heure. Depuis notre retour de la réserve, Garett passait son temps à planifier avec ses gardes et bien sur, il ne voulait pas m'impliquer, j'avais donc tout le temps du monde pour me perdre dans le passé.

Je m'installai sur le lit et sans même m'en rendre compte, je reprenais mon train de pensée, à croire que cette histoire avec Jacob ne semblait pas vouloir quitter mon esprit. J'avais vraiment peur pour son imprégné, peur que nous ne parvenions pas à la récupérer à temps. Je n'avais aucune envie que cette pauvre fille finisse par être transformé contre son gré, cela anéantirait Jacob et il serait incapable de s'en remettre. De ce que j'avais entendu de l'imprégnation, la seule chose capable de la briser était la mort et j'étais certaine que la transformation de la jeune fille serait similaire à sa mort, du moins aux yeux de Jacob. Si tout ce que j'avais entendu était correct, il finirait par mourir de chagrin et il n'était pas question que je laisse ça arriver, quitte à m'imposer dans la bataille contre la volonté de Garett.

- Chéri ? Entendis-je brusquement

Surprise, je me redressai sur le lit et mon regard tomba instantanément sur Garett se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, une expression concerné gravé sur le visage.

- Salut, souriais-je heureuse qu'il soit enfin de retour. Du nouveau ?

Il leva un sourcil, clairement contre l'idée de me donner même une bride d'information, non pas que cela l'ennuyait, mais le bougre me connaissait, il savait que j'utiliserai tout ce qu'il me donnerait.

- Tout est en place, se contenta-t-il de dire en s'approchant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et non, tu ne viendras pas, rajouta-t-il avant même que je n'ai la chance de demander quoi que ce soit

Soupirant bruyamment, je me laissai retomber sur le lit, irrité par sa sur-protection, honnêtement, il était pire qu'Edward lorsque j'étais encore humaine.

- Garett, grommelai-je pas très sur de savoir quoi dire pour le convaincre. Il était mon ami...

- Cela ne l'empêchera pas de t'attaquer ! Siffla-t-il en découvrant les dents

Je fermai les yeux et le sentis monter sur moi, lorsque je les rouvrais, son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux me sondant comme s'il se doutait que quoi qu'il dise, je ferais comme bon me semble.

- J'attaquerai n'importe qui pour te sauver, murmurais-je en caressant sa joue. Je tuerai n'importe qui...

Il se contenta de sourire en baladant son regard sur mon visage, je décidais de continuer dans ma lancé.

- Je resterai derrière toi à chaque instant, je t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil et... je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante ?

Il ferma les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, je n'étais pas sur d'avoir gagné la partie, mais au moins, je l'amusai, ce qui ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose

- Je te donnerai le monde lorsque tu me parle comme ça, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se pencher pour m'embrasser brièvement. Mais ta sécurité... c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas lâcher, ma compagne, rien que de te penser à proximité de toute cette merde, ça me rend malade...

En désespoir de cause, je prenais son visage entre mes mains et ramena ses lèvres aux miennes, dévorant littéralement sa langue. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir assez de lui et si ça pouvait m'aider à le convaincre...

- S'il te plaît, le suppliai-je contre ses lèvres. S'il te plaît, Garett, je jure de rester à l'écart, mais je suis sur que Jacob préférera voir quelqu'un qu'il connaît, par ailleurs, je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Toi et moi savons que tu es bien assez fort pour me protéger de toute façon, je suis sur que je ne risque rien tant que tu es là

Enfin, la flatterie parut porter ses fruits parce qu'il semblait réfléchir plus sérieusement à la question. Lorsque je le vis secouer la tête alors que son sourire réapparut, je savais que j'avais gagner.

- Bien, grogna-t-il en essayant de paraître énervé

- Je t'aime, souriais-je en glissant ma main entre nous pour atteindre son entre-jambe

Il ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à se frotter contre ma main tendit que ses lèvres se baladaient sur mon cou.

- Tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu veux de moi, femme ! S'exclama-t-il tout en relevant ma jupe. Aurais-tu prévu ça ? Me demanda-t-il en constatant que je n'avais pas mis de sous-vêtements

- Que tu dirais oui ? Non, pas du tout. Que j'aurai envi de toi ? Oui, absolument

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ma pauvre jupe termina en lambeau et fut jeté quelque part à travers la pièce. Toujours aussi rapidement, il se redressa pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et retomba sur moi complément nu. Alors que je pensais qu'il ne perdrait pas de temps pour se glisser en moi, il se contentant de me scruter un moment avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, puis sur ma joue avant de glisser ses lèvres sur l'ovale de mon visage pour atteindre mon oreille.

- Il n'y a rien au monde, rien dans mon cœur, ni dans mon esprit qui soit aussi important que toi. Tu es tout ce qui m'importe, chéri et je laisserai tout le reste dans la seconde si tu me le demandais, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête et nous restions un moment à nous contempler l'un l'autre en silence avant qu'il ne se baisse de nouveau pour m'embrasser tendit que j'écartai les jambes dans l'espoir qu'il assouvisse mon besoin de lui au plus vite.

Il s'empara un de mes mamelons pour le mordiller et le lécher tout en s'enfonçant en moi lentement. Il était rare que nos rapports ne soient pas sauvages, notre désir constant l'un pour l'autre nous poussait à baiser comme des animaux la plupart du temps. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que nous n'avions pas besoin d'illustrer notre amour de temps en temps, par des gestes lents et langoureux, par des déclarations dont la véracité suffisait à me faire vibrer.

Nous restions immobile un long moment après avoir fait l'amour, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre de nouveau ses gardes, il m'embrassa en me promettant que lorsqu'il reviendrait, je saurais tout.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il me retrouvait un peu plus tard le jour même, il me prit la main et m'emmena pour une promenade. Nous marchions un moment en silence, puis il s'arrêta, s'installa dans l'herbe et me tira sur lui.

- Demetri est arrivé tout à l'heure et après lui avoir donné mes instructions, il est repartit. Dès qu'il le retrouve, lui ou sa compagne, il m'appellera afin de nous dire où aller. Nous irons le rejoindre avec quelques-uns de mes gardes, ensuite... et bien, la suite ce sera en fonction de ce qu'il me dira

Hochant la tête, je me blottit contre lui, un peu frustré de devoir attendre sachant que chaque minute qui passe était un risque pour sa pauvre compagne. Un peu plus tard, alors que je parlai tranquillement avec Stacy, plusieurs gardes virent prévenir Garett qu'un vampire était sur notre territoire et demandait à lui parler. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pressa de les rejoindre pour aller rencontrer ce fameux vampire, me laissant Stacy et moi dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec une jeune femme de petite taille et à la chevelure blond vénitien. Il étira un sourire alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous deux de nous et je lui rendis celui-ci sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il semblait de si bonne humeur malgré la situation générale. Me savoir dans un quelconque danger avait tendance à le rendre grognon, j'en venais donc à la conclusion que la jeune femme était peut-être venu lui apporter quelques bonnes nouvelles.

- Chéri, je te présence Celina, elle est venu nous demander d'intégrer notre clan, m'annonça-t-il toutes dents dehors

Je fus un peu surprise par la nouvelle, mais ne me démonta pas. Me levant de ma chaise, je prenais la main de Garett pour me tenir à ses côtés et la saluer correctement. Elle étira un sourire étrange et s'inclina légèrement devant moi avant de remercier Garett une dernière fois et quitter la maison pour rejoindre celle des gardes.

- Tu as l'air très heureux de cette nouvelle addition, dis-je en souriant à sa bonne humeur

- Oui, la pauvre à été transformé par un malade qui lui a fait vivre l'enfer, elle est parvenu à s'échapper et a apprit notre existence en rencontrant des nomades sur sa route, elle a donc décidé de venir tenter sa chance

Après cette brève explication, il retourna lui même voir les gardes, certainement pour la présenter correctement, puis revint quelques heures plus tard avec la nouvelle que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience.

- Demetri m'a appelé, m'informa-t-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion. Il a trouvé la jeune fille. Nous devons partir maintenant

Je le suivais donc sans attendre vers le groupe de gardes qui nous attendait à l'extérieur et nous partions en direction du Canada, d'après ce qu'avait entendu Demetri, cette chienne de Victoria avait créé un clan et retenait Lily en attendant que Jacob fasse le sale boulot pour elle. Elle espérait que mon amitié avec lui m'empêche de me méfier et lui permette de s'approcher suffisamment de moi afin de me détruire.

Espérons que nous pourrons enfin en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toute...

Pov Garett

J'avais été plus que satisfait par l'appel de Demetri, sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait les trouver aussi rapidement. Bien que simple, le plan de cette Victoria était plutôt bien trouvé, d'ailleurs, sans la vision d'Alice, cela aurait sans doute fonctionné. Il ne nous fallut que quelques heures pour atteindre la frontière Canadienne et trouver le clan réuni dans une vielle maison abandonné. Comme promit, Isabella se contenta de rester à distance alors que nous encerclions la maison aussi discrètement que possible après avoir détruit les trois vampires que nous avions rencontré et qui était certainement chargé de garder la zone.

Pénétrer dans la maison fut aussi plus facile que je ne l'avais espéré, il n'y avait qu'une bande de nouveaux nés à l'intérieur et je n'eus aucune difficulté à m'en débarrasser avec l'aide de ma garde. Fouillant la maison, nous ne trouvions aucune trace de cette Victoria ou de l'humaine que nous cherchions, mais alors que je commençais à me demander si Demetri avait correctement fait son travail, nous trouvions une sorte de petit passage donnant sur le sous-sol. Étonnement, l'odeur de l'humaine paraissait avoir été comme effacé, d'où notre incapacité à suivre son fumet à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui m'avait parut étrange par que sa fragrance couvrait tout le terrain autour de celle-ci.

Défonçant la porte, je trouvais la jeune femme fermement maintenu dans les bras d'un vampire à la chevelure rougeâtre qui grognait rageusement.

- Sortez ! Hurla-t-elle en agrippant le cou de la pauvre gamine

- Victoria, je présume ? Dis-je avec nonchalance tout en m'avançant de quelques pas. Relâche-là. Maintenant.

Elle avait sans doute espéré que nous ne puissions pas la trouver sans être capable de suivre leur odeur, mais à présent que j'étais face à elle, les yeux rivés sur les siens, il n'y avait plus rien à faire si ce n'était m'obéir. D'ailleurs, je n'hésitais pas à user de suite de mon don afin d'éviter que la pauvre fille ne soit blessé dans le processus.

Elle relâcha l'humaine qui se précipita hors de sa porté et resta immobile, totalement soumise à mon pouvoir. Sans attendre, je sautai sur elle et lui arracha la tête, cette chienne nous avait déjà causé beaucoup trop de problèmes et je ne voulais plus perdre de temps à cause d'elle. Dès qu'elle fut en morceaux, je tendais la main vers la jeune humaine qui visiblement n'était pas plus rassuré avec moi.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, la rassurai-je. Nous sommes venu te libérer afin de te rendre à la meute et à ton compagnon... dès que nous l'aurons trouvé, rajoutai-je dans un murmure

La main tremblante, elle s'avança vers moi et me permit de la mener à l'extérieur. Isabella étira un sourire, soulagé que nous ayons pu la sauver si rapidement et certainement heureuse d'en avoir fini avec cette Victoria.

- Bonjour, la salua ma compagne. Je suis Bella, une vieille amie de Jacob

- Ça m'étonnerait que Jacob est des amis comme toi, répondit-elle avec dédain

Je poussai un grognement, mais Isabella me supplia du regard de me calmer, ce que je fis à contre cœur.

- Et bien, j'étais humaine une fois, répondit-elle en souriant

Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être aussi calme face à une attitude aussi ingrate. Sans ma compagne cette fille serait resté avec Victoria attendant sa mort, parce qu'il était sur que quoi qu'accepte de faire Jacob pour elle, elle ne prendrait jamais la peine de relâcher cette fille.

Secouant la tête, je me pressais de contacter Cullen afin que lui-même ne prévienne la meute que l'humaine était en sécurité et que nous allions la ramener. Je me doutais que nous n'aurions pas de mal à trouver ce Jacob. Il allait certainement se présenter de lui-même sur mon territoire, espérant y trouver ma compagne.

Alors qu'Isabella et moi prenions la route en direction de la réserve, je renvoyai la garde afin qu'il puisse être présent lorsque le clébard atteindrait notre territoire. Ils avaient ordre de ne lui faire aucun mal, mais de le retenir, je tenais absolument à lui faire face, même si j'avais promit à ma compagne de ne pas lui faire de mal, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'appréciais qu'il est passé un tel marché avec la garce, acceptant de tuer ma compagne pour sauver la sienne si facilement.

La meute nous attendait au grand complet dans une clairière, tous sous forme humaine cette fois-ci. Sans un regard en arrière, l'humaine se mit à détaller dans leur direction et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rouler des yeux à son comportement, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle avait eu peur, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était nous qui l'avions menacé...

- Merci, grommela l'alpha heureux d'avoir récupéré la jeune fille, mais visiblement ennuyé d'avoir eu besoin de nous pour ce faire. Nous vous somme reconnaissant

- Nous somme toujours à la recherche de Jacob, mais sachant qu'il a passé un marché de tuer ma compagne afin de sauver la sienne, il devrait être en route pour mon territoire

Sam écarquilla les yeux, brusquement très inquiet pour son chiot

- Tu... tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ?

- Il ne mourra pas, dis-je avec nonchalance, ce que ne veux pas dire qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une bonne leçon pour oser penser à s'attaquer à ma compagne

- L'imprégnation est très forte, tenta de le défendre l'alpha. S'il pensait que c'était le seul moyen, il n'avait pas le choix...

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne mourra pas, répondis-je en levant un sourcil à sa tentative infructueuse. À partir de maintenant, si vous vous retrouvez de nouveau face à ce type de problème, je veux que vous en parliez à Carlisle qui me fera passer le message

Il hocha la tête et avec une brève salutation, je faisais demi-tour avec ma compagne, mais fus de nouveau interpellé par Sam.

- Attends !

Nous nous retournions tous deux, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait avoir à rajouter

- Ton père est anéantit, Bella, soupira-t-il. Il est inconsolable depuis que tu as disparut

Voir ma compagne trébucher en arrière de la sorte, la tête basse, le corps secoué de sanglots fut loin d'être apprécié sachant de le clébard aurait pu l'éviter en gardant sa grande bouche fermé. Je m'empressai de soulager sa peine et lui promit que nous passerions par la maison de son père avant de partir afin que je puisse soulager sa propre douleur et lui permettre de continuer sa vie.

La rencontre fut plus que mouvementé sachant que son père pensait qu'elle avait eu un accident, mais ils furent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre tendit que je souriais à la scène face à moi. Après une brève conversation, je manipulai l'esprit de l'humain pour lui permettre de penser que sa fille voyageait avec son compagnon autour du monde, qu'il devait être heureux pour elle et penser à refaire sa vie. Lorsque nous quittions les lieux, l'homme portait un sourire identique à celui de ma compagne qui était soulagé de savoir son père enfin débarrassé de la souffrance qui lui gâchait la vie depuis sa disparition.

Je me sentais particulièrement détendu sur le chemin du retour, enfin débarrassé de mon plus gros souci. Ne restait plus qu'à renvoyer le clébard chez lui dès qu'il se présenterait. Je comptais également profiter de la présence de Demetri afin que celui-ci puisse retrouver le beau-père d'Isabella. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait fait, loin de là et j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire face à cet humain stupide.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Me demanda Celina alors que je pénétrai dans la maison des gardes

Je souriais, satisfait de la facilité avec laquelle nous avions mit un terme aux plans de la garce qui voulait s'attaquer à ma compagne avec tant de virulence. Les attaquer par surprise avait eu l'effet estompé et même les vampires doués n'avaient pas eu le temps de se défendre.

- Parfaitement bien, répondis-je en hochant la tête. Et toi, est-ce que tu as rencontré tous le monde ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas simple d'être la petite nouvelle

- Tu vas trouver ta place, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle s'avança d'un pas et s'empara de ma main en m'adressant une expression torturé. Je me sentais affreusement mal pour cette pauvre fille et la manière dont sa nouvelle vie avait débuté.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle sincèrement

Je levai ma main libre pour frotter doucement son épaule, j'espérai sincèrement qu'elle parvienne à s'intégrer dans la garde et qu'elle puisse y trouver la paix dont elle semblait tant avoir besoin.

- Garett, le clébard est là ! Déclara brusquement Jasper en pénétrant dans la pièce

Il leva un sourcil en passant son regard entre Celina et moi, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait, mais je me contentais de hausser les épaules et avec un dernier regard à la jeune femme, je le suivais à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque nous étions suffisamment éloigné

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Elle te porte un peu trop d'affection à mon goût, soupira-t-il

- Elle est juste reconnaissante, Jasper. Elle vient de passer ces premières années avec un malade, elle doit simplement être soulagé de pouvoir enfin être libre et en sécurité

Il hocha la tête et nous marchions en silence jusqu'au lieu où était gardé le Quilleute. Bien sur, lorsque j'arrivais, Isabella était déjà là, discutant avec lui avec cependant un certaine distance entre eux. Dans un premier temps, j'avais pensé que leur discussion était bonne enfant, ce fut jusqu'à ce que j'entende le clébard beugler rageusement.

- Tu es devenu un monstre ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle

Grognant rageusement, je bondis instantanément entre eux et repoussa ma compagne, prêt à donner une leçon à ce connard visiblement aussi ingrat que sa petite copine.


	37. Chapter 37

Pov Bella

Je savais que ma rencontre avec Jacob n'aurait rien d'agréable, mais j'avais bêtement imaginé qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, après tout, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, par ailleurs, à présent que sa compagne était en toute sécurité, il n'avait plus aucune raison de me vouloir du mal...

- Tu es devenu un monstre ! S'écria-t-il hargneusement en passant son regard emplit de dégoût sur moi

Je restai là, immobile, totalement choqué par sa colère, tellement focalisé sur sa haine de moi que je n'entendis pas de suite Garrett arriver derrière moi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sauta sur mon ancien ami que je sortais de ma léthargie.

Le choc de la rencontre entre leurs deux corps fut si violent que j'entendis la respiration de Jacob s'interrompre durant quelques secondes tendit qu'il s'écroulait lourdement au sol avec un Garett grognant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Comment viens-tu d'appeler ma compagne ? Siffla-t-il, le venin coulant abondamment sur son menton

La surprise passée, Jacob tenta en vain de repousser Garrett pour se redresser en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Secouant ma propre surprise, je parcourais les quelques pas me séparant de la scène et me baissa derrière Garett afin de me mettre à son niveau.

- S'il te plaît, calme-toi, le suppliai-je en frottant doucement ses épaules

Il ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de haleter inutilement, seuls ses épaules montaient et descendaient en rythme alors que son regard n'avait pas quitté le visage de Jacob. Après quelques minutes, je me déplaçai légèrement pour atteindre le visage de Garett que je pris entre mes mains et commença à lécher le venin que sa colère produisait et enfin, il commença à reprendre conscience.

- Garett, viens, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres

Il s'empara de mes deux mains en poussant un sifflement mécontent avant de se redresser

- Lève-toi ! Ordonna-t-il à Jacob

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, mon pauvre ami aurait sans doute était foudroyé depuis longtemps. Jacob se releva lentement, d'après le rythme des battements de son cœur, il avait peur et même si je n'avais pas apprécié son insulte, je n'avais pas pour autant envi de faire peur à celui qui m'avait sauvé à plus d'une reprise dans le passé.

- De quel droit te permets-tu d'insulter ma compagne de la sorte ? Demanda Garett visiblement plus calme

Jacob se contenta de le scruter sans un mot, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser de nouveau la colère de mon compagnon, qui, je le savais depuis un moment, n'était pas une personne particulièrement patiente.

- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Grommela Jacob après un long silence

Garett cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, il se tourna furtivement vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur mon ami.

- Que lui ai-je fait ? S'enquit Garett entre ses dents

- Transformé en cette... chose

Je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir d'éviter d'être témoin du coup qu'allait forcement se prendre Jacob et bien sur, une seconde plus tard, j'entendais le son d'une main s'écrasant sur une mâchoire. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, Jacob se tenait le menton en serrant les yeux.

- Jacob, murmurais-je tristement. Je sais que tu ne pense pas cela possible, mais c'est toujours moi... Bella...

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux sur moi et la douleur que je pouvais lire sur son visage l'instant d'avant paraissait avec brusquement disparut, laissant de nouveau place à la colère.

- Tu n'es même plus vivante, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Ces paroles bien que véridiques ne pouvaient pas être plus douloureuses. Oui, d'une certaine manière, j'étais morte... mais mon esprit était toujours là, la plupart de mes souvenirs. J'étais capable d'amour... alors... étais-je réellement morte ? Cette chose que nous appelions la vie ne pouvait-il être défini que par le battement d'un cœur ?

- Comment oses-tu, clébard immonde ? Rugit Garett

Je m'empressai d'attraper son bras pour éviter à Jacob de se prendre un nouveau coup et fit un pas en avant, espérant pouvoir convaincre mon ancien ami que je n'étais pas si morte qu'il voulait bien le croire.

- Je me souviens de toi, Jacob, soufflais-je en souriant légèrement. J'aime toujours l'ami que tu étais et que j'aimerai que tu sois encore...

Il baissa les yeux sur le terrain et ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, ce qui m'attrista d'autant plus. Garret se dégagea de ma poigne avec colère et s'avança pour faire face à Jacob en montrant les dents.

- Si ça n'avait pas été pour ma compagne, la tienne serait morte depuis longtemps, gronda-t-il en empoignant violemment les cheveux du Quilleute devant lui pour le forcer à le regarder. Elle est la raison pour laquelle ta Lily t'attend bien tranquillement chez toi, en sécurité

Jacob le contempla curieusement, comme s'il tentait d'intégrer ce que Garett venait de lui dire. Bien sur, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, il était donc normal qu'il soit surprit par l'information.

- Elle... elle va bien ? Murmura-t-il abasourdie

- Oui ! Grogna Garett. Nous avons sauvé ta compagne et ramené à la meute, tu n'auras donc pas besoin d'essayer de tuer la mienne !

Mon ami cligna des yeux, clairement choqué d'apprendre que mon compagnon et moi étions parfaitement au courant de ses projets me concernant. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de pensées dérangeantes avant de se redresser pour me faire face.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tristement. Je m'étais persuadé que ce serait plus facile à faire si j'en arrivais à te haïr. J'étais tellement en colère que cette tête rouge s'attaque à Lily pour arriver jusqu'à toi...

Ça, je pouvais comprendre. Évidemment, sa colère aurait pu être provoqué par ce que j'étais devenu, mais il était plus normal pour lui de m'en vouloir parce que sa compagne avait été enlevé à cause de moi. En fin de compte, tout était de ma faute.

- Je suis désolé, Jacob, soupirais-je étouffé par la culpabilité. Tu as raison...c'est...

- Je te demande pardon ? Grogna Garett. Comment cela pourrait être de ta faute ?

- Victoria ne s'en serait jamais prise à Lily si ça n'était pas pour arriver jusqu'à moi, expliquais-je en lui adressant un regard suppliant

- Il a voulu te tuer, il mérite une punition ! Rétorqua-t-il plus fermement

- S'il te plaît, Garett. Ne fais pas ça, laisse-le rentrer chez lui...

Garett grommela dans sa barbe, mais se garda de répondre, se contentant de se planter à côté de moi avec une expression montrant clairement sa frustration.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi en un seul morceau, siffla-t-il en fusillant Jacob du regard, mais je te conseil de faire profil bas à partir de maintenant

Jacob hocha la tête, à présent beaucoup plus détendu sachant que sa compagne était en sécurité. Il m'offrit un triste sourire.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour partir

Je resta immobile, le regardant partir jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse entre les arbres. J'étais ravis que tout se termine bien, mais j'étais également triste de savoir qu'il ne serait plus jamais possible pour moi d'être son amie. Jacob avait été important à un moment de ma vie et j'aurai vraiment voulu pouvoir le garder comme ami, malheureusement le chemin que j'avais choisi était à l'opposé du sien et il ne serait sans doute jamais possible de nous retrouver.

Sans un mot, Garett se retourna brusquement pour partir, me prenant au dépourvu. Je ne comprenais pas son irritation. N'est-ce pas normal pour moi de me sentir nostalgique face à un ami grâce à qui j'avais la chance de partager ma vie avec mon compagnon aujourd'hui ? Après tout, sans Jacob, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps.

- Garett ? L'appelai-je doucement en marchant pour le suivre

- Quoi ? Cracha-t-il sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter

Je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan, me gardant bien de lui répondre tant sa virulence m'avait choqué. Il continua à avancer sans prendre la peine de regarder en arrière pour rejoindre la maison des gardes.

TROUBLÉ

Pov Garett

Depuis mon altercation avec ce Jacob, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Isabella. Bien sur, je comprenais que celui-ci avait été son ami dans le passé, mais la tendresse qu'elle ressentait pour lui était trop pour moi, beaucoup trop pour le supporter. J'en étais arrivé à me demander si elle n'avait pas ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Il l'avait insulté et à aucun moment elle n'avait ressentit de colère, à aucun moment l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'avait faiblit.

Comment aurais-je pu réagir à ça ? Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et j'étais toujours en colère, mais à présent je n'étais plus très sur de la raison. Était-ce à cause de ses sentiments pour lui ou parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas suivit ? Dire que je n'étais pas déçu qu'elle ne soit pas venu vers moi après ça serait un mensonge, elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il était difficile pour moi de ressentir son affection pour un autre que moi, pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Jasper en se laissant tomber dans une chaise devant mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qui te fruste autant ?

- Rien ! Grognais-je. Où en sont les préparatifs ?

Jasper leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, me regardant fixement durant un moment sans rien dire.

- Nous serons près à partir à la fin de la semaine, m'informa-t-il. Nous avons envoyé une sentinelle, apparemment la chienne est parvenu à rassembler plus d'une quarantaine de nouveaux nés. C'est plutôt inquiétant, mais je pense que l'effet de surprise jouera en notre faveur

Je hochai la tête. Maria était très intelligente, mais elle n'était pas aussi stratège que Jasper, le salop savait quoi faire pour anéantir ses ennemies et je n'avais aucun doute du succès de cette mission, la seule chose qui m'ennuyait, c'est que je n'étais pas certain qu'il puisse détruire sa créatrice.

Il était pratiquement impossible pour un vampire de se retourner contre son créateur, peu importe la haine qu'on puisse porter à celui-ci et bien que Jasper était un esprit puissant, il fallait en général plusieurs siècle pour être capable de se libérer de l'influence de son créateur.

- Je sais ce que tu pense, souffla-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son irritation. Je suis sur de pouvoir le faire, Garett. Laisse-moi faire ça moi-même

Fermant les yeux un instant, je réfléchissais à sa demande, pas très sur de vouloir prendre le risque de faire échouer cette mission. Si Maria parvenait à s'échapper, elle reviendrait plus dangereuse que jamais.

- Bien, grommelai-je. Je vais te laisser faire ça, mais je serais quand même là, à distance.

Il hocha la tête en m'offrant un sourire reconnaissant avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je reprenais rapidement mon train de pensée précédent. Isabella me manquait horriblement, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être celui en faute. Elle m'avait déjà fait le coup avec cet imbécile d'Edward Cullen, m'obligeant à laisser l'idiot vivre malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait défendu ce clébard stupide pour en avoir fait autant. Peu importe les raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce marcher avec Victoria, il méritait une punition et elle avait osé me tenir tête pour le défendre... devant mes gardes.

Je me levai rageusement de ma chaise et sortais pour aller observer l'entraînement des gardes en espérant me vider la tête. Cette altercation avec ma compagne ne faisait que me ronger le cerveau et le fait qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de s'en excuser de faisait qu'attiser d'avantage ma colère.

En faisant fi des salutations des gardes que je croisais, je m'installais isolé de tous, scrutant deux des gardes bondir l'un sur l'autre lorsque je pris conscience d'une présence derrière moi.

- Bon.. bonjour, murmura timidement Celina en se tenant maladroitement devant moi

- Salut, souriais-je en fronçant les sourcils à son expression. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Je... je me demandai s'il était possible pour moi d'accompagner Jasper et les autres dans le sud

Je fus surpris par sa demande, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle souhaitait se mettre en danger de la sorte. Elle était encore beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour participer à une telle mission.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondis-je

- Mais je me sens tellement inutile ! Grommela-t-elle frustré. S'il te plaît, je pourrai peut-être aider, faire quelque chose... n'importe quoi ?

Je soupirai lourdement, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire de cette pauvre fille. Peut-être pourrais-je l'envoyer à Voltera ? Bizarrement, cette pensée ne me convenait pas le moins du monde.

- Tu pourras venir observer, mais tu resteras à l'écart

Un sourire capable de mettre le soleil à la honte illumina son visage, elle se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue en me remerciant et bondit vers la maison des gardes plus heureuse que jamais.

Je restai choqué par son comportement durant un moment, mais décidais qu'il ne s'agissait là que de sa personnalité, elle n'avait rien fait d'inconvenant et je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Cette fille venait juste de réagir comme une enfant à qui on offrait son bonbon préféré et son drôle de comportement m'avait au moins permit de sourire aujourd'hui...


	38. Chapter 38

ERREUR ?

Je ne comprenais pas... cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que Garett et moi nous étions éloigné et je ne comprenais absolument pas son comportement. Il semblait de plus en plus occupé, toujours trop pour passer du temps avec moi, préférant se charger de l'assaut contre Maria et des affaires courantes du territoire dont il avait la charge. À chaque fois que j'avais tenté de le confronter, il partait avant même que je n'ai la chance de lui demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter pareil traitement. Rapidement excédé, j'avais décidé de ne plus aller vers lui, puisque visiblement, il ne voulait pas de moi...

Était-ce le problème ? Ne voulait-il brusquement plus de moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ?

Je tournais régulièrement ces questions dans mon esprit, espérant y trouver une réponse valable, mais rien ne me vint.

Ce fut depuis notre altercation avec Jacob, c'était tout ce dont je fus sur. Et même en me repassant ce jour encore et encore, la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon ancien ami, mon comportement en général... je ne voyais rien méritant l'ignorance comme punition. Avait-il mentit ? Avais-je eu tord de croire ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de moi comme l'avait fait Edward, qu'il ne me laisserait jamais...

Comment avais-je pu être si stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Venait-il subitement de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas vraiment sa compagne ? Était-il possible de se tromper sur une telle chose ?

Frustré, je balançais mon poing contre le mur de notre chambre, ou du moins, ce qui avait été notre chambre durant un moment, à présent, il ne venait ici que pour se changer, c'était presque comme si j'étais devenu invisible, comme si je n'existais plus.

- Bella ? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de reprendre contenance. Je me sentais suffisamment stupide pour m'être faite avoir de la sorte et anéantit d'être de nouveau tombé pour quelqu'un qui visiblement ne m'aimait pas vraiment. En me retournant vers Alice, je remarquai de suite sa triste expression et cela me fit rapidement oublier ma propre peine, curieuse de comprendre ce qui avait pu arracher le constant sourire qu'elle avait habitude de porter sur son visage.

- Alice ? M'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celle-ci soupira lourdement, s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna sur le lit. Une fois installé, elle serra ma main en pivotant légèrement pour me faire face, l'expression la plus triste que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir sur ses beaux traits.

- Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond en me demandant si je dois venir t'en parler, murmura-t-elle en fermant furtivement les yeux. J'ai... j'ai eu une vision... une vision qui...

Elle s'arrêta en grimaçant, tendit que j'attendais les yeux rivés dans ses puits noirs

- Merde, Alice, est-ce que c'est Jasper ? M'inquiétais-je

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête négativement, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, puis la refermant à deux reprises avant que mes nerfs ne prennent le dessus.

- Alice ! Grognais-je. Arrête avec le suspens ! Crache !

Elle referma les yeux de nouveau, prit une profonde inspiration et enfin prononça des paroles que j'aurai préféré ne jamais entendre.

- J'ai vu... j'ai vu Garett... avec cette fille... Célina...

Je clignai des yeux, une fois, deux fois, tendit que mon esprit essayait d'attraper ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Et puis brusquement, tout devint clair. Me vint alors les deux dernières fois ou j'avais tenté de parler à Garett et ou je l'avais vu au loin discutant avec cette fille. À mon sens, elle faisait partit de la garde et je n'avais rien vu de mal, mais en y réfléchissant, ils se tenaient si proche l'un de l'autre, ils semblaient y avoir une étrange complicité entre eux... mais à ce moment là, j'étais trop prise par l'assurance que le problème venait d'ailleurs, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait simplement... d'une autre...

Garett m'avait tellement répété que nous étions destiné, qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir une autre, qu'il m'aimait. J'avais la sensation que mon monde, notre monde avait été parasité, envahi. Ce n'était plus lui et moi, c'était elle, lui et moi... et bientôt, ce serait elle et lui.

- Quand ? Soufflais-je en essayant de garder une expression impassible

Pour une raison quelconque, elle hésita à me répondre, mais le regard que je lui adressais suffit à la convaincre de me donner la réponse dont j'avais tant besoin. J'avais beau faire confiance à Alice, je devais le voir de mes yeux, je devais... être sur.

- Demain matin, au levé du soleil, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais Bella... si tu veux tenter de les arrêter, il va te falloir partir maintenant

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu déçu qu'elle puisse penser que je veuille prendre la peine d'arrêter quoi que ce soit. Bien sur, si je me laissai conduire par mes émotions, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de les trouver pour laissai libre cour à ma colère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas moi, par ailleurs, c'était tout à fait inutile, la tromperie n'était pas quelque chose de pardonnable à mes yeux. Soit on aime, soit on aime pas. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure, d'erreur possible, encore moins de pardon. Si Alice l'avait vu, alors ça allait arriver et tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir de mes yeux.

Je trouvais étrange le sentiment d'engourdissement que je ressentais à cet instant. C'était un peu comme si mon esprit n'était pas capable de prendre la réelle mesure de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, comme si j'observai une scène de loin, me contentant d'en être spectatrice, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qui était devenu ma vie.

Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais devenu un vampire ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce que depuis un moment déjà, je me demandais si Garett m'avait réellement aimé. Peut-être m'étais-je inconsciemment préparé à ce qui allait arriver ? Ou peut-être que le pire était à venir ?

- Sont-ils toujours au même endroit ? Murmurais-je à peine audible

- Oui...

Sans vraiment prendre conscience de mes gestes, je me levai du lit et commençais à marcher dans l'idée de trouver le camp dans lequel ils s'étaient installés avec les gardes afin de se préparer à attaquer Maria. Ils étaient partit depuis quelques jours et Garett n'avait même pas prit la peine de me dire au revoir, je ne comprenais pas à ce moment là, persuadé que j'avais dû faire quelque chose de vraiment mal pour qu'il soit subitement tellement en colère contre moi. Mais en fait, il était juste partit... parti avec elle.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Me proposa Alice alors que je sortais de la maison. S'il te plaît, n'y va pas seule...

Je me tournai vers elle et étirait le seul sourire dont j'étais capable. Autant dire que celui-ci devait ressembler à une grimace vu de l'expression qu'elle afficha en retour. Je levai la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je t'aime, Alice, soufflais-je doucement. Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, tu es une vrai sœur pour moi, mais j'ai besoin d'y aller seule. Je t'appellerai dès que possible et s'il te plaît, ne prévient pas Jasper, il pourrait tout gâcher sans le vouloir. Si tu vois quelque chose qui pourrait m'empêcher de les prendre sur le fait, appel-moi

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux brillant de venin et je me reculai lentement avant de me retourner et commencer à courir vers le sud aussi vite qu'il me fut possible.

Je passais toute la nuit à courir dans un état second, à peine suffisamment consciente pour prendre soin d'éviter tous les lieux habités. Il n'était pas question de croiser un humain, surtout dans mon état. J'arrivais dans le sud du Texas très tôt le lendemain matin et remercia intérieurement l'attention que j'avais apporté aux réunions auxquelles jamais assistés... avant qu'il en arrive à m'exclure de sa vie. Je fus soulagé de constater que le terrain n'était pas à découvert comme je me l'étais d'abord imaginé. J'en étais arrivé à ralentir ma course autant que possible, essayant d'évité d'être repéré par l'un des gardes.

Mon portable bourdonna dans ma poche et je me pressai de l'en sortir, me doutant qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

_Longe la baie à 4km au sud pendant 39km, le camp sera caché dans les marécages, avance en hauteur pour ne pas être repéré._

En soupirant, je refermai le téléphone et suivais les instructions d'Alice avec exactitude. Après avoir longé la fameuse baie, je rejoignais les marécages pour me mettre à bondir d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à ma destination. Fort heureusement, ce fut Alice qui de nouveau m'aida en m'indiquant le chemin à prendre et le lieu exact où m'arrêter. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivais à destination, je n'eus plus qu'à attendre patiemment.

Et malheureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Ce que je vis me retourna l'estomac d'une manière que je n'aurai jamais cru possible en étant à présent un vampire.

À plus de deux kilomètres de distances, je vis Garett apparaître avec Célina à son bras, ils paraissaient s'éloigner du camp afin de pouvoir parler, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, elle s'empara de sa main et il ne fit rien pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et même si je fus incapable de comprendre la teneur de la conversation, celle-ci paraissait légèrement animé. Elle semblait plaider avec lui pour quelque chose et lui paraissait hésiter. Je le vis secouer la tête, puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter de nouveau, mais s'arrêta brusquement préférant se pencher pour l'embrasser.

À ce moment là, j'avais la sensation qu'on me labourait les entrailles, qu'on me volait mon air... mais lorsqu'il leva les mains, non pas pour la repousser, mais pour prendre son visage en coupe afin d'approfondir le baiser, je cru mourir.

Pourtant je restai parfaitement immobile, regrettant amèrement pour la première fois d'être incapable de pleurer, mais paradoxalement satisfaite de ne produire aucun son. Si j'avais été humaine, je me serais mise à hurler, au lieu de ça, je scrutais la scène prenant enfin pleinement conscience de la réelle mesure qu'était de posséder un corps mort. Sans battement de cœur, ni besoin d'air, ni même l'utilité de faire un geste. Mon esprit se suffisait à lui-même, je n'avais aucun besoin d'un corps pour me briser.

Tout se passait dans ma tête. Les pleurs, les hurlements, le désespoir, la colère, la déception, la haine de soi... j'étais à présent capable de tout cela et bien plus encore sans même un battement de cil.

Elle agrippa ses cheveux et il la repoussa contre un arbre en grognant, l'une de ses jambes s'agrippa à la hanche de mon compagnon et d'un geste rapide, il l'a souleva pour gagner plus facilement la friction dont ils paraissaient tous deux avoir besoin.

Ce fut lorsqu'il lui arracha son chemisier que je détournai les yeux, incapable d'en voir d'avantage. Ce corps mort dans lequel je me sentais à présent prisonnière parut retrouver sa motricité et je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible sans but précis. Je me fichai bien de tomber sur Maria, sur un humain quelconque, sur des loups ou même de foncer tout droit en enfer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'enfuir le plus loin possible de mon erreur.


	39. Chapter 39

CORROMPU

Pov Garett

Je me sentais extatique, libre, me noyant dans une béatitude étrange. À cet instant, rien ne comptait si ce n'était les émotions particulièrement agréables qui s'imposaient à moi et j'en arrivais à me demander pourquoi je ne m'étais pas laissé aller de la sorte auparavant. Ce qui avait bien pu m'empêcher d'atteindre pareil ravissement.

Tendit que je serrai son corps contre le mien, l'embrassant passionnément, un violent coup contre mon flan droit m'envoya valser à plusieurs centaines de mètres et je m'écrasais lourdement contre un arbre. En relevant la tête, prêt à bondir et me battre contre celui qui avait osé m'arracher à mon bonheur, mon regard tomba sur un Jasper furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque mot

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre l'irrésistible envie que je ressentais de lui sauter à la gorge pour avoir osé m'interrompre. En baladant mon regard autour de moi, je tentais de prendre la scène sous mes yeux. Célia était immobile de l'autre côté du terrain, scrutant rageusement mon ami qui lui ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à grogner sur moi.

- Je...

- Ça ne te regarde en rien ! S'interposa brusquement Célina en se plaçant entre Jasper et moi

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, surpris par son intervention, mais se reprit presque aussitôt, reprenant son expression colérique. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'avança vers elle visiblement prêt à lui arracher la tête sur place.

- Retourne au camp. Tout de suite ! Lui ordonna-t-il la voix dégoulinante de venin

Elle parut hésiter au premier abord, mais mon ami dû utiliser son pouvoir parce que d'après son expression, résister à l'ordre semblait douloureux. Elle commença à s'éloigner lentement en direction du camp alors que Jasper s'approchait de moi, le regard sévère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête

Je me sentis froncer les sourcils tendit que mes yeux balayaient le terrain, à la recherche d'une réponse. Je ne comprenais pas ma frustration, mon désir... être avec elle, la toucher... c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si je n'avais à m'inquiéter de rien. Juste ressentir et oublier...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! Hurla-t-il agacé d'attendre une réponse de ma part

Je me redressai à mon tour, sentant la colère de détacher de mon corps par vague, ce qui ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation puisque Jasper en faisait de même. Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que je me sentais bien et qu'il avait osé tout gâcher... et que n'apprécias pas son ton.

- Baisse d'un ton ! Grognais-je à mon tour

Son expression se contorsionna soudainement de telle sorte que s'en fut comique. Il paraissait effaré par mes paroles, choqué.

- Quoi ? Je te prends en train de tromper Bella et tout ce que tu as à répondre c'est que tu n'aime pas mon ton ?

Bella ?

- Bella, soufflais-je inquiet jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le regard de Célia au loin. Bella... n'est pas capable de m'aimer... elle... elle n'est pas...

Je ne finissais pas, préférant marcher en direction de Célia qui m'attendait patiemment. Je laissai donc Jasper derrière moi, sans me soucier de la mine déconfite qu'il affichait. Seul le visage angélique qui me scrutait avec adoration comptait, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour prendre la mienne, je me sentais enfin soulagé, j'avais enfin tout ce dont j'avais envie. Elle était comme une drogue, je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais me passer d'elle. Je n'avais aucune envie de penser au conséquences, à notre retour à la maison ou même... à Bella. D'ailleurs, en voyant la réaction de Jasper, j'en arrivai à me demander si rentrer été vraiment la chose à faire. J'avais réellement cru que Bella était ma compagne depuis notre rencontre, mais je ne pouvais pas renier les sentiments que Célia avait fait naître en moi, cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, je ne pouvais que m'être trompé au sujet de Bella, quoi d'autre ?

Pov Bella

Je pénétrai dans la grande salle sans trop savoir ce que je voulais, quoi demander. Après plusieurs jours de course, me menant face à la mer, j'avais décidé de me rendre à Voltera en espérant qu'ils trouveraient une solution à mon problème. Je n'avais aucune envie de ressentir cette douleur éternellement et à part la mort, je ne voyais aucun échappatoire. J'espérai donc que l'un des gardes pourrait avoir un pouvoir capable de me venir en aide. J'avais entendu parler de Chelsea et bien qu'une partie de moi était malade à l'idée de tuer mes liens avec Garett, l'autre qui ne souhaitait que le soulagement de la douleur gagnait le conflit dans mon cœur.

Je ne pouvais que prier pour que ma mère ne soit pas au château, la dernière fois que j'avais entendu parler d'elle, Marcus l'avait emmené dans une maison dans le sud du pays afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la situation, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je n'avais pas pris le temps de la recontacter. Comment pourrai-je trouver la force de lui dire que je mettais trompé... encore ? Comment pourrai-je lui dire que j'avais vu Garett avec une autre femme ?

Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était oublier. Oublier que je l'avais rencontré, oublier qu'il était parvenu à gagner mon affection et oublier qu'il lui avait fallut peu de temps avant de me trahir. Je venais de découvrir que ce qu'Edward m'avait dit sur la mémoire des vampires était vrai. Tout était si clair dans mon esprit, je pouvais me repasser la scène encore et encore dans les moindres détails, ces images horribles se mélangeant avec les bons souvenirs que j'avais de lui. Tous les moments incroyables qu'il m'avait offert malheureusement gâchés en quelques minutes. Il avait été si arrogeant dès le début, je l'avais trouvé si énervant lorsqu'il ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais sa compagne, que je le veuille ou non. Pourtant, à présent j'étais de nouveau seule, plus brisé que jamais. Si j'avais pensé que de perdre Edward avait été douloureuse, la trahison de Garett m'avait littéralement brisé. J'avais la sensation de manquer d'air, d'avoir la nausée et les entrailles triturées continuellement. Seule ma nouvelle nature me permettait de me tenir debout, seule mon espoir de couper court à cette douleur me permettait de ne pas me perdre dans la folie.

Je voulais que ça s'arrête, quelque soit la façon d'y arriver, même si je devais être détruite pour ça. Je refusais de vivre mon éternité torturé de la sorte.

- Isabella ! Entendis-je joyeusement derrière moi

Je me tournai pour faire face à Aro dont le sourire se fana instantanément en voyant mon visage. Il se précipita vers moi et s'empara de mes mains avec un profond froncement de sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, belle enfant ? S'inquiéta-t-il

- J'ai... j'ai besoin d'un service, murmurais-je en essayant tant bien que mal de garder mes sanglots

Il hocha la tête et m'entraîna vers une petite porte, nous longions un couloir en silence avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une autre porte, beaucoup plus grande. Il me fit pénétrer dans ce qui devait être son bureau et me fit asseoir sur l'un des divans.

- Est-ce que Garett va bien ? Sait-il que tu es là ?

Je réfléchissais un instant à ce que je devais ou non lui dire. De toute façon, s'il acceptait de m'aider en me « prêtant » Chelsea, alors je devrais expliquer mon problème à celle-ci et Aro finirait certainement par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre, j'en venais donc à la conclusion que si je devais confier mon problème, autant faire ce peu dès maintenant.

- Non, il ne sait pas que je suis là et oui, il va très bien, dis-je d'une voix monocorde. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se frottait à une autre femme...

Aro écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses sourcils montèrent et il expira bruyamment.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne veut plus de moi, Aro, murmurais-je en essayant de garder contenance. Je suis venu pour te demander si Chelsea pouvait m'aider à tuer les sentiments que j'ai pour lui

- Mais... c'est impossible, voyons. Il est ton compagnon, Isabella, il ne pourrait jamais te trahir de la sorte, je suis sur que ce doit être un malentendu

Je poussai un grognement furieux et me leva pour commencer à faire les cents pas devant lui.

- Je voudrais que tu puisse voir ce que j'ai vu, Aro. Il l'embrassait, il la... touchait... crois-moi, moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était impossible et si Alice n'était pas venu me parler de sa vision, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas découvert avant un bon moment, mais c'est la vérité. Je me plantais devant lui, à présent incapable de retenir mes sanglots, je m'agenouillai et m'emparai de ses mains. Je t'en pris, Aro. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi. Ça fait si mal, si mal... je... je veux juste que ça s'arrête, je ne veux plus l'aimer, s'il te plaît

Le visage du vieux vampire était tordu dans un mélange d'incrédulité, de pitié et de tristesse. Il serra mes mains et se tût durant quelques longues secondes avant de me répondre.

- Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il. Même Marcus à remarqué votre lien avant même que tu sois transformé... il doit y avoir une raison... est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

Las de ne pas obtenir ce que je voulais aussi vite que je l'aurai souhaité, je m'installai de nouveau près de lui et commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob, la réaction exagéré de Garett à ma tristesse pour mon ami, son comportement étrange après ce jour. Je racontais tout, jusqu'à ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours lorsqu'Alice m'avait parlé de sa vision et que j'avais décidé de voir la chose de mes yeux.

Edward m'avait rendu relativement fragile émotionnellement après son abandon et cela avait été la principale raison de mon rejet de l'affection de Garett, mais cette trahison était pire encore. Elle avait tué le peu de confiance qu'il me restait, elle avait détruite mon désir d'aimer et d'être aimer. Je voulais être débarrasser de ses sentiments douloureux et être seule pour toujours.

- Très bien, souffla finalement Aro, je vais demander à Chelsea d'essayer, mais je pense que tu devrais parler à Garrett avant

- Non !

- S'il te plaît, Isabella. Au moins pour lui dire que tu le quitte...

Voyant qu'il n'en démordrait pas, je hochai la tête à contre cœur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en empêcher.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire de ma présence ici à Marcus, il s'empresserait de mettre ma mère au courant

- Bien sur, ma chère. Maintenant appelle-le

Je serrais les yeux fermés durant un moment avant de tirer mon téléphone de ma poche et de l'allumer. Dès qu'il fut sous tension, il sonna à plusieurs reprises pour m'indiquer qu'on m'avait laissé quelques messages. En regardant rapidement, je vis que la plupart était d'Alice qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Je décidais de l'appeler en premier, histoire de la rassurer, même si je me doutais qu'elle devait savoir où j'étais.

- Bella ! S'écria-t-elle

- Salut, Alice. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter

- Non tu ne vas pas bien, soupira-t-elle tristement. Nous allons venir te rejoindre Jasper et moi, tu ne dois pas rester seule

- Je ne suis pas seule, Alice. S'il te plaît, reste là-bas. D'ailleurs, je croyais que Jasper souhaitait continuer à mener les gardes durant un moment ?

- Il a eu une altercation avec Garett après ce qui s'est passé, m'expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne voulons pas rester après ce qu'il t'a fait

- Non, Alice. Ne laisse pas Jasper briser son amitié avec lui à cause de moi. J'apprécie vraiment votre soutient, mais ce qui se passe entre Garett et moi n'a pas à avoir de répercutions sur vous

- Mais Bella...

- Alice, s'il te plaît. Je t'assure que ça va. Je suis avec Aro et je vais sans doute en profiter pour visiter ma mère

- Bien, soupira-t-elle lourdement. Mais ça ne me plaît pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend, il n'a même pas...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je dois te laisser, Alice, marmonnai-je en souhaitant raccrocher avant qu'elle puisse me parler d'avantage du comportement de Garett. À bientôt

Je raccrochai rapidement sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse et poursuivis dans ma lancé en composant le numéro de Garett, pressé d'en finir avec cette formalité. Du coin de l'œil je vis Aro me scruter avec compassion et je me sentais malade de provoquer une telle expression sur son visage, le pauvre avait l'air déchirer entre son ami et la fille de la compagne de son frère.

- Allo ? Répondit une voix féminine

- Heu... Garett est là ? Baragouinai-je surprise de ne pas tomber directement sur lui

- Amour, c'est pour toi, l'entendis-je ronronner

Je me statufiai, abasourdie pour finir par laisser tomber le téléphone de mes mains. Choqué au delà du possible. Aro s'empara du téléphone et je l'entendis élever la voix, mais je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Après un petit moment, il balança le téléphone sur la petite table basse et me prit dans ses bras pour me porter je ne sais où. Dans mon état second, je parvins à comprendre une phrase avant de devenir totalement inconsciente du monde qui m'entourait.

- Je vais t'aider, mon enfant


	40. Chapter 40

CHANGEMENT

Pov Bella

Bientôt six mois que je demeurai à Voltera. Autant dire une éternité depuis que je n'avais vu Garett. Après mon arrivé, Aro m'avait de suite prise en charge, il avait tenté de m'aider au mieux, surtout après que je me sois littéralement écroulé dans ses bras, mais malheureusement, aucun des dons des membres de sa garde susceptible de m'aider ne paraissait avoir le moindre effet sur moi. J'étais totalement imperméable au don de Chelsea, ainsi qu'à celui d'Alec. Il avait fini par demander à Jasper et Alice de venir passer quelques temps au château afin qu'il puisse me soulager au mieux. Effectivement, le pouvoir d'empathie de Jasper avait été salutaire, sans lui, j'aurai certainement supplié pour ma destruction allant jusqu'à attaquer tous ce qui passait près de moi pour l'obtenir. Je n'étais donc pas suicidaire, mais léthargique. Je restais des heures assise, perdu dans mes souvenirs, dans ma nostalgie, dans ma peine. J'entendais les gens graviter autour de moi, mais j'étais parfaitement incapable de réagir, de leur accorder la moindre attention.

Alice venait chaque jour, parler avec moi sans se soucier du fait que je lui réponde ou non, elle parlait de tout et de rien, de choses futiles comme importantes. Tout pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction de ma part.

D'après ce que j'avais entendu, Garett avait tout simplement disparut avec sa nouvelle compagne, aucun des membres de sa garde personnelle n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui et ceux qui l'avait accompagné en mission avait simplement était renvoyé sans plus d'explication.

Lorsqu'Alice avait prononcé son nom, je n'avais été capable que de serrer les mains sur mes genoux en fermant les yeux. Une partie de moi voulait courir pour le trouver, m'assurer qu'il allait bien et même lui souhaiter d'être heureux, qu'importe que ce soit avec elle. Même s'il ne voulait plus de moi, je ne lui aurais jamais voulu de mal. Peu importe la souffrance, comment en vouloir à quelqu'un de ne plus vous aimer ? Je ne pouvais tout simplement lui tenir rigueur de quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. De longues réflexions avec moi-même m'avaient amené à penser qu'il avait réellement cru pendant un moment que j'avais été sa compagne, il ne s'était pas joué de moi. La seule raison de ma colère concernait la manière dont ça c'était terminé. Il aurait simplement pu me dire clairement qu'il ne voulait plus de moi, qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il était désolé... mais non, il avait juste disparut avec elle après avoir passé des semaines à m'éviter comme la peste.

Depuis ma rencontre avec les vampires, j'avais toujours cru que leur accouplement était éternel. Ils trouvaient leurs compagnons, s'accouplaient avec eux et demeuraient à leurs côtés. Pourtant, on m'avait prouvé par deux fois que ce que vivait Jasper et Alice, Emmet et Rosalie, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée était aussi rare que chez les humains, à la seule différence était qu'ils avaient décidés de vivre sous le même toit, portant à confusion les certitudes dont Edward m'avait nourrit. Les vampires n'étaient pas censés être capable d'aimer plus d'une fois durant leur existence... et pourtant. Edward n'était pas mon compagnon et j'avais découvert récemment que celui que j'aimai profondément de l'était pas non plus. J'en arrivais à me demander ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si mal avec moi pour finir continuellement rejeté de la sorte, qu'y avait-il de si repoussant à mon sujet ? Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait penser que j'étais leur tout pour brusquement muer en un énorme...rien ? Cette fois-ci était tellement pire que tout, Edward avait fait naître un trou béant par son abandon, mais Garett... Garrett m'avait littéralement détruite dans tous les sens du terme. Je savais que si je parvenais à survivre à ça, je serais incapable de redevenir celle que j'étais avant lui parce que contrairement à l'affection que j'avais ressenti pour Edward, l'amour que je portais à Garett ne semblait avoir aucune de limite. Et sans lui, tout semblait si... inutile, sans saveur, triste et sombre. Survivre ou vivre, qu'importe la manière dont on pouvait considérer mon existence, tout cela ne semblait plus avoir le moindre intérêt. Il était ma raison de vivre et que me restait-il à présent si ce n'était ces souvenirs me ramenant sans cesse à ma perte ?

À un moment, le suicide paraissait être ma seule porte de sortie et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, elle l'était toujours, cependant comme me l'avait fait remarquer Aro, qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à ma mère ? Assurément, celle-ci comptait bien me revoir. Elle me pensait heureuse avec mon compagnon, en sécurité, protégé de tous mal... certainement pas aux portes du suicide.

Cela avait suffit à me faire ravaler ma douleur et mon esprit avait reprit le relais d'une manière tout à fait inattendu, même pour moi.

Après plusieurs semaines totalement immobile, scrutant par la fenêtre de ma chambre de mon regard mort, Alice était venu m'annoncer que ma mère et Marcus seraient bientôt de retour au château afin de préparer sa transformation.

Cette nouvelle semblait étrangement avoir déclenché quelque chose en moi. Mon esprit parut de nouveau capable de fonctionner, cependant, ce ne fut pas comme tous le pensait pour me morfondre de plus belle. La douleur était toujours là, c'était indéniable, mais ce fut les ténèbres qui avaient prit place en moi. La peine jusqu'ici intolérable s'était transformé en une douleur sourde, une sorte de fourmillement constant tendit que mon esprit paraissait avoir été aspiré dans les tréfonds des enfers.

Je m'étais simplement redressé pour observer mon amie durant un moment, puis je passai devant elle sans un mot pour aller rejoindre la salle du trône dans l'espoir de m'entretenir avec Aro.

Comme je l'avais espéré, celui-ci était assis sur son trône, s'entretenant avec deux de ses gardes et Cauis.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva de suite pour me rejoindre, visiblement surprit par ma soudaine apparition. Il s'empara de mes mains et grimaça lorsque ses yeux se mirent à voyager sur mon visage.

- Isabella ? Murmura-t-il curieusement

J'étirai un sourire noir avant de lui expliquer la raison de ma présence. Il en profita pour demander aux gardes de quitter la salle et reporta son attention sur moi, une expression perplexe gravé sur le visage.

- As-tu une mission pour moi ? Demandais-je enfin après de longues minutes de silence

Il écarquilla les yeux, clairement prit au dépourvu, mais se recomposa tout aussi rapidement.

- Tu... tu veux faire partie de la garde ? S'enquit-il incrédule

- Et bien, je fais déjà partie de la garde, en quelque sorte puisque ma mère va épouser Marcus...

- Non, tu fais partie de la famille, Bella. Faire partie de la garde... c'est autre chose. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir te confier ce type de taches, tu sais que nous n'hésitons pas à faire le nécessaire pour nous préserver

- Je sais. Je ne veux pas être épargner. S'il te plaît, Aro. J'ai besoin de ça

Il me relâcha pour retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers Cauis qui observait la scène avec intérêt. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup Cauis, mais de ce que j'avais entendu et moi-même constaté, il était cruel, sans scrupule, mais aussi étonnant soit-il, il était également très loyal. Lorsqu'il avait apprit ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait d'abord pas voulu y croire, il connaissait très bien Garett et ne pouvait l'imaginer se comporter de la sorte. Ce ne fut qu'au fil du temps, en constatant ma douleur qu'il accepta enfin la réalité. Il était très renfrogné au sujet de mon... ex-compagnon ?

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, intervint-il en élargissant son sourire. Elle pourrait être particulièrement utile, par ailleurs, je pense qu'un peu d'exercice ne pourrait que lui faire du bien

Aro parut réfléchir durant quelques secondes, puis il se redressa en portant une expression résolu sur le visage.

- Et bien, dans la mesure ou Cauis est celui qui se charge de la répartition des missions, vous devriez peut-être voir ça ensemble ? Proposa Aro en reportant son attention sur moi

- Je te remercie, Aro, murmurais-je en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect

Celui-ci m'adressa un petit sourire avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce, non sans prendre le temps de serrer mon épaule en passant près de moi. Mon regard se glissa sur Cauis qui me scrutait toujours, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Après un long moment, il se leva à son tour, mais pour se planter devant moi.

- Je sais de quoi tu as besoin, souffla-t-il doucement. Je comprends de quoi tu as besoin

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur à quoi il répondit par un sourire narquois dans lequel je crus cependant déceler une pointe de tristesse.

- Athenodora n'est pas ma vraie compagne, me confia-t-il dans un chuchotement destiné à moi seule. Nous avons tous deux perdu nos compagnons durant la guerre contre les Roumains

Il se tut et arbora de nouveau son masque de suffisance. Cette petite confession me fit réaliser que Cauis et moi avions peut-être plus en commun que je ne l'aurai cru, cependant malgré ma peine, je ne parvenais pas à croire être la vraie compagne de Garett, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu m'abandonner si cela avait été le cas. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'Aro et Cauis semblaient toujours persuadé que Garett était vraiment mon compagnon, ils ne paraissaient avoir aucun doute à se sujet.

- Demetri et Alec doivent partir dans le nord de l'Allemagne, il semble que quelques vampires sèment le trouble en laissant les cadavres tracer leur passage et ce, malgré nos avertissements. Il serait bon de montrer l'exemple. Les nôtres doivent savoir qu'on ne sali pas avec les Volturi

J'étirai un sourire sadique en réponse à ses paroles. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ce fut la première émotion que je considérai comme positive depuis des mois. L'excitation. La chasse. Et l'idée de provoquer la douleur semblait étrangement calmer la mienne. J'inclinai la tête en signe de reconnaissance et le regarda s'approcher de moi. Il tendit la main et caressa ma joue.

- Amuse-toi, il mio angelo nero

- Oui mon maître

Pov Alice

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Grognais-je las de la situation

Jasper se leva du divan pour me tirer dans ses bras. Je le savais aussi ennuyé par la situation que moi, mais comme toujours, il était capable de garder son calme contrairement à moi qui m'agitait comme une pile électrique. Je venais d'avoir une vision qui confirmait mes craintes, une vision qui ramenait également un peu d'espoir pour Bella. Malheureusement, elle avait tellement changé que je commencé sérieusement à douter de pouvoir un jour retrouver mon amie.

- Nous devons être sur Alice, soupira mon amour. Pour le moment, tu dis toi-même que la vision est flou. Tu ne sais pas encore pourqu...

- Il l'a tue, Jasper ! M'énervai-je. Il va la tuer, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose!

- Je sais...

- Il faut qu'on parle à Bella, le coupai-je de nouveau. Nous devons la forcer à nous écouter

Jasper soupira lourdement, frustré de ne pas être capable d'en placer une. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse. Je savais qu'il désirait aider tout autant que moi.

- Alice, tu ne comprends pas... Bella, elle a terriblement changé, murmura-t-il tristement. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille écouter quoi que ce soit

- Elle est toujours mon amie, contrais-je avec véhémence. S'il y a un moyen de la sauver, je dois essayer, Jasper. Elle doit redevenir elle-même

Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur moi

- Tu es consciente qu'elle est devenu plus cruelle que Jane ? Elle n'est plus celle que nous avons connu, Alice. Tu sais que je te suivrais jusqu'aux enfers, mais ne me demande pas de te laisser seule avec elle...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Même si ses paroles ne m'enchantaient pas, je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Bella n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été. Depuis ce jour ou je lui avais apprit l'arrivé imminente de sa mère, c'était comme si elle était possédée. Je savais qu'elle avait décidé de se joindre activement à la garde afin d'éviter d'être confronter à Renée. Mais malheureusement, elle avait rapidement prit goût au travail que lui confier régulièrement Cauis et à ce jour, sa mère était toujours persuadé que sa petite fille filait le parfait amour avec son compagnon. Même Marcus ne savait rien de sa nouvelle implication dans la garde. Celui-ci avait pourtant été surprit d'être incapable de joindre Garett afin de l'inviter lui et Bella au mariage. Il avait posé des questions, mais Aro s'était évertué à lui cacher la vérité, ajoutant excuse sur excuse. Bella avait finit par appeler sa mère pour lui assurer qu'elle serait bien présente lors du mariage. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que celle-ci apprennent ce qui s'était passé avec Garrett et savait que le silence ne finirait que par attirer d'avantage l'attention.

Je fus cependant rassuré de constater que Bella était toujours capable d'affection au moins pour sa mère, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne se serait pas ennuyé à lui mentir pour lui éviter de s'inquiéter.

Mais malgré les changements de Bella, j'espérai vraiment que cette vision puisse marquer la fin de son calvaire, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer se nourrissant éternellement de cette ignoble cruauté qui semblait s'être emparé de son âme.


	41. Chapter 41

RÉVEIL

Pov Garett

- Sale chienne ! Hurlai-je hors de moi. Comment ? Comment es-tu parvenu à faire ça ?

Elle regardait effrayée et elle avait bien raison, j'étais furieux et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à patienter pour écouter sa réponse. Tout ce que je voulais c'était arracher sa sale tête de garce.

- Bébé...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, chienne dégoûtante ! Ma compagne est la seule à pouvoir me parler comme ça. Je te conseil de me répondre, comment es-tu parvenu a me manipuler de la sorte ?

Plus j'avançai vers elle, plus elle reculait et je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience. Si elle n'avait pas été blessée, cette petite mascarade aurait sans doute pu durer longtemps, fort heureusement, nous avions rencontré des nomades sur notre route et l'un d'eux avait eu le temps d'arracher son bras, pour une raison quelconque, cela provoqua ma libération. Brusquement, je me retrouvais avec une femme qui n'était pas la mienne à mes côtés et l'horrible réalisation des événements de ces derniers mois. J'avais été manipulé, trahi, grugé et par la même, séparé de ma moitié.

- Comment ? Grondais-je de plus en plus hargneux. Comment es-tu parvenu à échapper à mes pouvoirs et comment es-tu parvenu à me manipuler de la sorte ?

- Garett... je... je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, murmura-t-elle en s'évertuant à remettre son bras en place

- Ho non ! Ricanai-je en bondissant pour l'empêcher de réparer sa blessure. Je ne vais pas te laisser l'occasion de te jouer de moi à nouveau. Réponds à la question !

Elle me regarda plus horrifié encore lorsqu'elle me vit jeter son bras à une bonne centaine de mètres et tenta de reculer, mais je l'agrippai par les cheveux sans ménagement, usant de toute ma retenue pour ne pas tirer d'un coup sec.

- Garett, l'un de ces vampires à dû te faire quelque chose, mon chéri. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle...

Las, je poussai un rugissement qui fit fuir tous les animaux environnent. Elle tenta de nouveau de se détacher de moi et comprenant que je ne parviendrais certainement pas à obtenir la réponse dont j'avais besoin, j'agrippai son bras intact pour l'arracher, me réjouissant de ses hurlements de douleur.

- Je t'en pris, me supplia-t-elle en sanglotant. Je t'aime, ne fais pas ça...

Trop tard, ma fureur avait prit un tel niveau que je ne me souciai même plus de savoir le comment ou le pourquoi de ce qu'elle m'avait fait, je la poussai violemment pour la faire tomber au sol. Lorsque son dos cogna la terre dans un bruit sourd, j'arrachai sa jambe droite, puis la gauche avant de me redresser pour admirer mon travail. Ne restait plus que le tronc et la tête, ses hurlements et ses yeux remplis de venin. Cette chose insignifiante m'avait éloigné de ma compagne et je ne pouvais pas trouver en moi le moindre soupçon de pitié.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je m'emparai de sa tête avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Fou de rage, je frappai encore et encore son visage immonde, jouissant des sons que mes poings provoquaient contre sa peau de granit, des fissures s'y dessinant et des hurlements étouffés qu'elle émettait.

- Je te hais, je te hais ! Répétais-je encore et encore dans un rugissement hargneux alors que les souvenirs de ces derniers mois affluaient lentement dans mon esprit. Où est ma compagne ? Où est mon amour ?

Lorsque je calmai mes coups pour lui laisser une chance de répondre, je constatai qu'elle était incapable de le faire, j'avais littéralement écrasé son visage sous la force de mes poings. C'était comme taper dans de la pâte à modeler. Sa mâchoire était enfoncée, son nez avait disparut et un seul de ses yeux était toujours rivé sur moi, me suppliant silencieusement de l'épargner.

J'aurai pu la tuer de suite, mais je ne voulais pas, ma colère et mon désespoir étaient tels que je ne pouvais pas imaginer la laisser mourir si facilement. Elle avait tenté de détruire la seule chose qui m'importait, la seule chose que je voulais préserver à tous prix.

Mon amour pour ma compagne.

Alors je continuai à frapper, aplatissant son corps, profitant de ce qui n'était devenu que de faibles gémissements. Je voulais que ses derniers moments soient une torture et j'y mettais tous mon talent. Cela dura ce qui parut être des heures, mais lorsque je revins plus ou moins à moi, son œil était clos et elle n'émettait plus aucun son.

- Enfin, tu sembles être redevenu toi-même, soupira une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais en grognant. Toujours furieux par ma soudaine prise de conscience et fus surpris de voir Jasper adossé à un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Son expression tout comme son aura semblait baigné dans la tristesse. Il baissa les yeux sur le terrain pour scruter le corps que je venais de mettre en charpie. Je reconnus la satisfaction venant de lui, mais la tristesse ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre contenance. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment la chienne était parvenu à me manipuler de la sorte. Je vivais depuis des centaines d'années et aucun vampire n'était jamais parvenu à m'égaler. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un vampire plus fort que moi ou plus puissant.

Alors comment ?

Mieux, où était ma compagne ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas délivré ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé la quitter ? Ne m'avait-elle pas cherché ? N'avait-elle pas deviner que j'avais été manipulé ?

Elle n'avait quand même pas cru... non, elle ne pouvait pas douter de mon amour à ce point ?

- Où est-elle ? Murmurais-je plus bouleversé que je ne l'avais jamais été. Où est ma compagne ?

Jasper ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur moi. Je sentis son hésitation, sa crainte, sa tristesse et son désespoir...

- Où est-elle ? Hurlai-je en m'avançant lentement vers lui

- À Voltera, marmonna-t-il si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre

_Elle est toujours en vie, elle m'attend_, pensais-je soulagé

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je prudemment. Pourquoi personne n'a réagit ? Aucun de vous n'a deviné ce qui se passait ?

Encore une fois, il hésita à répondre, mais il dû ressentir mon irritation face à son manque de réaction, car il parut se reprendre brusquement.

- J'ai essayé, Garett

- Essayé ? Répétai-je frustré. Il suffisait de tuer cette chienne !

Son visage mua en un instant et je vis sa colère débordante prendre le dessus.

- Tu étais toujours avec elle ! Grogna-t-il. Autant je n'aime pas le reconnaître, nous savons tous les deux que je ne survivrais pas à un combat contre toi et en toute honnêteté, il était difficile de croire que toi de toutes les personnes puisse avoir été manipulé. De toute façon... j'ai été appelé à Voltera pour aider Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te courir après...

Je clignai des yeux en essayant de donner un sens à ses paroles. Il avait raison, s'il avait tenté de l'attaquer, je m'en serais certainement pris à mon ami pour défendre la garce.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas...

- Après ce qu'elle a vu, me coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Garett... nous avons dû nous battre pour ne pas la perdre. Il s'interrompit en scrutant mon visage déformé par le chagrin alors que chacun de ses mots s'imprimait dans mon esprit. Elle... c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore de ce monde, finit-il tristement

Je me laissai tomber au sol en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Tirant sur la racine de mes cheveux pour provoquer la douleur dont j'avais tant besoin. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais provoqué sa peine.

Moi qui lui avait promis de l'aimer, moi qui lui avait juré de ne pas provoquer la moindre douleur. J'avais fait pire que ce Cullen, j'avais déchiré son cœur... elle avait dû penser que...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? M'inquiétais-je soudainement en relevant la tête pour scruter mon ami

- Elle vous a vu alors que vous étiez sur le point... j'ai essayé de t'arrêter, mais c'est comme si Bella n'avait plus d'importance, comme si tu ne pouvais rien voir d'autre que cette Célia

J'avais la sensation de me liquéfié de l'intérieur. Elle m'avait vu en train de... baiser avec cette chienne dégoûtante. Elle m'avait vu alors que mes mains se baladaient sur une autre ?

- Pourquoi ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas...

- Arrêté ? Termina Jasper qui se laissa tomber près de moi. Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas tué, toi et Célia ?

Je hochai la tête, haletant en imaginant ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle s'était contenté de regarder sans rien faire. À sa place j'aurai tué n'importe qui osant posé les mains sur elle.

- Tu sais à quel point elle était fragile, Garett, soupira-t-il lourdement. Avec son expérience malheureuse avec Edward et ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle n'a eu aucun mal à en venir aux conclusions. Elle a pensée que tu ne l'aimais plus, que tu t'étais sans doute trompée, qu'elle n'était pas ta compagne. Elle était en colère contre elle-même pour t'avoir cédé, mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment contre toi. Elle t'aimait et j'aime à croire que quelque part, elle t'aime toujours...

Ses paroles me firent violemment sursauter. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle m'aimait ?

- Qu...qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Soufflais-je pitoyablement en me redressant pour lui faire face. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il poussa un long soupir et m'adressa un regard compatissant.

- Elle... elle n'ait plus vraiment la même, mon ami, s'excusa-t-il. Nous sommes parvenu à éviter sa destruction, mais ce ne fut pas sans conséquences

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour bloquer son regard sur le terrain. Durant de longues secondes, il parut lointain, se contentant de garder les yeux sur l'herbe humide. À chaque seconde, je sentais ma peur, ma panique et ma colère contre moi devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma compagne, pourquoi mon ami semblait parler d'elle comme si elle avait définitivement disparut de ce monde. Ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'elle était à Voltera ?

- Merde, Jasper. Réponds ! Grognais-je en tremblant

Il releva la tête pour me regarder, presque surprit en prenant conscience que j'étais toujours là, attendant ses réponses.

- Après que tu es disparus avec Célia, j'ai abandonné la mission et je suis retourné au camp, mais j'ai rapidement été appelé par Aro afin de me rendre à Voltera pour aider Bella à supporter la douleur. Ils avaient tout essayé de leur côté pour la soulager, même Chelsea, mais rien n'a fonctionné

- Chelsea ! Hurlai-je abasourdie. Vous avez essayé de briser mon lien avec ma compagne !

J'étais de nouveau furieux. Comment avaient-ils osé faire une telle chose ? Essayer de briser ce que j'avais de plus précieux ?

- Nous avons essayé de lui éviter la destruction, Garett ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a supplié Aro de tenter de faire disparaître son amour pour toi. Cela n'a bien évidement pas marché, c'est pourquoi ils m'ont appelé, malheureusement, je ne suis pas parvenu à l'aider non plus. Sa douleur était telle que je ne suis pas parvenu à tenir plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce

Je devenais de plus en plus confus. Bien sur, j'étais ravis d'apprendre que le pouvoir de Chelsea n'avait pas pu altérer ses sentiments pour moi, mais si personne n'avait été capable de la soulagé, alors comment avait-elle supporté la douleur ? Devinant ma prochaine question, Jasper me devança.

- Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé, me confia-t-il maladroitement. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait changé. Faisant brusquement partit de la garde et se chargeant des missions les plus...

- Elle fait partit de la garde ? Le coupai-je choqué

- Oui, elle a supplié Aro de la laisser faire, Cauis lui a confié sa première mission, depuis ce jour, c'est comme elle n'était plus vraiment là. Je ne ressens rien venant d'elle, si ce n'est peut-être de la satisfaction à chaque fois qu'elle tue...

J'écarquillai les yeux, totalement désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ma compagne, celle qui voulait sans cesse m'empêcher de faire un carnage à chaque fois que j'étais énervé ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle...

- Elle ne parle pratiquement plus et semble capable de faire des choses que même moi je ne peux pas faire. C'est comme si Bella n'était plus là, seul le vampire paraît habiter son corps. Elle n'écoute personne si ce n'est Cauis lorsqu'il la charge d'une mission. Je n'ose pas la laisser seule avec Alice parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai fais, j'ai trouvé ma femme collé au mur visiblement sur le point de se faire arracher la tête...

Dieu, qu'avais-je fais ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ma compagne ne pouvait pas avoir disparut, j'étais sur qu'elle était toujours là, mais la peine l'avait certainement amené à enfouir son humanité à une telle profondeur qu'il semblait impossible de la retrouver un jour.

Je me levai brusquement, la panique, la peur et la colère laissant place à la détermination. Je ne comprenais pas encore tout ce qui s'était passé, mais ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'allai récupérer ma compagne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Isabella allait redevenir mienne, qu'importe si je devais y travailler durant des siècles.


	42. Chapter 42

Coucou tous le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Je tenais à répondre à certains messages que j'ai reçu dernièrement:

Oui, je sais, une nana a commencé à écrire une histoire sur Peter et Bella qui comporte beaucoup de similitudes avec Abandon. Elle m'a écrit pour me demander si elle pouvait continuer car elle avait eu des remarques d'autres lecteurs et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas à moi de lui dire quoi faire. Effectivement, hormis le style d'écriture, il y a pas mal de ressemblances, mais c'est comme on dit "en son âme et conscience", je n'ai pas à lui dire d'arrêter. Ce n'est pas comme si je possédais des droits sur cette histoire, donc...

Voilà, je tenais à mettre les choses au clair vu que j'ai reçu plusieurs messages à ce sujet.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

Votre bien dévouée,

* * *

SURPRISE

Pov Bella

Je n'aurai pas cru cela possible, mais enfin la souffrance paraissait avoir reculé. Non pas que j'étais devenu brusquement incapable d'émotions, mais en me persuadant ne rien ressentir, en laissant la bête en moi prendre le contrôle quasi total de mon corps, je parvenais à me sentir soulagé.

Avec l'aide d'Aro et de Cauis, j'étais parvenu a occuper mon esprit avec les missions que l'on me confiait et Aro se débrouillait pour que je n'ai pas à croiser ma mère. En tout honnêteté, je n'étais pas sur d'être capable de faire l'effort d'adopter l'habitude que j'avais la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vu. D'abord parce que depuis je n'étais plus humaine, mais aussi parce que je n'avais aucune envie de laisser mon esprit se souvenir de la fragile petite chose que j'avais été.

Je me sentais tellement mieux à présent. A chaque fois que j'avais le loisir de provoquer la douleur, la mienne paraissait diminuer, tout comme les vestiges de l'humanité dont je ne désirais à présent que me débarrasser.

Aussi surprenant cela puisse paraître, mes actions ne me choquaient pas, je ne ressentais aucun regret, aucune pitié, aucune tristesse. Même lorsque l'on m'ordonna de détruire un vampire qui avait été créé trop jeune...

Je lui avais brisé le cou comme s'il avait s'agit d'une brindille avant de laisser les autres se charger de brûler le corps. Et alors que je sondais mes propres émotions à la recherche de la Bella que j'avais été, je fus satisfaite de ne rien découvrir de similaire.

Ce fut ce jour que je pris conscience que cette faible et pathétique Bella avait disparut. Définitivement.

Je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. À présent, mon quotidien n'était meublé que de satisfaction face à la douleur des autres et la soif de sang. Je ne voulais rien d'autre, ne désirais rien d'autre.

Bien sur, Alice avait tenté, maintes et maintes fois de me ramener à ce que j'avais été, me suppliant de revenir à la raison, affirmant avec certitude que « ce n'était pas moi ».

Qu'en savait-elle ?

Durant trop longtemps, j'avais pris la peine d'accorder trop d'importance à l'avis d'Alice. Elle n'avait jamais voulut me faire du mal, mais me contenter de lui faire confiance ne m'avait jamais apporté autre chose que déception. D'abord avec Edward, puis Garett.

Alors, non, je ne ferais pas la même erreur, plus jamais je ne laisserai Alice me dire que tout ira mieux, qu'il me suffisait d'être patiente et de lui faire confiance. Qu'elle l'avait vu...

Là où elle voyait de la cruauté, moi je voyais ma libération. Là où elle ressentait de la tristesse, je jouissais de l'excitation et là où elle reconnaissait l'amour, je n'y voyais que déception. Alors qu'importe ses bonnes intentions, je me plaisais trop tel que j'étais à présent et je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'en éloigner.

Qu'importe que j'en arrive à perdre celle qui avait été une si bonne amie ou même ma mère, ce sacrifice valait bien la destruction de mon humanité, de mes sentiments et par la même, de ma douleur.

Ceux que je me faisais un plaisir de détruire méritaient leur sort de toute façon, pourquoi devrais-je me sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ? Ils faisaient des choix et faisaient face aux conséquences, tout comme moi.

La vie était injuste et il m'aura fallut attendre ma mort pour prendre la réelle mesure de ces mots. Je vivais enfin dans la réalité, la vraie, la seule. Celle dans laquelle l'amour n'existait pas, celle dans laquelle j'étais seule et celle dans laquelle je savais qu'à présent, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Rien ni personne.

J'acceptai le fait que plus jamais je ne pourrai me sentir entière, que durant le reste de cette existence, je devrais supporter qu'une partie de moi avait irrémédiablement disparut, parce que c'est ce qu'était devenu Garett au fil du temps, en particulier après ma transformation. C'était à présent le mieux à laquelle je pouvais aspirer et j'étais bien décidé à m'en contenter.

Je n'aimai personne et personne ne m'aimait, que pouvait-il y avoir de plus efficace pour me protéger ? Alice avait beau passer son temps à se plaindre de ce que j'étais devenu, si je ne m'étais pas évertué à brûler toute trace de mon humanité, j'aurai fini par prier pour ma mort après avoir sombré dans la folie.

Pas le genre de fin rêvée.

Fort heureusement, ma chère ancienne amie avait enfin abandonné l'idée de me faire redevenir celle que j'étais après que j'ai pris conscience que la seule façon de la faire taire définitivement serait de lui arracher la tête. Manque de chance, son empathe de compagnon était arrivé trop tôt et il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que je tente de détruire la petite chose qu'il aimait tant. Que pouvais-je dire ? Après avoir répété à Alice de me foutre la paix, ma patience avait simplement finit par se consumer...

- Nous partons ce soir ! S'exclama Jane en pénétrant dans la salle des gardes

Je levai la tête pour scruter ses iris flamboyantes. J'étirai un sourire en remarquant ses mâchoires serrées, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié être mise sous mes ordres par Cauis. Jane n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'avoir trouvé de la concurrence dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser à l'aide de son pouvoir. Celui-ci ne marchait déjà pas alors que j'étais humaine, la pauvre en aurait pleuré en découvrant que mon bouclier était à présent capable de renvoyer les attaques de cette nature. Il m'avait fallut des mois d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat, mais je n'en regrettai pas une seconde. Voir le visage de cette chienne se contorsionner dans l'horreur lorsque la douleur s'infiltra dans son corps tel un violent courant électrique était jouissif. Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de suite être la seule à s'infliger la douleur. Elle continuait à tenter de m'attaquer, ne se faisant souffrir que d'avantage durant un long moment durant lequel j'observai sa stupidité avec un large sourire.

- Je serai prête, me contentais-je de répondre avec dédain

Elle leva le nez, souffla avant de se retourner pour partir, me laissant vaquer à mes réflexions inutiles. Mais rapidement las de mon esprit tortueux, je décidai de me trouver un petit encas avant de partir. Je longeai donc les couloirs me menant aux prisons du sous-sol dans lesquelles étaient gardé quelques humains. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les escaliers me menant au sous-sol que je tombai nez à nez avec Alice qui a ma grande horreur portait un sourire inquiétant.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? Grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Elle resta silencieuse durant de trop longues secondes et je commençais déjà à perdre patience en sachant qu'elle avait très certainement déjà « vu » cette petite conversation.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, murmura-t-elle le regard noyé dans une joie que je ne pouvais que trouver écœurante. Enfin, c'est fini Bella, tout ira mieux maintenant

La pauvre fille divaguait. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, mais ce dont j'étais sur c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'y participer. Cependant, je ne pouvais que me douter que ses paroles me concernaient. Je fis donc l'effort de lui poser la question qu'elle attendait tant.

- De quoi parles-tu, Alice ? Grommelai-je

- Garett... il va venir

Je me statufiai littéralement sur place durant un long moment. Le chaos de mon esprit ne me permettant pas de faire d'avantage que balader les yeux autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire. Et puis soudain, je poussai un grognement en réponse à ma propre bêtise. Je n'avais rien fait justifiant ma fuite. Je n'avais aucun besoin de partir précipitamment, il me suffisait d'attendre le feu vert pour aller en mission et qu'importe si je rencontrai le sois-disant amour de ma vie ? De toute façon, il allait certainement venir se pavaner avec sa nouvelle compagne pour la présenter à Aro, alors pourquoi m'en soucier ?

Tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance à présent. Il n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il me suffisait de me réfugier derrière ma bête comme je le faisais depuis des mois.

- Peu importe, soupirais-je avant de me retourner pour descendre les escaliers

Elle me fit le plaisir d'éviter de me suivre et je ne pouvais que constater que cela avait été trop facile. Alice n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilem...

« Tout ira bien maintenant, Garett... il va venir »

- Merde ! Grondais-je en m'arrêtant net.

Si elle était venu parler de son arrivé si librement, avec ce sourire dégoûtant, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Elle savait que je déciderai de rester et cela semblait lui convenir...

Mais il n'était pas question de faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je n'allais pas attendre ici que Garett mette de nouveau le chaos dans ma vie, je ne lui permettrais pas de me faire revenir.

En poussant un rugissement hargneux, je me mis à courir hors du château en laissant le vampire en moi prendre place avec la ferme intention de fuir avant l'arrivé du seul qui pouvait encore me ramener.

Pov Garett

Je me hâtai de courir pour rejoindre le château sans me soucier des difficultés que Jasper semblait avoir pour me suivre. Il me fallait retrouver Isabella au plus vite avant qu'elle en arrive a perdre définitivement son esprit.

Six mois ne suffisaient pas pour détruire l'esprit d'un vampire, mais cela pouvait faire de graves dégâts, surtout lorsqu'on sait que notre genre finit toujours par perdre la tête lorsqu'il est séparé de son compagnon. Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas encore compte, mais plus elle laissait de libertés à sa bête, plus celle-ci s'évertuait lentement mais sûrement à détruire chaque once de son esprit dans l'espoir de gagner un contrôle total et cela ne pouvait que mener à la folie si le dit vampire était séparé de sa moitié. À part la soif de sang et son compagnon, un vampire n'avait pas d'autre intérêt à vivre, pas lorsqu'il ne vivait que sur ses instincts. Même si je parvenais à la récupérer et éviter la folie qui la mènerait inéluctablement à la destruction, arriver trop tard affecterait notre accouplement, elle serait avec moi par instincts, mais certainement pas par amour et cela me terrifiait. Je n'avais aucune envie de lire l'indifférence lorsque son regard se poserait sur moi et je serais incapable de supporter de lire des émotions éteintes à mon égard.

Une brusque sonnerie de téléphone attira mon attention et je ralentissais en pivotant légèrement la tête pour voir Jasper y répondre. Il s'arrêta brusquement, le visage soudainement inquiet avant de lever les yeux sur moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire, Alice ! Grogna-t-il tout bas. Où est-elle maintenant ?

Je m'arrêtai à mon tour afin de me concentrer sur la conversation pour entendre Alice répondre qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

- Nous revenons au château, soupira Jasper en m'adressant un regard désolé

J'hésitai à l'interroger, trop peur d'apprendre ce qui pouvait tant l'inquiéter.

- Quoi ? Finis-je par souffler à contre cœur

- Bella... s'est enfuit du château, chuchota-t-il tout bas

Je laissai un grognement m'échapper sachant que sa chère femme devait certainement y être pour quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux un instant dans l'espoir de me calmer

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde et je commençais déjà à prendre de longues inspirations me préparant pour un regain de colère.

- Alice était tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle a vu que tout finissait par s'arranger qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir pour lui dire que tu arrivais, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête

- Où est-elle partit ?

- Elle ne sait pas, mais elle a entendu Cauis parler d'une mission dont elle devait se charger dans le nord du pays. Il vaut mieux retourner au château, de toute façon Bella ne peut pas partir sans le reste de la garde

Je hochai la tête en silence sachant que ma voix ne me permettrait pas de m'exprimer calmement. Comment en vouloir à Alice ? D'ailleurs si j'avais été plus prudent, plus... puissant, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. J'avais beau me sentir déchiré de l'intérieur d'apprendre qu'elle préférait me fuir, je n'arrivais pas non plus à en vouloir à ma compagne. Je regrettais simplement de ne pas être parvenu à la convaincre suffisamment de mon amour pour elle lorsque j'en avais la chance.

Nous reprenions donc la route sans attendre et dans un silence religieux. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé avec mes pensées pour apporter une quelconque attention à mon ami. Je n'avais que trop hâte d'obtenir certaines réponses et pour cela, je devais voir Aro et Marcus.

Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps pour arriver jusque Voltera. Quelques heures et je voyais enfin les tours du château au loin. Je profitais de l'obscurité pour sauter de toits en toits, trop pressé pour me soucier d'être vu par un humain.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me présenter à l'accueil selon les usages, je courrai directement jusqu'à la salle du trône où je fus certain d'y trouver au moins l'un de mes trois amis.

Je repoussai les larges portes pour tomber directement sur Aro qui faisait face à deux vampires. Mon vieil ami ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être interrompu en pleine audience, mais vu son expression, cela ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure.

Il m'adressa un regard que je ne cru jamais voir dirigé vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur les vampires avec lesquelles il parlait.

- Dehors !

Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de disparaître sans demander leur reste tendit que je m'approchai de l'estrade, avide d'informations. Celui-ci cependant se contenta de se retourner pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et d'après les émotions qui crépitaient autour de lui, il avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme.

- Jasper... Garett, nous salua-t-il en serrant les accoudoirs en bois si forts qu'ils s'effritèrent sous ses doigts. L'équipe que j'avais envoyé venait justement m'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé et voilà que celui que je recherche tant depuis des mois se présente soudainement...

Son ton n'avait rien d'amical, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il se contenait... autant qu'il en était capable.

- Aro, j'ai besoin de savoir où tu as envoyé ma compagne ! Exigeai-je impatient

Il leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur la poitrine affichant un air provocateur.

- Tu m'excuseras, mon ami, mais pas avant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour en arriver à t'entendre me dire que tu ne voulais plus d'Isabella, que tu avais trouvé ta vraie compagne... alors que la pauvre enfant s'effondrait littéralement dans mes bras

Je restai bouche-bée, totalement choqué par ses paroles. Je me souvenais de la plupart des événements, mais certaines choses m'échappaient encore. Je pouvais imaginé mon pauvre amour s'effondrer en m'écoutant proférer de telles inepties. Je pouvais presque goutter la douleur qu'elle avait dû supporter.

- Qu'ai-je dis ? Murmurais-je pitoyablement

Aro plissa les yeux avant de se lever pour marcher lentement vers moi, le regard méfiant, mais je pouvais détecter la naissance d'un espoir fleurissant en lui. Il n'avait tout de même pas cru que j'avais été moi-même ? Pas lui, il me connaissait trop pour penser que j'avais été capable d'abandonner ma compagne consciemment.

Sans un mot, il se planta devant moi et leva la main en soulevant un sourcil. Je n'hésitai pas un instant et lui offris ma main, mais après quelques secondes de contact, il me lâcha brusquement, puis recula, les yeux révulsés dans l'horreur.

La colère suintait de tous les pores de sa peau et si je n'avais pas été sur de mes capacités face à lui, j'aurai certainement eu peur de son brusque changement de comportement, cependant il ne provoqua que confusion. Qu'avait-il vu pour réagir de la sorte ?

Sans attendre que la question ne caresse mes lèvres, il grogna violemment avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant moi.

- Cette garce ! S'écria-t-il en faisant voler son fauteuil à travers la pièce. Cette chienne stupide ! J'aurai dû la traquer !

Je me tournai vers Jasper dans l'espoir d'y gagner une explication, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout aussi confus que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aro ? M'impatientai-je. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan et se retourna vers moi en portant une expression qui me fit penser qu'il devait avoir oublié notre présence dans la pièce. Ses mâchoires étaient toujours durement serrés et ses yeux glissèrent dans toutes les directions avant d'atterrir enfin sur moi.

- Je... je connais ce vampire, déclara-t-il toujours haletant de colère. Je connais cette chienne immonde !

Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa réaction. Aro n'était pas du genre à jurer et s'énerver de la sorte et il m'étonnait de le voir réagir avec tant de virulence, lui qui avait pour habitude de rester calme quel-qu'en soit les circonstances.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

- Seulement moi je ne comprends pas ! M'écriai-je las d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Comment la connais-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, la colère se fana pour laisser place à la culpabilité, me laissant d'autant plus perplexe. Il se tourna et se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'estrade telle une poupée désarticulée, les épaules voûtées et le teint plus pale que d'habitude.

- Célia... elle a fait partit de la garde durant quelques mois, soupira-t-il tristement. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait dans l'idée de te faire tomber dans ses filets, au début, je n'y avais rien vu de mal puisque tu étais seul et puis lorsque nous avons découvert qu'Isabella était ta compagne, je me suis empressé de lui dire de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, que tu n'étais plus disponible... elle est partit peu de temps après ça...

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment pouvait-elle me vouloir puisqu'elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré ? M'enquis-je totalement perdu

Aro soupira de nouveau et m'adressa un regard emplit de culpabilité avant de répondre.

- C'est là qu'intervient son pouvoir mon cher ami. Elle t'a vu dans mon esprit...

- Un lecteur d'esprit n'aurait jamais pu me manipuler ! Le coupai-je promptement

- Elle n'est pas un lecteur d'esprit, elle... elle est capable de retourner nos pouvoirs contre nous... tous nos pouvoirs, c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien détecté de suspect chez elle. A chaque fois qu'elle se tenait devant toi, elle avait le loisir de se servir de tes dons à sa guise et nous savons tous les deux que tu possèdes de nombreux pouvoirs, Garett. Elle n'avait que l'embarra du choix pour protéger son esprit, mentir, te manipuler sans même que tu ne t'en rende compte. Le pouvoir de Jasper à fait le reste...

J'en restai coi. Tout simplement atterré. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un tel vampire puisse avoir existé sans que j'en ai été mis au courant et qu'elle est été rejeté dans la nature, laissé libre d'aller à sa guise avec un don si dangereux.

Et l'évidence s'imposa brusquement à moi. Je comprenais mieux la culpabilité de celui que j'avais appelé un ami durant de longues décennies. Il avait voulu avoir une arme sous la main contre moi... au cas ou cela serait nécessaire.

- Comment as-tu pu me trahir de la sorte ! M'exclamais-je furibond. Comment ?

- Garett...

Avant qu'il n'est la temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je le tenais par la gorge à bout de bras. J'avais sauvé ce traite, risquant ma propre existence pour finir par être trahi. Après ces longues années que j'apparentai à une profonde amitié, il s'était gardé de me dire qu'il existait un vampire capable de me manipuler.

- Je suis désolé, Garett, s'excusa-t-il de plus en plus en proie à la panique. Je ne voulais pas, mais je ne suis pas seul à décider, par ailleurs, tu dois reconnaître qu'il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi qui aurait pu te faire perdre le contrôle. Il nous fallait un moyen de nous défendre au cas où...

Je laissai échapper un rire sans humour, le connard avait tapé dans le mile.

- Et bien bravo, Aro. Tu viens justement de trouver la seule chose réellement capable de me faire perdre la tête. Tu étais un ami cher, je te respectais et voilà l'expression de ta gratitude ? À présent j'ai perdu ma compagne et toute cette merde aurait pu être évité si j'avais au moins été dans le secret

- Aurais-tu accepté si nous t'avions dit avoir en nos rangs quelqu'un capable de t'arrêter ? Me défia-t-il

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de reconnaître mon vieil ami. Avais-je été stupide de lui faire confiance durant toutes ces années ?

- Oui, murmurais-je attristé par sa méfiance à mon égard. Je sais de quoi je suis capable, Aro. Bien sur que j'aurai accepté que quelqu'un puisse m'arrêter si nécessaire

Je relâchai son corps à présent plus dégoûté qu'en colère. Ma compagne était je ne sais où, m'évitant comme la peste... tout cela à cause d'un idiot que j'avais considéré comme un ami, un frère.

- Tout cela aurait pu être évité, marmonnai-je tristement en frottant ma poitrine dans l'espoir d'en faire disparaître la douleur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était elle. J'étais enfin heureux, elle était tout ce à quoi je n'avais jamais osé rêvé... tu m'as volé mon cœur, l'a arraché de ma poitrine, toi et ton putain de besoin de tout contrôler !

Je fermai les yeux me refusant de laisser aller ma faiblesse face à celui qui m'avait trahi. Lorsqu'enfin je fus capable de me reprendre, je lui adressai un regard assassin, plein d'amertume et de dégoût.

- Si je ne parviens pas à retrouver Isabella, si tes manipulations m'ont fait perdre ma compagne, tu vas le regretter, fulminai-je calme mais résolut. Je te jure, Aro... si Isabella ne me revient pas, je te ferais payer amèrement le jour ou tu as décidé de conspirer contre moi

Sans rajouter un mot, je me précipitai à l'extérieur, laissant Jasper prendre les renseignements dont j'avais besoin. Une minute de plus avec lui et je serais incapable de me contenir. Qu'importe ses intentions, ce qu'il avait fait m'avait coûté la seule chose qui m'importait, tout ce qui compté à présent dans mon existence avait disparut sans elle. Ma compagne ne serait peut-être plus jamais la même et cet idiot était de mon point de vue responsable de tout...


	43. Chapter 43

PARDONNE-MOI

Pov Garett

Lorsque Jasper vint me rejoindre, il me donna de suite les informations dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver Isabella. Apparemment, elle devait visiter un clan afin de vérifier certaines accusations qui avaient été proférés à leur encontre et aviser si nécessaire. D'après ce que Jasper m'avait dit, ma compagne jouissait de façon malsaine de ce type de mission. Je n'avais pas voulu aller dans les détails, mais je pouvais aisément imaginer ce qu'il voulait dire. En règle générale, le monstre tapi en nous ne s'encombrait pas de quelques émotions inutiles et si Isabella se préférait à mettre en avant le vampire qu'elle était devenu, cela voulait également dire qu'elle se réjouissait à l'idée de détruire. Connaissant ma belle, pour qu'elle en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne faisait qu'enfouir son humanité autant que possible et je ne pouvais qu'espérer ne pas arriver trop tard. Que ferais-je de la coquille vide d'une compagne ? Sans sa personnalité, elle n'était plus elle-même, juste un monstre parmi les montres et je me jurai secrètement d'en finir avec mon existence si aucun espoir n'était possible.

Je ne voulais pas vivre avec son corps... je la voulais elle, avec notre histoire, ses sourires, ses colères et tous le reste. En y repensant, je me souvenais qu'elle m'avait un jour demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas usé de mes dons sur elle pour en faire ce que je voulais. La réponse était là.

Je la voulais, elle. Pas une poupée désarticulée ou une sorte de fantôme qui ne porterait que son visage. Elle avait beau m'en avoir fait voir lors de notre rencontre, j'aimai cette histoire. J'aimai sa résistance, bien qu'inutile, j'aimai sa force, son sale caractère, son impatience, sa moue... je voulais ses défauts autant que ses qualités. Je voulais la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regardait, je voulais entendre ses gémissements lorsque je l'enlaçais...

Que serais-je sans cela ?

Je ne voulais pas revenir à ma vie d'avant. Je ne voulais pas redevenir celui que j'avais été avant elle pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais rien. Vivre comme un nomade avait été une bonne chose à cette époque. J'étais seul et je ne préoccupais que de moi-même et de ma soif. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Bien sur, avec le temps, j'étais parvenu à contenir ma sauvagerie et même à me faire quelques amis. Mais au fond, j'étais seul.

Jusqu'à elle.

Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, c'était comme un raz de marée, un chamboulement. Tout était différent, j'étais devenu brusquement différent. Tout mon monde était devenu sien, toutes les décisions que je prenais tournaient autour d'elle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait.

J'aurai sans doute dû me rendre compte que la colère que je ressentais le jour ou son ami métamorphe s'était présenté été trop forte. En y repensant, il n'était pas logique que cette colère débouche sur un étrange besoin de m'éloigner d'elle. Quelque soit les altercations qu'Isabella et moi avions eu, à aucun moment je n'avais ressentis le désir de m'éloigner d'elle, pourtant, à ce moment là, je ne pouvais pratiquement pas rester dans la même pièce tant ma colère devenait insupportable en sa présence.

Malgré tout, je n'avais pas été capable de comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que mes propres pouvoirs se retourneraient contre moi, que mon vieil ami aurait été capable de me trahir de la sorte et que moi-même, j'aurai pu en arriver à détruire ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à construire ?

- Nous y somme bientôt, affirma brusquement Jasper

Je ralentissais ma course et ressentis une douleur qui devais sans doute être imaginaire au niveau de l'estomac. C'était un drôle de mélange entre l'appréhension et l'excitation. Je mourrai d'envie de la voir, mais j'avais peur. Il m'aura fallut de nombreuses décennies pour ressentir certaines émotions. Jusqu'à elle, je ne savais pas ce qu'était la peur. La peur n'est pas une émotion agréable, surtout lorsqu'elle concerne la seule personne qui compte réellement, la seule capable de provoquer votre bonheur ou votre malheur.

Et à cet instant, j'avais peur, tellement peur qu'il me fallait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allai trouver. Je ne savais s'il était encore possible de faire quelque chose et je me sentais malade en pensant à l'éventualité de ne pouvoir récupérer celle que j'aimai.

Enfin nous arrivions en ville, il faisait déjà nuit et suffisamment froid pour faire fuir la plupart des humains qui se préféraient dans le confort de leurs maisons. Connaissant l'adresse de la demeure dans laquelle résidait le clan, je n'arrêtai pas, continuant mon chemin à travers les rues.

Son odeur merveilleuse fut la première chose qui me guida, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, son parfum me caressait les narines, même si mélangé aux autres fumets de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Je vis enfin la maison et je pressai le pas, trop excité malgré ma peur.

Des brusques cris distincts me firent comprendre que la situation était loin d'être pacifique à l'intérieur de la maison et je redoutai de la retrouver blessée.

Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans la maison, ce fut une toute autre peur qui reprit le dessus.

Visiblement, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour sa sécurité, en revanche, sa santé mentale semblait plus qu'alarmante.

Elle était debout devant les morceaux de ce qui devait être le fameux clan. Elle tenait la tête d'une femelle décapitée par les cheveux et son regard mort scrutait son œuvre. Ce fut cependant ses émotions qui furent les plus inquiétantes, il n'y avait que satisfaction, excitation et haine. Je me doutai bien que la haine devait être dirigée vers moi, même si elle n'avait rien fait pour reconnaître ma présence, elle savait très bien que j'étais là.

Les autres gardes autour d'elle tournèrent la tête vers moi, perplexe quand à la raison de ma présence, certains reportèrent leurs attentions sur elle, certainement curieux de sa réaction, mais contre toutes attentes, elle se contenta de balancer la tête aux pieds de Jane pour lui ordonner de nettoyer avant de marcher lentement vers la porte pour sortir, passant devant moi sans même un regard.

J'avais imaginé toutes sortes de réactions, sauf celle-ci. Je voulais sa colère, je voulais ses cris, certainement pas son indifférence. La seule lueur d'espoir qui me permettait de ne pas perdre moi-même la tête fut le léger sentiment d'appréhension qu'elle ressentait. Sans porter plus d'attention à la garde ou même à Jasper qui se tenait juste derrière moi, je la suivis à l'extérieur, essayant de me préparer pour son rejet, essayant de penser à ce que je devais dire, à ce que je devais faire...

Je la trouvais marchant tranquillement, apparemment décidé à rentrer sans attendre les autres.

- Chéri ? Murmurais-je dans un gémissement pathétique

Je la vis légèrement tressaillir à mes mots, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, alors je suivais en silence durant un moment avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

- Isabella, s'il te plaît... nous avons besoin de parler

Encore une fois, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je commençais à ressentir de la colère, peut-être parce qu'une partie de moi savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, jamais je n'aurai abandonné si facilement, parce qu'une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu me sortir des griffes de la chienne si elle m'avait aimé assez... mais la partie rationnelle de mon esprit savait que ces pensées étaient injustes. Isabella avait toujours été fragile, elle avait toujours eu du mal à croire en mon amour. Il avait fallut tellement de temps et d'effort pour parvenir à être crédible à ses yeux et lorsqu'enfin j'y étais parvenu, lui promettant de ne jamais la laisser, je la repoussais pour une autre femme. À quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Certainement pas à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras en me disant qu'elle comprenait.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis si dépourvus, si fragile, si faible. Je me sentais comme un gamin ne sachant pas comment demander grâce après avoir commis une bêtise impardonnable et l'idée qu'elle puisse en penser autant me terroriser.

Sachant que je n'avais de toute façon plus rien à perdre, je bondissais pour apparaître juste devant elle et lui bloquer le passage, l'obligeant enfin à s'arrêter.

Sa seule réponse fut de m'adresser un regard de mort et de me détourner comme si je ne valais pas l'effort d'une parole.

- Isabella, tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement, lui dis-je en réapparaissant devant elle. Je sais que tu as souffert, mais elle est morte... je l'ai tué et...

- Tais-toi ! M'ordonna-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme

Elle ne rajouta rien et me contourna une nouvelle fois. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais déjà chanceux d'avoir pu entendre sa voix, mais je n'allais certainement pas me contenter de ça, alors je sautais devant elle, encore une fois.

Cette fois, sa réponse fut de m'envoyer valdinguer avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais au moins ce fut une réaction.

- S'il te plaît, elle m'a manipulé, tentais-je désespérément d'expliquer en me relevant pour la suivre. Je ne voulais pas, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, ce n'était pas moi. Je jure que jamais je ne pourrai t'abandonner, jamais...

Elle s'arrêta enfin pour se retourner vers moi en étirant un sourire étrange, un sourire que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu m'ennuie, soupira-t-elle légèrement amusé. Je n'ai aucun envie de t'entendre. Pourquoi ne pas trouver une pauvre fille qui voudra perdre son temps avec toi et me laisser tranquille ?

- Parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es ma compagne, répondis-je telle une évidence

Elle leva un sourcil et se détourna de nouveau pour partir.

- Je t'en pris, tu dois me croire... dès que j'ai pu me défaire de son pouvoir, je l'ai détruite. Je sais... je sais que tu as souffert, mais je n'aime que toi... tu... tu as abandonné si vite...

Je la vis serrer les poings en réponse à mes paroles, mais elle s'efforça malgré tout à garder son calme.

- Je vais te le demander encore une fois, avant que l'envie irrésistible de t'arracher la tête devienne trop pressante. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Mais j'en étais incapable, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Alors je tentais de m'emparer de son bras pour la tirer vers moi, mais sa réaction fut plus violente que prévu. Elle me sauta littéralement à la gorge, faisant pleuvoir les coups avec tant d'ardeur que même si j'avais voulu me défendre, j'aurai certainement eu du mal.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de la laisser prendre sa hargne sur moi en espérant que lorsqu'elle en aurait fini, je serai encore en un seul morceau pour tenter de la convaincre à nouveau.


	44. Chapter 44

Slt tous le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi pourrais aller mieux... j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres, toutes mes fics twilight après avoir rebouté mon pc. Heureusement, je suis aussi sur Calaméo et je suis parvenu à télécharger toutes mes fics, mais j'avais écris quelques chapitre ou début de chapitre sur certaines histoires que j'ai perdu définitivement... sur Trahi par exemple et ça me fait franchement chier.

Donc ça m'a déjà prit pas mal de temps de télécharger les 23 fics, il a fallut que je fasse pas mal de copié-collé... bref la merde.

Bon sinon, voici un nouveau chap, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Je vous fais des bisous et vais me coucher, c'est pas tout ça mais y'a boulot demain.

Bisous

Votre bien dévouée,

Ps: pensez a aller signer la pétition pour les fics retirés du site. Je n'ai pas connaissance que les fics en français aient été touchés, mais si ça me gave, sachez que vous pourrez venir me lire sur Cala en attendant que je trouve un autre site moins... castrateur.

"vive la perversité!"

* * *

Pov Alice

Je l'avais vu... et je n'en revenais pas. À tel point que j'en étais resté choqué durant quelques longues minutes avant de parvenir à sortir de ma transe. Après avoir rapidement contacté Jasper pour lui demander de faire demi-tour pour me le lieu où il avait laissé Garett partir avec Bella, je partais aussi vite que possible en direction de la scène de ma vision. Je n'étais pas très sur d'arriver à temps et je ne pouvais qu'espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose, car si Bella ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle, elle finirait par tuer Garett durant son accès de rage et provoquer sa propre destruction par la même occasion.

Elle avait beau avoir changé considérablement, moi je savais qu'au fond mon amie était toujours là. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, préférant laisser libre cour à son côté vampirique, je n'avais pas douté une seconde qu'elle finirait par refaire surface, elle avait beau souffrir beaucoup trop pour se manifester, Bella était toujours là.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la destruction de Garett amènerait à la sienne. J'avais eu cette certitude dès lors que la vision s'était achevé et celle-ci s'était confirmé avec la deuxième vision. Bella ferait le nécessaire pour être détruite, c'est du moins ce qu'elle déclarait en reprenant conscience devant ce qui restait du corps de son compagnon.

Peu importe la force et l'auto-persuasion qu'elle avait mit dans l'idée de devenir ce monstre durant ces derniers mois, Bella aimait toujours Garett, le contraire aurait été impossible, sauf si elle s'était réellement abandonné à sa bête et ce n'était pas le cas, pas encore.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà couru si vite durant mon existence, mais enfin, je reconnaissais le lieu où se déroulait la scène. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour les trouver. De loin, je pouvais entendre le sons des coups qui pleuvaient sur un Garett qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se défendre.

Bien que la douleur de Bella m'avait horriblement peiné, je ne pouvais pas laisser Garett prendre le blâme de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas voulu ça et je savais pour l'avoir vu qu'il avait été réellement choqué en prenant conscience de ce qui était arrivé. D'après ce que je savais de Garett, il n'avait jamais eu à se méfier de qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas pour habitude de devoir faire attention à lui, ses pouvoirs lui permettant de se défendre très facilement. Alors comment lui en vouloir ? Comment aurait-il pu se douter que cette fille possédait la capacité de se jouer de lui si facilement ? Non, Garett était tout aussi en colère et écœuré que Bella en comprenant qu'il avait posé les mains sur une autre que sa compagne.

Je pouvais donc comprendre la peine, la colère et le désespoir de mon amie, mais également le désarroi de Garett. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer être dans le même cas de figure, d'autant que mes visions ne m'auraient sans doute pas aidé à découvrir la vérité.

Me secouant de ma déprime à l'idée de perdre Jasper de la sorte, je me forçais à me concentrer sur le moment présent. À peine étais-je sorti de mes tristes pensées qu'un cri déchirant se fit entendre, un cri de rage. Lorsqu'enfin je passais les arbres me séparant de la scène, je stoppai net.

Même en l'ayant vu via ma vision, la réalité était plus choquante encore. Bella était assise sur le torse de Garett, le rouant de coups, les traits déformés par la haine. Elle se redressa brusquement et je cru une seconde qu'elle m'avait remarqué, mais elle dissipa rapidement mes doutes en agrippant le bras gauche de Garett pour tirer violemment dessus, provoquant un cri d'agonie de la part de celui-ci, qui au lieu de réagir, tenter de la ramener à la raison, de reculer ou même de se défendre, se contenta de garder les yeux fixer sur son visage.

Jamais je n'oublierai ce regard. Jamais.

C'était le regard de la défaite, de l'acceptation, du pardon... un adieu.

Comme électrocuté, je bondissais pour m'interposer entre eux, provoquant à Bella de stopper instantanément devant moi. M'attendant à une attaque, je me mis en position, prête à me défendre, moi et Garett en espérant que Jasper arriverait rapidement, parce que je me doutais que l'état dans lequel elle était ne faisait qu'agrémenter sa force. Mais au lieu de me sauter dessus comme je m'y attendais, son regard passa de moi au corps immobile de Garett toujours au sol et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Bella, murmurais-je en me redressant

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle restait totalement figé. Même son visage de bougeait pas durant un long moment. Inquiète, je me forçais à garder les yeux sur elle, n'étant pas certaine qu'elle n'en profiterait pas pour m'attaquer si je faisais l'erreur de reporter mon attention sur Garett, qui pourtant en avait fort besoin.

Brusquement, son visage mua de nouveau, ne marquant que d'avantage l'horreur de la situation. Elle se mit à reculer très lentement sans jamais quitter le corps de Garett des yeux. Je me risquai alors à un coup d'œil. Bien que mal en point, celui-ci avait également les yeux rivés sur elle, un regard triste, soit, mais un regard plein d'amour et d'espoir. Elle avait reprit conscience et je me doutais que cela lui faisait espérer que tout n'était pas perdu.

- Bella ? L'appelai-je de nouveau

Elle secoua violemment la tête et dévia furtivement son regard sur moi avant de le balader dans le vide, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle continua à reculer distraitement, les yeux sur le sol, puis son corps se secoua soudainement dans une vague de sanglots qu'elle semblait incapable de contrôler. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche, comme pour essayer de ravaler ses pleurs, mais elle en fut parfaitement incapable, beaucoup trop bouleversé en prenant la pleine mesure de ses actes.

- Je... je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas, chuchota-t-elle avant de se retourner pour courir dans la direction opposé

Instantanément, je me retournai vers Garett pour lui venir en aide, le pauvre avait un bras en moins, le visage bien abîmé et quelques morsures assez mauvaises qui ne semblaient pas se refermer. Il tenta de se lever pour suivre Bella, mais je le repoussais sur le dos, sachant qu'il n'irait pas très loin sans s'être nourrit.

- Tu as besoin de sang, soupirais-je en me demandant s'il allait accepter de boire d'un animal. Je vais trouver quelque chose, je reviens

Il ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la direction qu'avait prit Bella. Je me levais pour aller chasser lorsque je vis Jasper arriver en traînant deux proies assommés derrière lui. Je soupirai soulagé et lui offrit un sourire timide.

- J'ai sentis sa soif à des kilomètres de là, m'expliqua-t-il rapidement en se baissant pour aider Garett à se nourrir

Le pauvre était dans un tel état qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'exprimer. Il avait perdu tellement de venin que je me doutais qu'il lui faudrait plus que ces deux proies, mais cela l'aiderait au moins à se lever pour chasser lui-même.

- Je pensais que les laisser s'expliquer seuls serait une bonne chose, mais visiblement, j'ai eu tord, soupira Jasper. Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi imprudent

J'aurai dû me douter que Jasper se fustigerait pour ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, d'ailleurs, je l'avais vu faire rapidement demi-tour et se mettre à courir pour rentrer, pensant certainement qu'une explication suffirait à clarifier les choses entre eux depuis que je lui avais dit que tout finirait par s'arranger.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, soufflais-je en observant les blessures de Garett se refermer lentement. Tu ne...

- J'aurai dû me douter que ce ne serait pas aussi facile ! Me coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. J'aurai dû m'assurer que tout irait bien... je... jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle en arrivait à ça... et que l'idiot se laisserait faire sans rien dire, rajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, je me sentais mentalement fatigué.

- Elle avait besoin de ça, chuchota soudainement Garett

- De te tuer ? Grogna Jasper

- De se défouler, corrigea son ami. Elle avait besoin de faire sortir sa colère, sa peine. Elle avait besoin de se venger...

Je me déplaçai pour lui faire face, lui offrant un regard attristé.

- Elle aurait fini par te tuer, Garett, avouais-je à demi-mot. C'est pour ça que je me suis interposé, je l'ai vu te détruire, puis se détruire

Mon aveux le fit tiquer. Il se redressa brusquement, les yeux ronds. J'étais sur que ce qui le surprenait n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle l'aurait sans aucun doute détruit, mais qu'elle en arrive à provoquer sa propre destruction.

- Où est-elle à présent ? Me demanda-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier

- Elle avait certainement besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle a fait, Garett ! Grogna Jasper en m'éloignant de lui

D'un bond, Garett était debout, ne prêtant guère attention à mon compagnon. Il s'avança de nouveau vers moi, poussa Jasper du chemin sans ménagement avant de m'agripper de nouveau les deux bras pour me secouer.

- Trouve-là ! Gronda-t-il dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. Il faut la trouver !

Hochant la tête, je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur elle, pas très inquiète sachant que si elle avait été en danger, la vision me serait venu d'elle-même. Mais que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'une image relativement flou de mon amie s'imposa à moi. Dans cette scène, je voyais à peine son visage, tout ce qui était autour d'elle semblait étrangement brouillé. Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas de facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de Bella... et surtout, d'entendre très clairement les paroles prononcées.

Rouvrant les yeux, choqué sur un Garett plus anxieux en remarquant mon expression, je le repoussais violemment et me mit de nouveau à courir sans prendre la peine de m'expliquer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jasper et Garett pour me suivre et je pouvais entendre les cris derrière moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, pas après ce que je venais de voir. Moi qui pensait que le pire était passé, j'étais bien loin de la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? S'écria Garett qui m'avait facilement rattrapé

Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, je décidai qu'il valait sans doute mieux lui dire maintenant pour éviter tout incident inutile.

- Bella a décidé de rentrer pour rencontrer les loups. Elle veut les attaquer...

- Les attaquer ? Me coupa-t-il confus

- Et les laisser la tuer...

L'instant d'après, Garett avait disparut si vite que mon regard fut incapable de le suivre.

Pov Garett

Je suivais le chemin en ligne droite, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse arriver là-bas avant moi malgré la rapidité dont je jouissais. Malheureusement, Bella était également très rapide et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir l'intercepter, d'autant que la pluie tombante m'empêchait de la suivre aussi facilement que je l'aurai voulu.

Je ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'Alice m'avoua qu'elle avait bien faillit me détruire. Très honnêtement, jamais je n'aurai pu penser que je verrai un jour ma compagne dans un tel état. La violence de chacun de ses coups ne faisait qu'illustré sa douleur et son désespoir. Elle voulait simplement arrêter de souffrir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et même si elle n'avait pas réellement voulu ça, le vampire en elle, ne voyait cependant que cette solution.

Mais lorsqu'Alice m'avoua que ma mort aurait provoqué celle de ma compagne, une vague d'espoir s'immisça en moins tout aussi vite que l'inquiétude. Je savais alors qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement enfuit pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées comme je l'espérai. Elle avait parut si choqué de ce qu'elle avait fait, j'avais espéré que peut-être un moment seule suffirait à prendre conscience qu'elle m'aimait toujours, qu'elle avait encore besoin de moi.

Encore une fois, j'avais été stupide. Cependant, cette fois, les blessures et le manque de sang pourraient suffirent à m'excuser. J'étais bien trop mal en point pour réfléchir correctement. Trop choqué également. Avant qu'Alice ne débarque, j'en étais arrivé à accepter la mort, de la main de ma compagne, cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, par ailleurs, sa colère avait été telle que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible pour elle d'en revenir.

Et pourtant. Alice était parvenu à l'arrêter.

À ma grande consternation, après plusieurs jours de course effrénée, je fus incapable de rattraper l'avance qu'elle avait sur moi. J'étais pourtant proche, très proche puisque je pouvais sentir son odeur à certains moments, mais l'eau de mer n'avait pas aidé, encore moins le fait de devoir éviter les humains. Cela n'avait fait que me ralentir.

Une fois le territoire atteint, la traversé du pays se fit plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je fus rapidement entouré par le décor pluvieux de Washington et je ne tardais pas à me retrouver courant sur le territoire des Cullen.

Je pouvais sentir le fumet de ma compagne à quelques kilomètres devant moi et je savais qu'elle y arriverait dans quelques instants. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce fameux Jacob allait se souvenir de ce que nous avions fait pour lui, autrement, je ne pourrais que le supplier de me détruire à mon tour.


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour les gens!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Cela fait un moment, je sais, mais comme je l'ai dis, je n'abandonne rien. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de Règne, je vais commencer le prochain de ma fic De la haine à l'amour pour essayer de le mettre en ligne demain.

Je vous fais des bisous, bonne lecture

Sandra

* * *

Pov Garett

Je suivais le chemin en ligne droite, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse arriver là-bas avant moi malgré la rapidité dont je jouissais. Malheureusement, Bella était également très rapide et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir l'intercepter, d'autant que la pluie tombante m'empêchait de la suivre aussi facilement que je l'aurai voulu.

Je ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'Alice m'avoua qu'elle avait bien faillit me détruire. Très honnêtement, jamais je n'aurai pu penser que je verrai un jour ma compagne dans un tel état. La violence de chacun de ses coups ne faisait qu'illustré sa douleur et son désespoir. Elle voulait simplement arrêter de souffrir, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et même si elle n'avait pas réellement voulu ça, le vampire en elle, ne voyait cependant que cette solution.

Mais lorsqu'Alice m'avoua que ma mort aurait provoqué celle de ma compagne, une vague d'espoir s'immisça en moins tout aussi rapidement que l'inquiétude qui l'accompagnait. Cela transformait mes espoirs en certitudes. Elle n'avait pas totalement perdu ses esprits, mais je compris également qu'elle ne s'était pas simplement enfuit pour se calmer comme je l'espérai. Elle avait parut si choqué de ce qu'elle avait fait, j'avais espéré que peut-être un moment seule avec elle-même suffirait à prendre conscience qu'elle m'aimait toujours, qu'elle avait encore besoin de moi.

Encore une fois, j'avais été stupide. Cependant, cette fois, les blessures et le manque de sang pourraient suffirent à m'excuser. J'étais bien trop mal en point pour réfléchir correctement. Trop choqué également. Avant qu'Alice ne débarque, j'en étais arrivé à accepter la mort, de la main de ma compagne, cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, par ailleurs, sa colère avait été telle que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible pour elle d'en revenir.

Et pourtant. Alice était parvenu à l'arrêter.

À ma grande consternation, après plusieurs jours de course effrénée, je fus incapable de rattraper l'avance qu'elle avait sur moi. J'étais pourtant proche, très proche puisque je pouvais sentir son odeur à certains moments, mais l'eau de mer n'avait pas aidé, encore moins le fait de devoir éviter les humains. Cela n'avait fait que me ralentir.

Une fois le territoire atteint, la traversé du pays se fit plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il me fallut moins d'une journée pour être entouré par le décor pluvieux de Washington et je ne tardais pas à me retrouver courant sur le territoire des Cullen.

Je pouvais sentir le fumet de ma compagne à quelques kilomètres devant moi, ainsi que l'odeur écœurante des loups et je savais qu'elle y arriverait dans quelques instants. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce fameux Jacob allait se souvenir de ce que nous avions fait pour lui, autrement, je ne pourrais que le supplier de me détruire à mon tour.

DÉPRESSION

Pov Bella

Je devais partir, je devais fuir. Nulle part où pourraient me conduire mes jambes, non, ma destination n'était qu'un point relais me menant vers la paix.

Garett y était parvenu. Je m'étais pourtant sentis si forte, invincible... même lui n'était pas censé pouvoir me ramener de mon enfer personnel.

Et pourtant.

Le voir au sol dans cet état, lui qui avait toujours été si fort. Le voir prêt à m'offrir son existence de la sorte m'avait réveillé de la plus violente façon possible. Durant un instant, lorsqu'Alice était apparut devant moi, mon réflexe fut de l'attaquer également, mais lorsque mes yeux dévièrent sur Garett... ce fut comme une violente décharge. Le regard sur son visage, malgré ce que je venais de lui faire était à mon sens incompréhensible, il portait toujours ce même regard amoureux sur moi, celui-là même qu'il avait constamment avant que cette sorcière ne gâche tout.

Ce regard avait insinué le doute en moi.

Non pas parce que je doutai réellement de ses mots, au fond, je savais que tout ce qu'il avait dit été vrai, mais parce qu'il était plus facile de me raccrocher à l'armure dans laquelle je m'étais glissé durant l'agonie qu'avait supporté mon cœur ces derniers mois. Tellement plus facile de me répéter qu'il ne faisait que mentir tout comme Edward. Tellement plus facile de me dire que seule ma stupidité avait provoqué mon mal. Parce que je l'avais laissé m'atteindre, parce que j'avais fini par abandonné ma méfiance, parce que je l'avais laissé pénétrer mes défenses. Prendre indirectement le blâme est ce qui m'avait empêché de le détruire, lui et la chienne le jour ou je l'ai avais vu ensemble.

Ce qui m'amena à la question qui m'avait décidé à courir vers ma délivrance.

Avait-il raison ? Avais-je abandonné trop facilement ?

Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Garett n'aurait jamais abandonné, il aurait détruit le salop qui s'était joué de mes sentiments et tout aurait vite été oublié.

Moi, j'avais simplement couru, persuadé que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir de nouveau laissé un homme se jouer de moi.

Alors j'avais choisi de courir, fuir...le laissant aux griffes de la chienne, persuadé d'avoir été trahi, persuadé qu'il n'avait fait que me mentir. Pour finir par me réfugier dans l'obscurité de la haine qui me rongeait, parce que... c'était tellement plus facile de haïr tous le monde. De transformer l'amour en haine, l'attention en indifférence.

J'étais devenu un monstre et je venais de prendre conscience que je n'étais pas digne de lui. Tous les souvenirs de ce que j'avais fais durant ces derniers mois me revenaient à l'esprit avec une telle vivacité que j'en regrettai juste d'exister.

Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait trahi, mais moi. Et j'étais devenu si dégoûtante que je ne me supportais plus.

Après ma dernière rencontre avec Jacob, j'étais sur qu'il ne faudrait pas le chatouiller très longtemps pour obtenir ce que je voulais de lui, il allait enfin me libérer. Sans doute n'aurais-je jamais dû devenir un vampire, sans doute n'aurais-je même jamais dû être aimé par qui que ce soit. Cela n'avait causé que peine et désolation. À Jacob, à Edward et à présent, à Garett... sans le vouloir, je n'étais capable que de blesser ceux que j'aimai.

Durant tout le trajet, je fus incapable de me vider la tête, de soulager mon âme, en supposant que j'en dispose encore. Je profitai de ce qui serait mes derniers instants pour bénir Alice qui avait été suffisamment courageuse pour s'interposer, se mettant de nouveau en danger à cause de moi. Comment pouvait-elle même prendre la peine d'essayer de m'aider après ce que je lui avais fait ? Après avoir tenté de la tuer ?

Et pourtant, une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas hésité à faire le nécessaire pour arrêter ce que je m'apprêter à faire.

Et je n'avais fait que la repousser, la mépriser et essayer de la détruire.

Alors le bilan était plutôt sombre et évident. Je n'étais pas digne de mon compagnon, ni de mes amis. Les actions que j'avais commis durant ma folie ne s'effaceraient jamais et je savais qu'il me serait impossible de me pardonner.

Tout cela à cause de ma faiblesse pathétique. Mon incapacité à avoir confiance en l'amour que m'avait offert Garett.

Les hurlements des loups me ramenèrent à la réalité et je prenais conscience que j'arrivai sur leur territoire, ils m'avaient déjà repéré et j'étais ravi de savoir ma torture prendre fin aussi rapidement. Ils semblaient en colère par mon intrusion et c'était parfait.

Lorsque je traversai le terrain où nous les avions rencontré pendant la disparition de la compagne de Jacob, je dû brusquement stopper net en apercevant un membre de la meute trotter vers moi. Malgré son visage de loup, je pouvais voir le doute qu'offrait l'expression de l'animal, ses yeux me jaugeant attentivement. Il m'avait reconnu et ne savait pas s'il devait m'attaquer ou non, et bien, j'allais lui offrir sa réponse.

Il n'était bien sur pas question de blesser qui que ce soit, j'avais déjà fait assez. Mais j'étais prête à me jouer d'eux pour obtenir ce que je voulais et pour cela, j'allais devoir les pousser autant que possible. Sachant que la colère des loups était leur point faible, je me doutai que cela ne serait pas bien difficile.

Le loup que je reconnu comme Paul d'après son pelage, s'arrêta brusquement à une bonne centaine de mètres de moi et resta totalement immobile. Je compris pourquoi lorsque trois autres loups le rejoignirent.

Je restai également immobile, me contentant de scruter la meute, curieuse de savoir pourquoi malgré le fait que je m'étais permise de me balader librement sur leur territoire, ils n'avaient toujours pas attaqué ou même tenté de communiquer.

Cinq loups se tenaient à présent devant moi, tous me toisaient curieusement, les yeux plissés du loup noir me fit comprendre qu'il était visiblement le plus en colère par ma soudaine intrusion, mais lorsque Paul pivota légèrement la tête vers lui, je le vis secouer la sienne dans la négation.

Je pris brusquement conscience de la raison pour laquelle ils hésitaient tant. La dernière fois que nous nous étions croisés, Garett avait fait une démonstration de puissance, par ailleurs, je n'avais encore rien fait justifiant réellement leur attaque.

Avec un soupire interne, je décidai qu'il était temps de revêtir le masque que j'avais porté si aisément durant ces derniers mois.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'Emilie sentait divinement bon, sifflai-je en baladant mon regard jusqu'au loup noir. Me laisserais-tu la goutter ?

Ses yeux de loup s'écarquillèrent de manière comique, mais je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps, ni de lui permettre de se remettre de mes paroles que je bondissais dans sa direction, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

Pov Garett

Lorsque je fus enfin capable de la repérer au loin, ma compagne se tenait au milieu de cinq loups, grognant autour d'elle, mais visiblement, aucun ne semblait vouloir l'attaquer. Je la vis bondir en direction du loup noir après avoir proféré quelques paroles, celui-ci resta comme abasourdie au premier abord, mais dû rapidement se reprendre lorsqu'il la vit bondir vers lui. Il parvint de justesse à se décaler pour l'éviter, c'est du moins ce que je crus sur le moment, mais alors que j'observai tout en courant la scène au loin, je remarquai que ma compagne n'attaquait pas vraiment et que les loups ne faisaient que danser autour d'elle, se refusant visiblement à lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement, puis poussa un hurlement marquant sa frustration avant de se retourner vers le loup gris pour lui parler.

- Si vous ne m'en empêchez pas, je vais aller sur la réserve et tuer vos compagnes et vos familles ! Grogna-t-elle rageusement. Je vais commencer par la maison des Black, je suis sur que Billy et Rachelle feront un excellent en cas !

La ruse fonctionna puisqu'à l'instar du loup noir, le gris sauta sur elle instinctivement, j'en déduisais que la fameuse Rachelle devait être sa compagne. Fort heureusement, avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, il fut violemment bousculé par Jacob et il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relever pour grogner, visiblement très contrarié d'avoir été interrompu durant son attaque.

C'est à ce moment là que je fus suffisamment proche pour qu'Isabella sente ma présence. Elle se retourna brusquement vers moi et son visage se contorsionna dans l'horreur. J'imagine qu'elle venait juste de comprendre qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas le jour de sa destruction.

Dans une tentative désespéré d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et elle fit volte-face pour sauter vers le loup gris qui grognait toujours en direction de Jacob, mais avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, je l'interceptai en plein vol, causant à nos deux corps de se heurter violemment.

J'atterrissais au sol dans un bruit sourd tendit qu'elle percuta un arbre de plein fouet, lui causant de se briser en deux.

- Partez ! Hurlai-je à l'intention des loups

Ils parurent hésiter un instant, mais je vis Sam hocher la tête avant de se retourner pour courir en direction de la réserve, suivit de prêt par les quatre autres.

Lorsque je reportai mon attention sur ma compagne, elle était à genoux au sol. Encore une fois, la frustration prédominait ses émotions et elle tapa violemment son poing sur le tronc cassé à côté d'elle, avant de relever la tête. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, j'y vis d'abord la colère, mais celle-ci mua soudainement en plaidoirie silencieuse.

Laisse-moi mourir, me suppliait son regard.

Jamais, lui répondit le mien.

Je me redressais et fit mon chemin très lentement dans sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas durant les premières secondes, puis brusquement, elle se releva, se retourna et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

- Pas encore ! Grognais-je, à présent en colère. Tu ne vas pas me laisser de nouveau, ma compagne ! Arrête !

J'y avais concentré tout mon pouvoir et cela parut fonctionner puisqu'elle s'arrêta net dans sa course. Je la rattrapai rapidement, agrippant ses épaules pour l'obliger à me faire face. Mais ses yeux restaient collés au sol.

- Regarde-moi ! Ordonnai-je

Son regard glissa enfin sur mon visage et l'expression de celui-ci me tortura à tel point que j'étais sur de n'être jamais capable de l'oublier, pas même dans un millier d'années.

- Laisse-moi, me supplia-t-elle doucement. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. S'il te plaît... laisse-moi, Garett

- Jamais, répondis-je tout aussi doucement. Jamais je ne te laisserai

J'aurai voulu pouvoir la consoler avec des excuses et des promesses, mais à cet instant, je savais qu'elle n'était plus en colère contre moi, ce n'était plus moi qui provoquait sa peine, mais elle-même. Elle s'en voulait et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmurai-je en l'attirant contre moi. J'ai été faible et stupide, trop sur de mes pouvoirs, trop arrogeant. Tu n'y ais pour rien, je suis le seul à blâmer...

Elle resta silencieuse durant un long moment. Il était si bon de la sentir de nouveau contre moi, enfin je me sentais à ma place, enfin, je la savais à la sienne.

- Tu ne m'aurai jamais abandonné, toi

- Ho, chérie, soufflai-je tristement. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, tu étais triste et tu avais peur. Tu as eu tant de mal à croire en mon amour, et lorsqu'enfin tu commence à avoir foi en moi, je pars dans les bras de cette monstruosité... je comprends, ma compagne

Bien qu'elle me laissait la tenir contre moi, durant un long moment elle se tenait rigide, droite, incapable de me retourner l'étreinte que je lui offrais, mais enfin, ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse pour me serrer contre elle.

- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, sanglota-t-elle contre mon torse. Je suis désolé, Garett... mais je doute que tu puisse un jour me pardonner ce que j'ai fais


End file.
